A Cat with the Heart of a Hero
by Thicc Boah
Summary: Izuku believes that he's a hero, even without a quirk; just because he's been saving a stray cat for the past two years. Not even the words of his Hero brought him down. But what happened when he fails to protect it that same day? His world crumbles to pieces. Yet, when you touch bottom, all that's left is to go up, with a new Quirk, and a new resolution of a hero.
1. Ch - 1 Izuku Midoriya: Origin

**A/N: Hello there, and welcome, I just want to clarify some stuff before you start. First, English is not my first language, so if you find anything strange or wrong (I hope not) let me know, I want to improve. Second, …Wait… I think that's all. I will put the title of some song for you to listen to, but, of course, they're only suggestions, so do as you please.**

 **The songs are: [RŮDE - Fallen Youth] This one I recommend it for the first part of the chapter, and check out RŮDE, the music is amazing, I'll guarantee you, you won't be disappointed.**

 **The other one is: [Sawano Hiroyuki – Cage] This one is already down there so you don't have to come up again. Have you heard the thing that says "You say run goes with everything"? Well I bring you the "Sawano Hiroyuki goes with everything"**  
 **Okay, that's all. Please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Izuku Midoriya: Origin**

"Can someone without a Quirk… …Become a hero like you?" The teenager had his eyes closed out of nervousness. How could he not? He was in front of the greatest hero in the world asking the most important question of his life. "Because I don't have a Quirk, I… Well maybe that's not the only reason. But I've always been picked on… That's why… Maybe that's why… I think that saving people is just about the coolest thing someone can do." He spoke nervously while playing with his thumbs. Then with passionate eyes, he raised his head with a big grin. "The way you save people with a fearless smile! I want to be the strongest hero, just like y— WHAAAAAAT?!"

In front of him wasn't the muscular man known as All Might, instead, there was a scrawny looking guy.

After the great shock of the boy, the man proceeded to confirm that he was indeed the great hero All Might; and then told him about his current situation, about the wound on his left side of his torso, the reason for his smile.

"Without power, can one become a hero? No, I should think not." All Might said without realizing how much damage he was causing to the kid. The scrawny man stood up and began to walk to the exit. "It's not wrong to dream. However… You need to be realistic, kid." Those words felt like a guillotine falling with all its might, cutting him in half. "If you excuse me," The adult tapped the pocket on his pants, where a bottle was filled with the sludge villain. "I have a villain to deliver to the police." He left the boy on the empty rooftop.

The teenager stood there with his open mouth, while his eyes were filled with terror; he was frozen. The pain in his heart and the lump in his throat didn't let him move an inch. He began to shiver as tears started to appear on his eyes.

This day was without a doubt the second-worst day of his life, the first one was when he received the news from a doctor that he wasn't going to develop a Quirk because of his pinky toe; and on that same day when he looked for reassurance on his mother, she said the words he wasn't looking for.

And now, today. Apart from what just happened, his entire class knew he was going to apply for U.A. High School, and made fun of him for it, and if that wasn't enough, his childhood friend and current bully —Katsuki Bakugo— didn't take it too well.

After staying ten minutes on the rooftop, the boy, Izuku Midoriya, was on the street on his way somewhere. He still had some tears on his eyes, which he was wiping away.

" _Don't cry! You knew already, right?!_ " He scolded himself in his head. He began to rub his eyes with his wrists. " _It doesn't matter; you are still a hero, Izuku. Now stop crying and put your best smile for her!_ " Taking his own words, Midoriya smiled as if nothing had happened. It was like All Might said. *Smile to stave off the overwhelming pressure and fear*

The student began to jog with a big smile to see _her_.

 **XOX**

She wasn't a person but an animal, a stray cat to be precise; a female black cat that he met two years ago.

It was a normal day; he was on his way home. Like always, he was entertained in his notebook where he wrote everything about heroes, but then a noise took him back to reality. It was a meow.

The teenager looked everywhere, trying to find the source of the sound. When he heard it again, he moved his eyes up, finding a black cat stuck on a tree. It was clear that the animal couldn't find a way to climb down.

"Ah, it has to be pretty terrifying to be that high up." The boy wondered aloud. "I should call the firefighters." He pulled out his cellphone to do just that. "What? No way, the battery died. But I'm sure I charged it this morning. *Sigh* Do I have some change to make the call?" He reached his back pocket and when he touched it, he felt nothing, and that was a big problem. "Eh? Where is my wallet? Where? Where?" He inspected every pocket and even his school bag, but the wallet was nowhere to be seen.

Izuku began to worry more as the time passed until a meow stopped him right away. He looked at the cat again. " _What am I doing? Someone needs my help… … But, what can a Quirkless like me do?_ " He wasn't confident, how could he? Everyone has been there to stop and shatter his dream. Then a memory came to his mind.

The debut of a certain hero: *A man was getting out of a big disaster; the strong looking man had a ton of people on his back, carrying them with a smile. He'd already rescued hundreds of people in ten minutes. "Fear not! Why, you ask? Cuz… I AM HERE!"*

Before Izuku could notice it, he was already a few meters away from the black cat, he didn't know how he had gotten that far, but that didn't matter. He extended his arm towards the cat. "Come here, kitty, kitty, kitty. D-don't worry, th-there is nothing to fear. Because I'm here." Izuku managed to put a forced and shaky smile on his face. He was afraid. If he fell now, he was as good as toast.

The boy began to approach slowly. The cat, on the other hand, wasn't looking very friendly, it was hissing at him. It clearly didn't want him there.

With a firm conviction, the young boy proceeded, passing his hand under the animal's belly, trying his hardest to ignore the pain of the scratches and bites. The teenager put the cat against his chest, trying to hug it. "It's okay, it's okay. You're not in danger anymore. I'll protect you." His actions paid off, seeing that the animal was calming down.

As he got down of the tree, the animal immediately jumped off of him and started running, and finally getting out of sight in a corner of the street.

Izuku had the brightest face of his life. Was that how being a hero felt like? The warmth in his heart felt incredibly good.

Of course, he knew what he did wasn't anything out of this world, and probably no one was going to be impressed about it. Heck, if he told Kacchan, he would probably make fun of him, but Izuku didn't care. This was the right thing to do and he felt happy about it. He didn't even care for his bleeding hand… Okay; he should probably care about his hand.

That wasn't the last time he saw that stray cat. He encountered it again the next day, but at least the animal wasn't in a tree this time.

The boy and the animal locked eyes; the student found himself lost in those emerald orbs until a hiss brought him back, the sound was like if she was saying. "What do you want?" In an aggressive way.

Izuku crouched. "Are you hungry?" he asked, even knowing they couldn't comprehend each other.

Another hiss came out, which he interpreted as: "Get lost!"

"Wait here, I'll return in a sec." The green-haired boy got up and jogged away, leaving the feline there. A couple of minutes later, he returned as he had promised. "Here, eat up." He said with a smile, putting down a plastic plate on the ground. "It's takoyaki, I bet you'll like it."

With hesitation, the animal got close to the plate, sniffing it a little and then start to eat it.

The boy moved his bandaged hand toward the feline to pet it a little but was stopped by a hiss from the animal. "Ah, s-sorry, I won't bother you anymore."

A few minutes passed until the plate was empty, making a big grin to sprout on the boy's face.

He had his eyes closed due to his smile, but he opened them when he felt something rough on his injured hand. When his eyes opened, he found the feline licking him, looking at him with apologetic eyes.

He smiled again. "Don't worry; it doesn't bother me in the slightest. Besides, it's proof that I was able to rescue you." He petted it; the cat no longer seemed to be against it. "I'll call you, Neko… y-yeah, not the brightest name, s-sorry."

From that day on, he started meeting with the feline every day after school. It was a nice change of pace.

One of those days, he was looking for Neko; he had already bought some takoyaki, her favorite.

He found the cat on the other sidewalk of the street when the feline saw him; it began to jog in his direction, meowing happily, unaware of a car that was moving at high speed, but the boy did notice.

"Watch out!" Without even realizing, he was already in midair over the road. He embraced the cat and rolled away, narrowly dodging the car, which brakes abruptly.

From the driver seat, a man in a black suit came down. He wasn't happy. "You! Do you have any idea of what just happened?! You almost got yourself killed!"

Midoriya just bowed his head apologetically, without retaliating the yelling. Neko, on the other hand, was growling furiously at the man; the boy could almost hear her. "Fuck off! This is your own fault, stupid human!" The only thing that prevented her from tearing apart the man was Izuku, who hugged her tightly.

"Enough of this!" Another yell came from the car, but surprisingly it was for the man. "Didn't you see he saved that cat because of your reckless way of driving?" It was a woman, actually a teenager of about his age. She wore a red fancy dress, hinting she was someone important. She also wore red heels and jewelry. She had long black hair that was tied into a spiky ponytail with a single bang hanging on the right side of her face and onyx eyes that seems to resemble a cat.

"Ah, Miss Yaoyorozu, please forgive me!" The man immediately apologized, bowing.

Izuku's eyes were glued to the girl, who defended him; she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Without him noticed, a blush crept on his cheeks.

The girl approached him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?" She asked with a worried look.

Taking him by surprise, the boy snapped out of his trance. "Eh? Ah, yes, I- no. I m-mean, no, I-I'm not h-hurt or anything." He stuttered with a flush on his face. He was too nervous because that was his first time talking to a girl, and the prettiest he'd ever seen on top of that. Yeah, there was no way he wouldn't get nervous in front of her.

The girl put her right hand on her chest and gave a sigh in relief. "I'm glad to hear that." But even after that, she still had a puzzled face. "Um, are you going to press charges?"

"Wh-what? No! no, no, no, no. N-no one is hurt so there's no point in that. D-don't worry." He negated with his hand while holding the feline with the other. The girl smiled with his response until some words came out of the boy. "Ah, it didn't survive."

"What?!" She freaked out, looking everywhere, trying to find the victim.

"Ah, so-sorry, it was my bad choice of words." Izuku apologized immediately. "I-I was saying that my t-takoyaki didn't survive." He pointed to the mashed food that was currently under one of the wheels of the car.

"J-jeez! Don't scare me like that!" She yelled at him with a pout on her face.

After a few seconds of silence, both teenagers began to laugh. Midoriya didn't have a way of knowing, but the girl was very thankful to him. She was a little nervous before because she was on her way to an important meeting and a good laugh was just what she needed.

"Lady Yaoyorozu, if we don't hurry, we're going to be late for the meeting." Speaking about the devil, the driver reminded her about it.

The young woman nodded with a smile. "Well, I'm glad everything is okay. Here, this is for your food." She gave him a handful of money, and then turned around and got into her car.

"Ah, wait! This is too much money for a… … …and she's gone. We didn't even exchange names." He said a little depressed. "Yaoyorozu…" He echoed her family name in a low tone and smiled. Overall, he was happy to have talked to a pretty girl.

He then lowered his gaze and looked at Neko in his arms. It looked mad with him for some reason. "What?" He asked, tilting his head a little. *Slap* The cat gave him a neko slap, making him squeak an *Ouch*. It was something cute but still, hurt a little.

After that day, their bond grew even more, and strong emotions didn't lack for long.

Izuku often found himself saving the feline from various things, such as a pack of dogs, other stray cats or even bad people looking for something to entertain themselves.

And soon after, the boy began to think of himself as the hero of that black cat.

On a rainy day, the animal was shivering because she had nothing to protect herself from the rain.

She was astonished when she noticed the boy in front of her with an umbrella over their heads with a big smile on his face. It wasn't surprising that the cat jumped on his arms.

They took refuge under a bridge until the storm stops; the same bridge where he would be attacked by a sludge villain, in two years, and then, saved by his hero.

When moments like this happened, the young man shared his life with the feline, he told her everything. About his childhood friend turning a bully, about him being Quirkless, about his dream… yeah, it was nice to open up to someone that didn't judge or neglect you because of the absurdity of your dream. It made him truly happy.

And like that, two years passed until the current day, where he was rejected by his biggest hero.

As usual, he had a plastic bag with a bowl of takoyaki in it. He has been roaming the area, looking for the animal without much luck.

Izuku proceeded to cross the street, making sure the light was green. But, without a warning, a car turned from a corner at full speed. By the look of it, it could be said they were thieves, and behind them were police patrols to confirm it.

They were going to hit him, if not because he felt something was pushing him away from the road. Everything happened in slow motion due to the adrenaline.

In midair, he rotated himself to look at the person who pushed him. But much to his horror, he found Neko there, in the air.

Everything went to normal as he saw how the thief car hit her and threw her up in the air. His eyes and mouth went wide in horror.

No longer than ten meters away from him, the thieves were caught by a Hero, but the teenager didn't care in the slightest.

"No…no, no, no, no…" With tears in his eyes, the boy began to crawl desperately on the direction of his companion.

When he reached her, he took it in his arms. It was still alive, but not for long if all the blood around him was an indicator.

"No, Neko, no, this is not happening… You're going to be alright, okay?" He began to lull her on his arms as uncontrollable tears fell from his eyes. "No, this is not happening, this is a dream, yeah, it has to be." He denied with his head desperately. "Someone… please, someone, wake me up." The boy gritted his teeth while squeezing his eyes.

"Meoow~…" Her voice made him open his eyes, forcing him to accept that this was the cruel reality.

He hugged her tight, whimpering and whining over her, feeling that if he stopped hugging her, she would disappear.

With her last drops of strength, the feline approached her head to the boy and licked his lips to finally let her head rest to never wake up again.

Izuku began to cry loudly towards the sky, like if he was cursing everything. " _What is this day?! Why did this happen?!_ " It was like if the world itself was telling him to quit trying being a hero. Why was he alive? What was he born for? What was his purpose?

Memories came to his mind: *"So Deku, the Quirkless wonder thinks he can play hero, huh?"* The first one was from Kacchan when they were kids. *"I'm afraid there's no hope for him"* The second was from the doctor that told him he was Quirkless. *"I'm sorry Izuku, I'm sorry."* The third was from his mother. *"It's not wrong to dream. However… You need to be realistic, kid."* And last, his hero, All Might.

This was too cruel. As he cried more, more of his heart crumbled. Being a hero? What a foolish person he was to have such a dream. He couldn't even protect an animal, how did he expect to save people? He was worthless. He should have followed what Kacchan said. He should have jumped from the rooftop, expecting to have a Quirk in the next life.

Nobody responded to the boy's cries. Everyone was cheering the hero who stopped the thieves; no one had noticed the boy except for said hero.

The man ignored the people around him. He had his eyes wide open, looking at the boy meters away from him, crying for a cat. The hero gritted his teeth underneath his helmet and clenched his fists. " _I wasn't fast enough!_ " The Turbo Hero 'Ingenium' scolded himself.

He couldn't approach the boy either; he had nothing to say that could comfort the teenager. " _I'm sorry_." That was everything he could say in his head. It was frustrating. He fulfilled his duty as a hero, but was he really a hero when he couldn't even comfort a kid?

 **XOX**

"I'm home…" Izuku Midoriya announced himself.

"Welcome home, Izuku." Inko Midoriya responded, approaching the door to see her son. "Dinner is going to be ready in—" She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the looks of her son. "What happened to you?!" She asked worriedly.

Izuku's uniform was stained with dried blood, his hands were covered in dirt while his nails bled a little; it was like if he had dug something with his bare hands. But what concerned her most were his eyes. They were red, which indicated that he had been crying a lot recently, they were also empty, devoid of light. If it wasn't because she heard his voice before, she would believe he was dead.

"Sorry, mom… I'm not… I don't have appetite… I'm going to be in my room, I want to be alone for a while." The boy passed her mother on the way to his room, leaving Inko perplexed. It's not until the door of his room closed that she reacted again.

"Izuku, tell me what happened!" She pleaded on the door of his room, but he didn't answer. She could've entered his room, she knew the door wasn't locked but decided to follow what her son told her.

The green-haired mother sat on the sofa, turning on the TV, maybe that would help her ease her anxiety.

On the news, a reporter was interviewing a hero. "Ingenium, what can you tell us about this case?" The reporter asked.

"I'm sorry; there are things I want to think about… There's still a long road ahead to become a better hero." The Hero's response impacted every reporter, he sounded… depressed.

Inside of Izuku's room, the boy was on his bed in a fetal position; both of his hands were covering his eyes, trying his hardest to stop the tears that were falling from them. The boy was broken in so many ways, that he didn't know what he was anymore.

 **XOX**

 **[Sawano Hiroyuki – Cage]**

The young Izuku opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was blue, blue like the sky; no, as a matter of fact, he was looking at the sky.

He sat up and saw that he was on a cloud. "Am I dead?" The boy wondered out loud.

He stood up and looked at his surroundings; without a doubt, it was the sky. He spotted something far beneath him, it was his city.

"If you had a Quirk, would you protect them?" A feminine, almost angelical voice echoed around him.

"Even if I have to put my life on the line for them, yes." The boy answered calmly without taking his eyes from the city below, the words came out of his mouth naturally.

"I see… So, do you want power?" The feminine voice asked again.

"… … No." He responded.

"Oho~ Why not?" The voice sounded curious.

"What I want is the capability to protect them; power is just one of the means for it," Izuku answered.

"Umu, umu. Then, you want to be famous, right?" The questions continued.

"I want to be recognized." His voice was almost like a whisper.

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes, I don't care if I'm admired, what I want is for people to feel safe when they see me." He confessed.

"Eeeh~ What about the money?" the voice continued.

"What about the people?" He questioned this time.

"Nyehehe… …Would you kill someone if you saw yourself in an unavoidable situation?" It sounded serious this time.

"I ... I'd like to save everyone, but even someone like me knows how foolish it would be something like that. I know the moral implications about killing, but like every hero is not entirely good, every villain is not entirely bad, so even killing is not completely bad, in some situations, death can be seen as an act of mercy or a necessary evil. The problem is that it's hard to discern the line." He finished.

"Wow, deep, but you haven't answered my question." The voice said.

"I would try to avoid that unavoidable situation," He answered.

"And if you couldn't?" It pressed him even further.

"I would try to find a way out of it."

"And if there isn't?"

"I would delay it until someone else helps me until someone else finds it. I don't have to be alone in this." He concluded.

"Then if you knew your answer, what was all that stuff you said early for?"

"I wanted to sound cool, I guess." He answered with a little smirk, and he knew the voice was smirking as well.

"Have you lied to me?"

"I don't think I could lie to you."

"Will you smile for them?"

"Yes."

"Will you smile for me?" That was the last question.

The teenager turned around with the brightest of smiles on his face, giving it to the woman that was behind him, the woman was smiling back at him.

"I had the feeling it was you… Neko." Izuku said with a gentle look on his eyes.

The woman was wearing a black dress that went down to her ankles, she was barefoot; actually, she was only wearing the dress. Her skin was like porcelain, her hair was black and long, falling to her waist from were a slender black tail came out. On top of her head, two black cat ears twitched ever so slightly. "Geez, couldn't you think of a better name?" She mocked him.

"I…I know…" His voice began to crack as tears started to overwhelm his eyes. "I'm sorry." He covered his eyes as his legs falter, falling on his knees.

She approached him, kneeling in front of him, embracing the fragile boy. "You were always a cry baby."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you… I couldn't save you." He couldn't stop crying.

"What are you saying?" Tears were now presented in her eyes. "You saved me so many times that I lose the count."

They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity.

"What is this place? Where am I?" Izuku asked, already calm.

"I call it your inner mind, I suppose." The woman replied.

"Why am I here? How are you here?" Now he asked the questions.

"Isn't that obvious? You're here because I want to give you a Quirk." She said with a smile. "And~ I am here because I can. Remember the kiss I gave you?"

He nodded. "The lick on my lips." He pronounced.

"Yeah…" She said with a blush. "Oh, come on! You should feel happier about it; it was from a beauty like me!" She started shouting when she didn't saw a reaction from him.

"You were a cat." He said.

"And so what?! It's still a hundred times better than eating a stupid strand of hair!" She was really energetic.

"What?" He asked, really confused.

"Never mind, the thing is that I'm going to give you a Quirk, okay?" She said a little exasperated.

"Okay," The boy smiled. "What is it?"

"Good. The Quirk is called 'Feline', it's not like the Quirk 'Cat', got it?" Izuku nodded, reminding himself to write down everything later. "This Quirk will give you access to the capabilities of all the feline family, but even more awesome." Izuku couldn't help but look impressed.

"And that would be?" He asked, really excited.

"Nyehehe, glad you asked, I'll give you some examples. First, the strength of a tiger, second, the speed of a cheetah, after that is the agility of a lynx, and that is just the beginning. You also have the bite of a jaguar."

"That sounds awesome!" Izuku commented.

She continues. "The libido of a lion." She said.

"No, I don't think I need that one." He said deadpanned.

"Sh, that was one of the best." She muttered. "Well, there's all the abilities that the feline family shares, you know, like climbing and all that. There are other amazing abilities that I'm going to inhibit for the time being." She explained.

"Why?" Izuku asked curiously.

"Because you're still not ready for them, of course." She scolded him. "But I can give you a hint." She showed him a mischievous grin that would put in shame the Cheshire cat. "Think in every superstition there is about our family, our genealogical tree and even mythology."

He nodded. "I don't quite get it, but everything sounds incredible." He said enthusiastically. "Are there any drawbacks?" He asked.

"Ummm~" Neko moved her hand to her chin, trying to think on any. "I guess that would have to be the primal instincts, so be careful with those laser pointers, balls of yarn, catnips and all that. Oh and watch out for those heat seasons." She said with her right index finger up.

"What?!" The green-haired boy screamed. That last one was the most alarming.

"I _know_ you're not a female, but your powers are coming from me, so they're still a possibility. The problem is that I don't know when the first ones will start, it could be this year or in five. So, be careful, because you're going to look more attractive to the opposite gender." She warned him.

Izuku was covering his red face with his hands. So basically, he is a walking horny time bomb.

"Well, don't sweat it, Izuku." She continued. "With training, everything is possible and speaking of training; you will have to do a lot of it. This is not a free boost or anything, so if you really want to achieve the true potential of this Quirk you'll have to train hard. Understood?"

The boy nodded, showing a serious face.

"Oh, and by the way, there are some rules I want to state." Izuku gave her all his attention. "I want you to grow some backbones, do you hear me? We, the feline family, are proud, and we don't tolerate anyone who thinks less of us, so, show some confidence, okay? It's really painful to watch you." The woman said with an exasperated expression. "Ah, but I don't want you to become like that prick of your childhood friend. I encountered him once, and you know what he said to me out of the blue as soon as he saw me?" Izuku gave her a worried look. "'What are you looking at, dog face?!' He called me 'Dog. Face.' How am I a dog? Ahggg I want to tear him apart right now!" The feline woman was really steamed up about it.

" _Yeap, that's Kacchan._ " The teenager said in his mind.

"So, any other thing you want to know?" The black-haired woman asked now that she had calmed down.

"I… I would like to know about you…" He said with a fainted smile. "I told you everything about myself. Now, I want to know you."

She gave him a gentle smile and nodded. She sat down on the soft cloud, making herself more comfortable, Izuku did the same. "Well, where do I start?" She looked up, contemplating the blue sky. "I was born in the Takoba municipal beach park, but all the garbage there made it impossible to live… …"

Her story was long, Izuku didn't know how much time he spent there, but he didn't care, he paid her all his attention. It was an enjoyable time.

"… … And now we're here." She smiled at him, finishing her story. "Okay, I think that's all the time we have." She got up, noticing the sad expression on the boy's face. "I'll see you later, Izuku." She smiled at him.

"Wait, Later?" His voice was one of total disbelief.

"Of course, you dummy. I will be living here from now on. I am you Quirk after all." She beamed him a grin.

"Wait!" Izuku exclaimed. "Why…Why are you giving me this Quirk?" He said in a melancholic way. True be told, if he had to choose between a Quirk or that she was alive, he'd choose her without a second thought.

"Nyehehehe, what stupid questions you ask…" A tender smile sprouted on her face. "Because… You can become a hero, Izuku" Those words immediately put tears in the boy's eyes, he grabbed his heart. "I want everyone to see the great hero you are…" He fell on his knees again, those words that he desired so much to hear, were finally being pronounced. "Because… …You are… … My hero (Boku no hero)" He began to cry like a baby as the wind blew on his face. Everything around him was turning white. "When you've done everything, I will be waiting for you here. Now, go save them… Izuku."

 **XOX**

The boy opened his eyes slowly, calmly. The first thing he saw was the ceiling of his room. He sat up and the first thing he noticed was the damp on his eyes as some tears fell from them. He moved his right hand to touch his eyes, but when he did. "Ouch!" He whined, feeling that something pricked him.

When he saw his hand, he found that his nails were really sharp and pointy; they were more like claws now, exactly like the ones Neko had when he saw her on his dream.

Something behind him moved swiftly; when he turned his head he found a black tail with green highlights, just like his hair.

"Izuku! What happened?!" A worried Inko burst in from the door. "I heard you scream—" She froze in place when she saw her son, or to be honest, his new physical changes. Sharp nails, a wiggling tail, cat ears on his head that moved cutely, two marks like tattoos on both cheeks resembling cat whiskers, but overall, his eyes… They looked like two big emeralds, his irises were bigger and his pupils were narrow.

The look of disbelief wasn't only on Inko's face, but on Izuku's too.

The boy looked at his right hand again. " _It wasn't just a dream._ " He said on his mind, then suddenly, his claws extended out of nowhere, making him fell down of his bed with a scream.

" _I can't believe you doubted me for a second!_ " The same feminine voice rang inside his head with indignation.

* * *

 **A/N: So, how was it? I hope it wasn't that bad. So, tell me, did you expect something different from the cover image? Did I give you the feels? I certainly cried a little while writing this; I put myself in Izuku's shoes, so I become a cry baby too. Check out the lyrics of the second song, I think they're pretty fitting for the chapter, and let me know anything in the reviews, by the way, I don't know if this is going to be a harem or a specific ship, so let me know about that too. (Another thing, the whiskers are like the ones of the Miqo'te from FF VIX)**

 **BTW, please be patient, I'm currently reading the manga because I only know the anime, and I'm reading it from ch 1. I want to see all the picture of what I'm working with, but don't hesitate to tell me spoilers, they don't ruin me the experience in any way.**

 **All right, read you later.**


	2. Ch - 2 Wishing is for Fools

**A/N: Hey, I wasn't dead. I… I… I certainly didn't expect that responds to my ff. Thank you very much to everyone who read it. Now~… about the delay… yeah… you can get mad at me if you want, I'm not going to put any excuses. But hey, I bring you a 12k words chapter.**

 **Now, the reviews. It's impossible for me to answer every single one, but don't worry, I read every review… *Cough* Like4or5TimesEach. *Cough* even the most recent ones. I'm going to answer a few, 'kay?**

 **First. The timeline: Is the normal timeline. Izuku met All Might like in canon, then you got the flashback of him meeting Neko and taking care of her 2 years before. Then we are back to present were on that same day where Izuku was rejected by All Might, Neko died… Someone was asking for this because they got confused, but hey, this helps like a recap for everyone else.**

 **Second. The Feline Quirk. Someone asked questions about it, and I cannot answer them, why?... BECAUSE I'M HER— Not, seriously time. There is more to the Quirk than you think and is going to be revealed throughout the chapters.**

 **Third. How is Izuku going to relate to another character like Hound Dog because of him being a cat? ... … Well, you'll have to find out. *Insert Principal Nesu's laugh here***

 **And Fourth. I cannot believe someone got one of Izuku's powers just by a little hint. Not gonna say what it is though.**

 **To the rest of the reviewers, Thank you very much for your kind words.**

 **In other news, by majority vote, Izuku is gonna have a Harem! *Cheers and whistles in the background* Who are the ones in it? Read the chapter and the A/N at the end of it to know my struggle.**

 **No songs in this one, I'm glad of how "Cage" merged with the previous chapter but, meh, I was kind of lucky with that. So, listen to whatever you want, and if it gives you the feels, even better.**

 **I think that is a~ll? Agh I hope it is. You don't have any idea (or maybe you have if you write) how it feels to remember something… After you published it.**

 **Ah~ okay, let's roll this roller coaster. I apologies beforehand if there is any or maybe a lot (Please God, have mercy of my poor soul if is the latter) of grammatical errors.**

 **XOX**

 **Wishing is for Fools**

 **(Alternative title: Catching up)**

"Very well, open wide." Izuku did as the doctor said, showing him the inside of his mouth. "*Whistle* With these babies, you can be considered an apex predator for sure." He wasn't kidding, the boy's fangs were larger than normal and apparently very resistant, it was a mystery how they fitted in his maw. "How do you feel it, Midoriya-Kun?"

Izuku traced his teeth with his tongue. "It doesn't hurt or anything. It feels as good as always."

The teenager was currently in the hospital with his mother, it has been three hours since he woke up with his new appearance. Naturally, the first course of action was to see a medic for a checkup.

"Okay, extend your right hand please." The doctor took it and then pressed the tips of his finger one by one, pulling out the boy's claws. "Can you control them at will?"

"Not yet," The green-haired boy shook his head. "I don't know how they work."

"I would actually be a concern if you knew how to. This is how everyone feels for the first time when they developed their Quirks, just give it some time." The apparently normal-looking doctor continues with his left hand. "I assume is the same with your tail." Like a response, the slender tail show itself, refusing to stay still. "And this might be the explanation of why you came barefoot."

There was something that neither Izuku nor Inko notice when he woke up. From his knees downwards, his feet shapeshifted for hind legs of a feline, the fur was the same as his hair, and when he put his shoes on to go to the doctor, claws coming from them ripped the shoes up like hot knives to butter.

"Y-yes," Izuku replied scratching the back of his head a little embarrassed.

"Well, Midoriya-Kun, sit here, please." The doctor patted a stretcher while a tentacle came from his back and grabbed a little reflex hammer. "Do your legs feel weird by any means?" He asked as his tentacle gave him the hammer.

"No, like my teeth, ears, and tail, they feel as if they've always been there." The boy explained, contemplating his new legs.

"Okay," The doctor swung the hammer lightly to get a response from his right leg but didn't expect what happened next.

In a matter of an instant, huge claws came from it as the boy kicked. The doctor proved to have great reflexes as he dodged, but his white coat got ripped.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?! I didn't mean to! —" Izuku began to shout worriedly, showing genuine concern for the doctor's wellbeing, but was interrupted by the hand of the man and a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Midoriya-Kun. Doctors like me that deal with Quirks on a daily basis are used to this kind of situation, it was actually my fault, I should have been more careful about it." The doctor dismissed his worries with a smile. After checking the boy's reflexes, being very careful about it, the doctor went into more complex tests, taking around an hour.

"Very well, just one more thing, you just stay there Midoriya-Kun." The man stood up and began to close the windows to finally get next to the light switch. "Close your eyes." The green-haired boy did as he was told. The Doc turned the lights off, leaving the room in darkness. "Now open them and look at where my voice is coming."

When Izuku opened his eyes, he thought for a moment that the lights were on, everything was still as clear as the day. Then he looked at the doctor.

"Wow, that's amazing, and scary at the same time." Said the grown-up man, he couldn't see anything except for two glowing emeralds in the darkness that stared at him. "Can you see me, Midoriya-Kun?"

"Yes, I-I think I can see even better than before." The boy answered hesitantly.

"Read the letters in front of you, please." Midoriya read them easily, confirming what he just said.

"Thank you, now close your eyes again." The lights were on again, after that, the doctor called the boy's mother who was waiting outside, then went to his computer to finish everything.

As expected of Inko, she was completely nervous and waiting for the words of the doctors were making it worse.

The man finally finished with his computer and look at them with a professional smile. "There's no need to be worried, Miss Midoriya. Everything is in order. Of course, developing a Quirk at this age has no precedents, however, I didn't find any anomalies in his body, Midoriya-Kun is completely healthy and if I say so myself, he has an amazing Quirk."

When the doctor finished, Inko already had her hand covering her mouth with tears overwhelming her eyes. "Izuku!" She hugged her son tightly. "I'm so happy!"

The boy chuckled seeing his mom's reaction. He didn't hug her back, he would never forgive himself if he hurt her just because he couldn't control his body, so he was being extra careful around her and anyone else.

The doctor coughed into his hand gaining both green hairs' attention.

"Even though nothing is wrong, I'll recommend that Midoriya-Kun take a few days off of school for him to get acclimatized to his new Quirk." What the doctor said, make complete sense to them.

"Em, I-I already call the school today informing that Izuku wouldn't assist," Inko informed the doctor.

"Great, now just let me write the excuse." After finishing the sick note, he handed it to the small woman. "Oh, and don't cook anything too hot, I didn't check it, but he probably has a literal cat tongue now." The doctor tapped his own tongue to make an emphasis.

Both green heads bowed from the waist and headed home.

 **XOX**

Meanwhile in Midoriya's school.

"Izuku Midoriya." The teacher called the next name on the list. "Ah right, he's not coming today." The man said to himself after remembering what he was told earlier.

"Hey, Kacchan." A student whispered trying to gain Bakugo's attention and succeed. "Do you think we went too far yesterday with him?"

"The fuck I care! That's what he gains for being in my way, that damned nerd!" Katsuki almost yelled, his eyes fell on the empty chair of the green-haired boy. A frown appeared on his face, thinking on Deku only made his blood boiled.

 **XOX**

A few hours had passed since Izuku returned from the doctor; he was now in his room trying his best to control his claws.

He was currently holding his left hand in front of him staring at it really intensely. Then suddenly his claws extended but were the one from his right leg.

He let out a sigh, seeing how his new attempt ended in failure again, yet, like if that wasn't enough his own tail smacked the back of his head, making his frustration even greater.

" _*Sigh* This is impossible, does anyone with a new Quirk has to go through this?_ " He rambles in his head.

" _Well, what do you expect if you're doing everything wrong from the start._ " Neko's voice echoed in his head.

" _But I don't even know where to start, can you give me a hand… a paw?_ " He wasn't surprised at all from hearing her voice, he already knew she could do it, and was happy about it.

" _I learned that if I give you the answer it won't help you at all, so it's a no._ " Izuku grown a little with her answer, but then stayed quiet. " _Nya? It's something in your mind, Izuku?_ " She asked inquisitively.

" _I'm a little afraid… I still remember the incident with the doctor, it could've ended pretty bad. What if next time I hurt someone? It could be my own mother. I could never forgive myself if that happened."_ The boy stated.

" _And that's why I gave this power to you, I knew you could handle it, and you just show me I was right if you're that concerned about it._ "

" _Thanks."_ Izuku smiled at his companion words of thrust.

" _I can give you a hint if you want."_ This immediately caught the teen's attention. " _You're thinking like if this quirk was some kind of power._ "The feline said with an amused smirk.

" _What's that supposed to mean? Quirks are powers, right?_ " The answer to Midoriya's questions was a giggle. " _Your hint only managed to confuse me more._ "

"Izuku, lunch is ready!" The voice of his mother took him out of his thoughts.

The boy decided to stop worrying for the moment, he would think better with his stomach filled.

He got a pleasant surprise finding that his mother made katsudon, his favorite.

"I thought in making your favorite to celebrate that you awaken your Quirk," Inko said with a smile on her face.

Midoriya wanted to hug her but the fear of harming her hold him back, so he only returned the smile and sat down to start to eat.

Inko put the news on the TV before sitting down with her son, it was most likely they were about heroes, something that fascinates Izuku.

While Izuku was watching the TV, he picked a piece of pork with his chopsticks, but without any warning, the claws from his hand extended, not only causing an injury in his own hand but he swallowed the piece of pork whole, chocking him.

"Oh my god!" Inko exclaimed, jumping out of her chair. Running to the kitchen for a glass of water. She came back seconds later. "Drink it!"

With no delay, the young man drank the water, finally being able to breathe again.

"Are you okay, Izuku?" His mother asked completely worried.

"*Pant* Ye-yeah *pant* Thanks, mom." He responded while catching his breath.

" _How do you feel?_ " Neko's voice echoed in his head, she was worried too.

" _Good… but that was awful, it's really scary when you can't bre—_ " Izuku stopped mid-sentence while his eyes opened wide in realization. "Mom, I'm going to my room, I want to try something." The greenhead jumped out of his seat.

The little woman was searching for the medkit to treat her son when she heard him. "Eh? Izuku, but your hand." She tried to rebut however her son was already in front of the door of his room.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad," Midoriya said, disappearing behind it.

He sat on his bed and crossed his legs, closed his eyes and began to breathe, inside of his mind he was sure he saw Neko grin mischievously.

Minutes passed until he finally opened his eyes. The boy moved his right bleeding hand in front of him, with a swift sound, his claws expanded just as he intended, they retracted just as easily, his eyes went to his left hand, only to do the same. Izuku got up from his bed and looked at his new feline legs, they both show those terrifying claws from the morning, only to hide a second after.

He went back to his right hand, with a smile. This time he only extended the claws on three fingers, then on two and then on one, he did the same with his other limbs, after that he just looked over his shoulder, and his tail made a heart shape, his ears moved to pick different sound, Izuku could control his quirk perfectly.

" _Ho Ho~ How did you make it, Izuku?_ " That was a rhetoric question from his partner, she already knew his answer.

"You were right, this is not some kind of power." Nevertheless, the boy began with his answer. "This is my body now. I was thinking that I should activate it in some way, but there was never something to activate, to begin with."

" _Umu, elaborate for me, please._ " Neko wanted more.

"I never think in moving my hands, they just do it, No one is conscious of their legs when they walk, they just move. My new ears, tail, and claws are the same, they're part of my body, using them should be as easy as…" He paused, trying not to chuckle.

" _As what?_ "

"Using them should be as easy as breathing." He finished with a smile.

" _You should clean your hand, to start what comes next._ " Her voice sounded endearing, proud of him.

"Yeah…" He went out of his room to inform his mother of his progress; needless to say, she hugged him hard of how happy she was.

After getting some bandages on his hand he went back to his room, sat in front of his desk and began to write a plan to train his quirk.

 **XOX**

Dinner was already over and Izuku was on the sofa sleeping. His head was resting on his mother's lap.

They enjoyed this kind of moment. For Inko it was almost like if she had a real cat on her lap, and the occasional purr coming from her son didn't help with that nor with her heart that was at the point of melting of how cute her son acted, she had to stop often to regain her composure.

But the life of a mother is busy, so she had to leave him to do the chores, which wasn't an easy task because she didn't want to leave him.

Inko finally managed to get up without waking Izuku up. "Okay, first is laundry." Now decided with what she should begin, she went to her son's room to pick his clothes.

When she entered the room, Inko noticed something that stop her completely. The decoration was different. There was only one figurine and one poster of All Might. The mother was sure that this morning when she entered to check on her son, all the merchandise of the number one hero was there. Then, what happened? This sudden change was something that came with his Quirk or was something else?

Her attention switch to the notebook on the desk. The notebook was opened so she was able to read what was inside. The title read "Training routine to become a hero" There wasn't much on it, apparently it was difficult to come with a good routine for Izuku, yet there was something that caught her attention. When she read it, she smiled, thinking that she at least was going to help her son with that.

 **XOX**

It was 6 in the morning of the next day, but Izuku Midoriya was already awake, outside of his apartment complex.

He was wearing a green tracksuit and green track pants with no shoes, he was barefoot because anything would get in his way.

The boy was stretching his limbs, preparing to test his Quirk for the first time.

"Okay, now that that's done, let's start with something simple." To any bystander they would see a boy talking to himself; but in reality, he was talking to the partner that was linked to him for life.

" _Yeah! I was looking forward to this!_ " She cheerfully exclaimed. " _How about a jump?_ " The feline suggested.

In response, the green hair crouched, taking his position to give the biggest jump until now. "Woah!" the boy cried when he realized he was 4 meters in the air. Not expecting that, he lost his balance in mid-air, he was now falling headfirst, yet when he reached the ground, the first thing that touched it was his legs. His eyes were wide open in astonishment, " _How… did I landed on my legs?_ " It wasn't only that, he didn't feel any pain after falling from such height.

" _Those are your instincts, Izuku,_ " Neko answered with a calm voice. " _Afterall… cats always land on their feet. It's called the righting reflex, I won't go into much detail, the only thing you should know is that if you fall from a place really high, there is nothing that will prevent your body from taking damage._ "

The boy nodded; he won't forget the warning.

"Okay, how about the speed this time?" Izuku said to no one in particular. "The finish line is 2 kilometers away from here." He adopted his position, ready to run. Neko, on the other hand, was puzzled because she didn't know where the boy was going, it wasn't written on the training routine.

"3. 2. 1… Go!" When he finished the countdown, the greenhead bolted. In just a matter of seconds, he broke his best mark.

Midoriya was excited, with such speed he was going to arrive at his destination in no time.

 **XOX**

 **A few inches later.**

"*Cough* *Cough* Ugb—" Izuku was covering his mouth with both hands, trying not to throw up. He wasn't even close to the 2 kilometers mark.

He just surpassed the first kilometer and was about to collapse, his endurance was bad as always if not worst.

"*Cough* *Cough* I'm g-going to die," Midoriya said, lying on the sidewalk trying to catch some air.

Inside his head, Neko was on the floor, she too was trying to catch some air but because she was dying of laughter.

"Not… F-funny." Izuku said trying to stop her. "What happened?" He asked.

" _Ahaha… aha…aaah~ Izuku, you know I love you but that was really stu-stu-stupidhahahahahaha._ " She wasn't going to stop any time soon.

Some minutes passed. "Are you done?" The boy's voice sounded tiered of hearing her laughter.

" _Wai-hahahahahaHAaaa~ phew… wait… haha… Almost there… *Wheeze*hehe… okay, I'm done._ " She sounded like she finally calmed down. " _To tell you what happened… listen, cheetahs had a really bad endurance, they cannot run for too long, but you are lucky, because of the other felines, you can actually improve your stamina, you'll just have train harder._ "

"Understood." Was the only thing that came out of Izuku's mouth, he got up and began to jog in a more normal pace.

 **XOX**

" _Why…are we here, Izuku?_ " The cat's voice sounded surprised.

They have finally arrived at Takoba municipal beach park. Izuku had a peaceful smile. "I thought… cleaning this place would be a good work out." He answered, his voice sounds like a whisper, soothing her.

" _There's no need for that._ " Pronouncing those words made her sad. " _there're better ways to train your body._ "

"I want to see it," Izuku said.

" _The ocean?_ " she inquired.

"Your smile." He clarified. "This was the place where you were born. I… don't like it… that your only memory of this place is all the garbage and junk here. Besides, if I don't do it, who will?" Neko was smiling tenderly. "Also, I learned something about being a hero."

" _What is it?_ "

"*Smile* More important than defeating villains, heroes are the example to society." The feline was impressed, when did he mature so much? But as the answer hit her, her face saddened. It was her death, the event hit him harder than she realized, it robbed him of his innocence and there wasn't a way to go back. That was the reason why he took the All Might merchandise off his room. He no longer followed blindly a figure of a hero; he was creating his own version of what a hero should be. "Though I'm no hero, I'm going to show them how to take care of a beach." Finished the boy with a grin after diving in all the junk.

The new strength of Izuku Midoriya was something than amazed him, he was able to lift things that no normal person should, but there was other stuff which he couldn't move no matter what he tried. To say it briefly, he was stronger but by no means was it enough to be a hero.

He stopped around 12, The sun was at its peak, meaning it was lunchtime.

The boy jogged back to his home, but not before he vowed to clean the beach before the 10 months to take the entrance exam to U.A.

 **XOX**

When Izuku arrived at his home, he was surprised that his mother wasn't home. He didn't think much of it, though. She probably was buying the groceries. Yet it put a smile on his face to find his lunch in the microwave, she always thinks on him first.

After a great meal, he went to his room, to begin with basic exercises like pushups, sit-ups and any other he could do in his home.

Around 7 pm his mother finally arrived, and like any good son, he went to welcome her. She was really surprised to see the state of her son; he was soaked wet in sweat.

"Ugh… Izuku, you should take a bath right now, you stink really bad." Said Inko while pinching her nose with cringe on her face.

"Oh… Y-yeah, sorry, mom." The boy went to the bathroom to do just as his mother said. He probably stunk that bad for spending hours cleaning the beach. He was really tired as well, so a bath was just what he needed. It was good that the jaguar part in his Quirk let him enjoy the water.

 **XOX**

After a relaxing bath, Izuku was now eating dinner with his mom.

"Um, Izuku." The voice of his mother made him stop, leaving him with an open mouth and food mid-way to it. "Yesterday I saw your notebook with a training routine, and I thought I could help you with something written there. That's why I went out today."

This new information astonished the teen. "You didn't have to…" He stopped, thinking it wouldn't be fair. His mother took her time to help him out with something, the best he could do was accepting it with a smile. "Thanks, mom, what was it?"

"I signed you up at a gym." Izuku was flabbergasted. "You're starting tomorrow." She said with a pleased smile. The boy put his chopsticks down and got up from his seat. "Uh, Izuku?" This reaction startled the little woman.

He approached her without any words and hugged tightly. "You didn't have to… but thank you so much, mom."

She returned the hug with a bright smile… …Inko knew something had happened, her son wasn't the same anymore… Something had changed her son deep in his core, and that made her sad for some reason; she could only hope that whatever hurt her precious Izuku would heal over time.

 **XOX**

It was the next day in the morning.

A scrawny looking man with blond hair was walking in the direction of Takoba municipal beach park, the name of this man was Toshinori Yagi, but he was commonly known as All Might, the number one Hero and the symbol of peace.

He was on his way to the beach with the intention to clean it, it would probably take him 3 days to leave it like new. After all, no one has bothered to do it, so he would take the task on his shoulders.

However, what he never would've expected was that someone else was already there doing what he intended to.

When he arrived, he saw someone climbing the stairs with a really big and heavy refrigerator. And by the looks of it, it was a difficult task for the person in question.

Izuku Midoriya finally let the big piece of junk on the floor, releasing a tired sigh.

" _That kid is…_ " Toshinori thought when he saw the green-haired boy.

"Uh?" Izuku raised his head to look at a specific place.

" _Something wrong, Izuku?_ " The voice of his partner echoed in his head.

"I thought I saw someone standing there." He pointed to the empty sideway, there were only bushes and some trees. After some seconds staring at it, he shrugged off and went back to the beach.

Behind the trees was Toshinori sweating like a madman, hoping the kid hasn't seen him.

He recognized that kid, even with all those physical changes. After that day, he gave it a thought to what the kid said, and the blond regretted what his answer was. He could only imagine how much his words hurt the boy.

Yagi was also curious about the Quirk the boy was showing, he remembered correctly that the boy was Quirkless, but he couldn't allow himself to go there and ask him directly, the shame he felt was too great for that.

"Aha… I guess I do not need it here." The man said to no one awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head. With that said, he walked away with a sad smile on his face.

Some minutes passed when Izuku looked back at the sidewalk, the wind was blowing in that direction moving the leaves of the trees. Words came out of his mouth like whispers to the wind. "I don't hate you…" He didn't know why he said that or why those specific words came out of him. It was as if he said them hoping that someone who needs them heard them, it was a melancholic feeling floating in the air.

 **XOX**

Meanwhile in Izuku's school.

"Oops, I almost called Midoriya again." The teacher chuckled at his own antics. This was the third day that Midoriya hadn't attended school.

"Um, Sensei, why hasn't Midoriya come to school lately?" A female student asked, it wasn't out of concern, everyone just wanted to laugh at him more, and making fun of him for aiming at U.A. High.

During the three days, Katsuki Bakugo's irritation grew even more and snapped at whoever talked to him.

"Oh, you guys don't know?" The teacher questioned them, leaving his students more curious about it. Should they know about the reason? "Well, apparently Midoriya-Kun awakened his Quirk. So, he took some days off."

The entire classroom went silent, no one dared to say a word. "U-um, could you repeat that, sensei? I don't think I heard you correctly." A male student asked nervously.

"What? That Midoriya awakened his Quirk? His mother called the school yesterday to inform us about it." Said the man puzzled.

"EEEEEEHHHH?!" the shout of all the students was heard in the whole school.

The gossip in the classroom was immediate.

"What? Midoriya with a Quirk? There has to be a mistake." A girl said to her friends while having a smirk on her face.

"It has to be something really weak, so he didn't notice until now, hahahaha!" A boy commented already making fun of the green head.

*BOOOOM!* An explosion quiet the room and all the attention went to the ash-blond boy.

"HAAAAH?! Deku with a Quirk?! Don't fuck with me! Quirks are supposed to be presented until the age of 4! If Deku has a Quirk, he has to be faking it!" the loud voice of Bakugo boomed the class.

"Eh~ I don't think you can fake a mutant type, Bakugo-Kun," The teacher said lazily while picking his right ear because of all the loud noise. Everything went quiet again. "And if the medical exam is accurate, he has a really strong Quirk, maybe even stronger than yours Bakugo." This time the teacher had the biggest smirk of his life in his face. He knew how everyone treated the boy, but he never was able to help him. He also knew how obnoxious Katsuki's ego was, so this was the most pleasant moment in all the year he's been teaching; the astonishment and disbelieve on the blond's face was priceless. "Well, regardless of the questions you have about it, you can ask him tomorrow when Midoriya comes back." The teacher finished with an innocent smile.

 **XOX**

It was 2 pm, Midoriya was in the city with a worried look, looking at a paper in his hand.

He was in front of the gym her mother singing him up. The building was in an alley where not even a single person dared to walk, the structure of the gym looked like if it could collapse at any moment.

" _Oh, this place looks nice, your mom did a good discovery!_ " The cat's voice inside his head sounded excited.

If she said that, then it meant one thing, she saw something he didn't. Well, he couldn't stay outside more time, so he decided to walk in.

"Um, hello?" Midoriya greeted nervously but no one answered.

He continued walking inspecting every machine on his way to the changing room, there were some machines he didn't even know. Overall, everything inside looked better than any other gym he has seen, all was in perfect conditions, the place was empty so he could use whatever he wanted. He now knew what Neko meant early.

After changing into more comfortable clothes, he went to a machine that caught his attention early. He spent some time inspecting it to figure out how to use it.

"I don't recommend that one for a beginner, kid."

"KYAAAA!" Izuku screamed after hearing a man voice at his back. It scared him so bad that he ended jumping, nailing his claws at the ceiling like a cat… His Quirk really has changed him.

"Oh, nice reflexes ya have there." The man said impressed.

The boy finally saw the man, it was a very tall, muscular man of a wide build with slightly tanned skin. He had a square jaw which juts out a notable amount, small eyes and short white spiked hair. The man was wearing a white t-shirt and dark blue track pants with black sports shoes.

Izuku got down easily thanks to his righting reflex. "Uh… s-sorry about that, you caught me by surprise." Said the boy.

"Yeah, my bad, I just wanted to give ya a few tips. You're new, right?" The man was friendly, which Midoriya was grateful for.

"Y-yes, I'm starting today, and I don't know where to begin." The greenhead answered with a smile.

"Oh? Then how about I help ya with that? I know how to use every machine here" The muscular man proposed with a smirk.

"Eh? N-no, I don't want to be a burden." But the boy declined moving his hand nervously.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I only come here to keep my build, besides, the manager and I are the only ones who ever come here, so seeing a new face is nice every once in a while." The white head replied with a smile. "I'm most of the time here when I'm not working, so helping you out would keep my mind occupied."

Izuku couldn't say no to him when he put it like that. "Okay, thank you very much, sir…" He inquired the man's name.

"Ah~ I don't like my name that much so just call me Sir…" The man said a little bit ashamed and waiting to hear the boy's name.

"Izuku Midoriya, Sir." He replied with a smile.

They both passed the afternoon at the gym, the man explained to Izuku how every machine worked, what muscles were used in every exercise, and how to make the best of all of them. The practically already have a routine to follow.

When the clock hit 6 it was time to end.

They both meet outside of the gym.

"Um, Sir?" Midorilla called the man.

"Yes, Midoriya?" They were like friends already.

"There's been something in my mind for quite a while." The man just waited for the young man to continue. "Have I seen you before?" Izuku asked, tilting his head.

"Ha, so I was right, you didn't recognize me at all." The man laughed, finding it funny for some reason. "Well, you're a good kid, so I don't think there's any harm in telling you." The man said with a smirk, then point at himself with his thumb. "I'm the pro hero Death Arms."

"*GASP* The pro hero De-De-De-Death Arms!" Izuku freaked out. "Death Arms, the hero who…" The boy began to mumble everything he knew about the pro, which made the man in question more and more unsettled.

"Hey, Midoriya… Oe, Midoriya!" The man finally shouted to bring the boy back to earth. "I'm right here."

The greenhead snapped out of it and realized his mistake. "So-sorry, I'm a big fan of yours, and well, I'm always wanted to be a hero, so I guess I got too excited about it." He said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it." Death Arms said with a smile, he guessed that anyone would have that reaction if someone who a few moments ago was your training buddy ended up being someone you admired. "So, you want to be a hero?" Izuku nodded shyly. "That's awesome, you would be a great hero." Those words made the boy really happy. "Then a which high school are you going to apply?"

"T-to U.A." Midoriya said nervously, he was afraid the pro was going to laugh at him for aiming so high.

"Oh. Then you'll have to train harder, though. I'll help ya with that." The pro beamed at him.

"Eheheheh~" Izuku began to laugh, he didn't know why the only thing he was certain was that he felt a great relief. "Thanks, Death Arms…"

Unknown to Izuku, Death Arms noticed some tears falling from the boy's eyes. "Ah, hey how about we go to eat some ice cream? It's my treat." The Hero proposed while patting the boy's back.

With a nod from Midoriya, they went into the city, talking and laughing. From that day, they began a friendship.

 **XOX**

At last, the day to go back to school came, buuuuuut…

" _Ahhhh! I'm late!_ " Izuku's mind was in overdrive.

It wasn't that he woke up late, in fact, he woke up early than ever to go and clean the beach before school, but his timing was wrong and ended up spending more time on the beach than he intended to. And now he was running to school as faster as his new Quirk allowed him to.

Now he was in front of the door of his classroom, he had barely made it in time, but because of his endurance, he was crawling and was at the point of throwing up. " _Now I'm seriously going to die!_ " He yelled in his head. And of course, Neko was laughing her ass off.

After finally catching his breath, he opened the door and walked in… forgetting about his new appearance.

But just a few steps in, he stopped, feeling something off, everything was… too quiet. His head moved robotically at the direction of his classmates.

Every. Single. One of the students was looking at him, all the eyes were wide open in astonishment.

Being the center of attention was something new for him, so his mind went blank, leaving him with a single word that came out of his mouth breaking the silence.

"Nya?" Inside of his mind, he punched himself so hard after hearing what he said that he probably killed himself.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?!" Such loud noise hurt his ears. He was so afraid; he almost merged with the blackboard at his back. The teacher wasn't there yet so everyone did whatever they want.

"You're lying, he's sooo cute!" A girl almost squeaked saying that to her friends, all the girls were probably thinking the same.

"Wait what? He looks so awesome." A guy commented.

"I know. What the fuck? He looks more badass than me! Not fair!" Another boy replied, cursing his Quirk.

*BOOM!* "DEKU!" After yelling the nickname, Bakugo went literally flying from his seat to the greenhead's position with explosions to move faster. The blond readied his right backward to blow Midoriya's face when he reached him.

Izuku seeing that, frozen in place. " _Izuku, move!_ " Neko's voice yelled bringing him to reality, she wasn't going to allow Bakugo to hurt Izuku, ever again.

*Boom!* smoke came from the blackboard. Everyone in the classroom had their mouths hanging in surprised, even Bakugo.

In less than a second, Izuku not only moved his head out of the way, he grabbed Katsuki's wrist, moving his hand away to not get even remotely close to the explosion.

"You bastard!" Katsuki recovered quickly and reared his lift fist, swinging it at Izuku's face.

But with ease, the cat boy caught it with his other hand, surprising everyone again.

Bakugo tried to free himself to no avail. The grip on his hands was adamant.

With rage boiling in his system, Katsuki looked at Izuku with murderous intent. Midoriya's face was calm, impassive. Yet his eyes, those emerald orbs denoted disappointment.

" _Who do you think you are, you little fuck?!_ " The blond yelled in his head. " _You think because you have a Quirk now that you're better than me?!_ " He began to try to free himself more desperately.

Izuku moved his childhood friend's arms as if they weren't putting any resistance, lowering them.

Bakugo had enough, he was about to blow up the entire classroom if necessary.

"Kacchan…" Izuku's voice stopped him, it sounded calm, being loud enough for the whole classroom to hear it. "We're not allowed to use our Quirks at school."

"WHO CARES?!" the explosive boy shouted.

"It's clearly that you don't, even though you're the one who should be more careful than anyone else." His words confused everyone in the class. "Kurogane-kun…" A boy in the middle of the room flinched at the mention of his family name. Now all the attention was on him, an extra. "I'll accompany you to the infirmary."

The boy's eyes widen in astonishment. "T-thanks, Midoriya." The boy stood up from his seat. That was when all the other students saw a nasty burn on his left forearm, the sleeve of his uniform had been long gone. Everyone began to gossip about it.

The boy was trying to hide it since he was hit from one of the explosions that Katsuki used to fly to Mydoriya, and the first one to noticed was the one who was further away.

That was when Bakugo understood; the disappointment in Midoriya's eyes wasn't because he had a better Quirk, but because he hurt someone.

In a swift move, Izuku was now at the door with Kurogane. Leaving Katsuki shocked, the blond never saw when Midoriya released his hand and walk to the door.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the nurse has something for that." Said the green hair with a reassuring smile while putting his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

The boy smiled back nervously, not because of his injury but for the new Midoriya at his side.

After the morning incident, the rest of the day continues like normal. Everyone glanced once in awhile at the feline boy just to see his normal behavior. Katsuki was of course sent to detention for his actions.

When school was over, Izuku went immediately to the gym to train. And during the night he went again to Takoba beach to compensate for the time in school.

That became his new routine. Bakugo, surprisingly never picked up Izuku again, leaving him alone.

 **XOX**

A month had passed since Izuku got his new Quirk. He was currently at the gym, training some more.

"Say, Midoriya…" Death Arms called to a boy who just finished with a machine. Some days the pro hero wasn't in the gym to help him, but it was understandable due to his job. Today was a lucky day where the big man was there to help him train. "What kind of hero do ya want to be?" The hero asked while handing some water to the boy.

"Eh? What do you mean, sir?" Izuku said confused. "Well, a hero who saves people with a smile of course." He responded, figuring that was the answer.

"I was talking about like those heroes who only do rescue missions or those who only fight villains." Death Arms clarified. "But I guess your answer is to be expected. In these days everyone admires All Might." Those words hit a nerve within Izuku.

"No, I… …I don't… I want to… It's…" He didn't know what to said. He wasn't basing his answer in All Might, it was different, however, he couldn't express that in words. What kind of hero do he want to become? He… didn't know, and that answer scared him the most.

"Hahaha, don't worry, Midoriya. There's nothing to be embarrassed about liking the number one Hero." Death Arm mistook his stuttering with embarrassment.

 **XOX**

It was evening and Midoriya was on the sofa of his home, he took a rest from cleaning the beach today. He didn't have the mind for it anyways.

The question Death Arms asked him early was still in his mind. What kind of hero do he want to be? Why he couldn't come with a better answer than the one he gave to the pro hero?

The boy decided to clear his mind, and what was better than watching a show about heroes on the TV.

The show was about a certain hero who never appeared on social media. Hero name: Eraser Head. They talked about his feats as a hero, about his Quirk and… his abilities.

That was when Izuku's eyes grew wide in realization. The boy went to his memory, to remember everything he new about one person… Katsuki Bakugo. After he remembered what he wanted, he reached for his phone.

Midoriya began to text Death Arms. They exchanged numbers some time ago, so he was able to ask whatever doubt he had about his training.

 **[Izuku:** Death Arms, I… have a question. **]**

 **[Death Arms:** Ah, Midoriya. I'm on my break, so, sure, asked anything. **]**

 **[Izuku:** Since when you started training your body? **]**

 **[Death Arms:** Uh? Well, I guess since I was a little kid, around when I got my Quirk. Is that all you wanted to ask? **]**

 **[Izuku:** Yeah. Thanks. **]**

By the time when Izuku finished messaging, he was covering his eyes with his forearm, the same hand that hold his phone. He was gritting his teeth; his other hand was clenched into a fist out of frustration.

That night Midoriya went back into his inner mind. It wasn't his second time; he came here often to pass some time with Neko. Today, though.

He was sitting in one of the clouds, looking at the city below.

"Is there something wrong, Izuku?" Neko asked worried, she didn't know what was happening with the boy.

"I… … I think I don't deserve this Quirk…" Her eyes grew in horror. "No… That came out wrong… I think I don't deserve any Quirk." Every alarm in the feline's mind went off. What the fuck happened to him to say that?

 **XOX**

The sun rises from the horizon and its light began to touch a certain cat boy's face. His eyes opened slowly; his look was calm, peaceful.

Today was Saturday so he didn't have school today.

" _Thanks, Neko… for hearing me out._ " Izuku said in his mind.

" _Yeah, well. You scared the shit out of me with what you said._ "

" _Hehe, sorry… it was a hasty decision._ " He apologized.

" _Don't mention it. But… are you sure about this?_ " She sounded worried.

" _Yeah… … you're my hero._ " The boy replied with a smile.

" _Oi, don't say that lightly._ " She scolded him.

Izuku tilted his head and thought in those words she just said. "Pff… Hahahahahahaha." He began to laugh out loud like a madman, which startled the cat inside of him

" _Wha-what's so funny?_ " She asked nervous.

"You… You really are my hero." He didn't say that just for the sake of saying it. He was relieved because she just gave him the answer to Death Arms' question.

 **XOX**

It was already afternoon and Izuku was at the gym as always, but something was different.

"Hey, Midoriya, you can stop now." Say the pro hero worried for the kid in front of him. It was just the first machine, but the kid had surpassed his own limit long ago.

Now, his form was atrocious, and his arms trembled uncontrollably. It wasn't until he no longer could do the exercise bay any means that the kid stopped.

He got up and went for the next. It was like seeing a zombie. Death Arms didn't know what had happened, Midoriya had never pushed himself so much since he met him a month ago.

It hurt the man a little seeing the boy pushing himself until the very limit, until the point of breaking.

"Oe, Midoriya. I know I said that you had to train hard for U. A., but this is absurd. Why… are you doing this?" The man asked genuinely worried.

"I… … … … catch up." The pro couldn't hear but just a few words.

"What did you say?" he asked again, getting closer to hear him better.

"I have 11 years of doing nothing to catch up." His voice sounded painful, and the look of his face was even more. Izuku was in pure pain.

This astonished the pro hero.

Izuku Midoriya had made up his mind. For eleven years he didn't do anything to make his dream of becoming a hero a reality. He just waited; he was waiting for a miracle. It was like his dream was more of a wish, he couldn't believe how stupid he was.

Having a Quirk or being Quirkless, all of that it didn't matter, He never worked hard for his dream. How could someone like that be gifted with an amazing Quirk like the Feline, it was unacceptable. And even when Neko literally slapped him to put some sense in his mind, saying he still had time, he could not allow it. He only would grant it if he paid by going through hell. He will break his own body if necessary.

 **XOX**

That evening when he arrived home, his entire body was trembling in pain. In his bed he screamed without any voice that came from his mouth, he didn't sleep that night, nor he was going to in the next ones.

Like if that wasn't enough, he began to exercise at school with grippers. But he found something that made him rethink his ordeal. If you train every day to the point of collapsing without leaving your muscles to rest, you're going to end it up damaging the muscle instead of making it stronger, so he decided that he would take 2 days of the week to rest.

It's been 3 months since he got his Quirk, and 2 months since he started his inhuman routine. Today was one of those days when he rested from his exercises. And even though he was supposed to relax, he was often founded jogging through the city, his resistance has improved a lot.

Today was no exception " _Izuku~ relax today…_ " Neko's voice sounded tired, and she was, she was tired just by looking at Midoriya.

"Fuu~ I guess you're right." He stopped at a park, cleaning the sweat out of his forehead.

The green leaves and the blowing wind were enticing, so he walked aimlessly.

He finally came across a clearing. It was a small one, probably only two people fit there, but apparently no one had noticed it, perfect for him to rest just a little before continuing.

Izuku laid down on the grass, the wind was fantastic, it was like a gentle embrace, also the smell of fresh grass and the sound of nature was too much for him. "Ah~ this is bad… It feels too good…" With his tired body, there wasn't a possibility for him to not fall asleep.

Thirty minutes later, the bushes began to rustle. From them, a girl came out.

The girl was wearing a plain and modest-looking dress, the skirt went down to her ankles just to meet high brown boots. The most extraordinary feature was her hair, it was green, thorn-covered vines, probably the manifestation of her Quirk.

She was carrying a paper bag with bread in it, the girl was going to eat it in her favorite and secret place but was surprised to find someone already there.

It was a boy with cat features on his body, she was shocked that someone had found her secret place, of course; but seeing how he was sleeping soundly, she didn't dare to wake him up.

The girl, whose name was Ibara Shiozaki, after thinking a little on what to do, decided to sit down next to the sleeping boy and began to eat her bread with a smile. Having an unexpected but not unwelcome company was nice, after all, the boy didn't look like a bad person. Ibara was even tempted to pet the stranger because, before her eyes, he looked like a stray kitten, a cute and helpless kitten

She noticed something when she stared at his face for quite some time… He was tired… Not only physically tired but mentally and spiritually tired too… The girl could only deduct the boy had gone through a bad experience that scarred him. It made her sad a little bit. Then she did the only thing she could at that moment… She prayed… She put her hands together and prayed for the boy who she met just fifteen minutes ago, hoping for the better.

 **XOX**

Izuku's eyes opened slowly as he sat up. The boy began to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

That, without a doubt, was the best nap he had ever taken. This would be one of his favorite places to rest from now on, it had great weather, and no one would go there to bother him, it was perfect.

" _Hey, Izuku…_ " Neko's voice took his attention. " _What's that on your head?_ " That was a strange question, did he have some leaves stuck in his hair?

When he reached to his forehead, he felt something… pointy. With care, he took the thing off.

It was a thorny vine covered with flowers; it was a crown of flowers. This awakened him completely; someone else was there with him when he was asleep.

His head moved in all directions trying to spot said person to no avail, whoever this person was, they'd been long gone.

His eyes fell upon the crown once more. He was sure the person who made it didn't have bad intentions, making a smile to sprout on his face. Izuku sniffed the crown a little. "It smells really good." More than the fragrance of the flowers, it was the scent of the vine that smelled nicer than anything else, just a few shots in the aroma relaxed the boy immensely.

Midoriya continues with his jog, he kept the crown, which hung in his belt, now it has become his lucky charm. The flowers were going to probably fade, the thorny vine, however, looked like it was going to last longer.

At the end of his jog, Izuku arrived at his destination. Musutafu's library. The teen came here often whenever he had time. Most of the time he was found reading books about psychology or philosophy, He started reading this kind of books since he got his answer to Death Arms question.

Now inside the library, Izuku was contemplating the shelves about these topics.

"Hm~ what should I read today?" He wondered out loud in a quiet tone, after all, it was the basic rule in a library.

It wasn't until something or someone hit his back and heard multiples books fell on the floor that he was brought back to reality.

When he looked behind, he found a girl on the floor surrounded boy a ton of books.

"Oh, are you okay?" Midoriya asked worriedly as he stretched his hand out to help her. Which she took thankfully

The girl was wearing a plain black tank top and baggy cargo pants and a jacket tied casually around her waist; she had quite a mature build, although she was probably the same age as Midoriya. She had salmon pink hair, which was styled into thick dreadlocks, but something that caught the boy's attention was her eyes, their irises were yellow with a cross in the center, making them look somewhat like scope lenses.

"Thanks. I didn't saw you there." The girl said cheerfully.

"A-ah… Y-yeah, don't worry about it." He was a little bit nervous, this was his second time talking to a girl, even though he's been boosting his confidence thanks to the exercise and Neko, he still had work to do in that department. "Oh, eh, le-let me help you with this." Izuku crouched to begin to pick the books up.

The girl remained there with her eyes fixated on the cat looking boy's back.

" _Eh?_ " Said Midoriya in his mind when he saw the books. " _Engineering? Thermodynamics? Physics?_ "

" _God~ damn~_ " The voice of Neko sounded impressed.

The irony of those two words almost made Midoriya break in laughter right there. Yeah, it was really impressive that someone of his age was able to comprehend such complicate things as these.

Although, this made a question to pop up in his head. How did she end up behind him when the section for these books is at the other side of the library?

Then he felt something touching his back that sent shivers up his spine, there were two, very soft, mounds on his back, yet like if that wasn't enough, two hands came from underneath his arms and began to touch every single section of his torso.

His neck almost cracks when he moved his head to look at his back. There he found the girl, and he could identify the two mounds on his back, it was her breast, if his face wasn't already as red as a tomato, then now sure it was.

" _She's a pervert! She is a pervert!_ " He screamed in his mind.

" _Now, now, Izuku._ " Neko's tone was calm, almost enjoying his reaction. " _Don't be a pussy now and enjoy the trip._ " Her sarcasm was like a punch to the guts.

"Oh! What a nice build you have. You must train a lot." The girl sounded like if she didn't think she was doing something wrong. After some seconds, she ceased the touching, giving the boy some space. For a second Midoriya felt that his back was empty, but he knocked out that sentiment out of his mind, he must remain pure.

"Nee, nee, nee, I have a favor to ask you!" The girl sounded excited.

"Wha-what is it?" To Izuku, she didn't look like a bad person, or that she had ill intentions.

"Would you be the father of my babies?!"

"HAAA—…" Izuku screamed, although his hands moved unconsciously to cover his mouth, he was still in a library. His face, of course, went to a new scale of red.

 **A few inches of explanation later.**

Izuku was hyperventilating, the shock hasn't left him yet, even after understanding what she meant by _Babies_.

"So, would you be my test subject?!" Her smile was blinding.

The green head sighed exasperatedly. Why him? They only met 10 minutes ago, well he knew she had been looking for someone who can take a punch, but still, this was too out of the blue. Neko, of course, was almost dying of laughter inside his head.

He raised his head, ready to decline, however, her bright smile and eyes full of expectation stopped him right in his track. Then suddenly, the kind of hero he wanted to become to his mind, and with that, his answer was set in stone, and probably his fate.

He smiled tenderly at her and said. "Very well, I will be your test subject."

Her face showed such happiness, that Izuku feared she would faint there.

"YEAH!— mfmb mfnmn…" She shot her hands upwards and shouted. Midoriya was quick to react and covered her mouth, but like if she didn't notice, she continued to shout into them, letting out only mumbles.

When she finally calmed down, he took his hands off. "I'm Mei Hatsume, but because we're colleagues you can call me Mei."

"Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Izuku then." The boy introduced himself.

"I'm bad with names, so Izu will do." She said enthusiastically with a thumbs up.

Midoriya let out another tired sigh, he figured he would be doing that a lot around this girl from now one. Well, the bright side was that he would never get bored with her around.

She collected all her books and began to walk, that moment was when Izuku understood how she ended on the other side of the library. Mei had so many books that they covered her face, preventing her from seeing where she was going.

"Wait, wait, wait." He stopped her immediately and took half of the books. "If you walk like that, you're going to end bumping into someone or something."

"Aha, thanks, Izu." Hatsume beamed at him, she had made a great discovery today, finding this partner.

Izuku sighed again but this time ended with a smile. In what kind of pandemonium, he got himself into?

 **XOX**

Outside of the library.

Mei walked with two enormous bags filled with books, Izuku was at her side.

"Oh yeah…" Something came to Hatsume's mind. "Give me your phone for a sec."

"Um… sure, but what are you going to do with it?" He handed her his phone.

Her fingers move through it like lightning. "There." She finished, tossing the device to him. "I added my phone number; I talk to you next week so we can start working in our babies!" She said cheerfully. "See you later, Izu!" She jogged away, leaving the boy behind.

Izuku was like a statue, then suddenly his legs falter and he felled on his knees. He raised his phone with both hands to the afternoon sun with trembling hands, like that scene from the lion king. " _I got the number of a girl!_ " He shouted in his mind. What a great day to be alive.

 **XOX**

It was evening and the sun had been long gone.

Izuku was on his way home, but there was still a long road ahead, after all, he was still in the city.

Musutafu was a completely different place at night. All that light, those flashy sings, it always got his attention, it was in his nature of a feline, so it was to be expected.

One of those signs took his emerald eyes away. Ever since he decided what kind of hero he wanted to be; new interest began to inhabit in his mind. One of those few things was music, so a music shop really caught his attention.

"Well, I have nothing to lose." He shrugged and entered the shop.

Inside the shop, he noticed the decoration was rock or punk kind of type. He went to the shelves at the window, there were headphones for the customers so they could listen to the music and see if something caught their attention.

The boy put some on, in an instant, his world was blown away. He closed his eyes, and his body began to move involuntary at the rhythm of the music.

Parallel to him. A girl with earphone jacks hanging from each of her earlobes at the end of two thin cords was finishing the purchase of an album in the same shop. She was now going for the door until something caught her attention. With the shelves at the window was a boy of her age listening to music, he danced in the places without caring about others.

However, the thing that caught her attention was the headphones, it was because he had cat features that he was wearing the headphones in a way that was… "How weird." The words escaped her mouth while she gave a smile to the uncommon scene.

The emerald eyes of the boy shot open and stared directly at her, startling her mind. " _Shoot! Did he hear me?!_ " The girl named Kyoka Jiro cursed in her mind. She practically ran out of the shop with her face like a tomato.

Midoriya saw the girl leave in a hurry, leaving him with one thought. " _Strange girl._ "

Izuku left the shop with an album in his hands, it was good music. He headed home with a smile. Today was… an _eventful_ day.

 **XOX**

4 months had passed since Izuku got the Feline Quirk.

He and Mei now had an… interesting relationship. They became good friends of course, yet the young boy feels he's more like a protective brother when it comes to some of her antics.

She had put him through hell with the testing of her gadgets. Hatsume always put everything of herself in their… _Babies._ Izuku began to admire these aspects of her as he spent more and more time with the cyberpunk girl. The dedication and effort she put into her babies, her mentality of not even questioning herself about if she can or can't do it and just do it, the happiness she showed whenever she succeeded in one of her experiments just to immediately continue with the next; or her determination, working on a failure until it becomes the opposite. Yeah… he learned a lot from this crazy girl.

But of course, there is always the other side of the coin. Mei, more often than not, forgets about eating or even sleeping when it comes to working on one of her babies. Her workshop can and will become a mess in a matter of hours, and when she is by herself, the girl tends to disregard her own safety testing her gadgets. (Neko: Izuku doesn't do it either when he is the one testing them, and don't listen to me so yeah… You're the one to talk…*Sigh*) And when all this stuff happened is when [Izu-nii-chan] comes out of the cat boy. He even had learned the basics of Hatsume's work so he can help her with something to fasten the process to give her more time.

Alternatively, his training from hell continue as always due to him making it harder very time, now he used bracelets with weight on his wrists and ankles to do very of his daily activities, and whenever he gets used to them, he adds even more weight. These bracelets are one of the babies of him and Mei, just with a switch, they can be weightless.

At this moment, Midoriya is at the gym, almost done with his exercises.

His ears moved in the direction of a phone ringing. The one who picked it up was Death Arms.

"Um… Yes… I will be there immediately." The pro sounded serious. The man hung off the phone and spotted Midoriya looking at him. "An emergency, I gotta go." He said swiftly while walking hastily to the changing room, he always carried his hero costume with him.

"I'm about to finish, I'll be there in no time to watch you." Said Izuku, also serious.

The pro hero just nodded without looking back, he knew what the boy meant by that. The kid wasn't going to be there to help him or anything, it was too dangerous for him; Midoriya was going to be there to watch him doing hero job as reference for his future.

 **XOX**

Death Arms had left already, and now Izuku did too.

He began to jog to the place of the incident; his face didn't betray any emotion. Ever since Neko's death, he stopped smiling when an incident happened. Before that event that marked his life, he was always happy and eager to see Heroes do heroic deeds, now he only showed happiness and relief just when he knew everyone was safe and sound, including the heroes. And for just to be sure, he turned the bracelets off.

 **XOX**

It was… a building lit on fire. It was a 5 stories tall building and the area around it was cordoned off, with a multitude around it.

One of the advantages of his Quirk allowed him to move through narrow places with ease, so getting to the front of the multitude was no issue.

When he got there, he put his backpack on the floor and took out his notebook and a pencil, ready to write down everything about the heroes' work.

There were 4 pro heroes on the case, one of them was, of course, Death Arms, who was holding a part of the flaming place preventing the structure of the building to collapse. In the center of the scandal was the pro hero, Backdraft doing his best to extinguish the fire. At his back was the snake hero, Uwabami, she was coordinating Backdraft and the other hero to rescue the people who were still inside that inferno. The last pro hero was Kamui Woods, he was using his Quirk to rescue the victims who couldn't evacuate, thanks to Uwabami detecting where exactly the victims where, Backdraft extinguished a little of the fire there, clearing the path for Kamui Woods while Death Arms buy them more time, it was a truly heroic harmony.

As Kamui Woods rescue another person, the voices of the snake hero came out. "That's the last of them!" Giving green light to Backdraft to used all of his capabilities to finish the job. It was a huge success, or so that was what everyone thought.

Part of the building exploded, propelling huge debris of concrete to fell over the unfortunate person on its way, that person was Uwabami.

"Dammit!" The other three heroes yelled, having their hand completely full, they couldn't respond to the accident.

Everyone in the multitude gasped in horror, everyone except for a green cat boy, whose feet claws extended in less than a second, ripping his shoes and socks apart as he let his notebook fall.

Ubawami knew she wouldn't be fast enough to get out of the way so she stood there frozen, looking how her death came near, however, at the corner of her eyes she saw a green blur only so that a second later her world turned into blurry too.

She closed her eyes not knowing what happened. The debris met the ground creating a huge thunderous sound, lifting an enormous cloud of dirt and smoke. When all that chaos ceased, Uwabami, who still had her eyes shut, heard a whine coming next to her left ear.

"Ugh— Are you okay, Uwabami-san?" the voice of a boy made her eyes go wide open.

She found herself resting over a cat looking boy's torso. The teen in question had a smile on his face, a very painful and forced smile.

Midoriya had moved so fast, that when he tackled the hero and fell on the ground, he skidded quite a distance, making a really nasty bruise on his right shoulder and half of his back. It hurt like hell, but he endured it, a hero must always stay calm so as not to alarm the people who are saving.

"Eh?!" Ubawami stood up quickly with a worried tone. Where does this kid come from? And how did he get there? Were to dominant questions in her head.

"Uwabami! Please answered! Are you okay?!" The voice of Kamui Woods rumbled through the dust, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Ye-Yeah! I'm completely fine!" She answered immediately, looking at the direction of her fellow hero.

"Ah, Thank god! Don't move! We're on our way!" This time was the voice of Death Arms.

She smiled at them for being so worried about her safety until she remembered the boy. With a quick turn of her body, she came to see that the feline teen was gone, leaving her disoriented.

Meanwhile on top of a building in front of the incident was a man crouched with a smirk. He had light brown skin and a somewhat muscular physique. He had teal hair tied into a ponytail and an elongated face. He wore a black sleeveless unitard with a purple belt, he had a small desk fan attached to the back and teal sneakers with similar fans attached to them, but the most prominent features were his big hands and orange fingers.

"Hehehehe. Heroes are so retarded." The man spoke with mockery. "This was too fucking easy."

"Hum, too bad that bitch didn't die." A very feminine and seductive voice came from behind the man. From the shadows appeared a tall woman with a very voluptuous figure. She had long, wavy, white hair, which was mostly tied into a ponytail, leaving two locks on the sides of her face, and side bangs that covered her right eye. She wore light purple panties, a black low-cut sports bra, along with with arm pads, a thin face mask, a large metal respirator, black ankle boots, and a utility belt with garters. She also wore purple gloves that were exposed at the back of her hand.

The woman had a very seductive and derogatory smirk on her face.

"And all because of that cat boy." She said as she moved her left hand under her chest, accentuating them even more, while raised her other hand to her lips to begin tapping them. When she remembered that boy her lips curved upwards into a sadistic smile. "I could've fun with that kid and try to _corrupt_ him~" She licked her fingers, the thoughts she was having were… alluring.

"Hey, forget about a brat. Why don't you try _corrupting_ me?" Said the man next to her with a perverted smile.

"Ugh." The girl exclaimed with disgust on her face. "Because of the difference between you and that kid or… any other man is that you're ugly as fuck. Now, continue blowing wind, Boy, because that's all the blow you'll ever gonna get." She let out all of that with a straight face while playing with her bangs. The comment of her partner was such a turnoff.

The man gritted his teeth in anger. "You bitch, you'll see when—" He began to mutter but was interrupted.

"Hey, quit fantasizing or being creepy you two, Ash, Boy, we gotta go." A man behind them said. "We have so much money to spend." The only thing that could be distinguished was the silhouette of a tall man with a muscular build, his right hand was 2 times bigger than his left. He was carrying multiple bags of money.

"Yeah, yeah." The other man referred to as Boy said while picking up more bags of money.

"Whatever you say, boss." The girl known as Ash responded as she lifted even more money.

The three individuals got lost in the night.

 **XOX**

Izuku was in a back alley, trying to regain his breath. He ran from the incident as soon as Uwabami took her eyes from him, after all, he didn't want to be caught in the middle of that.

" _Now, what am I going to do with this bruise._ " It still hurt like hell, and there was no way he would arrive home like that.

"What was all of that?" A voice almost made the boy jump in place.

He turned his head to the person who talked.

"Uwabami?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. How did she find him?

"You seriously can't think you can scape these beauties." She responded like knowing what he was thinking, pointing at her snakes.

He slammed his head at the wall. " _Of course._ " How could he forget her Quirk?

"Now, care to explained why you jumped into such a danger?" She didn't look pleased either.

Well, he has nowhere to run, might as well be honest. "By the time I was conscious, I was already tackling you, Uwabami-san" He didn't stutter any more thanks to his time with Mei.

"But why?" That wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Do I need a reason to save someone in danger?" Midoriya was calm, he didn't have anything to fear because what he did was the right thing.

The snake hero was taken aback by that answer for a second. "But it was dangerous! You could have died!" She was a little angry about his disregard of his own safety.

The words of All Might came to his mind. "I… want to be a hero, and… I already know that heroes had to put their lives on the line in order to do their job."

"But you're still no hero! The life that should've been in danger was mine! I was the hero there!" It was becoming harder and harder for her to keep her cool with this kid.

"If…" The new sad tone of the boy stopped her hot-blooded emotions. "the heroes risk their lives for the others, who is the one who would keep heroes safe?" Her eyes became wide in astonishment and fear. "Is because they are heroes that they don't need to be saved?"

She lowered her head and gritted her teeth. "Then leave that to the other heroes." It was a little frustrating and sad that this kid saw the world so different from other kids of his age. She wasn't this conscious when she had his age for god's sake. What happened to this kid?

"I do… But if they can't and I'm there…"

" _Don't say it._ " The hero pleaded in her mind, already knowing it was futile.

"I would do it again." A single tear came from her right eyes, not that the kid could see it. "That's what heroes do, right?" Izuku gave her a smile.

Uwabami wanted to cry and let her emotions out, but she couldn't, not in front of someone else, not in front of this kid. Damn, not even the commercials she did were this demanding. Why did she feel like this? Was it because she had chosen to be more of a celebrity than a hero?

"So, what were you doing there, Uwabami-san? I thought you…" Izuku tried to change the subject, he knew the atmosphere was heavy, but this was hard. What should he say?

The pro hero cleaned her eyes and raised her head. "Hah? What do you mean? Or rather, why do you care?"

Izuku panicked, she was being too aggressive. "A-ah, s-sorry I wasn't trying t-to…" He started his stuttering, maybe he needed more practice with women.

"Hump, I came here to roll a commercial, got a problem with that?" She crossed her arms and gave him a pout. " _What am I doing?! Why am I lashing out at him? He didn't do anything wrong! What is wrong with me?!_ " However, inside of her was pure chaos. "What? It's not too _Heroic_ for someone like you?!" She continued. " _Please, stop! Me!_ "

"Not at all," Izuku said with a tender smile.

"Eh?" That caught her off guard, making her blush a little.

"By being a celebrity, you're actually inspiring people to do different things, maybe even cheering somebody's day up. It's really heroic if you ask me." Her blush began to increase, she didn't see it like that at all. "Just because you're not out there fighting villains or saving people doesn't mean is not heroic, right?" He tilted his head cutely with an even cuter smile. Everything related to being a hero was Izuku's favorite things, so he spoke without shame, without measuring what he says.

If Ubawami wasn't completely sure that it was physically impossible for her to eject steam from her ears, she would be doing that right now; even her snakes were blushing, and the worst part was that she didn't know why. She was internally screaming out of happiness and anger at the same time. This damn kid did something in her that she didn't know what it was.

Before she could say or do something embarrassing, her phone rang, snapping her out of her stupor.

"What is it?" She answered the phone; her calm personality came back. "What?" whatever she heard, put her on alert, and so did with Izuku. "Understood, I'm on my way." And with that, she hung off.

"Did something happen?" Izuku asked worried.

"A bank a few blocks away was robbed." She informed. "They need me to track the villains down."

Midoriya's mind jumped to something. " _Could it be that those responsible for the theft used the fire to distract the heroes?_ "

"He-hey." Ubawami's voices took him out of his thoughts, she sounded nervous for some reason. "What's your name?" She asked with a tint of red on her cheeks, why was he so nervous asking a kid's name. Well, at least it was too dark for him to notice it.

Unfortunately for her Izuku had an excellent night vision. " _Does she have a fever?_ " He thought. "Oh, is Izuku Midoriya." He answered.

"Midoriya… okay. Don't get yourself in trouble." She began to walk away.

"Ah! Ubawami-san." He called for her. "Cou-could you please not tell anything about what I did to Death Arms. If he finds out that I put myself in danger… he'll punish me severely." The boy had dreaded in his eyes.

" _They know each other?_ " She asked surprised in her mind. This made a smirk to appeared on her face, she would have fun teasing Izuku as payback for all he made her felt. "Um~ who knows… you were a bad kid today, Midoriya~ Maybe I should tell him right away." The flinch of terror in the boy's body was priceless, she wanted to tease him more, unfortunately, she didn't have the time, so she just walked off, leaving the poor creature shivering there. " _See you around~ Izuku Midoriya_." She said goodbye in her head while she had a big smirk.

When Izuku lost sight of Ubawami, he fell on his knees. " _Wo-women are scary._ " He thought

After some minutes, Midoriya calmed down and stood up, and with tender eyes, he looked at his hands and smile. " _It wasn't for nothing_." He said in his mind as he clenched his hands into fists. " _The training is paying off. I saved someone today._ " He began to laugh; all this hell and sacrifice wasn't for naught. He really could become a hero.

He began to walk to his home, happier than ever. This was a great day.

" _Aaah… What are you going to do with the bruise in you back?_ " Neko's comment destroyed everything in an instant.

 **XOX**

 **A/N: And done!**

 **Phew, that took longer than I thought. You know... this is getting harder… and I'm not talking about the writing, I loved it. I'm talking about the harem. My intention was to have a few girls in it. Uwabami nor Hatsume were intended to be in it but after this… AAAHHH! What the fuck am I doing?! Why did I write every girl like if she was the best girl?! Now I fucking love them… and I hate myself for that. Their scenes wrote themselves on their own. Ibara and Kyoka weren't stronger contenders for the harem either, though they weren't discarded either like the other two, their little scenes made me really care for them too. Even Ash, that is** _ **not**_ **an OC (Check her up if you don't believe me), ended up making a place in my heart with her personality, and the worst part is that "** _ **I**_ **" was the one who gave her that personality because she lacked one. Oh, by the way, the Roast (yeah, with capital R) she gave to Boy (Not an OC either) was** _ **fucking**_ **legendary, I, who am the writer, don't even know where that came from. After finishing that part, I was like "Daaaaamn! He dead!". Guys and girls tell me, who was the best girl in this chapter because I don't even know at this point.**

 **Also tell me, which was or were your favorite scenes, so I know were my stronger points are and where do I need to work. Some of those sad scenes really got me, like the one with All Might on the beach, I was listening to [Yas – Empty Crown] throughout the entire chapter, and some [MISSIO – Dizzy] and it did not help with the tears, I was like. "Ugh, it hurts so well." So, if you felt the same put in the review [#It hurts so good] to know I'm not alone in this masochist road to madness over who is better waifu.**

 **Next, I'm probably going to update my other FF, I have left it for more time than this one. So, yeah… uff.**

 **Oh, before you go, thinking in not leaving a review, just know that I'm here over my bed, dying of anxiety over if what I write is good or is utter garbage, waiting for someone to say something… … … …Well, not pressure at all. You don't have to do anything of what I said here, don't worry about it.**

 **Okay… *Sigh* Read you later.**


	3. Ch - 3

**A/N: Hey it's me! Now that I got your attention. Read the Autor Note at the end of the chapter before leaving a review, there might be something interesting for you.**

 **Okay now. Thanks to everyone who took their time to read my story it means a lot.**

 **Now, *Clap* Explanations *Clap* for some reviews. First, this might be a problem… for me, for you it might be a blessing, the thing is… I tend to write the double amount of what I intended, and so you can have a better grasp of what I'm saying. This chapter… is 12k almost 13k words and it was supposed to be half of the real chapter, so I stop in the middle and here we are.**

 **Secondly, Characters' interactions. One of you said that Toshinori should be suspicious of Izuku for getting a Quirk, that's explained in this chapter, but you should have in mind that just because a reaction seems logical, it doesn't mean its correct. No one and I mean no one act logical or at least not all the time, not even someone like Aisawa, this also applies to the environment interactions (I think I'm using that wrong here) Other person said that Izuku should've heard Death Arms approaching in the gym because he now has enhanced senses… em, buddy, you cannot hear something, no matter how good your hearing is if that something doesn't make a sound. (Trust me, I have sneaked through dogs) and also Izuku was focused on the machine at the time and that was another factor. I always have multiple factors in my head that play and let me decided how something should go, no matter how insignificant that factor is, if you want another: It wasn't said, but you could've deduced that Death Arms sneaked behind Izuku to surprises him and well, he is a pro, I think he can do that. But hey if anyone got a doubt, question or something like that leave it in a review, I love to explain my reasoning of the why, like these two.**

 **To a Review, yes, I have to admit that I first chose Death Arms, randomly, but not for the Gym. The gym is there for Death Arms, and after I read more about him, I got to the same conclusion as you: He's awesome. I consider myself lucky when I write because I more times than not come to the realization that something that I did can give so much more and then I go from there.**

 **Also, thanks to everyone's ideas, they make my mind blow with new possibilities.**

 **To the ones that told me. "I think you could handle this character pretty well." thank you so much. the one about Mt. Lady made me rethink about how I was going to write her, unfortunately, she doesn't make an appearance here though, because like I said… This was supposed to be half of the real chapter, she is going to be in the next one for sure, I had planned that since chapter 1.**

 **And now that we're talking about the girls… Some of you gave me the impression that I gave** _ **you**_ **the impression that this is going to be focused in the harem, which is not the case. I asked about a harem or a paring because it wasn't important, but even when I said, "it's a secondary thing." I still going to give me everything in the harem and see how can I use it to improve the story.**

 **Someone told me, that they weren't going to favorite the story yet… well, you know what? I like that… I like that a lot and challenge accepted. Let's see if this chapter can do the trick and if not, then that just means I gotta go Plus Ultra in the next ones (I'm going Plus Ultra anyways) I want to earn that sweet favorite.**

 **I have also noticed that some of you speak Spanish and that maybe the why you don't leave a review.** **Well… No hay nada de lo que preocuparse, los puedo entender perfectamente (Saludos desde Col, btw) But that's the only other language I know.**

 **And… that's all… Damn, that was long. Well, whatever. But before we start, here is a meme.**

 **Me: *Published new chapter***

 **Anxiety: Ah shit, here we go again.**

 **XOX**

 **The Worst Combination. The Best Motivation.**

*Knock* *Knock* "Give me a moment please." The voice of a man replied from the other side of the door. With that Izuku waited patiently.

It has been a day since the boy saved Ubawami from that incident. And as expected, his mom freaked out when she saw the bruise on his back. The best excuse he came up with was "I fell while running." It was simple, but technically not a lie. He promised to be more careful next time; after all, he didn't like to see his mother's worried look so it was the best that he didn't tell her about what really happened.

The sound of the door finally opened, brought him back to reality. At the other side of the door was a man in his forties, the man had short black hair, he was wearing a pretty common outfit of a plain blue t-shirt and yellow cargo pants, but the feature that stood out the most was the eyes behind his glasses, the man sported the same yellow eyes of his daughter.

"Good afternoon, Hatsume-san." Izuku greeted the man with a polite smile.

"Ah, good afternoon, Midoriya-Kun." The man smiled back. "Please, come in." He stepped aside, leading the boy inside the house, taking off his shoes and walking barefoot, he keeps his feline paws clean so there is no problem with that. The atmosphere inside of the house was always pleasant for Izuku. "Would you like some tea?" The man offered at his guest.

"Oh, don't worry about it, but thanks." The boy politely dismissed it. "Though here is something for you." Midoriya reached inside the plastic bag he had been carrying.

The man accepted the present. He wasn't surprised at all when said present came to be a chocolate bar. "Thank you very much, Midoriya-Kun. But I have to say, aren't you spoiling my baby girl too much?"

"Uh?" That caught the greenhead off guard.

Seeing his reaction, the man couldn't help but let out a calm sigh while a smile appeared on his face. " _He seriously hasn't noticed it._ " The man already knew how kind-hearted the boy in front of him was, but there had to be a limit in how selfless someone could be. "You always bring chocolates whenever you come here, Midoriya-Kun. I know this are her favorites, but still, she might gain some weight if you keep this up." The man said with a chuckle.

"Oh… Ah, I'm sorry, I just always think she might need the energy to continue building more devices. And don't worry about her weight, building stuff is a great work out, Mei has a great body because of that." Izuku said with a smile, trying to reassure the father.

"Hmmm~ So my daughter has a great body?" The older man made an emphasis on what the boy said, with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Eh?... *Poof*" Noticing what he said, Izuku's face exploded in a flush. "A-ah I d-didn't mean t-that at all. No, she has a great b-body, but I wasn't talking in—" Midoriya entered in panic mode trying to clarify the misunderstanding, yet he ended up digging deeper his own grave.

"Hahahaha, I'm just messing with you, Midoriya-Kun." Mei's father laughed at the poor boy.

"haha… y-yeah." Izuku said with a blush still on his cheeks.

"Well, I won't entertain you anymore. Mei is in her workshop as always. If you need anything, I will be in my room doing taxes, Midoriya-Kun." The man held his hand high as he went upstairs leaving the teenager alone.

When the older man finally left Izuku's sight, Midoriya moved his right hand to his face and let out a sigh. " _I seriously need to pay more attention to what I'm saying._ " He said in his mind as a reminder.

" _Well… you weren't lying about her body though._ " Neko appeared in his mind.

" _Not helping._ " He dismissed her words and moved to Mei's workshop.

The green-haired boy opened the door gently, already hearing the familiar sound of sparks that were so common in this place. When he finally entered, he immediately spotted the pink head working on something on one of the tables, her trademark goggles already on.

Izuku smiled at that as he made his way to her. "Hey, Mei." He greeted and wait for her to acknowledge his presence.

Ten seconds later she stopped for a second just to continue on her project afterward. "Hey, Izu. How is your training going?" She had a big grin on her face.

Izuku knew she asked that more out of courtesy than actual interest, although it made him happy anyway. "Great." He already knew how was Mei when she was in 'Inventor Mode'. Her attention was limited, so a short and concise answer was the best. "What are you working on?" Now, talking about her inventions was a whole other story.

"I'm working on support boots. They will help with mobility and speed allowing the user to keep energy for any task while they can concentrate on other subjects. They're going to be great babies!" Mei began to talk enthusiastically as ever.

"Can I help with anything?" Izuku asked, putting the plastic bag filled with chocolate bars on the table next to her.

"Ah, the other boot needs the final touches and calibrations." She pointed at the boot next to her. "There are the instructions, so be a good dad and help me finish it."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you said, honey." Izuku had got used to her calling him dad and referring to the gadgets as babies that he just played along as if they were a family. Nevertheless, he was happy that she considered him as a right hand, giving him a small task to light her burden, even if just a little.

Taking the paper with the instructions, he moves around the workshop to pick the necessary tools for his task, along with _his_ goggles and put them on. They're the same as the ones that Mei wore, but instead of red, they were green.

After taking everything, he needed, Izuku sat down next to Mei and began to work on their baby.

The instructions were quite simple, but Izuku was just a novice when it came to robotics and all. Mei would take probably 15 minutes to do what he was instructed, to him, it would take double the amount of time if he was lucky, if not, probably an hour. The last thing he wanted was to screw things up just because he wanted to finish quickly, so he always took his time on this.

Fifteen minutes have passed, and only the sound of sparks echoed the workshop, they haven't exchanged words with one another, it's pointless when they're working on something, and Izuku might not notice, but he too entered what he called 'Inventor Mode' where the completion of the gadget was everything that matter.

Although in his unconscious state, Izuku's body still reacted on what he needed and right now a little bit of energy was what his brain needed, though his hands were occupied at the moment, it was in these cases when having an extra limb came in handy.

His black tail moved to the plastic bag that was placed between the two teens and grabbed a chocolate bar. The feline tail normally cannot do this, but the difference between a normal feline and Izuku was that he was still part human, he had trained his tail rigorously to at least do these small tasks.

Now with a bar of chocolate on his tail, he moved it to his feet, where he extended one claw and with a swift moved, opened the wrapper. Believe it or not, this was part of his training, doing tasks that required surgical precision helped with more control over his boy.

Finally, he took the bar to his mouth, Izuku doesn't have to worry about touching something with his tail due to a perk of being a feline, he takes his hygiene very seriously.

He then opened his mouth showing his impressive set of teeth and took a bite of the sweet goodness.

The workshop was filled with the sweet essence of chocolate that assaults Mei's nostrils. The smell of her favorite snack startled her for a moment causing a bigger smile to appear on her face.

"Izu, choco." Her command was barely registered by Izuku's mind, making his tail to move the chocolate bar in front of the pink hair's face as she instinctively opened her mouth to take a bite.

It was at that moment that his actions fully hit Izuku. "Ah, Mei, wait, I already took a—" In panic, Midoriya tried to stop his partner but it was too late, she already closed her teeth over the snack, just over where he bit before her. His cheeks turn red as he saw the indirect kiss happening in front of his eyes. But then he just remembered with who he was, making him let out a sigh. " _What am I worrying about? She doesn't care about this kind of stuff._ " He reminded himself as he turned back to his work, just in time to not see how a very distinct tone of pink sprouted on Mei's cheeks. Izuku also didn't notice that Mei stopped her work for several minutes, frozen in place.

Half an hour had passed.

"Woooo! It's finished!" Mei exclaimed holding her boot up in the air like if it was a newborn baby. "Did you finish, Izu?"

He took his goggles off, giving her a smile. "Yes, I just did too."

"Then who is going to test them?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Let me go for my shoes so I can do it." He responded as he left the workshop.

A couple of minutes later Izuku was ready with the support boots on.

"Okay Izu, are you ready?" Mei had a remote on her hands that was going to start the boots, she was barely restraining herself from pressing the button.

"Yeah, ready." Giving her the green light, Mei finally pressed the damn button.

The turbines in the boots' sole started to spin, making Izuku levitate a few inches from the ground.

Seeing her success, Mei's face couldn't become brighter.

" _Neat, so far so good_." Neko's voice echoed his head.

" _Oh my god, you just didn't—_ " And just like a very bad omen, the boots began to make weird noises. "Uh oh." The turbines went all out and in a matter of second Izuku's shoulders crashed against the ceiling making a crack on it. "Mei, turn it off!"

The pink head was already pressing the button repeatedly. "It's not working!" she shouted in panic.

"Where is the manual switch?!" This situation wasn't the worst that he had been when testing one of Mei's invention. But it was a great example of why he preferred to do the testing himself instead of letting Mei do it, besides, it was for this that he's here anyway.

"On the heels! Press them together!" She informed him.

Izuku extended the claws on his hands and then hit the ceiling, nailing them to the concrete. With that done, he began to move the boots so the heels facing each other. He moved them slowly, if any of the boots moved in a bad angle, he would lose control.

After an arduous effort, Midoriya managed to hit the two buttons on the heels, the gadget slowly went to a stop, leaving him hanging from his claws. Hatsume let out a sigh in relief, but then, a big question mark popped up in her head as she looked back at Izuku.

He raised his own body to the ceiling level. " _He just has to retract his claws to get out, why is he doing that?_ "

It was when he had his body flat against the ceiling that he retracted them, leaving himself fall. However, instead of landing on his feet, the teen landed on his hands, putting a grad effort to keep the boots from touching the ground, it was an amazing physical prowess, but why?

From his position, he slowly put the boots down. "Amazing, Izu. But why did you—"

"If I land on our babies with all my weight from up there, I might damage something else on the inside, and that would mean more work for you… And we don't want that, right?" He turned his head at her with a warm smile. He then faced the other way to begin taking the boots off, carefully.

Mei felt warm on the inside as she let out a smirk. Izuku always did this, thinking first in others, always trying everything to help them… to help her. She had asked him to be the test subject for her babies out of a whim, yet now she couldn't any longer see herself working with someone else. Mei felt at peace whenever he acted like this.

"Well, I'll have to check the whole structure to spot where it failed," Mei said while holding a boot. "You can go home, Izu. I'll take care of—"

"What are you talking about?" Izuku interrupted her again. "Knowing you, you'll stay all night fixing them. Ah, that reminds me. Mei, when was the last time you slept?" His eyes narrowed accusingly, staring at the bag under her red cracked eyes.

"Ummm… 12 in the morning…" Izuku looked at the clock, it was 7 pm. That was a lot of time. "Monday." A glass broke inside his head when he heard that. Today was Saturday.

"Me~i!" He immediately raised his voice.

"I know, I know, but there are so many babies waiting for me to create them."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't want to hear it." He grabbed her by the shoulder and start to push her in the direction of the work table. "The sooner you fix them the sooner you'll go to sleep." Izuku wasn't going to stop her. The last time he did that, she didn't sleep at all because she kept thinking about her baby.

He also was very unlucky that the gadget had failed. The only one who learned from the failure of the babies was Mei, not him, so he couldn't give her a hand on this.

While she worked on it, he went to do something useful.

Fifteen minutes later.

Izuku entered the workshop again with a tray on his hands.

"Mei." He called her name to get her attention. "I know what I said, but drop that for a little. I made sandwiches with some tea. I gave some to your father, but there still plenty for us, so come and eat." He had been learning how to cook with his mother recently, nothing to fancy, but at least something good enough to fill the stomach.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh~" Hatsume opened her mouth and stood like that, waiting for him as she continued working on the boots.

"Emm…" Cold sweat ran down his forehead. "No, Mei. I'm not going to feed you. Stop…"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh~"

"No, I'm serious, Mei. Just drop whatever you're doing for some minutes and eat them." He kept refusing to her demands.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh~"

"Seriously, Mei. I refuse to—"

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh~"

"You can't make me—"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH~"

"Okay, okay, fine! You win! Happy?!" Izuku let out a groan as he approached her. "Now I see what your father meant by saying I'm spoiling you too much." He muttered that.

Midoriya took a sandwich and moved it next to her mouth for her to chew. When the first one was gone, he picked up the glass of tea.

"Drink. You're lucky that I picked a straw for you." He was lying to himself, deep down in his subconscious he knew this was a possible outcome, so he unconsciously picked a straw for her.

Mei drank it happily, although unbeknown to her, her cheeks were displaying a tone of pink that Izuku easily spot.

" _I hope she doesn't have a fever. Almost 7 days without sleeping can wreak havoc on the body._ " His emerald eyes simply looked at her with worry. " _*Smile* Well, it can't be helped when it comes to her._ " And he couldn't help but admire her resolve. " _I should give my everything to achieve my dream too._ "

In the next hours she worked on their baby, Izuku spent them cleaning the workshop, organizing tools, classifying other gadgets between failures and successes, and even repairing the ceiling.

4 hours had passed since Mei started to repair the boots when she finally did it.

Izuku had been now suspended in the air for 15 minutes doing different stuff. It was now clear that this was a big success. He took them off and put them with the other babies.

Mei was trembling in the spot. "Y-…Yeah! We did it!" She shot her arms in the air.

"Shhhhhhhh! It's almost twelve!" He shout-whispered, snapping his head at her. But what he saw made his heartbeat raise to the skies, how could it not, seeing her fall backward… unconscious. Literally in less than a second Izuku was already next to her, catching her before she touched the floor and landing on his knees with alarm in his eyes. "Hey, Mei! What happened?! Are you okay?!" A little tear was starting to appear in his eye, but then he heard it.

"Zzzzzzzzzzz~"

"*Pant* *Pant*" The green head tried to regain his breath; he didn't realize he had stopped breathing since he saw her fall unconscious. "Damn it, Mei… One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack." With tears of relief, he clutched her body as he touched his forehead against hers. He had noticed this before, how he became more physically affectional since he got his Quirk, after all, felines tend to communicate more through their body language and physical contact. Izuku is wary of this and tries not to do it, but in situations like these, it's hard to control something that was implanted deep in his core. Right now… He didn't care. He was to emotionally invest trying to convince himself that Mei wasn't Neko… That she wouldn't disappear too.

During these months of training he appeared to everyone else that he had toughened up, however on the inside, he was still far too weak… far too fragile.

Carrying Mei bridal style, Izuku left the workshop and went upstairs, just to find that her father was still awake.

Seeing how happy his daughter was on his arms, he couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Midoriya-Kun. I'll accompany you to her room."

"Thanks… …She scared the hell out of me. She fell asleep just as we finished with the gadget. Mei never does that. She always had more energy to at least go to her room." The teen informed the older man.

" _And who do you think is responsible for that? Being so dependable._ " the father thought with a smirk on his face. "Ah, by the way, your mother called here early, I told her you'll stay the night here. You can use the guest room in front of Mei's."

"*Smile* Thank you very much, Hatsume-san. Mom tends to get worry about me." Izuku said.

"Don't worry, is our job as parents to get worried about our kids." With a peaceful semblance, the man glanced at his daughter. "You actually help me a lot keeping Mei in check, so let me say it again… Thank you very much, Izuku Midoriya" He repeated himself as they stopped next to Mei's room door.

Her room wasn't like any girl's room. It was decorated with a lot of her babies and blueprints of babies yet to come. Overall, it was very Mei Hatsume if he had to put it in words.

"There you go." He put her down gently over her bed. Izuku sat next to her giving her his back. "Don't scare me like that again." He murmured. Then, suddenly, he felt something grabbed his shirt from behind. "Eh? ... … Woah!" He was pulled to the bed. When the green head realized, he was in Mei's arms; she was hugging him like a teddy bear, teddy cat? His face got crimson.

"Oh, my~" was all the reaction from her father.

"S-sir, c-can you help me?" Izuku pleaded in a low tone, Mei was still asleep after all.

"I'm afraid there might be a problem with that…" The father informed the panicking boy.

"W-why?" Izuku asked nervously trying to ignore two round and soft masses on his back, but then. "Aghkk—" Because Mei is constantly building gadgets her arms are quite strong and now one of those strong arms was strangling his neck, yet, like if that wasn't enough. "Ugh— *Crack*" The other arm snapped his head in another direction. " _What's happening?!_ " He was in alarm.

"You see… even when she's asleep, my daughter is still…" The man tried to explain.

"Umm~… Good… baby~… zzzzzz…" Mei sleep-talked softly.

" _Wait, t-that's impossible, right? She can't possibly be…_ " Izuku's concern grew by the second.

"Mommy~… is going to… take care of… YOU!" As Mei said the last word, she snapped his head and strangled him even harder.

" _She is totally building a baby in her dreams!_ " He shouted the undeniable fact in his head as he feared for dear life

"Izu~… help… me~ zzzzzz."

Those words surprised the father. " _He has already made a spot in her subconscious._ " It was the first time he heard her said somebody's name in her sleep, not even him or her mother had that privilege. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a little jealous. "Aaaand~ that confirms it. Sorry Midoriya-Kun, it's impossible for me to get you out of there." The dread on the boy's eyes almost made him laugh. "The only way for you to get out of her grip is through an equivalent exchange, and I'm afraid there's nothing in this house that meets the requirements for that."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Izuku shout-whispered, getting a little angry that he was being abandoned in such a predicament. "Also, this is not alchemy, this is Mei we're talking about!"

"I will pray for you." Mei's father saluted him as he slowly closed the door, seeing for the last time how his daughter snapped the boy's neck one more time.

Needless to say, Izuku didn't sleep that night.

 **XOX**

Izuku was at the gym. The clock on the wall was reaching seven in the evening, and he had been there since 12 pm. The boy was lucky that the gym was empty, except for the manager in his office, (Seriously that old dude doesn't even acknowledge his presence) because right now he was a mess, his breathing was erratic and there wasn't an inch of his clothes that weren't drenched by sweat. He was hot, and not the sexy kind of hot, he was literally burning to the point that if someone poured water onto his body it would become steam right away.

Why was he like this? Because his mind was replaying the same scene of Mei falling down unconscious and then being overlapped by Neko's death. It put him in a certain mood.

" _No one else is going to die. I'll work harder. I'll protect everyone..._ " He repeated his mantra again. "With a smile!" Izuku almost shouted as he raised his head with a ferocious smile on it. Yes, it was a sad scene, a torment to think of his best friend dying, but it was a strong motivation. He would mask his fears with that smile and work to prevent such an outcome.

His entire body was burning in pain, yep, it was the perfect moment to stop for today.

Just as he gulped his entire bottle of water, his ears caught the sound of the entrance door opening. His emerald eyes snapped in its direction just to see the only other person who comes to this gym, that bulky man known as Death Arms.

Seeing him always put a smile on the teen's face, and well… he hasn't seen him since the burning building incident two days ago.

Izuku approached the huge man. "Hey, Death Arms. How's it going?"

The pro hero finally noticed the kid. "Ah, hey, Midoriya. Doing fine, a lot of work but nothing much… So, you're still here at this hour? Nice." It was when the boy was next to him that his eyes widened. " _Jesus Crist, kid!_ " He shouted in his head in surprise, and who could blame him, Midoriya's muscles were trembling and looked like they could explode at any time. "You overdid it again, I see."

"Hehe… I got more motivation than usual." Izuku scratched the back of his head. "Hey, hey, hey!" but suddenly his attitude changed. "You were amazing two days ago! You're so strong, holding an entire building. It's incredible!" His fanboy personality came to the surface.

"Hahaha… It wasn't much, seriously. I just put pressure into one point of the building." The pro hero was embarrassed for the praises. "The others did more amazing things than me."

"No, no, no, no. It was because of you that they had the necessary time to save everyone." Izuku wasn't going to let him take away his own merit. "But how did you do that?" He was truly curious about it.

"Ah… Well, it may not sound really heroic…" Death Arms said, regaining his composure. "I study a little of architecture, nothing that impressive."

Izuku froze at that. "… … … Amazing!" He shouted; all his tiredness was shoved away. "Using something as normal as that and applying it to Hero job. I can't believe you thought on something like that!"

"Oi! I'm smarter than what I looked." The pro took a little offense in that last comment.

"D-do you think you can teach me that?" Izuku ignored his comment and asked nervously.

"What? Architecture?" The Hero asked back, just to receive a beaming face and intense nodding. "Sure, I don't see why not."

"Yeah!" Izuku shot his arms in the air in a signal of victory as he turned around, giving his back to the pro.

It was endearing to the pro hero to see Midoriya act like this. It was rare to see him act like a kid, a teenager. It actually worried the hero to see the boy behaving so mature all the time.

Suddenly, something popped up inside Death Arms' head.

"Hey…" The tone that he used turned the temperature of the room a lot of the degrees down, or at least that's how it felt for the boy who stopped mid-celebration. "Talking about the incident." The humongous right hand of the pro sank over Midoriya's head and… squeezed.

"NYAAAAOOOUUCH!" Izuku screamed in pain, trying fruitlessly to take the hand off his head. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"What was the young boy thinking by jumping into action in the middle of the collapse of a burning building to save a _Pro Hero_?" Izuku choked in his own saliva after hearing that question.

"S-she t-told you?" More nervous than ever, he tried to inquire for information.

"You think she would keep her mouth shut about such a dangerous matter, Mister _Savior of Heroes_?" Death Arms lifted the boy by his head and move him to his face to stare at him, death in his eyes. Needless to say, Izuku was sweating bullets while trembling uncontrollably.

" _You're fucked…_ " Inside his head, Neko stated the obvious.

"You're in for a hard punishment, Midoriya-san." The pro squeezed again, reminding the young one why his Hero name was 'Death Arms'.

"NYYYYYYAAAAAOOOOOUUUCHHH!" His scream echoed even outside of the gym.

Meanwhile in another prefecture.

"Uh? Something wrong, Ubawami-san?" The girl that was putting makeup on the pro heroine asked curiously.

The pro in question had snapped her head in a certain direction, looking through a window. The smuggest grin had suddenly appeared on her face. "Not at all. I just felt that something really good happened somewhere." Her mood had raised ten times for some reason.

"Ubawami-san." A man suddenly appeared through a door. "The commercial starts in five minutes." It was just a reminder.

"Yes~" She just tilted her head cutely; she would give her all in this just like that stupid green-haired cat boy that suddenly appeared in her head would.

 **XOX**

It has been a week since Izuku received Death Arms' punishment, but his body was still in pain from it.

Right now, he was in his school and it was lunch break. Izuku was eating the lunch box that his mom prepared for him, it was a balanced meal that helped him to be at peak performance for his exercise.

His predilected spot for lunch was outside next to a tree, his animalistic side made him like more nature, and besides, no one came to this place, so it was quiet and peaceful. That's why it surprised him that someone went there to see him.

"Um, Midoriya?" The cat boy turned his head to see the person. It was a guy from his classroom. The boy in question was a plain-looking character, it didn't even have hair to stand out more. No, being bald can make you stand more… maybe.

"Yes, Nobime-Kun?" Izuku asked with a smile, the other boy looked nervous, so he hoped his smile would soothe him down a little.

Midoriya knew his classmate didn't come to cause problems; No one actually did to him anymore, and of course, it was because he had a Quirk now.

Well, not everyone had left him alone, there were some who tried to pick a fight with him, and surprisingly enough, Katsuki wasn't one of them. They tried to give him a lesson, saying stuff like: 'Don't get cocky just because you got a Quirk now.' Or 'Our Quirks are better than yours, punk." Yeah, weird stuff.

They stopped a while ago, not because Izuku whooped their asses, but because they couldn't even land a finger on him, they soon realized how much difference there was between them. Izuku was too fast and too flexible to catch, and he wasn't even pretentious about it, the cat boy tried to stop them in the most Izuku Midoriya way possible, by stutter words to calm them down. They eventually gave up.

"Well, I was wondering… because you're a nerd with quirks and all that…" Not the politest way to ask something, but it didn't bother Izuku at all. "And everyone says that my Quirk is worthless for a hero…" That certainly bothered Izuku, who those people thought they were to say something like that? It clearly pissing off, however, Izuku knew better than to show his anger on his face, it could give his classmate the wrong idea so he kept clam. "So… Do you know how can I become one?"

Izuku let out a sigh, calming the hot feeling in his interior and gave the other boy a bright smile. "Sure, I can think about something." His classmate immediately beamed at those words. "Can you show me your Quirk again?"

"Eh? But you already know it." Nobime was surprised at that request.

"Yes, but I've never seen it up close." The green head offered another smile. "Also, if you could tell me anything about it, it would make this even easier." He said again, pulling out his notebook of 'Hero analysis for the future #14' along with pencil from his backpack.

"Well, as you can see…" The boy grabbed his eyeballs and pull them out, being only connected to his eye sockets through a nerve. "I can stretch my eyeballs to around a meter away." Izuku only nodded as he took notes. "They're more resistant and it doesn't feel weird when I touch them."

"The nerve that connects them is flexible?" Izuku asked without taking his eyes out of his notebook.

"Yes, very flexible and is as strong as metal." The other answered.

"But you can only pull them out with your hands, right? You cannot command them on their own, yes?"

"Bullseye!" His classmate exclaimed, releasing his eyes and snapping his fingers into finger guns

"Any drawbacks?" Izuku waited for the other to think.

"Um… If I stretch them for too long, they start to hurt and it gets difficult to put them back on my face." The bald student informed.

"Okay, I think that's enough." He continued in his notebook for a few more minutes. "So, how does it look?" He showed his classmate the page about him, where it even included a picture of him pulling his eyeballs out.

"… Amazing…" The boy murmured, being flabbergasted by such accurate information and pictures. Never in the past, he thought much about the green-haired boy, but now seeing it up close, Midoriya was quite amazing.

"Now… how to apply this to hero job… …?" That question was more for himself than the other person as it was clear when he went deep in thought. "First of all, you will be a great rescue Hero. And even in a battle, your worth would be invaluable." Izuku confirmed with a smile.

"Wha— How?!" Nobime couldn't help but shout, grabbing the cat boy by the shoulders, how did Izuku get to that conclusion? He couldn't see that at all. Was he playing a prank on him? playing with his hopes as revenge for all those years that he laughed at him?

"Well, just think about it. You just need a support item for your eyes that can extend them for you in any way you need." The look on the bald boy's face was one of worry.

"Such support item can be made?" That was what was worrying him.

"Of course." Izuku smiled. He knew a pink-haired girl who would love to try that idea and make it a complete success. "And with that support item, you can save many people. In rescue missions, you can stretch out your eyeball to search for them through debris were other heroes couldn't. An in a battle for example… a hostages' situation inside a building. If you can make it to a window, you could see what is the situation and gain information without being detected and if you add night or thermo-vision to the support item, the possibilities for you just keep increasing. Also, in a fight, you could use the nerve of your eyes to suppress a villain. Of course, you will need to work hard for this. Do a lot of exercises not only for your Quirk but for your body as well, and combat training too. It won't be easy, but it will be very rewarding, I can assure you that." Izuku finally concluded. He got really surprised when he saw a tear coming down for his classmate's eyes. The look on him was of complete disbelief.

"…Thanks… Midoriya, you're amazing. Thank you so much." The boy cleaned the tears and smile wholeheartedly. It was like if some weight was lifted from his shoulders.

That was when Izuku's face grew in horror as he realized something. When he stopped being the bullied kid, the others began to pick new targets, targets with weaker Quirks and Nobime was one of them.

"Excuse me, Nobime-Kun."

That new and cold tone of Izuku startled the bald boy. The boy looked at Midoriya be his green hair was covering his eyes.

"I need to do something." Izuku just walked away, leaving all his belongings there. He was _Pissed_ to no end. Midoriya never cared in the past when he was being bullied, but now, knowing that there were others who were suffering the things he knew so well, it was completely unacceptable. He knew who they were, and he might not be violent, but if they wouldn't attend to his words then he would _make_ them listen to him.

It didn't take much. Just a single glance at his eyes and claws was enough to make them piss their pants. They promised to never do it again to anybody. Putting his sharp claws next to the leader's neck was enough to seal the deal as a reminder to not go back on their word when he wasn't looking.

For the rest of the year, no one would ever know why every sort of bullying had stopped so suddenly, but the rumor between the bullies was always presented on their minds. If they ever attempted something, a green beast will come after them. That rumor would become an urban legend in that middle school, stopping any sort of bullying even in the years to come.

The day at school was coming to an end, and everyone was already leaving for their homes. Izuku was one of them.

"Hey, Midoriya!" He was called from behind.

"Eh? … Ah, Kurogane-Kun. What's up?" Izuku smiled when he saw it was the boy that was burned by Katsuki four months ago.

"Some friends and I are going to the karaoke. Want to tag along?" People treated him normal since he got his Quirk due to his friendly personality.

"Sorry, I already got plans for today." Izuku dismissed it apologetically.

"I see. Then maybe some other time. The arcade perhaps, Saturday?" The teen got a nod from the cat boy in confirmation. "Neat." He was happy because it was almost impossible to do something with Midoriya outside of school, he was always busy. "Oh and… how are they?" the boy tapped one of his ears to made emphasis on the thing that only they both knew.

"Completely recovered. Thanks for asking." Truth be told, back when Kurogane was burned thanks to Bakugo, when they arrived at the infirmary, Izuku crumbled holding his cat ears tightly in pain. He was putting a façade in the classroom. Why did his ears hurt? For the same reason, Kurogane got burned, Katsuki's explosions. Especially the one that was so close to his face, it hurt his now so sensible eardrums, but no one needed to know such weakness to exploit, especially not Bakugo.

Each classmate exchanged goodbyes and went on their ways.

Now, an hour later, Izuku was outside of his apartment complex wearing his green tracksuit. Today was a day to rest the muscles, which it meant his only exercise for the day was jogging. At least he could use his weight bracelets for this.

" _Ready… GO!_ " As Neko gave the green light, he was shot forward.

Even if he said he was jogging, to any bystander Midoriya looked like he was full running. Of course, he didn't pay attention to this due to him being on autopilot. The teenager was currently thinking about something more interesting. He was thinking about how to apply the Quirks of his classmates into Hero work, and all was thanks to Nobime.

It wasn't until he finished with his last classmate that he noticed something was wrong.

Izuku came to a halt after seeing that he didn't recognize the streets.

"Eh?" He looked in every direction, but he couldn't recognize anything. "A-am I… In another prefecture?" Everything seemed to point to that conclusion. "H-how much did I jog?" And as expected, Neko was laughing her ass off at his expenses.

 **XOX**

A certain boy from a certain school walked down the street deep in his own thoughts. " _If I compare myself to her… I'm just so dull, and boring. I mean, my Quirk is just hardening._ "

He had black hair just under shoulder-length with some shorter bangs between his eyes, with a small scar just above his right eye. The name of this boy was Eijiro Kirishima.

" _To be honest, I'm just lame… But whenever I see someone like Ashido, something inside me thinks… If I was flashier or had a stronger Quirk… would I be more confident? Would I be able to say 'I'm aiming for U. A.'s heroics departments?"_ He was in self-loathing. He had put a façade of him being strong and manly when he was not. He couldn't stop bullying… Not like Mina Ashido…

In the middle of his self-loathing, a thump stopped him in his track. Snapping his head, he was able to see a… Giant so to speak. The giant was covered by a hooded cloak and had a radio tide with a rope hanging from his neck.

" _The hell… is that?_ " Was everting Eijiro could think. The giant looked like he was intimidating two teenagers. " _Wait_ … _those kids are from my middle school._ "

" **Where are the Hero offices of springer?** " the giant asked the girls, but they were clearly too afraid to answer. " **So, you won't tell me?** " Growing impatience, the giant stretched out his left hand to the building at the back of the girl, and gripped it, making the building to crack. It was clear to everyone around that the giant was going to collapse the building over the girl.

" _Oh shit! Why is it only times like these when there isn't a Hero on patrol?!_ " Kirishima cursed in his head _"Somebody…!_ " He looked around but everyone was too afraid to do something. " _No! Not somebody! You do it! Go! Jump in and…! And!_ " But he couldn't even move a muscle. He was too afraid to do something as well.

" **Why won't you tell me…?** " The giant asked, bringing his hand down.

It was in the last moment that a pink girl jumped in front of the giant, sweating bullets. Kirishima recognized her, Mina Ashido, again was there to save the day.

The girl opened her mouth to say something but—

"I know where it is!" A shout came out of nowhere, paralyzing everyone, even the girl who jumped to the rescue.

 **XOX**

Mina Ashido has seen everything from the start. How the giant approached the girls from her class, and how he was about to crush them.

She was too scared like everyone else, but seeing how she was about to lose her friends made her body to act on its own. Before she knew it, she was in front of the giant ready to spat a random direction to get the giant away… then why…? Why did her mind go blank when she heard a voice speak before her?

Her unique bright yellow eyes with black sclera were shot immediately at the person who intervened before her. In fact, everyone's eyes were directed to the same person, even the giant turned his head away from the three girls.

"*Sigh* I know where are the offices of Springer." It was a green-haired boy in a tracksuit, who sported cat features, making it clear that it was his Quirk.

The cat boy had let out a sigh to calm down. He was sweating like everyone who has witnessed the scene, but Mina knew better. It was because she was a highly active girl that she knew that sweat wasn't because he was afraid, but because he had been working out. His face looked pretty calm and gentle.

" _How is he so calm in a situation like this?!_ " Ashido shouted in her head out of frustration due to not being able to comprehend him.

"Follow me, sir." The boy said as he approached the giant as if it was something normal.

The boy stopped between the giant and the girls. He turned his head at the girls whose legs were glued in place due to their fear and smiled.

Their legs faltered, making the three girls fall on their knees as they were able to breathe again. They haven't realized that they stopped breathing a while ago.

Their eyes began to create tears, unable to look away from that smile. It made them feel safe, it shouted to them 'Everything is okay now!'

"I'll take care of this." The boy said, taking them out of their stupor. "You should go home." It looked like a suggestion, but to them, it sounded like an order. His head turned again to the giant who was still there watching this unfold. "Shall we go?"

The giant nodded. " **Lead the way…** " And just like that, the cat boy and the frightening giant left the scene.

When they were out of sight, the normal atmosphere returned.

The three girls hugged each other and began to cry uncontrollably, they thought they were going to die.

"You think that guy is going to be okay?" One of the girls asked Mina, they have already calmed down.

The pink girl looked in the direction they disappeared. Who in their sane judgment would go alone with that monster? She seriously didn't know, that boy was probably as crazy as that giant, but… He saved their lives and she was extremely thankful to him. "I hope so." She said, worried.

Eijiro Kirishima, who had seen everything unfold was at the point of doing the opposite of his Quirk, he was going to crumble. " _Why— Why didn't you go…?_ " He was frozen in place. " _Compensate with my manly heart? Yeah right…_ " The image of his hero Crimson Riot came to his head. " _I don't even jump into the fray when others are in trouble… I ain't a man… or anything else._ " He was seriously crumbling in his self-loathing as he crumpled a paper in his right hand, a paper where it says he was going to apply to U. A. High.

 **XOX**

Izuku Midoriya looked calm, however, in the inside he was in complete alert mode.

The guy who was following him was… dangerous, too dangerous and too strong. It was a common instinct to fight or flight, but he could feel none, they were simply not an option because he knew that either way was Death. Although, even if he could take one of those, he wouldn't have done it anyway.

He couldn't leave someone else to deal with this guy, nor he could let him roam freely. That was why he decided to go with the giant.

Izuku didn't know where the offices of Springer were, but it was obvious that this guy wasn't going there to ask for help, that's why he interfered before the girl said something, if she gave him the right direction who knows what catastrophe that would become, that's why even if he knew the direction, he wouldn't lead him there. Giving him a random direction wasn't an option either, because it meant that someone else would've to deal with this guy. Midoriya was in the biggest pinch of his life.

" _Should I still try and figh—_ "

" _DON'T EVEN THINK ON THAT!_ " Neko screamed furiously at him for even consider that option. " _You're just an ant at his feet. This guy can kill you in less than a second!_ "

" _Then what should I do?!_ " He shouted, his patience becoming thinner. " _I need to lead this guy to a deserted place! I'm not going to leave him around people!_ "

Neko was biting her claws because she couldn't argue with that… Being so noble was a problem for Izuku that was for sure. Then something caught her attention.

" _Eh…? Izuku, I… I think I know this place._ " She began to recognize the streets. " _Yeah… I know how to go to a place devoid of people. Just follow my lead._ " Izuku couldn't question her on how did she know, not right now.

They continue walking for who knows how much. The silence was so awkward that Izuku's good nature took over his mouth.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya… What's yours, sir?" He spoke.

" _What are you doing?!_ " Neko scolded him.

" _Sorry! My mouth just moved on its own!_ " they hoped that the guy wouldn't get angry for that.

" ***Sigh*… … … You may call me… Gigantomachia.** " The giant spoke, taking them by surprise.

"That sounds so cool."

" _You said that out loud dumbass!_ " Seriously, if this guy didn't kill Izuku, she would.

"… **Thanks…** "

" _This… this guy… in incredibly polite…_ " Izuku couldn't help but think that. He also could believe that… Gigantomachia… talked to him this way, without being reserved about it.

" _Well, you have that effect on people. It worked on me, but also our Quirk can boost that in many ways._ " Neko answered him.

They walked for a little more until they got to an intersection.

"This is where we depart, Gigantomachia-san," Izuku said. "Follow this road for about 10 streets and then turn to the right, you're going to find it 3 kilometers away." The boy said with confidence.

The giant nodded. " **Thank you…** " He began to walk. " **Everything I do is for the lord…** " the man commented as he left. Unknown to the boy, the giant acknowledged him, he wouldn't be forgotten. Be that good or bad was unknown in the future.

Midoriya couldn't help but let a sigh of relief. " _Do you know how to get home?_ "

" _Sorry, I only know the direction that thing is walking,_ " Neko said apologetically.

" _How did you know that direction. And you sounded like if you knew him too…_ "

" _No… I do not know… him… and that direction… … Ahg! How did I know that direction?! There are so many blanks… It hurts…!_ "She sounded in pain.

" _Stop! I don't distrust you. Don't worry about it._ " He said in a hurry. He had already noticed it… When she told him her story, there was stuff that didn't match, but now it was clear… Neko has partial amnesia. " _Do you think I could ever defeat someone like him?_ " He asked, trying to take her out of that state.

" _Yes… not now… but in the future. You'll need to train more._ " She told him.

" _That's all you have to said."_ Izuku readied his mind for more training. "Now…" He looked around him. "How do I get home from here…?" The cat boy asked out loud to himself.

"You're lost, kid?" Okay, he certainly didn't expect an answer to that.

His eyes darted at his side, at the floor. There he found a… man… probably around his twenties, looking back at him. The man in question was wearing an All Might-haired hooded jacket, with a black mask covering his face, red sunglasses, and bike protective gear, however, that wasn't the odd part, strangely enough, the odd part was that he was crawling in four, it actually looked like a cockroach.

"Yeeeah…?" Izuku's mind was in blank.

"Where are you going? I know pretty much everything in the city." The man said confidently, it seemed like a pretty chill dude.

The green-haired teen told him how he got there and where he wanted to go back.

"Oh yeah, I know where it is." The strange man proceeded to tell the way to his home.

"Ah, thank you. Gentle-man." Izuku said.

"Oh, you know me?" the man smiled at Izuku, who nodded with a smile on his face too. "But man, there's been ages since someone calls me that. I'm now known as—"

"The Hauler." Izuku interrupted him.

"THE CRAWLEEER!" the man shouted mad at him.

"Sorry, I know, I was just joking, Crawler-san," Izuku said almost laughing.

"Ha ha, well I'm not laughing, am I?" the vigilante asked.

"You just did."

"Don't get smart with me, boy." Those words came out like bullets.

"Haha. It's unfortunate that I don't have my notebook, I would have like you to give me your signature." Izuku said The Crawler was, at least for him, the best Vigilante. Midoriya had heard from his mother that the unique illegal hero had helped her a few times with directions in the past, so it was kind of ironic that he was here doing the same for him.

"Hmmm." The Vigilante looked at a piece of paper in the road at ten meters away. In no time he glided and came back to where he was. "Here, you can have it." The kind man gave the cat boy the paper already with his signature. "Not every day I met someone who recognizes me so easily, let alone asked for my signature." He was flattered.

"Thank you very much!" Izuku exclaimed. "You have an awesome Quirk, Crawler-san."

"Hahaha~" The man scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Hey… em…"

"Izuku Midoriya." The boy introduced himself.

"Midoriya, if you want, I can give you a ride to your home… *Ring* *Ring*." The Crawler point at his back until the sound of his phone stopped him. "Um, give me a sec…" Izuku nodded. "Y'ello~ Ah, Kazuho… yeah… mhm… Oh, okay, I'm on my way… Love you." He hanged off and gave an apologetic look to Midoriya. "Sorry, Midoriya. My girlfriend needs me and…"

"Don't worry about it. I was planning to go home jogging anyways." The green head reassures the Vigilante.

"Aha, alright then." The illegal hero went back to his crouching position. "By the way, the name is Koichi Haimawari. See ya later!" He shouted as he glided away, leaving Midoriya there.

" _What a strange fellow._ " Commented Neko.

" _But he is awesome!_ " Meeting his favorite Vigilante sure was nice after everything that happened with Gigantomachia. His second favorite Vigilante was Pop Step but that didn't matter right now.

 **XOX**

Finally, the time passed, it was now the fifth month since he got his Quirk.

Izuku was currently in Dagobah beach.

"492… … 493…" He was doing squats something pretty normal, except… it wasn't normal at all!

Over his shoulder, he was carrying something that a teenager shouldn't be carrying. Izuku was lifting a 4x4 van. How did the van get to the beach was a mystery, but it sure was a great tool to exercise.

But why he was doing this? Because this van was… The last junk to take out of the beach. "500!" Izuku shouted but didn't let go of the van, it was time to clean, even if his legs were to the point of breaking.

As he finally put it down, he looked at the rising sun in the horizon, sweeping away the sweat on his forehead.

" _Thanks… Izuku…_ " Neko's words were more than enough for him.

"Time to go to the next level." The cat boy said with a confident smile on his face.

 **XOX**

"You sure about this?" Death Arms asked the teen.

"Don't hold anything back!" Shouted Izuku back.

They were in Dagobah beach as Izuku requested. Something that he lacked until this point was something very important for heroes… Combat training. And what partner could've been better than a pro hero?

They both launched at each other at the same time.

And of course, as expected, Izuku got his ass whopped multiple times to the point he literally ate dirt.

Now, Death Arms was drinking water while Izuku panted erratically, his body plastered on the sand.

"Hmm… I thought this beach was filled with junk…" The Pro wondered out loud.

"Yeah… *Pant* … Apparently someone *Pant* clean it by themselves." Midoriya said while trying to regain his breath.

" _Eh~… So, he is unaware of the rumor that says that this place was clean by a green cat boy…_ " Death Arms thought as a smile crept to his face. " _Not even going to take credit for this, Midoriya? I mean, who else fits in that description?_ " To him, the kid was already more heroic than some pros out there. "Ready for another round?"

At that, the green head jumped in his legs, still panting. "Bring it!"

 **XOX**

"Ouch…" Said Midoriya, his body has never felt so sore. The boy was preparing to go to sleep. "I swear to god; he used those spars to punish me more for saving Ubawami." And he was not wrong.

Soon after, he fell asleep.

His eyes opened again, but this time in his mindscape.

"So…" Neko's voice caught his attention. "Next level, hah?" Izuku chuckled at that, he just had started. "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Can you control my mindscape to recreate different scenes?" He asked.

"Yep." She grinned.

"I want you to create different scenarios with disasters, incidents and even villain attacks with heroes to counteract said incidents." He finally told her.

"I have seen my fair share of incidents in the past, but, for what?" The feline asked the real question.

"I have fourteen notebooks of hero analysis. But that is simple not enough. It needs to be more practical." Izuku began to explain. "I want to be able to come up with a plan and solution for every situation as soon as possible."

"Got it. But why the heroes too?"

"Heroes are paired with each other randomly, and our Quirk is not going to be the solution for everything. I want to be able to use other people's Quirk the most efficiently possible to gain their maximum output to save as many people as we can." The boy finished.

This idea came to his mind after the incident with Gigantomachia. He could never again leave something like that to pure luck, it wasn't something reliable.

Neko was astonished by him. She couldn't know if she was talking with a middle schooler or a pro hero anymore. "Heh. Then, shall we begin?" He nodded. "Also, I have prepared other kinds of training for you to do here as well."

"Whatever it is…" He clenched his fist and smile. "I'll give my everything and go beyond that."

" _You're already doing that._ " Certainly, Izuku Midoriya was now the embodiment of Plus Ultra.

 **XOX**

The fifth mount almost ended.

It was 8:30 in the evening and Izuku was on his way home from helping Mei with their babies.

*GROLW* "Agh, so hungry." Izuku commented when he heard his stomach. The boy hasn't eaten anything since 12. "I can't wait to get home."

But then something caught his eyes.

"Hey Old man just gave it up." A man, no, a thug with his mob of 5 friends were intimidating an old man around his sixties. "My friends and I are pretty hungry, so just lend us what you got there." They were trying to take the old man's groceries against his will.

The worst thing was that this scene was unfolding on a wide alleyway in broad light for any passerby to see it. The why? " _Why is no one doing anything?_ " With horror in his eyes, Izuku looked at every passerby, but all of them were just ignoring it on purpose, not because they were frightened, it was because they simply didn't care.

"Help, someone." The old man's call for help made Izuku's eyes start to tear up. Why, even after that, nobody stopped and help him?

"Its useless old man. Everyone knows already…" The thug said with a smug. "It's because you're Quirkless." Those words hit Izuku like a truck. "I mean, who gives a crap about a Quirkless nobody, am I right?" He asked his mob who began to laugh. "So. Give. It. Up." The thug kicked the man, knocking him down.

That was the last straw. His own fangs gritted to the point of almost breaking. His fists were clenched so tightly that his claws have perforated his palms drawing blood out. Only one thought was in Izuku's mind. " _This society is… Rotten._ "

"Hahahaha, this old dude is so worthless that not even a hero would care for him." Said the thug. "Uh?"

Like a ghost, a silhouette passed his side in the direction of the old man and crouched. It was a green-haired boy with cat ears over his head.

"Are you okay sir?" The boy asked, giving a hand to the old man.

"Thanks—" The old man stopped in his track when he saw the blood on the boy's hand and looked up. The kindest and heartwarming smile was on the face of that boy. They both got up.

"Uh? Oe, kid. What do you think you're doing?!" The thug looked pissed, the mob just thought that the kid was crazy and began to laugh. "We were having some fun whit _that_. Get lost before we—" The thug stopped mid-sentence when the cat boy turned around to see him. The man began to shake.

The light created a shadow just in the eyes of the boy, but that didn't matter. Those green emerald orbs shine through it, actually, they could only see two green dots staring back at them. What the shadow didn't cover was from his nose down. Which it meant that they could have a great look at those dangerous fangs.

Everyone was paralyzed in fear… incomplete terror. Not only the thug and his mob but every passerby who was in sight

The message was clear for everyone. 'Continue with that… and you will be… **Devoured**!' Not hurt, not killed… Devoured.

It was a primordial fear written in the subconscious of every living creature. And there was when humans were reminded about it. No one could move, no one could breathe, no one could fight. Not against something that was classified as the ultimate predator by the mind. They could only wait there to be harvested.

Izuku was out of his mind, and the predatory growl that came from his mouth was full proof of it. He could already visualize himself pouncing the thug and sinking his fangs on his throat.

" _Stopped, Izuku!_ " Neko was trying to stop him, she was lucky he could hear her, but the boy couldn't calm down, this whole situation had struck too close to home. " _I know! Use that!_ That _!_ "

His right hand moved slowly to his back pocket and pulled something out.

It was that thorny vine that remained form the flower crown. His lucky charm.

He put it close to his face and started to sniff it. All his muscles relaxed, his claws have retracted, Izuku returned to his normal state of mind.

Then his eyes grew in disgust. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in horror. *Pant* *Pant* He started hyperventilating. His heart rate began to increase, faster and faster, if he didn't stop, he was going to have a heart attack.

" _Calm down, Izuku! You're not a monster! You didn't do anything wrong!_ " Neko tried again, and again it failed. " _Use it again! Use that charm again!_ " That, it helped.

" _Why… Why did I—! How could I even think about—!_ " Midoriya was too afraid of himself.

" _Calm down… I guess it's my fault… I made it sound as if the drawbacks of this Quirk were something stupid…_ " Neko said. " _Remember this… Even the lion who was raised by humans is destined to attack them out of instincts when he's hungry._ " Those words echoed his head. " _Our Quirk can make You that lion, Izuku… Never forget it._ " She let those words sink in. " _Things like hunger can make you easily lose control thanks to your instincts, and if you add a strong negative emotion to the mix like anger… It's the worst combination possible._ "

Everyone around the teen was coming back to normal, even the thugs who were pissed now that they saw the boy wasn't dangerous.

"What happened?! Is someone in trouble?!" A black-haired boy came out of the corner. Eijiro Kirishima had heard the scream and came to the rescue.

And what he saw was a bunch of thugs intimidating and old man and another teen. Then he recognized the cat boy and knew that he probably came to save the old man as well.

"You bastards… What do you think you're doing?" Eijiro questioned as he hit his fists together, making them harden.

"Hold there, kid." An authoritarian voice came from behind the teen.

When Kirishima looked over his shoulder he saw an extremely short, elderly man that had short spiky hair and a beard with a cane. The man was wearing a hero costume of some sort which consisted of a full-body monochrome suit along with a yellow cape, a belt with the letter "G" on it, very thick yellow gloves and boots, and a dark domino mask which resembled two diamonds.

The elder passed Kirishima. "Hmph, Seriously. I came all the way here because my student needed some advice, and on my way home what do I find…? A bunch of stupid youngsters who forgot who to show some proper respect to their elders." The old man mumbled as he approached the thugs.

"Hah! What are you mumbling old man?!" the leader of the thugs lost his patience, launching himself at the elder with a knife.

"Watch out!" Izuku and Eijiro screamed in worry.

"Hmph." In less than a second, the elder was crushing the thug under his feet against the ground. Leaving the two teens with their mouth hanging. "It seems all of you need a lesson." In the next seconds, the elder proceeded to knock out all the mobs. "Hmph. Seriously, youth these days. Making me strain these old bones of mine. Nobody has some consideration now on days…"

This old geezer, whoever he was, was amazing.

"You!" He pointed at Kirishima with his cane.

"Y-Yes?!" It caught him off guard, straightening himself.

"Help your elders with the groceries." The man pointed at the Quirkless elder.

"R-right away, sir," Eijiro responded with a salute like a soldier hearing orders from a superior.

"And You!" He now pointed at Izuku.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Midoriya gave the same response.

"Follow me, I'll need help with mine." The elder began to walk away.

Both teens went to help in what they were ordered, crossing their path and looking at one another for the first time in the eyes. They both nodded at each other at the same time and went to complete their tasks.

There wasn't a need for word between them, after all, they had a conversation in just an instant. Because a simple nod of the head is the international language between men, depending on if it was upward or downward, it can't mean different things.

What Kirishima said to Izuku with his nod was: "I acknowledge your manliness. See you around."

What Midoriya said to Eijiro with his nod was: "I acknowledge your heroism. See you later."

They were true men.

Izuku had been following the elder around until they stopped in a street where nobody was around.

"Hey, brat." The old man called his attention. "I think you already figure it out that I didn't bring you here to carry my groceries, don't you?"

"Yes…" was the only response Izuku could give.

"You were going to kill those men, you understand that right?" the old geezer hasn't even turned around to say those words, but he already knew what was the face of the boy.

"Yes…" The boy couldn't deny it. No matter how much he wished to say 'No'.

"I was about to knock you out for good, but at least you showed some self-control" The man continued.

"Thanks…"

"That wasn't a compliment, kid." That answered displeased the old man, and he show it when he turned around.

"I know… I was thanking you for being there, ready to stop me." Izuku's eyes didn't lie about it, he would've rather be killed immediately than do what he was about to— It froze him in place just to think about it.

"Tell me, kid. About your Quirk." That wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

"Yes…" Izuku proceeded to tell him about his Quirk.

"You say you started training five months ago?" The man received a nod. "Why now? Shouldn't you have worked on it since you were little." The old man narrowed his eyes to pay extreme attention to the boy.

"I… was Quirkless until five months ago, sir." He confessed.

"Now I see why you acted as you did back there, but that still doesn't excuse you for what you intended." Another nod from the teen. "How did you gain your Quirk?"

"Someone gave it to me, sir."

This put the old man in an alert. "Who gave it to you? Was it a man in a suit with great injuries?"

"What? No… She… died that same day…" The boy looked like he was going to crumble just by saying that. "She was someone… really important… *Hic* to me…" He began to cry in the spot.

" _So, it wasn't him._ " The man thought. "Sorry for making you remember something painful."

This wasn't a random conversation… the man, Gran Torino, didn't ask those questions randomly. He didn't bring a random kid who he just met to scold him.

 **XOX**

A few hours early, at U. A. High.

"Oi, Toshinori. You seriously brought me here just to know how to talk to a teenager boy. What are you a Middle schooler?" Gran Torino scolded his former student.

"No, not at all! It's just that… I crushed that boy's dreams. Me, the symbol of peace. I'm going to be a teacher in five months. I want to be able to understand my students more." Toshinori Yagi was a disaster right now.

"*Sigh* Okay, tell me about this kid." The former teacher asked.

After a brief explanation.

"Wait. You said this kid was Quirkless. But now you're telling me that the last time you saw him again he had a Mutant type Quirk?" The man asked angrily.

"Yes, that's right." Confirmed Yagi.

"That means he didn't lie, but… It never came to your head that this may be the doing of _Him_?!" Those words froze the blond man in place.

"No… sir…" How did he overlook something like that?

"This is the problem with you, Toshinori. You get easily blinded by your emotions!" Gran Torino yelled.

"I… I think I can go and—"

"Stop." The little elder interrupted him. "Because you feel guilty towards him you could be easily deceived for him if he is really under the influence of _that_ person."

"But… but if it's really is true, then I'm responsible for him turning into a vi—" Toshinori couldn't even bring himself to say the word.

"See, this is what I'm talking about." Those words froze the Symbol of Peace. "Give me a description of the kid. I'll see what I can do." It was an order.

 **XOX**

Back to the present.

Gran Torino was really lucky he found the kid the same day. And felt a great relief now that he knew that the kid wasn't a villain.

"Sir…" Izuku's voice brought the former teacher to reality. "It's someone out there that can grant Quirks?"

That caught the old man by surprise. This kid was smarter and sharper than he gave credit for. Not bad traits for a Hero.

"Oh, no. It was just this old man ranting nonsense. Don't pay me too much attention." He dismissed quickly.

Izuku didn't show it, but he didn't buy it. If someone out there could grant Quirks, could they give Quirks to the Quirkless to stopped the discrimination? He hoped so.

How naïve he was…

"Hey, kid." Gran Torino called him. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A Hero, sir." There wasn't a glimpse of hesitation on him, and the old man approved.

"Tell me, kid." The man continued. "What are your thoughts on All Might?"

That was a strange question for the boy. "He is a great hero, who I admire, sir," Izuku said with a smile.

The same bright smile of his former student.

" _You don't have anything to worry about, Toshinori…_ " The old geezer thought while smiling. "By the way… … Who are you, brat?"

That startled Izuku, they had this important conversation and they hadn't even exchanged names. "Izuku Midoiya."

"Who…?"

"I-Izuku Midoriya… Sir."

"What were we talking about, brat?" The old man really looked clueless.

"We were talking about my Quirks and—" Izuku couldn't help but think this old geezer had Alzheimer's.

"Ah, whatever." Gran Torino turned around but then noticed that the kid was still following. "What do you want from me, brat? Stop following me or I'll kick your ass."

"Eh?! A-ah right. Sorry, sir." Izuku apologized. " _Did he seriously forgot everything that happened?_ " Then he remembered something. "Ah, Sir, what's your name?"

"Hm?" The old geezer smiled. "You can call me Gran Torino." Midoriya won't forget that. "Oh and, kid… Eat something, you look like you need it."

"Yes… sir." The boy made a grim face at that.

They departed from each other and went their own ways.

 **XOX**

Izuku was on his way home.

" _Neko…?_ " He called her name. " _Do you think I could move like Gran Torino back in the alleyway? Bouncing from walls at great speed. I mean, he was so cool._ "

" _Oh yeah, definitely. Need a lot of training, and you're going to strain your legs, but you could do it._ " She answered.

Izuku was so immersed in his head, that he didn't say a person crossing the corner until they both hit each other.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was walking!" The cat boy apologized immediately.

"No, no, I wasn't looking either." The other person said.

Then they both looked up.

"Ah… …" Izuku Midoriya and Eijiro Kirishima met again. "You're the guy from before!" Both exclaimed at the same time, pointing at each other.

"Want to go for a drink?" Izuku offered with a smile.

"Sure." Eijiro smiled back.

Both teenagers were now sitting on a bench of some park with beverages on their hands.

"So, Kirishima-Kun. What's your Quirk?" The green-haired boy asked, he just finished talking about his own and his dream of becoming a hero.

"Ah… It's nothing that amazing like yours. In fact, it's not flashy at all." The black-haired boy was timid about it.

"Just show me," Izuku said with a smile.

"Okay… It's just Hardening… nothing great." Eijiro hardened his right arm.

"Oh wow, that looks so cool!" Those words weren't the ones Kirishima was expecting. "Can I touch it?" Izuku looked at him with sparkles in his eyes.

"S-sure."

"Wow, this thing is amazing… Excuse me for this, Kirishima-Kun." Without even letting the other teen to response, Izuku scratched it with his claws. "Aha! Not even a scratch!" It wasn't out of ill intentions so the hardening boy let it slip. "And you can do this with all your body?" Kirishima nodded. "You could be such a cool Hero with this Quirk. Someone like Crinsom Riot!" Izuku was flabbergasted.

"Eh? You… you really think that?" Kirishima couldn't believe it.

"Of course!" Midoriya beamed at him without a doubt in his face. "You could become something like an unbreakable shield that makes everyone around you to feel safe!" Izuku continued. "And you jump back there without a trace of fear to save that grandpa. You have everything to become a great hero." Those last words hit a nerve.

"I… I don't see it like that…" That depressed tone stopped Izuku on his track. "I… have seen you before, Midoriya…" The boy continued. "I saw you stopped that giant from crushing those two girls a while back… I was there and… and… I couldn't do anything…" Kirishima was clenching his fist in frustration.

Izuku's face grew in horror… that face that Kirishima was making… he had seen it before… he had seen it on himself.

"It hurts here…" The black-haired boy grasped his heart. "The pain of me being worthless… The pain of my—"

"Regret…" Izuku finished for him.

"How did you…" This time was Kirishima's face who grew in horror when he saw Midoriya.

"Because of me… Something really bad happened to someone… And couldn't do anything…" Why was he crying again? He had done it so many times this day. Why? " _Stop! This is not about you!_ " He forced himself to stopped and cleaned his tears. "I had felt that regret too. But I now use it as my motivation to become a great hero." Izuku gave a fearless smile.

"But you don't have fear… I… I was paralyzed by it." Kirishima continued in his self-loathing.

Midoriya stood up and looked at the sky. "You're wrong… I… I live in fear… But my fear is no longer for my safety… I live in fear of not being capable of saving others." Those words hit Kirishima harder than even his own Quirk could have ever gone. "That's why I can't stay still when I see someone in danger…and that's why…" Izuku turned and put his hand on Eijiro's head and gave him the best smile he could. "I know you can become a great hero, Kirishima-Kun." Tears appeared on the hardening boy, the image of his Hero, Crimson Riot, overlapped Izuku's. it was like if his hero was the one who said those words. "Because you know the pain of that regret. That's why you and I are one and the same… … … You and I are…" Izuku put his fist up.

Kirishima smiled and did the same.

"Brothers!" They both bumped their fist at the same time.

 **XOX**

 **A/N: S' up, how was that roller coaster? Hope it was good.**

 **Now, Explanation time.**

 **Remember what I said about being lucky… Well, the flower crown of Ibara was something I add it because it was cute, and now you see what I have done with something that wasn't planned. Yep, I'm really lucky. But that also means that if you can write something out of a whim and the later think in what to do with it.**

 **About Nobime (Yes, I made that name) the name is made out of the word stretch or extend in Japanese 'Nobiru' and eyes 'Me'. I always see that people bashed at this character for being weird and they don't see how he can become a Hero, well there you have it now.**

 **Now, the real question here: Is the Crawler going to appear in the future? Who knows, I certainly don't. I need to read more of both mangas for an answer. And in case you haven't noticed, I have only read a little of his manga and just read the next ark of the original manga from where the anime left out, that's how I came with the idea for some of these scenes… again, how lucky am I?**

 **That's all… You know that I asked in the previous chapter who was the best girl, right? I'm in a dilemma now. Which was the best scene here? Leave that in a review.**

 **Now let's start with the thing I promised up there that might get your attention.**

 **Some have said that this story is unique and that this Quirk has not been written before, and that got me thinking in other Quirks for Izuku. And oh boy. I want to write them so badly, but I know I don't have the time, so, because I still want to see them grow, then why I don't put them here for someone else who can write it, right?. So here we go, Boys and Girls. New Ideas for an FF for you to pick if you see yourself up for the task.**

 **Now some rules for this: 1. If you use one of your interests, call dibs in a review. 2. Check that no one else has call dibs before you. 3. If it happened talk with each other and see if you can write together or both can take a different approach to the idea. Nobody writes the same. And the last and most important 4. Please be respectful with each other, I don't want to see people fighting. Okay? Here we go.**

 **1\. I can't believe there is not a single one of Izuku becoming the Hulk. There is one about an OC but I think is abandoned. Epepepe, hold your horses. This one is not for someone who wants to begin to write (You can try it anyways) Just think in what position you're putting Izuku. You're transforming a cinnamon roll into a monster that only sees red. Imagine his struggle to become a hero with something like that. Imagine, he gains it at the age of four because of Katsuki… What did he do? Did he beat him so bad that Katsuki fears him? How does Izuku feel when he sees what he has done? Do you get me? That's what I'm saying that this one is hard to write.**

 **2\. There is a weapon that I just love… Swords. And another thing I love is futuristic cyberpunk. Have you ever play League of Legends? Then think in Project: Yi. A cybernetic Samurai with a mastery of the sword. Now apply that to Izuku. The child wants to be a hero but there is something else more important right now. Maintain his Humanity. If he wasn't to be the most efficient Hero, he needs to let go of that imperfection, but can he call himself a hero with the nonexistent morals of a machine? How will this affect the people that care for him? Seeing him lose himself in order to achieve his dream. Can they let that happened?**

 **3\. Don't let go of the swords, there is still more. Morals define a hero, a villain, and a vigilante. The Quirkless Izuku found two swords in the trash of Dagobah beach and take them for himself but unfortunately, both swords are alive. One is cursed with a demon and the other is blessed with an angel. The Demon only wants carnage and the blood of the innocent, the angel wants to cleanse the world of everything that is evil through the most severe methods. Now they're both fights for control of this unfortunate kid's body. The two sides of the moral balance and Izuku is in the middle. Who wins at the end? This one came after playing too much Kayn and Rhaast from lol as well, but I added more. Both swords are changing Izuku's body as the story progresses.**

 **4\. Yōkai creatures from Japanese folklore, there are so many to choose from, from the cool and deathly Kamaitachi, the brutal and lazy drunkard Oni to the famous and weird Kappa, so much potential, and so many FFs can come out of this.**

 **5\. The last one this time and my personal favorite. I'm not a big fan of crossover but there are some that are really good. Now, I hope all of you know the Anime "KonoSuba" (If not, go watch that shit right now) So I thought, why not give Izuku, Kazuma's power. And you might think "His incredible luck?" Nope. The power he took to the new world, yep… Give Aqua to Izuku, in fact, give him the 'Kazuma lose his sanity' starter pack. Add Megumin and Darkness (Lalatina) and made them his Quirk and just imagine… All the shenanigans that those three can bring to MHA world. Aqua can make every situation much worse. Darkness and her masochism and her worthless aim, and Megumin and her EXPLOSION! Ah, ~ (*Moans in Darkness*) I can see Izuku literally throwing Darkness at Nomu and that monstrosity doing nothing to her while she is just there enjoying herself and making everyone else very uncomfortable, or her just carrying Izuku around in the Quirk Apprehension Test. I also would like to see Megumin interact with Bakugo. And believe it or not, they are the most broken Quirk there. Aqua is the ultimate heal (She can literally revive someone) Megumin is the ultimate attack but make her control her explosions in intensity to not kill someone. And Darkness is the ultimate defense. If Megumin's explosion can't kill her, then nothing can, because an explosion of Megumin surpass even the 'United States of Smash'. I even have the title: "God's Blessing on this wonderful Quirk."**

 **Well that all, if you like these ideas, let me know, I can bring more in the next. If not then I'll just stop. Oh also, please, no One for All add to the mix, it just makes him too op and the importance of the story is lost. Just add it if you see it is necessary for your plot.**

 **Well, that's all.**

 **Read you Later.**


	4. Ch - 4 Forgotten Heroism

**A/N Hey, long time no see… um… read? I hope everyone is okay, and again as always, all of you have my gratitude for reading my story. Now let's go with the reviews to start with the chapter.**

 **Okay, first, thanks for your awesome comments, I read everything. And found something, there are two types of reviews among then. The ones that give me Ideas I haven't contemplate like the one from "tiguylerobot" You already know was coming boy *Wink* *Wink*, thanks for the idea. And the other are the ones that apparently can read my mind. Seriously some of you just say what I already planning, I'm looking at you "Middernacht" and "Dragon Man 180". Do you two have a notebook with my thought on it?**

 **Also, the ideas of the stories I gave. I cannot write them because I don't have enough time sorry for those how were expecting them, maybe in the future but not now. Be patient for someone else who wants to write them.**

 **To "RaudomGny" Sorry, I can't write half of the amount because I feel I wouldn't go anywhere. The line breaks are there for anyone to just stop reading and come later. And when I asked for what scenes you all liked the most is to make you remember what you just read. So, yeah, sorry.**

 **Lastly, to the Guests or Guest that only says "Update." It makes me happy because I know you like it, but please be less aggressive about it. Don't worry, I still love you, no homo.**

 **Okay that all. Are you ready for this roller coaster?! No, you're not. Not even I'm ready, but okay let's roll with it.**

 **Ah, also "NyaNyaKittyFace" Keep me informed if you cry or not, I think I found my new objective here. (I wonder if you just went "oh uh" just now.)**

 **Okay, let's GOO!**

 **XOX**

 **Forgotten Heroism.**

It was 3 in the afternoon, a chilly day, but a good kind of chilly, fitting for an autumn day.

Izuku was leaning against the wall of a building, scrolling through his phone, looking at the most recent news about heroes while he waited.

Most of them were about the 'hero prodigy' Kamui Woods who has been escalating the hero ranking at a fast pace. And Mt. Lady and her new nickname 'The Collateral Damage Hero', although, men still loved her for… obvious reasons.

"Hey, Midoriya! Sorry, I'm late." A voice made him take his eyes off his phone.

"Ah, don't worry about it, Ki—" He cut himself up when the black-haired boy he was waiting for, was replaced with a spiky red-haired boy. "Kirishima-Kun?!" the cat boy asked his name in confirmation; his eyes were wide in disbelief.

"Ahahaha… I decided to change my appearance. I was planning to do it after I passed U.A. entrance exam if I passed it that is, but decided that no matter if I succeed or not, I should be a new me regardless, starting from now on." Eijiro explained while rubbing the back of his head with a smile on his face. "What do you think?"

It definitely caught Izuku by surprise, but it somehow fit him perfectly. Putting his phone in his pocket, Midoriya smiled at his friend. "I think you're very manly, Kirishima-Kun."

They both laugh at that. It has been 3 days since they became friends, and today was the first day for Kirishima to go to the gym. Izuku somehow managed to convince him to sign up; after all, it's a very good gym and very cheap on top of that.

"Shall we go then?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah." They began to walk.

"So…" Izuku began with the conversation. "How did your school react at the new you?"

"Oh!" Kirishima raised his voice, like if something really interesting came to his mind. "Everyone freaked out, and a lot of them didn't even recognize me. I think a teacher even faint."

"Pff ahahahaha! I would have liked to see that, hahaha…" They both continue to laugh on their way to the gym.

 **XOX**

"Just one more, Kirishima-Kun." Izuku encouraged the spiky boy in his lifting exercise.

"Aaaahg! 100!" Eijiro screamed after he finished lifting 200 pounds. He had never done so much before and now his arms ache like hell, but it felt nice, and having someone there to push you further was better than doing it alone. Coming to the gym was the right choice.

"What do you want to do next?" Midoriya asked as he handed him a water bottle. "Maybe do you want to work on your legs while you leave your arms rest?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Kirishima said while wiping the sweat with a towel. "But I have to say, this place is amazing. There are so many things to do. Kinda makes me wonder why we are the only ones here."

"I guess it's because of how it looks from the outside and it's a little bit hidden than normal." Kirishima let out an 'Aahhh' in realization. "Apart from us two, there is only one other person how comes here to work out."

"Hmmm…" The red-haired boy's gaze landed on his exercise partner. "Hey Midoriya, do you even lift bro?" His question wasn't because he was being cocky, but because the tracksuit that the green boy was wearing made him look scrawny.

"Uh…? *Smile" In response, Midoriya took the weight set Kirishima was working with a minute ago with just his right hand and lifted it like it was nothing. He didn't look bothered at all lifting 200lb.

"Pffft." Eijiro spat the water he was drinking. "What the fuck?!"

"Hahaha, my muscles are not for show, besides, it's thanks to my Quirk I can do something like this. My Quirk and hard work. So, let's work hard to become great heroes, Kirishima-Kun." He put the weight down.

"Yeah!" Eijiro answered with a smile, all his energy returned to his body.

"I'll go to the bathroom while you rest a little more." The green-haired boy informed him while he walked away.

" _Damn, Midoriya is so manly. Okay, I can't stay behind._ " The spiky boy thought, being now pumped up.

"Oh? Who do we have here?" a new voice startled Kirishima.

His head snapped at the direction of the voice, finding a giant of a man with white hair. " _Jesus, is he the other person Midoriya was talking about? He looks very manly._ "

"You must be Kirishima-Kun, right?" The large man inquired.

"Eh? You know me?" That took the boy by surprise.

"Oh, so I was right. Midoriya told me about ya." The man answered with a smile, happy with himself for guessing right. "Nice meeting ya." The white-haired man extended his right arm.

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you too, sir." Kirishima was a little rigid but he shook his hand none the less.

"Ah! Good afternoon, sir." The voice of mentioned teen came from behind Kirishima.

"Hey, Midoriya." They greet each other.

"I see that you already meet each other," Izuku said looking at both, Ejiro and Death Arms.

"Yeah, He's a nice guy." Said Death Arms, Midoriya nodded in approval. "Oh, before I forget it. Here." He pulled out a folder from his bag. "Your next subject."

"Ah, thank you so much, sir." Izuku bowed from his waist.

"Um, what's that Midoriya?" Kirishima asked out of curiosity.

"Ah, he is teaching me Architecture." He answered.

"I thought you want to become a hero, though," Eijiro said surprised.

"Yeah, is just that Sir here found a way to apply it to hero work. It was totally unexpected but it's awesome." The explanation made Kirishima let out an 'ah' in admiration.

"Hey, listen." The man said a little bit pissed. "I already told you I'm not that dumb, okay?"

"… … … …" Izuku looked at him in silence to finally looked at his friend. "Yeah, it was totally unexpected from him."

A tick mark appeared on Death arms' temple. "It seems you didn't learn your lesson." The pro hero extended his arm to grab Izuku's head.

"I'm joking, I'm joking, I'm joking." Izuku entered in panic mode when he saw the arm of death approaching. "Seriously, I still have nightmares with your hands in them."

The three of them laugh after that.

"Excuse me… Sir?" Kirishima caught their attention. "I was wondering if I have seen you before. You look oddly familiar."

Death Arms and Izuku looked at each other in silence, then smiled as if what the red boy just said was funny.

"Kirishima-Kun." Izuku was the one who spoke. "He is the Pro Hero, Death Arms."

Eijiro just stood there trying to comprehend what his friend just said. "Wut?" And failed miserably with his brain doing short-circuit.

"Yeah, I come here often to keep my shape for my hero job." The pro confirmed it humbly.

"Wait, Midoriya! You train with a pro Hero?!" He asked in alarm, grabbing the cat boy's shoulders.

"Well… I began to train with him recently, before that he just helped me here and there with my exercises. We are more like friends than anything else." Izuku explained.

"Yeah, I come here to forget about all the heroic stuff and have peace for a while." Death Arms continued.

"Ah… Sorry… It got to my head…" Eijiro apologized, he was acting over-enthusiastic.

"Hehe. Don't sweat it, kid. Midoriya was the same the first day." The Hero reassured the boy, smacking his back. "I'll go change to start with my routine." He took his leave.

"Wow, we're training with a pro." Kirishima still couldn't believe it.

Izuku just kept his eyes on Death Arms until he disappeared behind a door. "And he's gone. How's your back?" He asked his friend.

"Ugh! In complete pain." The spiky boy twitched in place. The smack on his back was harder than what it looked. He thought that even with his hardening he would've felt that.

 **XOX**

It was 7 pm, and Izuku was on his way home from the gym. It has been a week since Kirishima started at the gym, and since then, they had been pushing themselves to their limits, the clear reason of why he felt weaker right now with pain all over his body.

It was a good thing, it meant they could still improve.

He stretched his arms out, the cool of the night was much appreciated. He was going to sleep like a baby today.

"Excuse me." A girl's voice brought him to reality, it came from behind him. How didn't he notice before?

Midoriya turned around to look at the girl. The first thing he noticed was her eyes, bright yellow with thin slit pupils, it was like the eyes of a cat, a hungry cat, the same as his green emeralds. She had a blush that refused to leave her cheeks and her smile showed big canines that would probably unsettle anyone who looked at them, anyone except Izuku; after all, he had a worse set of teeth, yeah even worse than Kirishima. Her pale ash-blond hair had two buns that did a poor job at keeping it organized. She was wearing a dark blue school uniformed with a red scarf and over it, she had an oversized beige cardigan. Overall, Izuku thought she was cute, oddly cute, weirdly cute. Was this what was called gap Moe?

"Yes? In what can I help you?" Izuku responded calmly, but the girl stood there for a moment staring at his eyes. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who got captivated by the other person's eyes.

He felt something weird about her, something didn't match.

"Ah, yes. I got lost and I was wondering if you knew where this place was." She snapped out of her trance and hand him a paper.

In the paper was the direction to a small shop that sold cookware. He remembered where it was; his mother sent him there from time to time to buy stuff. It sold the best knives, or at least everyone said that.

"Oh, I know where it is." He said returning the paper. "If you take… …" He was going to point out which way to take, however, he stopped himself. "Actually, do you mind if I accompany you? It's pretty late and I wouldn't feel well with myself I send you alone." He hoped he didn't sound creepy or gave her the wrong idea.

"Mmn, mmn." She shook her head energetically. "I don't mind at all. It actually would be of great help, thanks." She smiled at him.

They began to make their way to the shop.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you." He decided to start a conversation.

"I'm Himiko Toga, nice to meet you too, Izu-Kun." That caught him by surprise, they just become acquaintances, but she had already given him a nickname. He opted to ignore it, also, it sounded cute when she said it.

"Likewise, Toga-chan." He returned the smile.

" _Izuku,_ " Neko called his name. " _You already felt it, right?_ " Her voice was grim and serious.

" _Yes…_ " He answered with the same tone of voice, though his face didn't betray him. " _She… is impregnated by the essence of blood_." It was hard not to notice when your sense of smell is fourteen times better than a normal human. The intoxicating aroma had punched him in the guts and kicked him in the balls to finally kissed his cheeks, it sickened him that he wasn't faced or repulsed by it. His feline traits were stronger than he thought.

But back to the subject in hand… there were three explanations for the smell… First, she was on _that_ day of the month, although he already came to the conclusion that this was not the case when it was that, the smell of blood came with a… sweet aroma… the sweetest of aromas, also, women looked more gorgeous and prettier and it was hard for him to not get flustered. Izuku actually tried to avoid Mei or any female in his school when those days came. And right now, she didn't smell sweet… well, she did smell sweet but not that kind of sweet, he could smell candies and popsicles but not the sweetness of _that_.

" _You know you can perfectly say it; it has a name for a reason._ " Neko intervened.

" _Not now. We can discuss this latter._ " He answered, trying his hardest to not blush.

Second, she was bleeding…

"Um… Toga-chan." He called her, gaining her attention. "Are you hurt… in any way?"

"Uh?" She tilted her head cutely. "What do you mean, Izu-Kun?"

"Ah, nothing, don't pay me any attention… sorry for asking something strange." She really didn't know what he was talking about, and she didn't act like she was hurt.

He didn't want to think about it… but it looked like the only answered… Third, she… was the one who caused the bleeding to someone else… No, he refused to believe that a cute and innocent looking girl was involved with something like that, there had to be another answered that he didn't contemplate. He hated that this answered was the first thing that popped in his mind.

"Ah?! What's that?!" Himiko exclaimed and began to trot into a dark alley.

"Ah! Toga, wait!" He followed her without even thinking.

The alley went on and on and even if he had night vision, he has already lost sight of the girl.

"Where did she go?" He began to look everywhere. "Toga! Where are you?!" He called her name.

"Hey, Izu-Kun…" Her voice came from behind. "You noticed it, didn't you?"

He was sure she was ahead, then how? How did she manage to get at his back? Her tone had changed too.

"What are you talking about, Toga-chan?" He played dumb without turning around.

"What gave it away? Hey, hey, I'm seriously interested."

"*Sigh* Apart from you being drenched in blood essence…" He turned around slowly. "Your behavior didn't match the vibe you gave me." His eyes glowed through the darkness in a threatening manner

"Aha!" Her eyes widen in surprises, admiration, in glee. Her blush just expanded more. "Your eyes are so beautiful!" She exclaimed, shaking her arms up and down like a child who just found her new favorite toy.

"Thanks…" Why did he thank her? she was dangerous, she was… a villain. Did she do something to him?

"You know? you know? you know? You're the first one to notice my act!" Toga couldn't hide her excitement. "But I want to know, I want to know so badly. Why did you follow me if you already knew?" She tilted her head, though her smile never left it.

"Heh, *Smile* I tried to blind myself, to believe that you didn't hurt anybody." Izuku didn't want to think about something worse than 'hurt'. Although, why was he smiling too? "And I already told you I would feel bad to leave a girl alone, and now I don't want to leave you alone with anybody."

Himiko launched at him and jabbed her left hand at his face.

Izuku was able to grab her wrist and move it away, but then he felt something, it was pain on his right cheek. With a glimpse at her hand still in his grasp, he found a knife. So, he wasn't fast enough and got cut. "Tsk." He clicked his tongue; he was frustrated more at him than anything else. This was the worst situation to be tired due to extreme exercise.

"Aha!" Toga chuckled when she saw the blood dripping from his cheek, she didn't seem bothered for her hand being held by him. "You're so cute, Izu-Kun!" She shouted as she raised her right leg in the air and then let it fall at his head.

He caught it with his free hand, leaving Toga in an awkward position. However, having predicted that, she stabbed with her right.

Midoriya threw her in the air as he moved backward, making distances between them. Another sharp sensation appeared on the left side of his neck; another cut was made.

Himiko twirled in the air, landed on her hands and bounced to end on her feet, she had a knife in each hand.

The girl began to bounce in place while she laughed. "This is so much fun!" She exclaimed. "Hey, hey, Izu-Kun, let's be friends!"

This was a strange sensation… not that she suddenly wanted to be friends, no, that was not it. It was that he was so calm. Shouldn't he be trembling right now? He was having an encounter with his first villain. A vicious and crazy girl who didn't hesitate to take his life in any second. What was this? Why was he like this?

"*Smirk* Yeah, let's be friends, Toga-chan." He responded.

For the first time, genuine surprise and confusion were presented on the girl's face, stopping her movement; after all, it was the first time someone answered positively to her proposal, and those gorgeous emerald orbs told her he wasn't lying. Everyone else just ignored it or gave her a negative. Not that it matters, they all became her friends in the end, but this was a first for her.

"So…" He continued. "Now that we are friends, could you lower your knife?"

A big smile grew on her face, so that was what he was aiming for. "I could…" Then she tilted her head a little. "But I refuse."

Then the whole seriousness of the atmosphere died for Izuku…

"Wa-wait… Was that a JoJo reference?" He dropped his posture and narrowed his eyes accusingly at the girl.

"Ahaha!" The happiness on her face become ten times bigger. "I can believe it! You're the first one to get it, Izu-Kun! We're best friends now!" She couldn't hold herself, Izu-Kun was proving to be the best. She was having a blast. "Who's your favorite character? Mine is Dio Brando, I want to _be_ him!"

"How strange…" He regained his posture. "Mine is Jonathan Joestar." He finally understood what this sensation was. Adrenaline kicked in, muscles readied themselves, his heart beat faster. This was excitement. The excitement of finding a challenge, of finding a… _prey_.

He didn't fear her, a big feline cannot fear something that is not registered as a threat, though he should, he wasn't at top-notch condition right.

"As your best friend, I want to stab you, Izu-Kun! Would you let me? You would be so much cuter with your blood all over your body." She readied herself.

"Sorry, but as your best friend I have to capture you and turn you in to the police, Toga-chan." The claws of his hands began to extend.

Himiko couldn't smile wider. Honesty was the best, being yourself was the best; that's why she couldn't think of anything else than to draw the blood of Izu-Kun. How it would taste? How much cuter could he become? Ah~ without a doubt Izu-Kun was the best, no one could compare to him. She wanted to _be_ him.

To Izuku, she was fucked up in the head, which was more than obvious. But even after her statement, he couldn't bring himself to hate or repulse her, for some reason he liked her more this way than when she was pretending to be innocent. He… was just as fucked up in the head as her, and he didn't care much anymore.

They both just accepted this relationship as the truth, it was as simple as that.

Toga threw one of her knives at him.

He simply dodged it, however when his eyes returned at her, she had simply disappeared. " _Where did she—_ " He turned around just in time to grab the two petite hands with knives in them.

"Hahaha! How did you know I was here, Izu-Kun?"

"It's impossible not to smell the blood on you, Toga-chan." He answered.

She kicked up, aiming at his chin, which he barely dodged, releasing her.

She spun a little in the air thanks to the momentum of her kick and landed on her four like a cat.

"Hey, Izu-Kun what's your favorite thing?" She asked with a smile, if they were a friend, they should know each other better.

"Katsudon and Heroes!" He jumped at the wall just to bounce at the other as he made his way to her, way over her head. "And yours?!" He finally was behind her, so he launched himself at her.

"Cute stuff and…" She jumped to the side at the last moment, though a cut appeared at her left cheek. "Blood."

 **XOX**

"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*" Blood was spilled… _his_ blood. Multiple cuts had been made around his body. His lungs burned and his muscles ache. Izuku had overextended his capabilities after already being in a weak state, he was losing strength. And his eyes were still focused on hers, emerald green met golden yellow.

"*Pant* *Pant* *Pant*" She had never gone to this extent, he was literally breathtaking, and even if he was as ferocious as her, he still was gentle, even now after pinning her against the concrete floor, even if he held her wrist to keep her immobile, it didn't hurt her. Yes, he had cut her with his claws occasionally, but it was inevitable in this game. It was the first time that she didn't feel like the predator, and she loved the sensation. Those eyes, those shining emeralds that never left her mind, were always on her, they didn't want to miss any of her movements, and she didn't want them to miss them. This was the best night of her life.

"I *Pant* win," Izuku stated. She just chuckled.

From the cut of his right cheek, a droplet of his blood fell… and landed exactly at the cut of her left cheek.

Her eyes widened in pure ecstasy, the everlasting blush on her face got deeper. "Ahaha! Izu-Kun, look! We're mixing together!" She exclaimed, it was like a kiss, but more intimate.

"He… Hehehehe…" He laughed weakly… The cuts on his body, though superficial, they were more than he was comfortable with. Not only he was getting weaker due to being tired from the exercises, but due to blood loss. However, this wasn't the priority in his mind, what wandered in his mind was… "Why am I laughing at this…?"

In a moment of carelessness, the tables were turned in a swift movement.

Now was Toga who pinned him down, it was just in the blink of an eye, and the worst of all was that he didn't care that much.

"Because we are broken, Izu-Kun. You and me." Her tone was quieter, like a whisper.

" _I see… So, it was that…_ " He didn't try to fight it. He didn't even struggle from her grasp, not even when her face came down and moved to the cut in his neck. That was the cut that bled the most.

Himiko opened her mouth and showed her big canines, though she didn't bite.

Her warm breath felt pleasant against his skin; it was a nice contrast from the cold of an October night. Then, something wet made contact with his wound.

She licked carefully; she took his blood into her body. It was her treasure, it was like water in a desert, it _needed_ to be cherished. The cat boy didn't struggle, not like any other of her previous 'friends'. Toga didn't mind, Izu-Kun was unique after all. He was like her.

It felt good… It was like a cat mom healing her kitten, maybe it was the reason he wasn't against it, although he still had something to ask…

"Toga-chan… Are you going to kill me…?" The licking stopped. She looked at him with motherly eyes.

"Nop~" The blond released his wrist and brought her hand to his cheeks, caressing them with her thumbs. She closed her eyes and touched his forehead with hers as she smiled. "This is the most fun I had ever, it would be a shame to end it so quickly." Their faces were so close, they could almost kiss.

It was then, that something came to his mind… A desired… The answer to why he was like this… his choice and reason for becoming a hero… " _I want to save her…_ "

Himiko's eyes shot open in surprise. Izu-Kun's arms were around her… in an embrace. "Prrrrrr~" He was nuzzling his head against hers, he purred, but the only thing she could hear was: 'You're not alone'. Toga held her breath when she felt liquid coming out of her eyes.

She took his arms away and jumped on her feet like if Izuku was on fire. Toga stood there, trying to understand what just happened.

His eyelids felt heavy; his vision was blurry, so he decided to close them, but that didn't matter. Why did she leave? He needed to comfort her… …His ears caught something… it was the sound of a phone making a call.

"Hello… I found a boy with multiple cuts on his body in an alley, could you send an ambulance? The direction is…" It was hard to listen… …who was it?

Thinking became hard… he was losing it… he couldn't focus… except for one thing… "To… ga…"

 **XOX**

White.

Everything was white when Izuku opened his eyes.

It was the room of a hospital… how did he end up here?

He looked at the side of his bed. There was a small green woman sleeping… the marks under her eyes told him enough. " _Sorry, mom… I didn't want to make you cry…_ " His heart ached every time he found her like this…

Inko's eyes began to open, just to be greeted with the emerald ones of her baby boy. "Izuku! Are you okay?! What happened to you?! How did you end like this?!" As she bombarded him with questions, her eyes began to fill up with tears again.

"Mom…" that made her stop, he sounded so weak… "I'm okay…" He gave her a reassuring smile… or at least he tried.

Inko hugged him as she bawled her eyes out.

After some minutes, she calmed down, but before she could ask a question she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

There was a doctor.

"Glad to see you're awake, Midoriya-san." He came closer and began to examine his condition. "It seems that there is nothing wrong with your condition. You got unconscious for 24 hours due to fatigue and blood loss, but nothing too serious. We have already administered a transfusion. Just a little rest and you will be like new." The doc gave him a professional smile, just to swipe it away a second after. "Unfortunately, that will have to wait… there is someone who needs to see you, Midoriya-san." He informed.

This got confused looks from the two green heads.

"Understood, sir…" Izuku accepted.

"Great, wait a moment, please." The doctor left the room.

A minute or so later, a man in a tan overcoat and matching hat came through the door.

"Good evening, Young man. Madam." The man took his hat off and gave them a friendly smile. "I'm Detective Tsukauchi. I came to do a few questions." He showed them his badge. Both Midoriya bowed a little and greeted the detective. "I'm sorry to ask this, ma'am. But could you give me a few minutes with your son?"

Inko looked worriedly at her baby. "Don't worry, mom. Everything is okay now." He reassured her.

"Very well," Inko said while taking her to leave.

"Thank you very much, ma'am. I'll be with you shortly after to make a few questions as well." Tsukauchi informed her. He then looked at Izuku as he took a seat, pulling out a notebook. "Shall we begin?"

Izuku nodded, cold sweat running down his temple.

"This may sound strange, but I need to clarify something first." The detective said. "Did you used your Quirk?" Izuku nodded. "Was it in self-defense?"

Ah, so he needed to know if Izuku committed Vigilantism… Izuku stood there thinking.

The Detective noticed this and readied his Quirk: 'Human Lie Detector'.

"Yes, it was in self-defense." The boy answered.

Noticing that his Quirk didn't go off making the detective a little bit surprised. Why would he take his time to say the truth if it wasn't a crime? Was he thinking of taking the blame? Why?

"Great. Okay, let's continue." After taking a few notes, he began with the next question. "Do you remember the assailant?"

Izuku winced at that, he already knew this was going to come, but… he wanted to save Toga… should he play dumb or lie saying he didn't remember…

Tsukauchi got worried, maybe the boy didn't remember, or it was a painful memory… He was going to stop that section of the questions and jump to another for the sake of the boy.

"Her name is Himiko Toga…" Izuku's voices startled the detective, who immediately took notes. "Ash blond hair, two messy buns at each side, and a hime-cut on the front. Bright yellow eyes with slit pupils like mine…" The detective looked at him in the eyes for reference, although, those emerald orbs made him nervous. They were the eyes of a feline who was being forced to do something he didn't want. For a second, the one who felt being analyzed was the detective himself and not the other way around. Those eyes were judging him, to deliberate if he was truly a good person. How a kid was capable of giving this impression just by looking at him was beyond his capabilities. "Her teeth… her canines are longer than normal people." Tsucauchi couldn't help but noticed the monstrosity of a bite that this kid had whenever he opened his mouth to talk. "She wears a school uniform with a red scarf and a beige cardigan over it. In the cardigan, she had multiple knives.

Izuku continued answering every question with the truth. Thinking about covering Toga was now a far idea… after all, it was never an option… He wants to save her, yes, but she was a villain. He wasn't probably the first one to encounter her, but probably the first one to escape alive… She was dangerous to everyone else, and a hero always puts the safety of everyone else first and personal matters second. If she gets capture then he could try to save her, although, dip down he hoped he was the one who captured her.

Minutes passed and the questions were answered. The detective was going to take his leave, but something came to his mind. "Oh, yeah. Do you remember who did the call, Midoriya-Kun?"

"Eh?" That took him by surprise. "No, sir. Why?"

"Well, apparently the call was made from your cellphone." The man informed. The eyes of the boy widened in disbelief. "Any Idea of who could have been?"

"Probably her…"

"Her?" Tsucauchi asked, not knowing who he was talking about.

"Himiko Toga."

Now was the detective who had his eyes widened in disbelief. An assailant who helped their victim. Not even in his wildest dreams, this would be a possibility. "Why?" He couldn't help but wonder out loud.

"Hope, I guess…"

"Hope?" Tsukauchi questioned, but when he raised his head to look at the boy in the face, he froze. Izuku's face was the happiest of smiles he had ever seen.

Yes, there was… hope… hope to be able to save her… hope that it wasn't already too late

Something didn't match for the detective, though. He has already investigated who did the call, and he was told that the voice at the other side of the line was from a male… then why this kid was saying it was her? His quirk didn't go off, so the kid wasn't lying.

It was something strange indeed. When Izuku tried to remember the voice he heard back then… that voice… it was his voice… maybe it was her Quirk?

He found himself wanting to know more about this eccentric girl.

 **XOX**

The sixth month came… November.

Today was Saturday, which meant no school for the two heroes-in-training, which meant a whole day of training.

It was noon and both Izuku and Eijiro were on their way to the gym. Kirishima had been worried about his friend being assaulted by a villain, in fact almost everyone around the green boy was, but Midoriya reassured them that it wasn't going to happen again. That was enough for the red-haired boy.

Well, at least today was a calm day.

*Boom!*

A great explosion startled the boys.

"What was that?!" Kirishima asked his friend.

"I don't know?!" Midoriya answered.

They didn't even realize that they were already moving in the direction of the explosion.

It was in a wide street, a multitude was already there, surrounding whatever it was happening.

They both came through the multitude to finally see it. It was a villain assault.

There were four villains, three males, and one female. The three males had mutant type Quirks, one had six arms, others had protuberances that looked like red crystals coming out of his body, and the last one had the appearance of a chameleon. The female, who appeared to be the boss, was more normal, with white hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a black outfit that resembles that of a kunoichi and leaves little to none to the imagination, she even had her panties for the world to see. Her Quirk looked like it could produce a cloud of ash-like dust.

The heroes who were fighting them were low ranked heroes, not well known by the people, but at least they were here to do their job… or at least attempt to, because the villains were preventing it.

The problem? A burning building. Izuku couldn't help but think that it was too short of time spam for another case like this.

The hero Backdraft was already on the scene doing his best to stop the fire, unfortunately, with the other heroes being entertained by the villains, the people still in the burning building were at risk.

"We have to save—!" Kirishima raised his voice, already moving forward, but a hand on his right shoulder stopped him. He snapped his head at Izuku for trying to stop him but froze in his track when he saw the smirk on the cat boy's face. He smirked too at that. "What's the plan?"

…

…

Toshinori Yagi was in the multitude, watching all of this unfold in front of his eyes. " _Damn it._ " He cursed in his mind as he clutched the left side of his abdomen. It was just noon, but he has already passed his time limit, he felt frustrated.

"Hey! What the fuck, kid?!" Yagi heard a man in the multitude yell.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Another yell, this time from a woman, but it came from the same place.

When Toshinori looked at what was all the commotion, his eyes widened.

…

…

It was understandable that people would get pissed if out of nowhere they were splashed by water, but they didn't care.

Izuku and Eijiro used the water bottle they had and poured the water over their heads, soaking themselves and their shirts wet.

"Sorry for littering." They both said as they dropped their empty bottles.

Then, they both took their shirts off. Every female who looked at them got a mad blush when they saw their toned bodies, however, the two teens didn't pay attention to that.

They tied their shirts around their faces, covering their mouth and nose. After that, they passed the yellow cordon entering the danger zone.

For some reason, they looked taller than anyone else from the multitude perspective. Their eyes were cold. Even the villains and heroes stopped for a moment to look at them.

" _It's that kid again._ " Dusty Ash recognized the cat boy, a smirk forming on her face. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to play with him.

Izuku raised his left fist in the air, Eijiro did the same with his right one. They dashed at the building immediately after bumping them.

Everyone was frozen in place as they saw the two teenagers got closer and closer to the building and came back to reality when they entered that burning inferno.

The multitude and Backdraft held their breath waiting for something to happen.

Oppressive minutes later, both teens came through the same entrance with multiple people on their backs

They ran back to the multitude and then laid the victims on the floor. Then, taking a little distance from them, the cat boy began to bounce and waved his hands.

"Hey, Backdraft! We got a little dirty! Could you give us a quick bath?!" Midoriya said.

" _You're not fooling anyone, kid!_ " The pro Hero scream in his mind. "Agh!" With just a grunt, the water hero complied. He had no options.

The moment they got wet; they ran back at the building.

Minutes later only the red-haired kid came out with more people on his back. Everyone began to worry about the other teen. Though, the spiky one didn't seem faced at all for the absence of his friend.

After putting the people in a safe spot, he jogged a little away from them.

"Hey, Backdraft! I got burned a little! Could you— blurg!" He was shot with water without even finishing his sentence. "Thanks!" He went back into the inferno, and just as he got to the entrance, his friend came out with more people.

It became a cycle. Save people, give a lame excuse for water, go back inside, repeat.

"Those kids are crazy." A man from the multitude commented. No one could believe what was happening in front of their eyes.

*SMACK!* A sharp sound caught everyone's attention. "Time to put some order here. Now, who had been a bad boy~?" A seductive voice made every male shiver.

"It's the 18+ only Heroine, Midnight!" A man screamed with a mad blush on his face, recognizing the new hero's arrival. Every. Single. Man. Began to cheer with the other boys, this couldn't get any better.

Although, they didn't notice the derogatory looks thrown at them by the females.

The heroine couldn't smile more sadistically at her fans' reaction. "Who is going to become my boy toy for the day?" He smacked again her whip against the asphalt.

"ME! ME! PICK ME!" A young man in the multitude answered, even though the question was for the villains.

"Fuck off, dude! I'm the meanest man around! I'm the one she's gonna pick!"

"What did you say, punk?!"

The men in the public began to fight each other.

"Agh, great. The bitchiest hoe has come." Dusty Ash commented with a scowl on her face. "Hey, Duckface, how's it going over there?" She talked through the communicator in her mask.

" _Who are you calling 'Duckface' you bit—_ " Gust Boy was interrupted by a voice in the background saying 'Just concentrate, Boy' " _Shh, everything is done here, bitch. Just retreat._ "

"Hehe, roger that." The female villain smirked. "Hey, boys!" She called for the other villains. "Remember our contract? Well, it has been terminated." As she was saying that, she began to cover herself with her Quirk. "Won't be seeing you later, retards!"

"You bitch!" the chameleon man swiped his tongue in her direction, just to hit nothing. "I'm killin' you, you fuckin' whor—!" A pink mist began to surround the man, seconds later he fell unconscious.

It wasn't only him, but also his two partners and even the low ranked heroes who didn't know how to handle a situation with Midnight in it.

"Unfortunately, I can't play with any of you. There is another task at hand." Midnight said as she turned around to face the blazing building.

 **XOX**

"They are the last ones, right?!" Asked Kirishima while carrying an unconscious boy on his back.

"Yeah! Now get out! The structure is going to collapse anytime now!" Midoriya responded with a little girl on his arms.

They hurriedly made their way to the exit. With a smile they passed the light of the door, just to change their faces at ones of horror when they heard the building collapsing at their back.

They didn't need to turn around to look, the massive shadow cast on them was enough of an indicator.

"Backdraft!" Eijiro screamed as he threw the boy at the water hero.

"Midnight!" Izuku did the same with the girl in his arms.

They both moved to save the last person. The only person in danger, they will save them at all cost.

Izuku grabbed the red-haired boy by the shoulder.

Eijiro did the same. A look of dread on their faces.

Yes, the last person they needed to save was their brother at their side.

How tragic it was when none of them moved an inch, they anchored their legs in order to throw their brother away, to save them at the cost of their lives if necessary.

And now, due to their own heroic stupidity, their stupid way of thinking that everyone is helpless, now they'll both die for underestimating each other.

" **DETROIT SMASH!** " With a roaring shout, a gust of wind swept away the falling debris over the two teens' heads, destroying the debris into tiny pieces and changing the weather, causing the heavens to rain and helping to put out the fire.

Everybody was silent, admiring the intervention of the number 1 Hero who came out of nowhere.

Seconds later, everyone returned to their senses and began to cheer. The press has just arrived to witness it, and of course, began to make their way to the Heroes at the scene.

Izuku and Eijiro could just let out a sigh at their luck and feel terrible at themselves for not trusting their brother to save themselves.

The cat boy noticed something.

While the press just overwhelmed the Symbol of Peace, said Symbol covered his mouth to cough. The boy could swear he saw blood coming from All Might's mouth.

" _His time is up!_ " He screamed in his head. He made his way to him, readying his voice. "All Might!" Everybody turned in his direction. "I heard there was another incident in Shinjuku!" He may set his lie too far away, but the press wouldn't try to follow him, now Izuku could only hope for his hero to take the hint of what he was trying to do.

" **Ah—** " All Might be taken aback at first, still remembering what he said to this kid all those months back. " **I-I see**!" He understood; it was his opening to get away. " **Then I have to check it out right away! Thanks, young Mido—** "

"Hnnnnggg!" Izuku screamed internally. They weren't supposed to know each other.

" **I-I mean, young man!** " Saving his sorry ass at the last moment, The N. 1 Hero, crouched and jumped into the air. The press felt a little disappointed, but they couldn't do anything.

"*Sigh* _Now that I see him up close… All Might is a little clumsy._ " Izuku then turned at his red brother. "We should go now."

"You're not going anywhere, kid." The voice of Backdraft startled the two teens.

The water hero was with Midnight at his side. She didn't know much about the situation, but the other hero requested her help to deal with the problematic pair.

"Do you know how many troubles you two are in?" The firefighter hero continued as he and the woman approached them.

The ambulances have already arrived and began to attend the victims, and the police were already making their way to get the villains.

"Em, actually." Izuku began to talk. Eijiro showed a smirk at this. "We're not in any trouble, sir."

"What?! You two jumped in action and risked your own lives. Even if it was for a good cause. Without a license, that it's called vigilantism." The hero began to make his point across.

"You can only consider Vigilantism if someone uses their Quirk for their own benefit. And we, throughout the entire time, didn't use our Quirks. And yes, we risked our lives, but it was our own decision, besides, there isn't a law that said citizens cannot save others or fight villains. As long as we don't use our Quirks, we can do pretty much anything that is not considered villainous. Oh, and before you tried to bring it up, we never obstructed your job. So, if you excuse us, my bro and I are going to cool ourselves up with some ice cream. Great job, Backdraft-san, Midnight-san." After that, Izuku turned around and began to walk away.

"Damn, they should put you in jail for pulling that off," Eijiro commented as he began to laugh.

Backdraft just turned at Midnight. "Is that really legal?" He asked in disbelief.

"I-I don't know." She was as surprised as him.

And who could blame them? No one in the entire world was that crazy to try something like that without their Quirk. Quirkless heroism in a world of Quirks, who would have ever thought about that?

Meanwhile, the police were arresting the criminals, but when they got to the chameleon guy, this one opened his eyes. He's been pretending to be passed out by holding his breath all this time. He was going to make a run for it, but then All Might showed up almost making him shit his pants, and now he didn't have too many options.

"Ah! Whatever!" He pushed the police officers away and pulled a pistol out of his pocket. "If I'm going down, I going to drag at least one of the two bitches with me!" then he aimed at the 18+ hero.

The two heroes were still stunned from what the kid said before and their reaction time was slow.

The villain took the shot.

In an instant, a figure appeared in front of the heroine. The bullet just bounced off when it struck the figure as if it hit a tank.

The villain was going to take another shot, but a clawed hand was already slicing the pistol like it was made of cardboard.

A knee found his way into the stomach of the criminal, leaving him without air, and as fast as he had shot his now useless pistol, he found himself kissing the ground with someone pinning him down.

" _We used…_ " Izuku began to say on his head.

"… _our Quirks._ " Eijiro finished.

They both acted without thinking.

"Shhhiiiiiiit…" They both said at the same time, to then looked at each other from their positions. "Pfff hahahahahaha!" They began to laugh.

Minutes later, after the situation had been dealing with, the two teens found themselves with the two pro heroes again.

"So? What do you have for us this time, kid?" Backdraft was hitting his right shoe against the ground repeatedly.

"We felt threaten so we acted in self-defense?" Izuku said. They both were sweating bullets.

"The bullet was for me." Midnight intervened. She felt good seeing them like this, at her mercy. It filled her with thrill.

"*Sigh* Just because we know you didn't have bad intentions, we're not going to report, but you still need a punishment," Backdraft said, lessening their worry.

"E-excuse me!" MIdoriya raised his voice. "I was the one who came up with everything. Kirishima-Kun just followed me. Just punish me alone, he doesn't have anything to do with this."

The red boy was caught by surprise.

"I guess that's fair." Backdraft conceded, making the cat boy happy. "Then I leave him to you, Midnight."

"Pffff— *Cough* *Cough*" Izuku choked in his own saliva when he heard who was going to apply the punishment. " _No, wait! This was a mistake!_ " Alarms went off in his head.

*Smack* The sound of a whip was heard. "It will be my pleasure." Midnight said with a sadistic smirk.

" _Wait, no! Everything except this! Not a woman, please!_ " Midoriya began to plead to the gods. His experiences with women had been nothing but disasters. Mei threatens his life on a daily basis with their babies, and that's without the time he became her teddy bear. Ubawami was cruel and he could swear that he could feel her smug face right at his back, even though she was miles away from there. And lastly Toga, even if they bounded a little in a weird way, the girl was the definition of trouble, he was sure he could find a photo of her in the dictionary labeled to the world: trouble. Midnight was the last person he wanted to add to the list.

"I'll make sure that you learn your lesson by _thrusting_ it _dip_ down until it reaches your core." She began to caress his right cheek. "You seem like the type with a lot of stamina, so we'll have a _great_ time together."

" _I'm in danger! Something in me is in danger!_ " Izuku screamed in his head, he couldn't count with Neko, she was already eating popcorns, waiting for her show to begin. "I need an adult." He said nervously.

"I am an adult." Midnight answered with a smile while she grabbed his face by the chin.

"A hero! A hero! I meant a Hero!"

"I am a hero." She said again. The woman was enjoying herself a little too much.

Izuku turned around in an attempt to escape, but the heroine was fast and tripped his feet with her whip.

"We should be going now!" Midnight said energetically as she began to pull the teen from his tail. The boy in question pulled his claws in another attempt to resist, but the heroine was stronger than it looked. "A feisty one, aren't you? Please keep struggling. I like it _rough_."

" _Kirishima! Help me!_ " As a last resource, he tried to telepathically communicate with his brother. " _Wait…? Kirishima…? Kirishima!_ " Unfortunately, the spiky teen was crying and clutching his fist at how manly his bro was for taking all the fault upon himself, not paying him any attention.

"You're a true man… Midoriya"

 **XOX**

"Midoriya, Hey~, Midoriya." Kirishima was trying to get the attention of his friend but to no avail.

The cat boy in question was looking at… he wasn't really looking at anything, his emerald eyes were devoid of life. He has been like this since he returned from his punishment with Midnight.

*Slap* "Ouch! What was that for?!" He returned after the slap in the face.

"You were out of yourself, also your ice cream is melting," Eijiro said.

"Ah, shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" He began to lick his hand.

"You've been weird since you went with Midnight. Did something happen?" He asked curiously.

"You don't want to know," Izuku responded with dread.

"Hmm… By the way, why are you wearing a cat bell on your neck? You didn't have it before, did you?" The red-haired boy asked more questions.

That brought a memory to the green boy. " _If I find out you're not wearing my bell, I'll punish you ten times harder next time I see you,_ my _kitten._ " The voice of his new mistress echoed his head, after all, a collar with a bell on it meant ownership for cats.

"You seriously don't want to know." He said again with the same dread.

Although the punishment was… _Peculiar_. He also saw the other side of the 18+ only Heroine, Midnight. She really cared and was genuinely worried about him and his friend… He couldn't help but smile at the bell… But then he remembered he was found out by the Midnight Boys and now he was on their blacklist, the dread returned to his face.

Kirishima kept watching his friend. "Midoriya… Did you and Midnight have s—?"

" **I am… passing by like a normal person!** " All Might appeared behind a corner startling the two teens.

"All Might?! What are you doing here?!" Kirishima asked while Midoriya ate his ice cream to get his brain frozen and see if this was a dream… or a nightmare.

" **Hahaha! Fear not, young men. I have come here to—** Cough!" Coughing a great amount of blood, the N. 1 Hero deflated.

"All Might, what have you—?!" Izuku raised his voice in alarm, now knowing this wasn't a dream because All Might just showed himself to his friend. But the hero held his hand up, stopping his worries.

"It's okay, young Midoriya. I need him to see this." The Symbol said.

"Wha-wha-what happened to All Might?! And why he knows your name, Midoriya?!" The red boy was trembling in disbelief.

"I can explain it, young…" Yagi trailed off.

"E-Eijiro Kirishima."

"Young Kirishima." The hero smiled. "You see…" The Symbol of peace began to tell the young boy about his condition and how he met the cat boy. "…Being that said." He turned to the green head. "I'm sorry, young Midoriya." He bowed to the waist. "I said mean things to you back then, and didn't realize how much damage I cause you, me, the one who claimed to be a hero, did that… I hope you can—"

"I forgave you a long time ago, All Might. You said what you said to keep me safe and… those words you gave me that day, I took them to the heart. They have been helping me a lot on my journey. Thanks, All Might" Now was Izuku who bowed.

"*Sniff*" They both turned to see the red boy who was crying. "You two are so manly. *Sniff*"

"Well, that's not everything for what I came here." All Might said, ignoring the red boy. "I saw everything… How two boys without their Quirks shined brighter than anyone, putting their lives on the line, while I was there being helpless. And when you save Midnight… Your bodies moved by their own, didn't they?" The look of surprise on the boys' faces was all he needed to know that he hit the bullseye. "There's something that's said about top heroes when they were still students… Most of their stories are linked by the following line: 'My body moved on its own before I could think!' That way you two can become great heroes, maybe even greater than me. That's why I came today to offer one of you my Quirk." He could see all the questions the boys had, on their faces. "My Quirk, something that many people have speculated, it's called One for All…" He explained to them about his Quirk, what it could do. "And now, I decided that both of you are worthy. Unfortunately, only one of you can be my successor. I'll let you two, the candidates, decide by yourselves who should succeed it."

They both looked at each other. "If we are both candidates…" Izuku began. "Does that mean there is a possibility other people had been picked to succeed you as well? I mean, we're talking about the Quirk of the N. 1 Hero, this shouldn't be rushed, right?"

All Might's eyes grew in surprise. Gran Torino told him the kid was smart, but not to this degree. "You're right. There is one more candidate." The hero confessed.

The kids looked at each other again, smiled and the nodded. "Then before we give you an answered, we would like to meet the other candidate first," Izuku said.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be fair with them. Also, it would be very unmanly." Eijiro agreed.

"I see." Toshinori smiled at them, they were very mature for their ages. "I'll contact a friend of mine and arrange a meeting. We should exchange contact numbers so I can inform you when is going to happen." All Might pull out his phone, with a calm smile, though, internally he was having a crisis. " _How is Sir Nighteye going to react to this…? Can I even bring myself to look at him in the eyes?_ " Then he saw the smiles on the two teens… " _No. I must face my mistakes for the sake of the future, even if he hates me._ "

 **XOX**

A week later.

"Ki-Ki-Ki-Kirishima-Kun." Izuku called the name of his friend, nervously.

"Wha-what is it Mi-Midoriya?" He was just as nervous.

"We're in U.A!" Midoriya shout-whispered

"I know!" Eijiro did the same.

They had been following All Might, in his deflated form, around to meet the other candidate, but they never expected to do it in the prestigious U.A. High.

After wandering the corridors for some time, they stopped in front of a room. When the hero opened the door, the two teens were able to see 2 people that were already inside.

One of them Izuku was able to recognize immediately. "Sir Nighteye?!"

The elongated man was surprised to be recognized so easily. " _So, this two are the ones he picked? Let's see if they're truly worthy of being candidates._ " With analytical eyes, the former sidekick of the N. 1 hero began to judge the two kids.

The other person in the room was another teenager, a little older than the other two. He had cowlick style blond hair, a… very simple face, though, an everlasting smile was there, which made him look friendly. He had a muscular build and some scars on his arms and was wearing the U.A. male uniform.

Kirishima and Midoriya knew immediately that he was the other candidate.

"I have already explained Mirio everything." The tall and slender man spoke. "So, how are we going to do this?"

"Uh… well…" All Might had no idea; this was never his plan after all.

The eyes of the three teens met each other. And just like if they could communicate telepathically, they all nodded at the same time.

"Sir Nighteye, Yagi-san." Izuku began to talk. "Could you two leave us alone for some time?"

"Yeah, we would like to do this by ourselves." Kirishima continued.

"I feel the same about this, Sir." The boy named Mirio also added his opinion.

The two adults could do nothing but complied, leaving the room for the boys. They waited outside, and this outcome of events was… awkward, at least for All Might. Being along with Sir Nighteye was definitely not in his plans.

"Um… how have you been?" Toshinori spoke, breaking the awkward silence.

"I've been good… How's your wound?" The man responded.

"Good… I have learned to deal with it…" Yagi answered… " _This is so awkward! What do I do?!_ " He was panicking.

"I… I'm sorry for how I acted last time…" Sir Nighteye apologized, surprising the hero.

"No! No… I should be the one apologizing… It wasn't fair to you. I acted harshly in the heat of the moment… I'm sorry." All Might lower his head.

"I do not hate you if that's what you're thinking." The tall man said with a mild smile on his face. The Symbol of peace couldn't help but widened his eyes in disbelief. "I'm also happy you decided to meet Mirio instead of just give your Quirk without thinking." Now All Might felt guilty, he was going to do just that.

"Um… Actually… Those two where the ones how came up with the meeting idea… Sorry for being an idiot…" Toshinory began to shake, waiting for the harsh words of his former sidekick.

"Fufufu… I see." Sir just laugh a little. "I wonder what they're doing." It has been at least 20 minutes since they left the kids.

"Me too." All Might responded.

They both looked through the window of the door… They weren't prepared for what they found.

A shirtless Mirio was swinging his shirt over his head like an overenergetic fan while a shirtless Eijiro and Izuku had an intense arm-wrestling match on the table.

"I hope they're not decided who gets One for All with that." Sir Nighteye spoke his mind while sweating nervously, All Might could only nod frenetically.

Izuku was the one who came on top of the other two, Mirio was second and Kirishima was last.

After that, they went for a more even event. Rock paper scissors. The two adults just got more nervous.

Kirishima came in first, Togata in second and Midoriya just had horrible luck.

In the Flexing muscles match, Mirio was the one who came on top, Eijiro was surprisingly good but the blond had more experience and Izuku… let's just say it wasn't his forte.

The three just talked, played and laughed all the time like three jackasses, and the two pro heroes outside were now reconsidering their choices.

An hour later, the three kids came out of the room and began to walk in the opposite direction of the heroes, they didn't notice the adults there.

"So, let's go to the arcade," Kirishima spoke.

"Oh, that sounds great. Can I bring a friend? Tamaki would like it." Mirio said with a smile.

"Of course, Togata-senpai. The more, the merrier." Izuku was the last one to speak.

"Coughum!" The two adults coughed in their hands to get their attention. Did they really forget about One for All?

"Uh?" The trio turned around… cluelessly.

"Oh right…" Kirishima spoke. "Oh right! We didn't talk about One for All at all!" His voice rose in alarm.

Mirio and Izuku looked at each other with a smile on their faces.

"Yeah, I don't need it," Izuku said while waving his hand dismissing it, surprising the two adults and his brother.

"Yeah, I don't want it either." Mirio was next, and Sir Nighteye was the most shocked.

"What?! But Mirio… why?" The former sidekick could only ask.

"Because I want to show everyone that… no matter what Quirk you were born, you can still achieve your dream through hard work… That's what you taught me, Sir. It became my pride… Sorry to disappoint you, Sir." Mirio apologized with his gaze on the floor. However, a hand placed on his shoulder made him look up.

"I could never be disappointed if you, Mirio. When you put it like that, it makes me proud." The tall man said with a tender smile.

"Eh?" That left only a spiky red-haired boy. "If you two decline the I too— *SMACK* Ugh!" Before he could say anything else, the other two candidates smacked him on the back with everything they got.

"Don't be foolish, Kirishima-Kun. A successor is still needed."

"Yeah, Midoriya is right, Kirishima. Besides, we're not declining for our own reasons. Just like Mr. Yagi, we're also putting our trust in you." Mirio said with a smile.

"We believe in you, Kirishima-Kun. Now, show the world how manly you are." Izuku finished with a pleased grin on his face.

The genuine tears falling from the face of disbelief of the red teen caught the other two by surprise. They began to stroke the red spikes like two big brothers soothing the little one.

The two adults smile at the scene. Though, something was bugging Sir Nighteye.

"Midoriya, right?" He asked gaining the attention of everyone. "You said you don't _need_ it. Why is that pray tell?"

"Ah… hahaha well, you see…" Izuku explained to them his objective as a hero.

Mirio, Eijiro, and Toshinori shared a confused expression. "Em… I did not understand what you meant, Midoriya." Kirishima voiced the thought of the other two.

"Fu…fufufu. I see… then you certainly don't need it for that." Sir Nighteye said, he had to admit this kid had potential.

"Wait. Sir, did you understand it?" At the question of his disciple, the former sidekick nodded. "Can you explain to us?"

"Yeah, I also want to know," Toshinori said in agreement.

The tall man gave a glimpse at the cat boy. The kid was shaking his head in negation. "Sorry, no can do. You should figure it out by yourselves, you three."

Their disappointment didn't let itself wait.

 **XOX**

Another month came and went in the glimpse of an eye.

Winter has come. Winter meant December; December meant Christmas, and Christmas meant… Discounts for mechanical parts!

"Onward, my trusty steed!" Mei Hatsume exclaimed from the shoulders of her 'husband', while he was carrying heavy bags on his arms.

"T-this is so embarrassing…" Izuku couldn't help but blush madly. Every eye in the place was on them.

"Awww~ They're so cute." A woman with sea-green hair grabbed profusely the arm of the man at her side. "Can we do that, Eraser?" She asked.

"No. And I'm off duty, so don't call me that." The man said, cutting her petition right away. He had long black hair and looked like he hadn't sleep in days, he also had a weird white scarf.

"Aw, c'mon. We're on a date." The woman continued.

"We ran into each other five minutes ago, and you refuse to leave me alone. Don't call things for what they aren't." He answered harshly again. Emi was lucky he had his hands full or else he would've lost her five minutes ago.

"Ahahahaha! That was a good one, Shouta!" The woman just laughed it off as if it was some kind of joke.

…

…

"Thanks for everything, Izu! With these we can make so many babies" Mei said from her seat in the taxi. Of course, the taxi driver choked on his own saliva when he heard the last part.

"Yeah, don't worry, Mei. I'll stay. I want to buy something for mom." The pink head just nodded in approval. " _Can't tell her I'm buy something for her too._ " With Mei now gone, he started to walk once again the cold night. At least he was wearing winter clothes.

…

…

A couple was taking a walk through the town, it was the first Christmas for their newborn, so they decided to show him all the pretty lights. Although, this world is an unpredictable place. They ran into some friends and that was all that fate need it, just one moment of them taking their eyes out of their baby.

With an innocent laugh, the newborn began to float up in the air from his stroller. The baby has manifested his Quirk.

When the mother looked back at the stroller, her eyes widened in horror when she didn't find her most precious treasure there. She looked around frenetically until she heard the cry of a baby over her head. She almost lost consciousness when she looked up. "MY BABY!" She cried, startling everyone around.

In a short amount of time, all the people around gathered. Some in shock and horror, others tried to soothe the distressed mother saying that heroes would save the baby, who was still going up and up.

" _Damn it. It is already too far up to get it with my capturing weapon._ " Eraser cursed in his head. Should he wait for another hero who could do the job? " _The temperature is too low, and the baby just keeps getting higher. If it continues, not only is going to get harder to breathe, the baby is at risk of getting hypothermia._ " No, he couldn't wait. "Emi, take my stuff!" Without even waiting for confirmation, he shoved the bags on the woman's arms. But before he could run for it, something else caught his eyes.

…

…

A few minutes before.

Izuku was one of the people there, he was looking down, clenching his fists. " _I feel so sorry; I wasn't able to act faster._ " He was being harsh on himself, even though it wasn't his fault. " _Where are the heroes?!_ " He looked around in desperation thrying to find anyone who looked remotely like a hero. " _If only I could do some—_ " Looking up, his eyes met the baby, and everything around him stop. The image of Neko trapped in that tree all those years back overlapped the baby.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?!" A man complained when someone pushes him from behind. When he looked, he found a green cat boy taking his shoes in a hurry. "Hey kid what are you—" Before he could finish the kid jumped in the air and landed on top of a streetlight in a crouching position with his four limbs. It was like a real cat.

"Hey kid, come back dow—" Another man yelled thinking the kid just wanted a better position to look, but when he met those emerald orbs, the words in his throat just came to a halt.

Those eyes were completely focused on the baby far, far up. Nothing else matters for those eyes.

Shouta Aizawa stopped in his track to see the cat boy on the light. If he knew the eyes of a cat as well as he did, then he already had an idea of what the kid was going to do.

And just as he predicted, the kid jumped at the building closest to him.

Acting fast, Eraser threw his capture weapon at the kid. The last thing he wanted was another life on the line.

However, just for a second that nobody seemed to notice except for him. The eyes of that cat boy turned in his direction, and again, knowing the eyes of a cat as well as he did, the message was loud and clear. " _Don't get in my way!_ " The underground hero couldn't see when his capture weapon was cut even with multiple years of experience, he just saw the pieces falling to the ground.

"Shit." Eraser Head exclaimed mad. Not losing time asking himself how the fuck his weapon was cut, he ran at the same building, the tallest hotel in Musutafu. Without a care in the world for collateral damage, he entered through a window. Screw those rotatory doors.

He didn't lose his momentum and continue running in the direction of the elevators. Pressing the button and calling one of the four elevators. The one that was 4 floors below in the parking lots. He opened the door with his hands without waiting for the elevator to arrive and threw his capture weapon at the cable that was moving up, getting propelled by it. he wouldn't stop moving until he reached the top of the building. This was now a race, and the goal was 40 floors above.

Meanwhile, in one of the rooms of the hotel, a man that just finished to take his bath, went to the large window. "What's all the commotion outside?" The man asked as he approached it.

He was not prepared when he looked down. A green blur passed outside the window, scaring the man and making him fell on his butt.

"Wha-what was that? T-this is the tenth floor."

Izuku was moving fast, or at least as fast as he could. The cat boy was jumping from the notches in the windows. It wasn't as fast because he needed to stop to have a better grasp to jump correctly.

However, his eyes never looked at where he was going for more than a second. They were always on the floating baby, on his objective… on his _prey_. His drive to save people and his natural instincts made a weird combination, but that didn't matter, not now. What matters was that his prey was getting away faster than what he was moving. He wouldn't get to the baby in time.

His eyes darted at the side of the hotel, to the other building next to it. The gap was narrow enough. Then the image of that old geezer known as Gran Torino came to his mind. Midoriya had already used that technique with Toga, but it wasn't as fast as the grandpa. Could he do it? Was a question that never appeared in his mind. Maybe it was the bad influence of Mei, but he had already lost the capability of questioning the 'if' and he just do whatever was on his mind.

He ran through the wall, defying the law of gravity, and making his way to the corner of the building. He began to jump from wall to wall, each time faster than the last. With this he could make it, he just had to ignore how badly his feet were starting to hurt.

All the spectator couldn't believe what they were seeing. A kid that was probably not even in high school yet, was escalating a building from the outside at a speed that it was even hard to keep track of.

Meanwhile, in another section of the city, a news helicopter was flying around, looking for something that would get them views. It was the first day of work for the young female reporter, and she would be damned if she didn't find something good.

Izuku did his final jump, getting on top of the building at last. Falling and rolling on the rooftop.

"*Cough* *Cough* *Pant* *Pant*" He had used too much of his energy to get here, but the job was not done yet. He got up on his trembling feet. When Neko told him, he was going to strain his legs using Gran Torino's technique, she wasn't kidding.

With a determinate look, Midoriya swiped the saliva dripping from his mouth. The precipice in front of him was too large, the distances to the building in front was at least 20 meters separated by a large street of vehicles going at high speed. Although, again, he wasn't thinking if he could do it…

The only description for his plan was… suicidal… suicidal and stupid, but he didn't care. Someone needed to be saved, that was all that matter.

The boy took off his winter jacket and held it in one hand. That baby must be cold. Then, he waited for his signal, he waited for the baby to appear in his sight.

Izuku heard the cry first… any second now…

When he saw it, the concrete beneath his feet cracked at the force he used to propel himself forward as he began to run.

At the same time, the rooftop door was opened with a kick from the underground Hero, Eraser Head. "KID, WAIT!" He shouted; it was all he could do at this point. Aizawa had lost the race.

With all his remaining strength, Izuku jumped.

He caught the baby with his jacket and wrapped the newborn with it.

It was unfortunate that he lacked the strength to make it to the other rooftop, even if this one was 5 floors lower than the one he just jumped from. He just barely missed it.

" _I need… To anchor myself!_ " He shouted in his mind as he held the baby with one hand, and stretch the claws of the other, nailing them in the concrete of the building. It was tragic that gravity was against him. "AAAAHG!" The cat boy screamed in pain as he slid through the wall. He took his hand off the wall because of the pain. The skin and flesh of his fingertips were gone, and the worst was that they were still falling. "Again! With more!" He shouted the order to himself, this time extending the claws from his feline feet too. He nailed his three limbs and endured it. "AAAAAHGG!" The slide marks that he left in the wall were stained with blood, though he never let go.

At last, he came to a halt.

It was unfair that there were still 25 floors left to the ground.

A helicopter arrived at the scene… The female reporter began to narrate the information she got from the studio to the camera.

"Apparently a baby just awakens his Quirk some minutes ago. It seems is Quirk can make him float, which made him move up in the air without a stop. No hero was at the scene when this happened and this made a kid, a teen not much older than 15, to jump into action. And now, this young man is stuck on the side of a building. This is without a doubt, a dire situation."

"The teen has green hair, and for what we can look, his mutant type Quirk gives him cat-like features…" Mei Hatsume heard the voice of the reporter through the radio of the taxi. Her unique eyes grew in horror as she recognized the description of the teen. She immediately pulled out her phone to look at the live transmission, her heart almost stopped when she confirmed her fears.

*CRASH!* A plate full of rising fell to the ground from Kirishima's hands when he saw what was happening through the TV in his house.

"Izuku!" Inko screamed her son's name as her legs falter and tears began to fall from her eyes. This had to be a nightmare. What was on the TV must be a prank of some sort.

" _Damn it! Move faster!_ " Death Arms has never wished so much in his life to suddenly change Quirks with Ingenium. He had seen it from one of those big screens in the side of a building while patrolling, and now was making his way to the scene, even if he knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Ubawami and Midnight stopped whatever they were respectively doing and gave their utmost attention to the screen they were looking at. " _You stupid dumbass! Why didn't you learn your lesson?!_ " They both thought the same.

"What the fuck is Deku doing there?!" Katsuki yelled extremely pissed as he was holding the TV in his face. "I swear I'm going to kill—!"

"Out of the way, Dumbass! Dunce meat is not see-through!" Mitsuki kicked her son in the face, throwing the explosive boy to the side. She went back to the sofa with her husband, who was praying for Izuku's safety.

"…What will happen to these poor—" The reporter was stopped by a sound. Even with the blades of the helicopter still moving, a certain sound made its way to her ears.

"Hum~ hmhm~ hm~…" It was a soothing melody and… it was coming from the cat boy?

"Is he… lulling the baby?" The reporter couldn't believe the kid was seriously doing that in a situation like this. For some reason, her heart began to hurt. She didn't know it was the same for every viewer that was watching.

For Izuku, the top priority was the baby in his hand, he didn't want him to get a trauma from this experience, so he did what came to his mind. He couldn't do much either way. He was tired, his lungs burned, his fingers were bleeding and hurt like hell. He couldn't move or else he risked falling again, and he didn't think he could stop it once more

"Hugh!" He bit his lips when he slid a little, bringing more pain to him. His blood was making this harder. Midoriya had limited time now.

His head turned at the helicopter… "Please…! Help us!" He requested, startling the reporter and her team in the flying machine.

"Bu-but… we are not heroes…" She said in shock… Only heroes save people, and they weren't them. They couldn't do it…

The face of the cat boy winced a little… like if he could hear her from where he was.

"Then… At least save the baby!" His shout echoed through her ears… it was so desperate… "Please! I'm slipping due to my blood! In any second… Please… at least the baby…"

Everyone… every single person who was seeing the transmission felt something… Their body twitched, bounced, jump or did something from their seat or wherever they were, everyone didn't know why they just felt it. That charge of electricity running through their bodies. They didn't know what that was, they just… felt the need to save that kid and that baby in front of them…

Kirishima's body hardened out of nowhere, even though he was still in his house.

Bakugo's palms made sparks, he was ready to jump at that television.

The channel of the transmission had a live chat to hear in real time the opinion of their viewers, but now that chat was filled with the same two words from everyone. 'Save Them.'

The eyes of the reporter grew in realization… "Jitsu-san!" She shouted the name of the pilot.

"I'm already on it!" The man shouted back.

The aircraft came close, but there was still 7 meters between them and the boy.

"What happened?! Get closer!" The reporter screamed in frustration.

"Sorry, but I cannot do that. If we get closer, we may crash against the building." The man answered apologetically.

The woman gritted her teeth. She opened the door, letting all the wind to enter. "Jump!" She screamed… Everyone screamed.

Izuku prepared himself, he had one opportunity. If he failed, they were dead.

His muscles hurt to the point he thought they were going to fall, but that didn't matter. He just had to do it.

Then… he jumped…

Unfortunately, the wall was more slippery than he thought… he didn't have a good grasp to jump… he wouldn't make it, and it was clear for everyone who saw it.

In the middle of the jump, one of his hands just moved abruptly.

In the next second, the female reporter found herself with the baby in her arms… It was like if he always had been there. Then, she remembered the teen who was still in the air. Her face snapped back up and froze…

A smile.

That's what she met. The best and most happy smile she had ever seen in her 25 years of life. Something humid ran her cheeks. How can someone smile like that in a situation like this?

That smile was transmitted through the camera. The world literally froze for a moment.

Everybody watching thought the same. That he was happy to have saved the newborn. Yes, everyone thought that, except for those who knew the kid at a personal level.

For those few selected people, that smile was telling them something different. It told them… "Goodbye…"

"Izuku!/Midoriya!/Deku!" Inko, Mei, Eijiro, and Katsuki screamed at the same time.

Death Arms fell to his knees, watching the whole thing through another screen, tears already falling from his eyes.

Ubawami and Midnight turned off their TVs, not wanting to see more. They already had trouble breathing properly.

Time began to move again, and Izuku began to fall.

Meanwhile, in the hotel from where the cat boy jumped. A window was broken on the fifteenth floor.

Shouta Aizawa hasn't given up. Calculating the boy's trajectory, he threw his capture weapon once more. He extended it completely to reach the kid. And yet, it fell short… It fell short because that stupid cat boy had cut it beforehand. The hero hated this… he hated this day, he hated this situation, and especially, he hated that idiotic kid who just made everything worse. Eraser Head didn't know if he could hate a cat until today, and the answered was: Yes, he could, with every fiber of his body.

Izuku continued falling… his body was looking at the sky, the righting reflex did nothing, he was going to die no matter what, but at least… "I save someone…" He closed his eyes and the images of everyone he knew came to his mind… " _Sorry for going so early… Thanks for this amazing Quirk… Neko._ "

" _Don't be so full of yourself. This isn't over yet, Izuku._ " Her voice echoed in his mind.

"Out of the way!" The ground began to tremble. All the spectator made room as a gigantic figure running past them.

Stretching her right hand, the giant was able to catch the fallen kitten.

At the last moment, Mt. Lady was able to save the day…

It wasn't just Izuku who came to life, but everyone else as well. Even Shouta Aizawa.

The underground hero was a relief, but now that everything was okay, he wanted to punch that kid in the face so badly. "Whatever…" He calmed down. "He is not my problem anymore." Yeah, he didn't need to get so worked up. He won't see that kid ever again after all… … … Right?

Mt. Lady got up with the kid still in her hands. "Phew… that was really close… I didn't count it for a moment." She said lazily with a deadpanned face.

Izuku was panting frenetically on her palm.

Then she looked at her catch. "Huh? Wow, you're so cute with my gigantification activated." She began to rub the kid's belly, "Cuchi, cuchi, cuchi." For her, it was just like rubbing a kitten.

For Izuku was… well… " _Why is she doing this?!_ " His face was burning. " _And why does it feel so good?!_ " His mom had done this before and it didn't feel like he was going to melt,

" _Hahaha. Well, you see…_ " Neko spoke in his mind. " _Even if you already had given up, your body didn't. You pumped a lot of adrenaline just now, readying yourself for the impact; and when you were saved not only that adrenaline didn't go away, you felt so relieved that you also released dopamine. With this two in your body, your senses were amplified. You're now ten times more sensible, and because of her touch you're now aroused._ "

" _WHAT?!_ " He screamed in alarm.

" _Ah, not in a sexual way. For a cat, being aroused means a lot of different things._ " She immediately calmed him down. " _And to answer the 'Why she is doing this?' Those hormones also amplified your cuteness._ "

" _That doesn't make any— Ah~ —sense._ " He tried to play it cool and pretend he didn't just moan.

" _Hey, I don't make the rules, okay? You were already cute before I came in. And we, cats, are super cute. We are the lords and rulers of the Internet due to our cuteness; after all, the internet began with us and is going to end with us, and this ability has also been transferred to you through my Quirk, so use it wisely. With great power comes great responsibility._ " Neko finished her explanation. " _Now. This is the other side of the spectrum of your instincts. Let's see how good you can endure them._ "

Mt. Lady continued to play with the kid until she came back on her senses. "Oops, sorry, don't know what came into me." She said with the same fake innocent smile she gave to any man to get free food. " _Shit… I hope he doesn't think this is sexual harassm—_ " Her thought was cut when she felt something holding her index finger. "Huh?" She looked at her palm again.

The cat boy was holding her finger tenderly like a baby. His face was covered by a cute tone of pink, while teary eyes looked at the finger apologetically. "Mo… more~" Aaand… he failed miserably controlling his instincts this time around.

Mt. Lady felt like if a lightning just struck her, paralyzing her in the spot.

"Hey! Mt. Lady!" A police officer called the heroine from the ground. "An ambulance is on the way. Can you put down the kid?!"

"No need. I decided to take the kid to the hospital myself." She answered without turning around.

"But the ambulance—"

"I'll be faster than the ambulance, so don't worry." Her head snapped at the officer… a creepy smile was on her face. Not waiting anymore, she began to walk while rubbing something on her hand.

"O…kay…" The officer couldn't argue anymore… "Why was her nose bleeding? Did she hit it while catching the kid?" The man asked his partner, who just shrugged.

"Maybe she is really dedicated to her job?"

What they didn't know was that the heroine also needed to go to the hospital for some insulin to make sure she wasn't going to get a heart attack from cuteness overload.

 **XOX**

Izuku woke up in a hospital bed… again… " _Hope this doesn't become a habit._ " He began to look around and found the pro heroine on a sofa while looking at the TV, the people in it were talking about the incident. She was also eating something.

" _Okay, now I hate her,_ " Neko said in his head.

" _Why?_ "

" _She is eating YOUR food. The food that the doctors brought for you. Who does she think she is?!_ " The feline sound pissed.

" _I'm not that hungry, so don't worry._ " He responded.

" _You don't understand. Food for us, felines, is our pride and joy, is our throne, and she is usurping it!_ "

" _Cat logic is hard…_ "

"Oh! That's me! And they got my greatest assets too! Neat, more fans and money for me!" Mt. Lady said excitedly when she saw herself on the TV.

"Pff fufufufu." Izuku covered his mouth as he began to laugh. " _She is like a little kid_."

"Uh?" She turned around to see the kid, he was laughing for some reason. "You're awake." The young woman stated the obvious while giving him a smile. She was glad he was okay. "You went unconscious a few hours, so the doctors told me to watch over you while your mother is on the way."

His face twitched at the mention of his mom. Now he felt guilty.

"Oh yeah… the family of the baby came by— Ah~mm… *Munch* *Munch*— They came to give you their thanks, but you were out of it. It was really touching— *Gulp*" She was eating while talking to him.

" _Not really touching when you say it like that,_ " Izuku complained with a deadpanned face.

"Also, you should take a look at your phone. It kept ringing for quite some time… I almost smashed it for being so annoying." She murmured the last part; she didn't really think he could hear her… … …He could hear her just fine…

" _This woman… is she really the hero who saved my life…?_ " The impression of Mt. Lady over the boy was dying by the minute… a _very_ … slow death.

The boy just sighed and tried to ignore her and what Neko was saying about her in his mind.

He reached for his phone over the table next to the bed, noticing his bandaged fingers. Sighing again, he took it. There were a lot of missed calls and some messages. He went for the messages.

" _Okay, the first one is from Kirishima, let's see._ "

 **[Kirishima:** When I get One for All, I'm gonna use my first punch on you. **]**

Well… that was terrifying. Next was from Mei.

 **[Mei:** Izu, our next baby is going to be a torture machine and I need you to test how effective it is. See you next Saturday. **]**

OKAY… Now he needed to check he didn't need a new change of pants. The next one was from… …Kacchan? Wow, he hasn't written him since… ever.

 **[Kacchan:** YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WANTED TO FLY THAT BADLY! I'LL SEND YOU TO THE STRATOSPHERE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU! FUCKING NERD! **]**

W-were the capital letter really necessary…? " _Okay, calm down, I can deal with this… somehow…_ " The next was from… D-D-Death Arms.

 **[Death Arms:** You're gonna wish that Mt. Lady didn't save you the next time I see you, dumbass. **]**

Okay, he lied, he cannot deal with this. And the worst part was that there were 3 more messages left to go. The next was from… Oh… Oh uh… Oh no…

 **[Mistress Midnight:** I see that my little kitten wasn't trained properly. We're going to have so much fun together. I'll make sure to mark it carefully on your body… **]**

There was also a photo of her licking her lips… Izuku was sweating bullets… he didn't feel so good anymore. The next message was from an unknown number.

 **[Unknown:** I see that Death Arms wasn't harsh with you. I'll have to take it into my own hands to get the point across that thick skull of yours. I'll show the world how insignificant you really are, boy. **]**

" _Wait… UBAWAMI?!_ " How did she get his phone? Did Death Arms give it to her? Now the poor kid was shaking in fear.

The last message was also from an unknown number as well… " _*Sigh* Let's get this over with…_ "

 **[Unknown:** No! No! NO! I'm the only one allowed to push Izu-Kun off a building. 'Kay? I don't want your blood to go to waste if I'm not there. **]**

… … … … Okay, how did Toga got his num— Oh, wait, she used his phone to call the ambulance back then, never mind.

Was it weird that her message was the less unsettling and terrifying out of all of them? Maybe he really got something wrong in his head.

Izuku let out a sigh as he laid down on the bed. He couldn't help but smile. So many people were worried about him. The boy hated himself for thinking he could just take his death for granted. " _I'm truly sorry…_ "

Meanwhile, a doctor came to inform Mt. Lady that she could leave already. The mother of the kid was in the lobby.

"Okay, then that's it for me." She got up. "See you around, kid." She waved her hand as she walked to the door.

"Wait!" Izuku stopped her. "Am I not in trouble?" The woman tilted her head, not really understanding the kid. "I-I mean… I used my Quirk… shouldn't I be punished?"

"Oh, that. Pff naaah. I really don't care that much for something like that." She answered uninterested but still saw doubt in the face of the kid. "Listen. You were able to save a life, right?" The kid nodded. "And you're also fine. I don't see why you should be punished. Yes, you broke the law, but it was for a good cause. And you seem to understand the gravity of your actions. So, seriously, just chill out. If you really want to be punished go to the police station yourself, 'kay?" After that, she turned around to leave.

"Wait!" He stopped her again from doing so.

"Grr… Listen, kid. My patience is not that great. You're cute, but don't push your luck." She began to lose her temper.

"No, it's just…" At his indecision started to rub her the wrong way. She began to tap her right foot furiously. "Is-Is there anything I can do to repay you for saving my life?"

"Ang~…" She groaned in annoyance. "No, I don't need anythi—" She stopped mid-sentence as a creepy grin appeared on her face. "Actually~, now that you insist so much…"

A shiver ran down Izuku's spine… He had just made a mistake… When will he learn that he and women are not a good combination?

 **XOX**

 **A/N: Hey, how was it? Which was your favorite scene? Who was your favorite character?**

 **If you like the Idea of Kirishima getting OFA then thank "tiguylerobot" for the Idea, for me it was awesome. I was going to give OFA to Mirio, but as you can see, I always thought he would decline for the reason I gave, and he doesn't need it anyway. He is a great hero without it.**

 **Also, for those people that told me "I think you could handle Mt. Lady or Midnight." How were they? Did I get them right? I hope I did.**

 **Another thing. Let me know what you think happened between Midnight and Izuku. What do you think was his punishment? I want to see what some of you can imagine. To be honest, I don't even know what happens.**

 **BTW, what do you think of Aizawa, you're going to see him pretty often, (He's my favorite character after all) I think he was right. Izuku just complicated everything there. Aizawa would have saved the baby in a simpler way than Izuku. I bet you didn't expect his attitude towards Izuku. Our cat boy has a rough way ahead, and so does Shouta.**

 **Well that all, I hope you like it.**

 **Read you later.**


	5. Ch - 5 Alone, lost your way home

**A/N: Hey I'm back. Okay, first things first. As always, thanks to all of you who had taken some of your time to read this fic.**

 **Oh, man, growing up suck. With more responsibilities, I have less time to write. Worry not, I'll find a way to not take long for the chapters to come out. And speaking about chapters, I keep writing more and more. Do you want to know how long this thing is? 20k words, yep… And it's because of that I have separated into two parts of 10k because no one wants to read 20k in one go. Don't worry though, the other part will be released in ten minutes or less, so keep in mind that they're both the same chapter okay? And even though it is that long, there is not that much action, I also realize why I write so much. It's because of the character interactions, I want them to feel real.**

 **Moreover, I know I said I wouldn't use music anymore, but I can't help myself, my inspiration comes from the music I listen to. To give you an example, this chapter was inspired by: [Aimer – Polaris] It doesn't go with the entire chapter though, listen to it afterward if you want, its good shit.**

 **With that out of the way, it's time to answer some questions. Although, you can skip this part and start reading because it's gonna take its time.**

 **Okay, let's start:**

" **monkiepawn" asked: "Does Izuku have to end in the hospital every chapter? Sometimes even twice? Also, why is he being a vigilante every chapter as well?"**

 **R/ Okay… I'm going to say this to everyone, please use logic. First, he has gone to the hospital three times and just that, the first one was to check his Quirk that just "awaken", the second after an encounter with Toga which left him with blood lost and exhausted as hell also an ambulance was called, where do you expect him to end? And the third was after saving the floating baby in which he literally lost his fingertips, maybe I wasn't graphic enough, but it was to the point in which you could see the bone, does that not need medical attention? About the vigilantism part. Izuku cannot help it because it's the essence of a hero to help others, it's only vigilantism because he doesn't have a hero license, and in case you're referring to why he isn't getting in trouble for it, it's because if Bakugo can do his bullshit and not get punished because of having a good Quirk then Izuku can do good thing and be the same, also, Heroes tend to not enforce such law as long is not for bad purposes like the vigilante Stendhal. (Read the Vigilantes manga, it's there.)**

 **Oh? it was just that, I read the others and some of them I cannot answer because it would be a spoiler.**

 **Also, to "EndlessChains" Don't worry if it takes you longer to make a review. I'm always waiting for them because they always make my day**

 **Furthermore, to the "Guest" who write a review every day almost religiously, thanks, some of your suggestions are good, others I have already planned them, and others I cannot do. Also, sorry, but Izuku won't get One for All. Why? Well, first and foremost, OFA is the biggest mess I have ever encounter. If you read other fics in which Izuku not only gets it, but also he has another powerful Quirk, he not only becomes super OP and the story began to get boring due to lack of danger and/or challenge, but also, if you pay enough attention, the excuses that are made for him not doing certain things don't add up with what had been already stipulated. Also, people don't know what a 100% OFA truly is, if you want to really know to what extent OFA reaches, read Vigilante's manga, around ch 50 you will see how stupidly OP OFA really is, And I'm just talking about the strength enhancement that All Might uses. (Please don't take this as me shitting over other fics, they're amazing, it's just that I'm too nitpicking with the little details)**

 **Okay… If you made it to this part, congratulations, and I have a CHALLENGE for you. Try not to laugh or cry while reading this. If you lose how about you leave a review? I'm just a sucker for reviews.**

 **Oh, boy, Anxiety is kicking in. Because I tried something new and oh boy, I wonder if you're gonna like it.**

 **Lastly: Disclaimer: I don't own anything that appears in this story except for the plot and tertiary character. I'm just doing this because of better safe than sorry.**

 **Okay! Jet Set Run!**

 **XOX**

 **Alone, lost your way home.**

It was a nice day. It was peaceful and quiet, there even were snowflakes falling from the skies. The incident of last night looked like a far dream. Everything was alright… … Except for Izuku Midoriya.

The young boy was on his way to the library to get more books that could help him with new things for his training, and maybe take his stressed mind out of his current predicament. Said predicament being the people who texted him last night, and what his mother told him.

He was happy to see they care so deeply about him, but it was still terrifying.

The cat boy decided to make a stop on his way.

He entered that little clearing at the park where he received his lucky amulet all those months back. Izuku still carries it around, it was currently in the back pocket of his pants.

The boy comes to this place from time to time so he can relax, and it was just what he needed right now. He also comes here hoping he can meet the person who made the crown, though, his luck seems to suck. He knows the person still comes thanks to his senses, but he still hasn't met them.

Izuku just laid down on the snow, contemplating at the sky. " _Hey~ what do you think I should do?_ " Izuku asked his partner as he began to move his arms and legs unconsciously

" _About your mother's ultimatum or your friends?_ " Neko needs clarification.

Izuku's mom had told him something yesterday which was quite harsh. " _If you put yourself in any danger again, I won't let you apply to U.A._ " She told him with tears in her eyes. He couldn't blame her. He brought this upon himself by being so reckless.

" _Both…_ " The boy answered.

" _Your mom is right. You're everything for her, so just follow her demand and focus on your training. About everyone else… Avoid them for a week so they can cool down a little. Maybe they won't be that harsh._ " The feline proposed to him.

" _That sounds like a plan… Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you…"_ He paused for a moment, a grim semblance appearing on his face _"…No, I seriously don't want to think about that. Let's go to the library._ "

With that decided, the boy stood up and left the park.

A few minutes later, a girl in winter clothes with thorny vines for hair came to the clearing.

"Pff- hehehehe~" Ibara Shiozaki began to laugh at what she found there. There was a snow angel with cat ears and a tail. It was cute and endearing, but it made her laugh for no reason.

 **XOX**

It was now 5 pm.

Izuku already got the books he wanted and was now on his way home when he received a message. It was from his mom.

 **Mom: [** Izuku could you buy some ingredients for dinner on your way home. Thank you, honey. **]**

She then listed them.

The boy just took his eyes off his phone and looked across the street. There it was, a convenience store.

" _How… convenient._ " Neko commented.

" _Oh, my god… seriously?_ " Izuku groaned at that as he made his way inside.

After picking everything he needed, the boy made his way to the cashier.

When he was paying, he felt something… "*Sniff* *Sniff* Oh no…" It was the aroma of… danger.

"Can you pay this for me, Izu-Kun?" A hand, that came from behind him, put a bag of lollipops on the counter.

"*Sigh*… Sure… Toga-chan." He said without looking behind.

"Aha~ Thank you, Izu-Kun. You're the best!" The little killer hugged him, nuzzling her face against his back.

The cashier thought she was his girlfriend… he couldn't be farther from the truth.

They went outside, Himiko had already a lollipop in her mouth.

"Hey, Toga-chan… Could you not create any trouble? I'm against a hard place and you could be the rock… or the knife in this case…" Izuku said calmly. Maybe too calm for his liking. " _There I go again… Every time she's around I start to behave strangely. Do you know why?_ "

" _Yes…_ " Neko answered. " _It's the blood fragrance… she carries around. To any big carnivore, especially a feline whose smell is stronger than its taste, the smell of blood it's like a drug, which boosts your senses and attitude. That's why you act bold and confident._ "

" _We're talking about human blood, you know?_ "

" _You're… not entirely human anymore. Very deep down, it's just a minuscule part of you, but you no longer view humans as equals… I'm sorry._ " The feline apologized.

" _No, don't worry. Animals can feel empathy toward other species._ " He came back to reality.

"Pmm~!" Himiko pouted, her cheeks puffed up, making her strangely adorable. "Fine, just because you asked so nicely." She said. "I wanted to stab you a little, but I guess it can't be helped."

"Phew~" Izuku let out a sigh in relief. He just dodged a bullet… a knife? Thank goodness she gave in. He was in a pickle for a second there.

Midoriya was unable to mess with her due to his mother's warning. If he tried to capture her, she just would get violent. But, at least…

"If she's with me, she won't be with anyone else…" He murmured.

"Oh? Is Izu-Kun jealous?" She asked in a teasing way, misinterpreting his words. Toga put her arms around his neck in an embrace. "Don't worry…" She whispered. "Izu-Kun is special."

" _Too. Close… The blood is.._." The smell of blood was concentrated in her mouth. Last time he was too weak to notice, but now... …A growl escapes his lips. "T-Toga… can you give me a lollipop?" He needed something to distract himself.

"Blee~" She popped her tongue out, presenting the candy to him.

His mouth opened slowly as he got closer. It was hard to control himself. " _Don't bite the tongue off. Don't bite the tongue off. Don't bite the tongue off._ " Following his chanting, his teeth dragged the candy into his mouth delicately.

"Hmhm~" With a pleased smile on her face, Toga ended the hug.

Izuku covered his mouth and looked away. That was when he noticed that every bystander in the vicinity was staring right at them, some guys were looking jealous and most girls were covering their mouths with a huge blush on their faces. That was when the realization of what he just did, hit him full force. His face exploded in pure red.

He looked back at Toga to see if she noticed. His embarrassment died abruptly when he gave her a better look.

"Fuu~ Fuu~" Himiko blew hot air onto her naked hands to warmed them up.

The little killer was wearing the same outfit as last time. Her nose was a little red, and so were her knuckles and ears.

"Toga-chan." His voice was gentle. "Do you have more clothes?"

She looked a little surprised at the question. "This is all I have since I scape home." After answering, she closed her eyes and went back to warm her hands again.

"Tsk" Izuku clicked his tongue in displeasure. "Yare yare daze." Izuku began to take off his scarf.

Himiko perked up at that catchphrase. When she looked up, she was surprised by a piece of cloth going around her neck.

"Your hand," Izuku said, extending his arm without noticing her expression.

She just stood there, stunned in disbelief.

"It's okay, just give me your hand." Impatiently, the cat boy grabbed her right and pulled it towards him. He took his right winter glove off with his mouth, revealing his bandaged fingers, and then touched her hand. " _Damn… it's so cold._ " He winced at that. He put his glove on her hand, he did the same with her left hand. After that, he rubbed her hands together while blowing hot air. "Better?"

That question took her out of her stupor. "Y-yeah." Her eyes went immediately at his fingers. "You're bleeding." A smile appeared on her face.

"Hm? Ah, yeah. I guess they still haven't closed. It was last night so…" He trailed off when Toga grabbed his right hand and began to undo the bloody bandages of his index.

Some of the flesh of his fingertip was gone, leaving a gross red flesh. "So pretty~ haaa~mmm. *Slurp*" After saying that, she put the finger in her mouth and began to suck it tenderly.

"What are you doing?" Izuku asked, more curious than weirded out.

"Bloohi lohipod… (Bloody lollipop)" She spoke with his finger still in her mouth.

"I see." He said, like if that made any sense. He just accepted as it was and patted her head with his free hand. "Just be careful with the claw."

Toga giggled at that. Only her Izu-Kun would act like this.

After another three "bloody lollipops". They parted ways. Toga didn't want to, but after Izu-Kun called the police, it left her with no option.

"Hmph! Izu-Kun, you dummy!" Himiko complained while she was roaming a dark alley on her way to her hideout.

"Oh? What happened to you little girl? Did your boyfriend dump you?" A man's voice came from behind.

Toga turned her head to see, though her face was uninterested.

There were three men, from their looks, she guessed they were simple thugs. The blond girl smiled; her food has just arrived by itself.

"Don't worry, we can give you some company." Another thug spoke with a creepy smile on his face.

"Yeah… We'll keep you warm tonight." The leader spoke again. "So, don't worry about your boyfriend. That stupid cat kid thinks he's the best just because he saved a baby. He couldn't even face us last time and an old geezer had to come to wipe his ass for him." One of the thugs laughed at that. "I bet he wasn't enough of a man to please you. Yeah, he's just a bitch, a piece of crap—"

The words of the thug came to an end abruptly. With eyes wide in horror, he touched his throat. His hand was covered in blood.

The man fell on the ground, holding his throat in a futile attempt to stop the bleed.

The other two thugs were paralyzed on their spot and began to tremble as they saw their brother died in an instant.

Toga was next to the body with a bloody knife in her right hand. Her serous face winced in disgust when she looked at the body. "Agh, not even after so much blood you're a little cuter." When her eyes landed on the other two, she frowned. "None of you can even come close to Izu-Kun, so, stop spiting so much shit about him. It really… Pisses me off!" When she yelled the thugs fell on their asses, one even wet his pants. "At least, just because you're the crap of society, Izu-Kun won't get mad at me if I just end your lives…"

People around that area heard screams that chilled their spines that night.

After they left out their last scream, Himiko stood up. "Agh, You asshole! You stained Izu-Kun's scarf with your disgusting blood!" In frustration, she kicked the dead man's face, snapping his neck in a loud crack noise. "I'm not hungry anymore." With that last statement, Toga left the corpses there. These assholes just ruined her night.

For the first time, Himiko Toga passed on the opportunity to drink blood.

 **XOX**

Six days later.

"Um… Takeyama-san? Where are we going?" Izuku asked. He's been following the blond woman around for quite some time.

"To my apartment." She answered without looking back.

"And… what are we going to do there?" Izuku asked again. She hasn't told him anything about it. She just told him that she would call him when she had time so he could repay her for saving his life, and now, here he was.

"Me, nothing. You, you're going to clean it." Yu finally answered the big question.

At least it wasn't anything too serious. Although, if this was all she was asking for, then she was a really lazy person.

After walking a few streets, they finally arrived at their destination.

"Here we are." The pro heroine said, opening the door. "Home sweet home."

" _Well, this is going to be easyyyyy—…_ " He stopped when he looked inside. "Um, Takeyama-san. I don't want to sound rude, but…"

"Every time someone says that they're going to be rude, y' know?" She let out an exasperated sigh.

"I-is this really your apartment?" He continued anyway.

"And there it is…" The woman commented. "Look, I'm always busy with my job. You know, fighting villains and saving people, and I end up pretty tired to do this."

" _You didn't look tired when you save me._ " Izuku judged her mentally.

"So, I'm grateful when you offered a helping hand, so… Thank you~" Her personality did a 180 turn. She became cheerful, giving him her best fake smile, the smile she used to get anything she wants from men. They are so easy.

"Don't worry about it." Izuku just walked past her, ignoring her completely.

To say she was taken aback was an understatement. " _Did this brat just ignore me?_ " She gritted her teeth, her head snapped in his direction with an angry expression on her face. " _Okay, calm down, Yu. This kid just doesn't know what he wants. I mean, look at me, every time I do something every man break their neck to lay their eyes on me. Umu, that's it, the problem is with this brat, not with me._ " The woman tried to calm herself, though her right eyebrow twitched ever so slightly from time to time.

Izuku was… impressed. He didn't think a place could be worse than Dagobah beach, but somehow Mt. Lady did it. There were leftovers of junk food here and there, he even noticed a slice of pizza stuck on the ceiling. The tables were filled with beer cans. Used clothes were thrown everywhere, and that was just the normal stuff. " _How the…? Is that a mop piercing the wall?_ " He didn't think that was possible. " _*Sigh* I can already feel the headache._ "

Deciding to not lose any more time, he put his backpack on the cleanest spot he could find. Mt. Lady had told him to buy plastic bags… apparently, he will need the whole package. She also told him to bring rubber gloves, and lucky he, Neko told him to buy a mouth cover.

"I'm going to change," Takeyame informed him as she went to one of the rooms. "Don't try to peek or I'll—"

"Don't worry about it" Izuku interrupted her while waving his hand, he didn't even bother to look at her.

"Grrr…" Yu growled, his attitude towards her was pissing her off for some reason. " _What's with this kid?!_ " She slammed the door.

"Okay, let's start with the couch and continue from there." The cat boy said, already with all his equipment on.

It took him a few minutes to clean it because he decided to separate things between trash and recyclable. If he's going to do this, he's going to do it right.

" _It looks better now._ " The boy was pleased with himself.

"Ah~" Yu Takeyama came back, throwing herself on the recently clean couch, opening a bag of Doritos while turning on the TV. She had changed into a loose white t-shirt and black shorts, the t-shirt said something that she probably didn't know what it meant because it was in English. He did, though. It said: 'If she breathes, she's a thot'. "What?" She asked, seeing the cat boy staying there, staring at her with a derogatory face.

Izuku looked at his hands. " _I feel like something just awaken inside of me._ "

" _I know what it is,_ " Neko responded. " _It's called… a tiger mom._ "

" _That doesn't make any sense, but I'll accept it as it is._ " He continued with his cleaning.

He continues with the beer cans, then the leftovers, then the dirty clothes.

One pile of clothes, in particular, made him stay still, staring at it.

" _Her underwear…_ " Izuku stated the obvious. "Um, Takeyama-san… I found your… underwear."

"So? Pick it up and put it with the other." She was entertained by the TV and didn't care. He was just a brat, after all.

"*Sigh* Right…" With resignation, he extended his hand. Then immediately retrieved it back. " _Ahhh! It moved!_ " He has really good eyes to see the pile move a little.

"Something wrong?" Yu asked from her spot.

"Y-y-your underwear just moved." He said in a panic, was this some paranormal crap?

"Hah? Oh. It's probably my pet." Just as she said that the head of a little creature came out from the clothes.

"Oh… hey, little buddy." Izuku picked him up. "It's your pet a hamster by any chance?" He asked. " _Can she even take care of him?_ "

"Yep, he wonders around as he pleases, he's one of the primary reasons I need you to clean the apartment." She answered. "His name is Little Chungus."

has stopped working.

"Wut?" He shook his head to regain his composure. " _Who names their hamster 'Little Chungus'?_ "

" _Meh, I've heard worse… Like someone naming their cat 'Neko'._ " The feline said a little salty.

" _Ouch. You're never going to let me live that one down, right?_ "

" _Nope._ "

Izuku continued cleaning. He put the clothes in the washing machine and Lil' Chung in his cage and went to the bathroom.

"Well, it looks tidy enough. Just a little of brushing here and there and is done." Then something crawled on the wall. It was a cockroach. " _Why I'm not surprised?_ " The shampoo bottle fell for no reason and the little bug opened its wings and began to fly towards him. The cat boy slammed the door as if his life depended on it. " _I need a flamethrower!_ " Even as a humanoid cat, the fear towards a flying cockroach was still implanted in his brain like any normal human being.

After that little incident, Midoriya continued with his crusade.

And soon after, it was 7 pm.

Mt. Lady stood up, stretching her body. "I'm hungry." She stated. "I'm going for dinner, do you want something, kid?" She went to her room to get a change. Although, before she could enter, someone grabbed her wrist. It was Izuku.

"What… what are you going to buy?" His serious face startled her. What was with the sudden change?

"H-hamburger…" Yu got a little nervous. Those big emeralds were looking directly at her purple eyes, a little blush crept onto her cheeks.

"*Sigh* I knew it…" He got a little exasperated. The boy looked at her again. She jumped a little when she saw those annoyed eyes. Nobody had looked at her like that before… Well, maybe Kamui Woods, though these were a little different, there was a… glint of concern. "Yu Takeyama-san, you cannot keep doing this. Junk food is not good for your health." He let go of her wrist and turned his back to her. "Sit down, I'll see what I can prepare."

"Eh? No, you don't need to. I didn't bring you to cook me—." She tried to refuse, but she just shut up when he looked over his shoulder.

"It wasn't a suggestion."

Mt. Lady found herself sitting at the table a second after. It was like she was a kid again and received an order from her mother.

When she came out of her stupor, the woman noticed how clean her apartment was. Everything was organized and clearer. She wasn't expecting the kid to go this far. Her eyes went at the said boy who was in the now clean kitchen.

Izuku opened the fridge. " _Not much… eggs, sausages, some other stuff… at least there is some rice… Okay, I can work with this._ "

Yu's eyes were glued to the boy, examining his every movement. Her face flushed when Izuku rolled up the sleeves of his sweater, for some strange reason that was sexy. " _What the fuck, Yu?! Stop looking at a kid like that! This brat on top of that!_ " She was lucky he didn't notice.

Thirty minutes later, Izuku put a plate in front of her and a glass of cold tea.

The pro heroine froze. Did she really have the ingredients to make the amazing looking omelet sitting before her?

The cat boy sat across her.

An omelet is not that hard to make, and he practiced with his mother when he had the time.

Yu kept looking at her plate then at him repeatedly, unable to believe that brat did this.

She finally decided to take a bite. "Fua~" She let out a weird noise of how good it tasted. The woman covered her mouth and looked at the kid, a little flustered for her demeanor.

He was just there smiling at her, which flustered her even further.

"A-aren't you going to eat?" She asked, seeing no plate in front of him.

"There wasn't enough for me. Don't worry." He said.

"That's not good. You're my guest." Yu protested.

" _At least she cares,_ " Izuku said in his mind. He then pulled a snicker bar out of nowhere, opened it and gave it a bite. "Better?"

She was staring at him with a deadpanned face. "You know that's not how it goes, right?"

"Yeah." He answered with the same face.

After a few seconds of silence. "Pff- Hahahaha!" They burst in laughter.

After they calmed down. Yu's face became melancholic as she gazed at the omelet. " _When was the last time I had a dinner like this?_ " The last time was with her family when she still lived in the countryside. It wasn't the life she wanted, but family was family, and she missed them. " _How are mom and pops doing?_ "

Her face didn't go unnoticed this time.

The simplest of words that came out of his mouth were the ones that change her life.

"How was your week?" He asked.

Such a simple question hit her really hard. Her eyes went wide while her whole body got paralyzed. Her mouth opened hesitantly until words began to come out. She began to tell everything about her week. Every single detail. For a second she was a kid again talking with her family, like that day all those years back when she decided to tell them she wanted to be a hero. And just like her family smiled at her at that time, this… 'brat' did too.

By the time she noticed, she had already told him everything. Her omelet has disappeared, but when? For some reason, she was panting too. She also felt the moisture on her eyes and soon after, a tear escaped them. Yet, before she could do something about it, something perched itself on top of her head.

When Yu looked up, she found the brat patting her head, a calm smile on his face. "Good girl." Why did she, the one with a gigantification Quirk, feel so minuscule next to him?

Her whole face puffed in a mad blush. She immediately slapped his hand away. "W-what do you think you're doing?! I'm not some kind of dog!" She yelled, though her blush prevented her from looking intimidating. "If you're done eating, go back and finished cleaning." She said.

"Hehehe. Yeah, yeah." Izuku turned around and began to walk. "Cute." He murmured.

"W-what did you call me?!" Takeyama yelled again; her blush returned with full strength.

The cat boy froze in his track. His head turned back with a blush on his face. "D-did I say that o-out loud?" That was a rhetorical question. Of course, he did, why else she would say that. "I-I have to clean." He escaped.

Mt. Lady stood there, returning to her empty plate. Then she suddenly smacked the table when she found herself smiling. " _I'm not happy! I'm not!_ " She tried to convince herself while a pout appeared on her face. It was at this instant when she realized that maybe bringing this brat here wasn't the right choice.

After some time, Izuku finally finished cleaning.

"Well, that's all. You can go now; you don't owe me anything now." Yu rushed the kid out. "Now we don't have to see each other again." She said though that sounded sad for some reason.

"Eh?" Izuku tilted his head. "What are you talking about? I'm going to come next week too."

"Haah~?!" She raised her voice in surprise. "What? Why?! I didn't ask for it." The woman retorted.

"Takeyama-san, you saved my life. And how I saw things today. Your life is a disaster. I won't allow you to continue this way. That's why I'll be coming every week and supervise something like this doesn't occur again." Izuku was trying to sound professional, yet the truth was that he was bullshiting his way to help her.

"I-I never asked for your help, you know?" Yu continued with her tsun-tsun personality.

"I know." That stopped her on her track, the boy sounded more serious. "But I want to be a hero. And… at least for me, a hero always offers their help without being asked for it. That's why… *Smile* I want to do this."

Again, that smile. That stupid smile caught her off guard. "F-fine! Do as you wish." She crossed her arms in resignation. She couldn't argue with this kid, it felt like arguing with her mom. She never won an argument against her mom.

"Perfect. Also, I'm not a brat. I already told you, my name is Izuku Midoriya. Yu Takeyama-san." And just like that, the cat boy left.

Yu entered her apartment and rested against the door. "What's wrong with him…?" She muttered. Looking up, she was able to see her apartment and the state he left it. The woman had to admit, everything was impeccable. If he was going to keep this then he would be like her butler. A cat boy butler. " _That sounds like a really lame plot for a romance anime._ " Her eyes darted at the balcony where her clothes were drying up. With a blush, her eyes went wide when she noticed her underwear there. The young woman crouched and cover her red face. " _H-he touched my underwear, and I allowed it. Hnng~ How am I going to look at him in the face next time_?" She was unable to see how much her personality changed towards Izuku in a few hours.

From that day on, until the entrance exam, Izuku pushed Mt. Lady to be a better hero. Calling her to resolve any dangerous situation and to keep his promise with his mother. He truly embraced the feeling of a 'Tiger mom' with her.

Yu, on the other hand, developed a complicated relationship with the cat boy.

 **XOX**

Days later, Izuku finally returned to the gym and Death Arms… well, the pro didn't lie. The green head truly wished not being saved by Mt. Lady.

Also, for some reason, Bakugo kept ignoring him in school. Was he busy with something?

And now was Kirishima's turn.

"Okay, I'll let you hit me once out of courtesy, Kirishima-Kun," Izuku informed. "So, you better make it count because it's not happening again."

"Fine by me." The redhead answered, readying his stance. "You still don't know how we felt that day, and it's my job to make it loud and clear." Eijiro hit his fist together hardening them. "Brace yourself, Midoriya."

The hardening boy launched himself, rearing his right fist. The memories of that day came back. That emptiness of losing his brother pushed him further, and for a moment, his fist went full unbreakable.

The fist connected the cat boy's face. Izuku's body flew through the air for a second to finally land on the floor, inert.

"Uh? Midoriya?" Eijiro called his name, but he didn't move. "Aaah! Midoriya!" The red boy rushed toward his friend. He had knocked him out cold.

An hour later, Izuku woke up.

"I'm sorry. I went overkill." Kirishima apologized. He truly was sorry

"No, I'm the one who is sorry." Izuku patted his shoulder. "If that's how you and everyone else felt, then I can allow it to happen again. No matter what."

It was a little melancholic

"Well, how about we continue with our spar?" Izuku decided to put those complicated thoughts in the back of his head for later.

"Yeah." Kirishima agreed. "I have a request, though." He had his brother's full attention now. "Stop holding back, Midoriya."

"Eh? What do you mean? I haven't been holding—" The cat boy was interrupted.

"Yes, you've been. I know you enough to tell." The red boy continued.

"*Sigh* You got it all wrong. It's not that I've been holding back, it's just… I've been developing my own fighting style, or should I say, modus operandi? Well, the thing is that I'm not completely comfortable with it. It's supposed to be used against enemies after all."

"Oh, now you have my attention. If you want to know how effective it is, then it's better to test it with someone. And who's better than me with my hardening!" Eijiro exclaimed with a big smile.

"No, you don't understand," Izuku responded a little nervous. "This… fighting style disregards completely the quirk of the opponent."

"I don't fully get it, just do it. I want to help as an apology for knocking you before." Kirishima continued with his naivety.

"F-fine." Izuku gave up. "But, don't hate me when you start crying, okay?"

"Ha! I'm not that soft." The red boy puffed his chest.

A few inches later.

"Ahhhh! How could you?! HOW COULD YOU?!" Eijiro was on his knees, crying his eyes out.

"I-I warned you, didn't I?" Izuku was trying to calm his bro down.

"Yeah, but how was I supposed to be prepared for that?!" Kirishima complained.

"That's the thing, Kirishima-Kun. No one is supposed to be prepared for it." Izuku confessed.

"But that wasn't manly at all. It-it was almost villainous. You're starting to scare me." The concern on his face says it all.

"It's only supposed to be used against villains, so don't worry." The green head stated. "Let's forget about it. Tell me, how's been your training with Yagi-san?" Yeah, that was the perfect topic to forget this. Kirishima didn't come to the gym regularly now due to his personal training to receive One for All. Izuku was invited to do it too, but he declined, he had his own personal training.

"He's pushing me to the limits, you know? It's quite hard." Eijiro informed him while letting a sigh to escape his mouth.

"You say that like if I didn't do the same."

"Y'know? You right, you two are sick." Kirishima stated.

"Also, you could ask Togata-senpai to spar with you. It helps to put things in perspective of how much there is to improve." Izuku said as a matter of fact.

"Oh? Is he strong?" Kirishima asked curiously.

"Well, out of the 20 spars we had so far… I haven't even been able to touch him."

"Damn."

"Yep. And you don't want to know how the first one went…" The red boy just looked at him curiously. "How do I say it… I don't think it couldn't have been considered a spar at all." At that, Eijiro whistled.

" _Yeah, you got fucked,_ " Neko commented with a smirk.

" _Don't say it like that when I was with my butt raised and he was naked, please._ " Izuku pleaded. Neko went awfully quiet. " _You just became a Fujoshi, didn't you?_ "

" _N-n-no. W-why would I? Though you should consider—_ "

" _Nope, Nah-ha, no, not happening. Not in a million years._ " Midoriya didn't let her finish. " _I'll buy you a manga. But that's as far as I'm willing to go for you._ " Being a noble hero was hard…

The boy returned to reality.

"Hey, talking about fighting styles… you should try something, Kirishima-Kun. Like kickboxing." The cat boy suggested. "I know your hardening is strong and on top of that, you're going to get One for All. But there's no excuse to not have technique. Overwhelming power it's not everything. I'm trying something too."

"Ah! That sounds nice, I'll talk with Yagi-sensei about it." Eijiro clenched his fist in excitement.

After a few hours of training, Izuku left the gym. His gaze went up to the night sky. He was thinking about how everyone felt the day he saved that baby.

It created a paradox… the road of a hero which Izuku has chosen. He will put his life on the line to save everyone, but if he dies, those who care for him will be unhappy, and the hero he wants to do the opposite. To put it simply, he will risk his life as a hero, but if he dies for it, he is no hero… Too complicated. Being a hero is hard.

It was funny that the answer to such a complicated thing was so simple… …He has to get stronger, there is no other way around; become so strong that the risk of dying gets lower. No, that was wrong, only strength wasn't enough, there has to be more to reduced that chance of dying to zero… End world's suffering, yes, that was it, that was the answer and at the same time, it still wasn't enough. End the suffering is not enough… What else is there? What was a satisfactory answer? What was _THE_ answer? In his hard thinking, something else came to his mind… Smiles, the smiles of everyone he knows… Happiness… Achieve the world's happy ending, yeah that's better. It's decided then… The ultimate goal is set. After all of this, it appears that the answer wasn't so simple as he first thought.

Neko, on the other hand, hated it. She hated this… maturity. Why was he like this? Why did he have to give it so much thought to it? It was better if he was just a naive boy, the first answer was fine, become stronger was fine, but that last one she didn't like it one bit. It is an impossibility, be she was sure that if it was Izuku, he would make it a reality, but at what cost? Was his own happy ending still included there? The fact that she couldn't answer immediately with a yes, scared her. This stupid selflessness of his… was the best trait for a hero, but the worst curse for a person.

 **XOX**

"Ouch, ouch, ouch. It hurts! I give up! I give up! I'm sorry!" Izuku screamed.

"You better be. Think about your babies next time you do something so dangerous." Mei turned the torture machine off. "Think on me next time you do something like that." She muttered quietly.

Izuku heard that… and now he felt awful

"I'm truly sorry." The boy said. "Not going to happen again, I promise."

"I almost thought I became a widow," Mei said, crossing her arms with a pout.

"He… hehehe~" Izuku laughed at her joke. "I'm really sorry, dear…" He hugged her.

Unknown to them, Mei's father was listening, he had come when he heard Izuku's scream. " _I wonder if they're really joking about it._ " He thought, a smile appearing on his face.

 **XOX**

December has come to an end and a new year has begun

Izuku as a good friend has gifts to everyone he knows, a present; yeah, even to Toga, she looked really happy with a vial of his own blood. Of course, he's been trying to convince her to surrender to the police, she just won't listen. He can't go further than that… for now.

Right now, he was running low on cash. He could ask his mother for a little, but he didn't feel like it, it was about his pride. So, now he was downtown looking for an easy job for someone of his age.

"Ah… What was I thinking? It's not like if a job specifically for me would appear in front of me or something." He said.

A black car stopped in front of him. The driver pulled down the window and said. "Izuku Midoriya, we have a job for you."

To say he was taken aback was an understatement. He looked at the sky, wondering if he should ask for katsudon to rain from it.

Izuku entered the car after they said a word and one word only… "Ubawami." Yeah, better not get on her bad side, even though he was already on it.

After a short ride, he arrived at a studio, where he met her.

"Oh, you finally here. Great." She said with a professional smile on her face.

"Yeah, thanks for the offer, but I don't know why was I even brought here." He stated. "Also, how was your Christmas present? I know that it wasn't much and you probably have received better things, but I hope you like it."

It took a lot of the heroine to not blush and keep it cool. "Thanks, I like them a lot, though I have to ask. Why did you send two?" One of the presents was a simple ring with the word 'Hero' imprinted on it. She was wearing it a few seconds ago, but she took it off when he arrived. The other one was a sweater which she now uses every night as her pajama, not like she would say it or anything.

"Oh, one was for your birthday. December 9th if I remember correctly. Sorry for not being on time." The cat boy apologized, scratching the back of his head.

Truth be told, not a single fan of hers knew her birthday or didn't care enough to remember. Her agency and other people she worked with didn't gift her anything, thinking that she would probably receive better stuff than whatever they could afford to and just told her a simple "Happy Birthday". And then there was this stupid kid. A brainless cinnamon roll who she met once and did what no one could. He apparently was the only person who didn't saw 'Ubawami the snake hero and celebrity' and saw the person.

That was all it took to blow her defenses, making her blush immediately. " _Stop being cute, God damn it._ " She tried to suppress her blush. "I-I see. Well, that's part of why I brought you here. I figure out that you probably didn't have money after that, so I thought of this as thanks." Damn, now this was becoming harder to tell.

"Oh, Thanks." He gave her a pure smile. "What's the job about?"

"You're going to be in a commercial." She told him.

"*Cough* *Cough* Come again?" That caught him by surprise.

"You heard me." She crossed her arms and smirk. Damn, her sass was real.

"S-so, I'm going to be like an assistant…" He tried to rationalize.

"No, you're actually going to be on your own." She shattered his hopes. "It's a masculine commercial after all. Here, this is the product you're going to promote." She handed him something. "You've probably heard of it."

Izuku just stared at the product. "This is Old Spice…" Yep, it was the famous brand of products from the US. "You want me to promote this?"

Ubawami nodded. "The company is trying to reach new horizons." She gave him a brief explanation.

"Um, I don't know if you have seen me but I'm not exactly… …How do I say this without sounding racist…"

" _Black?_ " Neko finished it for him.

" _That sounds really racist._ " Izuku thought. "I'm no Terry Crews, you know?" He finally found the correct words. "Isn't he supposed to do the commercials for this brand?"

"Yeah, but he couldn't make it to Japan. Being one of the top heroes in the US has its drawbacks." The snake heroine answered him.

"But why me. They should be better people for the job." The boy tried to make sense of this situation.

"He was the one who requested it. He thought you were perfect for the job." She explained. " _Though I was the one who told him about you. I want to see you make a fool of yourself…_ " A malefic smile appeared on her face. This was the lesson she was going to use on him. So, he doesn't get cocky for being famous, for just saving that baby. Unfortunately, she didn't know that the only person that didn't know Izuku was famous was Izuku himself.

The boy wasn't paying attention, he was too busy fanboying over what she told him. "*Gasp* The great hero 'Doomfist' knows me! How does he know me?" It took some time for him to calm down. "Okay, I'm in. I can't disappoint him."

"Great. The contract has actually been signed up already by your mother." She showed him the contract with his mother's signature. That was efficiency right there. It was logical to get his mother's approval, he's still a teenager after all. "Now, follow me. Let me introduce you to the team."

While he was following her, Izuku decided to smell the famous deodorant. " _Eh? It smells just like Togata-sempai… does that mean he uses it?_ "

" _Well, now we know why he always shouts 'Power!' Every time he kicks you ass._ " Neko commented.

Izuku laughed at that, he could totally picture it in his head.

They both arrived at the recording studio.

"Oh, so this is the kid I had heard so much about." The director said with a smile, stretching his hand to the boy. "Ubawami talked a lot about you, mostly good things." The heroine tried to not blush at that comment, though her eyes were trying to pierce the man's heart.

Izuku shook his hand. "Ah, thanks, I will be in your care." He bowed his head. The boy wondered why he was being treated with such respect; he was just a normal kid.

After that, they went into more detail about the task at hand.

"Hm, that reminds me. Midoriya-Kun?" The director called his name. "Because this is a commercial for this brand, I was wondering if you had the physique for it. Don't worry if you don't, we'll just edit it after."

" _Wait… Am I going to do this only in my underwear like sir Doomfist?_ " The boy got nervous if that was the case. "Um, it's this good?" He asked while taking his shirt off.

Everyone went quiet. His physique was more than enough.

This time it was impossible for Ubawami to suppress her blush. The silence was finally ended by the whistle from someone, probably one of the females in the team.

"That's great. You should go to prepare yourself." The director dismissed him to his dressing room. "Well, I gotta say, I was a little skeptical, but he seems like a good boy."

After some time, they started to roll it. Until an hour passed.

Everyone in the room was quiet with a deadpanned face.

"Aha~, this was so embarrassing!" Izuku ran back to his changing room while covering his red face.

Through the minds of everyone in the studio ran the same word… " _Cute~_ " They felt cozy in the inside for some reason.

"W-well, as expected of Ubawami-san. Midoriya-Kun was great." The director said with a pleased smile. "We would like to work with him in the future, though that's for you to decide as his manager, Ubawami-san."

"Y-yeah…" She was still awestruck. Her plan of Izuku making a fool of himself backfired. She's been tricked, she's been backstabbed and she's been quite possibly, bamboozled.

Izuku's performance was impeccable, it wasn't at the level of an amateur at all. " _What the fuck happened?_ " She went to his changing room and knock the door. "Hey Midoriya, I need to talk to you, can I come in?"

"Y-yes…" He answered. When she entered, she found him covering his face with his arms. "H-how was it? I-I hope it wasn't that bad…"

For some reason, the low confidence in himself pissed her off.

"That's what I want to know! How did you do it?! It was almost perfect!" She raised her voice.

He let out a sigh in relief. "So it wasn't that bad… thank goodness." He then looked at her with nervousness. "I… I've actually been practicing… how to act… On my own." He confessed.

"Ha?! Why? And how?" She was really confused by that.

"I took it as part of my hero training." He wasn't lying. Acting was one of the secret training that Neko had made him do after all, cat trough out history and stories had been known as tricksters, she also said he would need it in the future. "And… well…" She was starting to get impatient. "I learned by watching all your commercials…" He covered his face. "How do you act… your postures, your body language, the little expressions on your face… I'm really sorry… for being creepy." Toga had to do a little bit too, though.

He shielded himself behind his hands, expecting her to get angry… And~ missing completely the mad blush on her face.

More than feeling crept out, the snake heroine felt flattered beyond belief. " _Geez, what's wrong with him?_ "

"Are you not mad at me?" Izuku asked after not hearing anything.

"D-don't worry about it." She had turned around to hide her face and trying to calm down. "You did a great job. And don't worry about anything else. I'll take care of it and contact you later. You can go home now." The heroine said after keeping her emotion in check, but then she remembered something. "Oh, yeah… Before you go. Can you sign this for me?" She handed him a paper. "Don't read it. I want it to be a surprised. It's nothing bad, I can assure you that."

The cat boy just kept staring at her for a couple of seconds before smiling. "Understood. I'll trust you, Ubawami-san." He then proceeded to write his name down on paper without reading its content.

"Thanks, Izu— *Cough* Midoriya." After taking the paper back, she saw the wondering face of the boy. "Something in your mind?"

"Well… I was just curious… Why the hero Doomfist didn't make it…?" The boy asked.

"Oh, well, it confidential, but I guess I could tell you." She looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "He is still dealing with the aftermath of the raid to area 51."

"They're still doing that?" The kid asked with a deadpanned face.

"It became like an annual event in the US." She shrugged it off, still not understanding American stuff. "It's not a bad thing, they are allowed to use their Quirks to let them blow off some steam. And it's fun for them, there haven't been casualties in ages, and some heroes even join in to laugh. Though I still don't get it… *Sigh* American."

" _That sounds… Awesome! I want to try it._ "

" _Neko, no! Bad kitty!_ "

 **XOX**

It has been a week since his little job. The payment was good, but it was still really embarrassing.

"Well, it's not like a lot of people is going to see it, anyways," Izuku said, trying to calm his nervousness

The cat boy was downtown, on his way to buy some ingredients for his mom. She's going to teach him a new dish tonight. He's been enjoying cooking lately; the feeling when someone likes what you made is really nice, almost as good as saving someone.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?" A woman's voice called from behind as he felt his wrist was grabbed.

He turned around, he didn't recognize her, though her dark purple hair rang some bells. "Excuse me, in what can I help— *Sniff* *Sniff* M-M-Midnight?!" His voice raised in astonishment.

Immediately, every man on the street snapped their necks on his direction, some of them with a loud crack noise, and some of them did it regardless of having their girls next to them. Of course, the women didn't like it one bit.

Izuku noticed that right away. he needed to play it cool to not create a scene. The 18+ hero probably was on her day off, and he didn't want to ruin it for her. "Ah~ I seriously want to be sandwiched by Midnight's thighs!" He said that out loud for them to hear him. " _Ah~ Is it too late to dive off a high building? She is literally behind me… God, if you really exist, and you made me, I want you to unmake me right now._ "

After he said that, he heard multiple responses from the other men. "Ah, I see you're a man of culture as well, kid." "You're not alone, kid." "Don't play with my heart like that." "That would be the best way to die." "I'm a girl, and I wish that would happen to me." Etc. He also heard multiple slaps coming from some couples.

Izuku turned around, ready to see a furious woman, but instead, he came across a trembling Nemuri, trying her hardest to not burst out laughing.

It took her a whole good minute to calm down. "Haaah~ So, you want to be sandwiched by my thighs?" She closed the distance between them and grabbed him by the chin. "I don't really mind if~ you really want it. So? Do you want me to?" It took all of Izuku's self-control to not say 'please'. "I'm going to do it anyway as part of your punishment." She declared while blowing air into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

It took even more self-control to keep it cool down there.

"By the way, how did you know it was me? Nobody outside of my coworkers recognizes me when I'm in civilian clothes." The heroine wondered out loud.

After calming down and keeping his blush in check, Izuku answered. "Y-you have a very distinctive aroma, Kayama-san." Nemuri pouted at that. "I-I mean, Mistress Kayama." She nodded happily after the correction. "I really don't know how to explain it… Maybe is the essence that leaves your Quirk?"

She smelled her wrist, but couldn't get anything. "And what do I smell like?"

"Like honey and cherry with a little fragrance of roses." He said with a pleasant smile and eyes close due to how relaxing it was. "I wish I had candy with those ingredients to know how it tastes." Hid didn't realize he said that out loud until it was too late.

"Oh? So, you want to lick me?" Nemuri asked with a grin on her face.

"I-I d-didn't say that!" Izuku rushed in his denial.

"So, you don't want to lick me…" She said with fake sadness.

"I didn't say that either!" After those words came out of his mouth, his cheeks began to get redder by the second. "J-jeez! D-don't make me say weird things!" He covered his face, like if that could help.

"Hehe~ Sorry, sorry. You just make it so easy that I can't help myself." The heroine laughed a little at his expense. "Well, we can continue this at my place." Without skipping a beat, she put a leash to his collar.

"Eh?" Izuku couldn't believe he was really being treated like a pet. "Why at your place?"

"Uh? For your punishment, of course." She smiled at him. "Now let's go, my kitten." She tugged the leash, making him move.

The fact that everybody on their way looked at him weirdly was part of his punishment, so it seems.

After they arrived at her place, it was punishment time.

Let's not… speak about it.

"So? What we learned?" Midnight was tapping her foot on the wooden floor.

Izuku, on the other hand, was on his knees. "To not jump into action until I get my license because it's dangerous for me and everyone." He had also his leash tied to a dance pole. What was a dance pole doing in Midnight's house? Let's not go into details.

"And?"

"Pro heroes can deal with them more efficiently… … …But—!" Before he could continue, he was sprayed with water on the face. " _It's not like I hate water, but this is really annoying._ " The boy thought.

"No 'buts'! You have to understand." She was very adamant about it. "Midoriya…" Her tone changed, it was gentler and sad. "I know you want to do the right thing… but it's hard for those who care for you to see you in a dire situation… So, please…"

"I know! … …I know… That's why I'm working hard… to avoid people getting worried over me…" He clutched his pants while being careful with his claws.

" _Ah~ youth!_ " Nemuri squeaked on the inside at his attitude. And the contrast with his maturity was so perfect. Izuku was really cute. However, she couldn't lose her semblance of authority, this was a lesson after all.

"And I know how everybody feels, but it wouldn't be fair for those in need of help…" The boy continued. "The big ones are probably too much for me right now, but at least the little incidents—" He stopped when he heard something coming from one of the windows.

"Help! Somebody help me! That man stole my purse!" It was the voice of a woman.

Nemuri's eyes widen in shock and snapped in Izuku's direction. "Midoriya don't—"

"I have to go!" He said, rushing in a hurry on the window's direction. He didn't make it that far though. The boy was tugged by the neck thanks to his leash.

"Midoriya, don't worry, another hero can do it." Midnight tried to calm him down. She saw through the window and spotted Kamui Woods already rushing in the thief direction. She snapped her neck back at the boy "See, someone is already—" The pro heroine stopped mid-sentence when he saw him.

The cat boy was tugging the leash back. A look of determination and worry on his face. "I-I can do it." He tugged harder.

"That's not the point—!" Midnight was getting mad but was cut off again, Izuku wasn't even listening to her.

"She must be scared; someone needs to tell her everything is going to be okay. Someone needs to be there."

It was then and there that she understood his intentions. For this kid, being a hero was more than taking down the bad guys. " _It wouldn't be fair for those in need of help._ " The meaning of his words came back and slapped her in the face. Nemuri came back to reality when a noise unsettled her. Her dance pole was starting to be separated from the floor and ceiling, and the leash looked like it was going to break. Izuku wasn't going to stop until one of the three things gave up: The pole, his leash or his neck.

"Ah! Jeez!" Kayama exclaimed while taking off her top, and staying with just her bra. Her Quirk immediately went off.

Just in time, as the leash was the first to give up. He didn't make it far, falling unconscious immediately.

"Well, this went great…" She sarcastically commented. She scolded herself for tying the leash so well to the pole and wondered why he didn't just cut it with his claws, then something came to her mind as her answer. She told him when it was tied to not cut it under any circumstances. " _Damn it, he was waiting for me to release him._ "

Before she could go deeper into her self-loathing, she noticed something… something that shouldn't have been possible. Izuku woke up.

The boy yawned and then stretched his spine like a real cat. Then sat down just like a cat again, to later, scratch his right ear… …with his right leg…

"Em… Midoriya?" She called him. Grave mistake.

His head snapped in her direction. "Nya?" His eyes had lost that… maturity and it was replaced with… playfulness.

"Okay… You're starting to scare me." Nemuri said nervously.

"Meow~" He then began to sniff the place… to then crouched ready to pounce on her, he was also purring. "meow!" She wasn't ready.

Midnight fell on her back with Izuku on top of her. She knew right away he wasn't trying to hurt her… though he was adamant on assaulting her face. He was trying to kiss her, or so she thought.

She was quick to hold him away from his cheeks, but he was still pushing. "No, wait, Midoriya! We can't! We can't do this; this is a crime!" She exclaimed that with a blush on her face, though her strength was faltering by the second. " _Why is he acting like this? It's like he is a real cat!_ " It was after that thought, a memory came to her. Izuku had told her during his first punishment about his Quirk and that he was more like a half-human, half-animal creature. His Quirk wasn't a normal mutant type. " _Wait."_ A hypothesis began to take form in her head. " _My Quirk works better on males than females, but on animals, the effect is almost nonexistent. Which means… … … I put to sleep on his human side!_ " Alarms went off in her head. "No! wait! Please, Midoriya!" She pleaded, although it was futile, he wasn't listening. Knowing that this wasn't the normal Izuku trying to make a bold moved on her, pissed her off for some reason. "I said… Izuku, NO!"

He stopped immediately.

" _So, he responds to his first name… good to know._ " The heroine looked at him. And found the cat boy with his tongue out. " _Eh? Did he want to lick me? Not kiss me?_ " ' _I wish I had candy with those ingredients to know how it tastes_.' The words he said early came to her mind. She should really pay him more attention. The woman looked at him again, just to find a really scared Izuku, like a kicked puppy, or kicked kitten in this case. " _Oh no, he thinks I'm mad at him. I feel horrible now!_ "

"Sorry…" a faint apology came from his lips.

" _He can still talk?_ " That was surprising. " _No, of course, he can still talk, he still has human vocal cords._ " Damn, all this situation just made her feel stupid. "No, no, no, no, no, I'm not mad at you, please forgive me for yelling." She apologized, and his mood did a 180 turned. He gave her the purest of smiles. " _Too cute!_ "

While she was wondering if her insulin was in check. The green head cat fell back a little, though he never stood up. in fact, after taking a good position, the human-size cat decided that it was a good idea to drop on top of her, using her body as a bed and her breast as a pillow, putting his chin between her bosom, staring back at her. He didn't seem unsettled that the only thing separating him from her was her bra…

"P-please don't look at me like that." His intense gaze made her blush. This new side of him was unexpected. "Kya!" Nemuri squeaked when she felt his arms going behind her lower back, bringing her into a warm embrace. "W-what are you doing?!" Her heart was pounding against her chest. She may act bold and sluty on the outside, but that was the character of Midnight. Nemuri Kayama was a different person, or maybe it was only Izuku who made her act like this.

"Danger…" Izuku answered…yawning profusely.

"Wha— Are you silly? I'm not in danger." The blush on her face refused to leave.

"Loneliness… Dangerous…" His eyelids looked heavy.

The heroine didn't notice though. She was… " _HNNNNGGGG!_ " She was covering her red face, having an inside crisis. "Ah~ this is it… I'm going to commit a crime…" She declared to no one in particular. However, when she looked back at him, she found the cat boy sleeping soundly. "Not fair… Making me feel like this, it's not fair at all." With a smile, she returned the embraced and roll her body to the side, making the hug deeper. " _Maybe a nap it's not a bad idea._ " And with that, she fell asleep too. It felt nostalgic, like when she used to take naps with Sushi, her cat which wasn't with her anymore. In fact, the collar that Izuku wears was originally from the furball she loved so much.

By the time he regains conscious, Izuku won't remember anything of this, but oh boy when he wakes up in her arms…

 **XOX**

 **A/N: 'kay this is just the first part, remember. Go see if the other is already Uploaded. And leave a review about this part if you want. See you in a bit.**


	6. Ch - 6 Part 2

**A/N Just to remind you, this is the second part of a chapter, just in case you came here without noticing, so If you haven't read the first part go now, go now.**

 **XOX**

And that was how eventful the first month of the year was.

February came, which meant one month left to the entrance exam of U.A.

It was a cold day in Musutafu. The sky was clouded, threatening with rain to anyone who looked at it.

A young man came out of a shop, he was wearing a white tracksuit and was sporting spiky hair of the same color. "Ah~ thank goodness this shop had the material. My project is saved."

It was already raining when he came out. This just gave him a wide grin. "Oh, it's raining. Lucky~" Saying that he pulled out an umbrella. "Now that everything is done, what should I do?" He began to contemplate his options. "Oh yeah. Nee-chan told me about the beach that was recently clean, It's the perfect time to see it for myself. Hm, *Nod* raining while looking at the sea it's the best option." With a decision made, he went to Dagobah beach.

Natsuo didn't expect to find someone else there. And definitely not someone training like crazy in the middle of the rain.

"Isn't he worry about catching a cold?" Natsuo wondered out loud. "Wait… what the heck is that?" He saw something else… like a shadow.

…

…

Izuku was practicing his own fighting style. And what better style than the one based on felines, he was practicing Kung Fu Tiger and Leopard style… …No, this wasn't Kung Fu, that word meant being a master and he was still too much of a novice to call it that.

The boy was shadow fighting at the beach, although he wasn't doing so good. The rain was relaxing, but only that. Learning something like a new fighting style without a proper master was hard…

" _Why are you doing this? It's kind of dumb, you know?_ " Neko interjected.

" _It's not dumb. I thought it would be pretty clever, with our Quirk and all that…_ " Izuku responded.

" _No, I wasn't talking about that. What I meant was: Why are you trying to use something that copy… us? We are the real deal, why pretending?_ " That stopped him right on his track. She was right. " _*Sigh* As always, you're pretty dense to notice what is right on your face._ "

" _Hey! That's not true._ " He tried to defend his pride.

Neko thought on every girl that has come across Izuku's way… " _Suuuure~…_ " She said sarcastically. " _Well, whatever. That's not the matter right now. Just relax and let it flow through your body… let your instincts guide you, but stay in control._ "

The boy closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths. When he opened them again, a shadow was in front of him. The figure took a fighting stance, but Izuku didn't, felines don't do that, they just readied their muscles, and so did him.

When the shadow moved to attack him, he stomped forward and swiped with his right. It was too simplistic, but the end result was… lethal. His tiger swipe even created wind pressure. Nothing like All Might, but more concentrated, telling him that whoever was on the receiving end was going to lose their torso.

He could not continue, if he did, he was going to lose himself… Izuku still needed practice.

"That was awesome!" A voice yelled, catching his attention.

It was some dude with spiky white hair.

The rain stopped, and the clouds uncovered the sun. Maybe it was a good time to take a break.

Izuku looked at the guy and smile. "Thanks! I'm not that great though!" He shouted while approaching the newcomer.

"Sorry for spying, I came to watch the sea after I heard this place was cleaned and found you here." Natuso apologized.

"Don't worry about it." After that, the cat boy turned to see the ocean. "So, what do you think of the view?"

"Hehe. It's breathtaking." The white guy said with a smile.

"Glad to hear that… …I know a better view, wanna see?" Natsuo nodded.

After a little walk, they both sat on top of a boulder at one of the sides of the beach.

They began to chat, and in a short time, they became friends. The conversation continued, and one thing leads to the other until.

"…And now my little brother won't use the quirk of my old man as some class of petty revenge." Natsuo told Izuku with a little of hatred when he mentioned his dad. Talking to the cat boy was really easy for some reason. The original conversation was about Quirks and they somehow ended talking about family.

"I see… Well, I don't know the details of why that is how it is… And no, you don't have to tell me. It's a really personal matter, so I won't pray into it. But…" Izuku patted his shoulder. "I think it would be better for you and your little brother to forget that grudge against your father." Natsuo frowned at that, clearly not liking that suggestion, but Izuku wasn't done. "I'm not telling you to forgive him, just… stop caring. Living in constant anger and hatred may not be good. It will blind you and maybe make you commit the same mistake that you hated so much. Well, don't pay me that much attention, I probably don't know what I'm talking about."

The white-haired guy was astonished. "You… maybe right… I may lose a lot if I let that affect me so much. Thanks."

"Oh, but don't close your mind or yourself to your father. Who knows? He could change someday. He's still a person, and people change." Izuku tried to advise him. The goal of the world's happiness was too far, but making at least one person happy was enough right now. Maybe in the future, if the opportunity presents itself, he can help this family.

"I doubt that would ever happen, but I'll keep it in mind." Natsuo stood up. "Well, it's getting late, and my university project it's not going to make itself. It was nice knowing you, and again… Thanks… Uh… We haven't even exchanged names, hahaha."

"Hahaha. You're right. I'm Izuku Midoriya." The cat boy held his hand out.

"Right" The white-haired dude shook it. "My name is Natsuo Todoroki. It was nice meeting you in person. You're cool, Midoriya."

"Thanks." Izuku smiled. " _Eh? In-person?_ " But on the inside, he was confused.

" _You dense sweat cinnamon roll…_ " Neko facepalmed, this was a little frustrating.

 **XOX**

It was a really nice day. Perfect for a heroine's day off. So, what better thing to do for a young woman than to go shopping. Mt. Lady has been receiving a better payment thanks to a certain cat boy pushing her to take any case available.

So, it was time to treat herself, however when you go shopping you need a slave to carry your stuff, and who's better than the annoying brat who has pushed you through hell.

That was why Izuku was at the mall today. Right now, they were having lunch.

"Fwaa~ Hamburger from time to time it's so good. It's tastier this way!" After saying that, Mt. Lady gave another bite to her tasty guilty pleasure. "Am I right or am I right, Izuku?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Midoriya scolded her.

"Tsk, relaxing for a second won't kill you, all right? And stop treating me like a kid, I'm the adult here." The blond clearly didn't like his attitude.

"Well, when you act like this is when you look like a kid the most." The heroine pouted at that. "Haha, I'm just messing with you, Yu. You look cuter this way anyway." He gave a bite to his burger.

Even if it did not look like it, they were in pretty good terms, they were even on first-name basis.

Yu noticed a piece of food on his right cheek, and smile mischievously. "Look at you, trying to act so mature and cool, yet you're committing such a rookie mistake." She cleaned it with her finger to then eat it herself.

His face went red for multiple reasons. "Why this always happens to me…?" He tried to cover his face with his hand. "And don't do things like that, people are going to think we're a couple or something."

"Like if I care for something like that. Let them think whatever they want." Yes, she didn't mind, on the contrary, she would be happy if they think that.

"*Sigh* W-whatever…" the blush on his face didn't go away.

They finished their meal and went outside.

"Oh yeah! That hit the spot!" Yu exclaimed. "Okay then. I'll go buy some clothes. I'll see you in an hour at the fountain." She informed him.

"Hard to believe." He said with a deadpanned face. During this time, he has gotten to know her better, he has come to lose respect for her, so he no longer hides his thought from her, letting out a rare side of himself. And surprisingly, thanks to this, their relationship grew naturally.

"Hey! Not all women take forever to choose some clothes."

"Yeah, yeah. I guess you have a point. What's the point on deciding what to buy, when everything will look great on you?" He smiled at her, turned around and walk away. "See you in an hour then."

Now was Yu who blush profusely. "Idiot…" Izuku always knew what to said to make her flustered.

"Now, what should I do?" Izuku roamed the mall without a clear destination. "More importantly, what I'm going to cook for dinner? Yu is so picky when having the same food twice and she's a hard learner for the recipes."

Like an answer to his prayers, a restaurant caught his eyes.

"Bon Appétit." He read the name of the restaurant, a simple name, but it gets the point across. "French cuisine…? I've never tried it. Could I even ask them for recipes?"

"Oh? You're interested in cooking?" A voice called his attention.

Izuku looked at his side to find a teen about his age. The young man had slick blond hair, which got shorter the further down his head it went, with bangs hanging over his right eye. His eyes were purplish-blue. He had a contemptuous smirk. And with his choice of clothing, Izuku thought he was some kind of model.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners? My name is Neito Monoma." The now named, Neito, held his hand up.

Izuku shook it with a smile. "Izuku Midoriya. And actually, yes. I want to make something for someone. But I was wondering if they would let me have some recipes." The cat boy confessed.

"I see. Well, the best way to learn is if you taste them first hand. I was actually going to have lunch here. Want to join me? I could tell you how to make some of the dishes while we're at it." Monoma proposed to the feline kid.

"Eh? Are you sure? I don't want to impose."

"Don't worry about it. Having company from time to time it's a welcome experience." The blond insisted.

"Then I pay for everything as a way to thank you," Izuku said.

"I have to decline, but I appreciate the thought, Midoriya-san. I'll pay for my orders." Neito refused. "Shall we enter then?" Izuku nodded.

They began to know each other. Although Monoma true objective was to judge the famous boy who was in the mouth of everyone. He soon realized that the cat boy wasn't a prick with delusions of greatness. He was actually pretty chill.

"I see. You want recipes for simple dishes…" Neito trailed off. Izuku nodded. "Then how about you try 'Ratatouille', or maybe 'Croque Monsieur'. 'French onion soup' is a good option too. Perhaps 'Coq Au Vin' to go with the Ratatouille." The blond looked back at Izuku, just to find him with a little notebook and pen in hands, and sparkling eyes. Monoma could help but to giggle at that.

After the great meal, Izuku stood up to leave. "Thanks again for everything, Monoma-san."

"It was my pleasure. Take care, Midoriya-san." Neito waved his hand from the table.

Before the cat boy could exit the restaurant, he bumped into someone. It was another blond guy whit a feminine face, his bearing was that one of a young prince. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." Midoriya apologized immediately.

"OK, ne t'inquiètes pas de ça." The blond answered in French with a smile. Izuku couldn't understand, but judging by his body language and expression, he assumed he told him to not worry about it. Well, it was literally what the blond said, surprisingly enough.

"Again, I'm sorry." He bowed his head and head out, not before he heard the waiter said something.

"Ah. Aoyama-san, The usual, yes?" The waiter asked, recognizing the regular.

"Oui." The blond answered.

Izuku continued with his roaming. "Hm~ I still got fifteen minutes…" Before he could continue, his ears twitched, picking a commotion in front of one of the shops. "What's happening?" He moved to check it out.

…

…

" _Tsk, I knew I shouldn't have come to buy the game here._ " Thought Shuichi Iguchi. He was a young man who stood out from the rest of the people thanks to his Quirk. He had a reptile appearance. Bright green scales covered his entire body and his long purple hair didn't help either.

"You filthy creature. You think you can steal from me?!" The shop owner yelled at him. The man decided to make a scene outside of his shop, and now they were surrounded by people.

"Ha?! What are you talking about I wasn't—" Shuichi tried to defend himself, but the owner didn't let him speak.

"Silence! You're not getting away with this! You not only tried to rob me, but you also scared my clients! How unspeakable!" The overweight owner continued.

The people around began to gossip about him.

" _I should've stayed home. They're always like this. Always judging me by how I look!_ " It was frustrating. " _Nobody has ever believed me—_ "

"What's happening here?" A new voice stopped his train of thoughts.

When the reptile man looked up, he found a boy with cat features. " _have I seen him somewhere?_ " Shuichi thought. The kid looked familiar.

"This… abomination tried to steal a game from my store." The owner spoke.

Shuichi noticed the twitch of the boy's eyes when the man said abomination.

"It's that true?" The kid asked him.

That caught the reptile man by surprise. "O-of course not! I—"

"Don't try to lie, you monste—" The store owner interrupted him, but he was also interrupted.

"Shut up, will you?!" The boy snapped at the overweight man. "I don't like one bit how you refer to him! He is a person and deserves to be treated with respect! And let him talk for God's sake! We need to hear him before throwing any verdict in the air!" Being scolded so harsh for someone with half your age has to suck. Some of the spectators gave a step back or looked down in shame. "I ask again. Was that true?"

"N-no. I have the money right here." Shuichi showed him the cash in his hand. He was still a little bit stunned from when the kid defended him. "T-this guy just looked at me and began to make a scandal."

"I see… What do you have to say about it, sir?" Izuku asked the owner. His emerald eyes were burning through him. If he lied, the cat boy would new right away, and the owner knew. That was why he kept silent. "I'll take your silence as like what this man right here told us is true." A frown appeared on his face. "So, you wrongly accused someone just because of his appearance. Is this really acceptable in the mall? I should talk to the manager about it. Because I think this is not the way of treating any of your clients."

"No! please, wait!" the owner stopped him. "I-I was wrong, I'm sorry. This won't happen again… …I-I know! I give you that game for free as an apology." He turned to Shuichi.

The reptile frowned. "You know what? No, I don't want your pity. Just take the money." He shoved it on the man's belly while taking the game. "I won't come here ever again."

And with that, the multitude began to scatter.

"Thanks for helping me," Shuichi said to the cat boy.

"Don't worry about it." Izuku smiled at him. "Though I can't believe people like him still exist. I have to do something about it for a better world." He muttered the last part.

"Anyways, Thanks again." The reptile man bowed, then turned around to go home. He was really happy that at least there was one person who didn't judge him as everyone else did.

Izuku turned around too, just to find Yu there smiling at him. He looked to the side in shame. "Sorry, you have to see me like that…"

"Ha, what are you talking about? That guy deserved it" She giggled.

"Still, I hope I could've done it without getting angry." He picked up the bags at her sides and began to walk. "Let's go. This is everything right?"

Before he could make it any further, he was pulled into a hug from behind.

"Hng~ What am I going to do with your maturity and cuteness," Takeyama said while squishing him, to finally rest her chin on top of his mossy hair.

"Yu, what are the other people going to thin—"

"I like you…" That froze him. "And I'm not joking…" It had happened in the blink of an eye. She unexpectedly fell for him. There was something about him that was just that great.

"I… wasn't expecting this…" Izuku confessed.

"Ha? Weren't the signals clear enough?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. But we men tend to think that whatever a woman does is a signal, and then we end getting crushed. You can't blame me… also, this is a first for me… a woman's confession…" Izuku was trying his hardest to not freak out.

"Eh~ So I'm your first…" That gave her some joy.

"Also, Am I not too young?" Izuku asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not rejecting you or anything…"

"I know, I know. You're still a minor…" She trailed off. "Damn, why do you have to be so mature on the inside and not outside? Grow up faster, will you?"

"T-That's not how age works, Yu." A droplet of sweat went down his temple. The typical Yu… "Also, why telling me this if I'm still a minor?"

"To get the point across. I wouldn't be surprised if there are other women feeling the same as me for you." Izuku couldn't think that was possible. "And I won't be surprised if there will be more on the years that will take you to be legal." Izuku couldn't help but think that the last phrase sounded wrong. "So, this it like a declaration of war for you to bear in mind." She finally let go of the hug. "Let's go home."

"Why does that have a different meaning for me right now?" Izuku asked while walking.

"Hehe, so you're considering living me? You could be my househusband. You're practically already." Yu teased.

Izuku just stood silent while trying to hold his blush. " _Tsk, women are men's downfall…_ " Yet, he could help but smile. " _And the only one worth the risk…_ "

He couldn't believe his first confession was so unceremonious, but that was who Yu Takeyama was.

 **XOX**

A new month has come and there were only two weeks for the entrance exam.

"Agh, I'm lost. Where was that shop?" Izuku looked at a paper in his hand.

He was on the West side of Musutafu because Mei had sent him to buy a rare tool for one of their babies, but he couldn't find it anywhere.

"Did Mei give the wrong address? Seriously, where is—" He abruptly stopped when his ears picked something. He began to look around frenetically. " _Someone… is crying! Where?!_ " What he had heard was sobbing. His task of finding the shop was forgotten immediately.

When he picked the direction of the source, he rushed to it.

He found a little girl, probably around 4 years old. She had brown hair tied into pigtails and was wearing a yellow dress. She was sitting while hugging her legs, sobbing.

Multiple questions popped in his head. Why was she crying? Was she hurt? Where were her parents? Did someone do this? Etc.

He crouched on one of his knees, kept his claws hidden, and remind himself of not showing much of his fangs. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her.

"Hello? Are you okay?" The girl stopped sobbing and raised her head to look at him. She stood there, silent. "Are you hurt? Do you need any help?" He smiled at her.

"I… I can't find mom and dad. *Sniff*" She finally talked.

" _So, she is lost. Well at least is not something worse._ " He let out a mental sigh. "Want me to help you find them?"

Her sand yellow eyes lighted up when she heard that. "W-would you help me find them, big bro?"

"Of course. I'm a hero after all… … Not a pro one, but I like to think I'm one. And a hero would never let someone cry." Izuku smiled again and so did she. "I'm Izuku. What's your name?" Instead of extending a hand to help her get up, he extended his tail. It was less scary and a lot fluffier. He was really proud of his tail.

"Hokoru." She grabbed his tail and got up. "Woah… so fluffy~" She patted his tail.

"Then, Hokoru-chan, shall we go and find your parents?" The little girl nodded happily. " _Though, I don't even know where to start. And I don't know this part of the city too well._ " Izuku was conflicted. Before he could ask the little girl where did she saw them last time, someone else spoke.

"Hey, do you want a hand with that, fam?"

Izuku and Hokoru looked at the newcomer. It was a girl in a high school uniform. Izuku read the logo which said: 'Shiketsu High School' " _Wait that's the second-best hero academy just behind U.A._ " Izuku thought.

The young woman had fawn-colored hair that reached just below her shoulders and large, dark brown eyes. She had noticeably full, plump and glossy lips and a figure that most girl, young and old, would kill to have. On top of her head, she was sporting Shiketsu's signature hat.

It made sense to find a student from said High School when it was located in this part of the city.

"Uh… Yes, I would actually appreciate. I don't know my way around this area." Izuku answered the question.

"Cool. I, like, totes know this area." She smiled. "It would be pretty bad if people suspected of you going around with a little girl alone."

"I… I guess you're right. Thanks." He returned the smile. " _She talks weird… I like it._ "

"No props, my dude. Though… Now that I look at you…" The young woman began to eye him up and down. "Yep, I don't think anyone would suspect of you even without me."

He and the little girl shared a confused look. "Uh… Sorry I don't get it."

"Eh?" Now the fawn-haired girl was the one who had a confused look on her face, just to be replaced by a smirk of amusement a second after. "OMG, don't tell me! You actually don't know who you are?!" The confused look on the cat boy was all the answers she needed. "Pff-hahaha~ OMG, that's so funny! LMAO!"

"I'm sorry, but I seriously don't know what you're talking about," Izuku informed her.

"I'm talking about this!" The girl took out her phone and shoved it onto Izuku's face.

Izuku noticed that Hokoru wanted to see too, so he crouched for her. When he saw what it was on the screen, his mind was blown away. "What?!" He shouted.

The internet page was titled: 'Izuku Midoriya's Fanclub'. And there were more than two thousand people in it. It also was titled: 'The people's hero'.

"Oh~ Big bro is amazing." The little Hokoru said with sparkles in her eyes.

Izuku scrolled down. Apparently, this Fanclub was founded when he saved that floating baby and was expanded with other stuff about him. There was a video of the commercial he did, where most likely they got his name from. There was also a video of when he helped that lizard dude in the mall, and apparently, someone uploaded photos of when he a Kirishima entered that burning building, months back before this page was created. The pictures were only of him and not Kirishima, he thought his red brother deserved some recognition as well, but he was glad that at least he wouldn't be dragged into this mess.

"Now you get it? You're famous, my guy!" The Shiketsu student stated. He was especially famous between females due to him appearing almost naked on the commercial, though she couldn't say that to him or else she would have to confess she was also one of them too. "There is even a chat where people discuss your heroic deeds and compare them to the ones of other heroes."

All of this was too much to process. He didn't know what to do.

"Oh, I got an idea." The young woman said while taking back her phone. "Say Cheese~" She posed with a peace sign while taking a selfie of them. "Cutie pie can you tell me your name?" She asked the little girl while taking a photo of her alone.

"H-Hokoru." She answered nervously.

The student began to type furiously on her phone. Izuku, on the other hand, didn't like that. This was not the time for taking pictures. However, before he could protest. "And… done!" She gave him her phone again.

It was a new post. It read: "Look who I found in the street! And helping a little girl none the less. Man, I'm telling you, he's too pure for this world." Then appeared the selfie of them. "Can you believe he didn't know we existed? LMFAO!" He continues reading. "Also, this little angle right here is Hokoru." It showed her picture. "She's lost and we're going to find her parents. If anyone knows something about her, can you like, let us know? It would be of great help. Wish us luck. Love ya!" She finished with three kiss emojis.

Now he couldn't be mad at her after seeing what she did.

The answers were immediate. Some of them wanted to say hello to him, others were jealous of the girl, but everyone apologized for not knowing anything about the girl, some of them tried to research about her but to no avail.

"Hm… that's too bad." The girl said, disappointed. "Well, that means we should do this the old fashion way. Don't worry, we're going to find them!" She reassured the little girl. "BTW, my name is Camie Utsushimi. Just call me Camie. Good to meet ya!" Camie was very cheerfully and bubbly.

Izuku smile. "You probably already know, but I'm Izuku Midoriya. Izuku is fine then. Nice to meet you too, Camie-senpai." He extended his hand which she shook enthusiastically. "We should also look for a police officer to help Hokoru find—"

"No!" The little girl interrupted him. "I don't wanna! Big bro promised me to find them together!"

Izuku crouched and patted her head. "Okay. A hero never breaks their promises, so I will help you find them no matter what."

After that, they began their quest. They play with the little girl on their way to keep her happy. From others' perspective, if you took out the fact that they were teenagers, they three looked like a family.

An hour of search became three, and soon the hopes of finding the parents became grimmer and grimmer, until.

"Ah!" The little girl exclaimed from her spot at top of Izuku's shoulders. "Mom and Dad work here!" She pointed at a little commercial street.

Izuku and Camie smiled at each other.

They walked through the street while Hokoru called for her parents. At some point, the little girl remembers where was their shop located.

When they arrived… …It was closed. In fact, It didn't seem to have opened in a long time.

Camie began to sooth the little girl while Izuku stood there asking himself questions until his ears caught something. It was the gossip of people who saw them. Some thought they look like a couple, other thought that they were too young to have a daughter and disapprove of them, and others… …

Izuku's eyes grew in horror, but he played it cool.

"Camie-senpai." The two girls turned their heads to look at him, but his eyes were covered by his hair. "You should go home. It's getting late and I would hate if you were to go to your house alone. I can help Hokoru to find her parents on my own."

"Eh? But I thought you didn't know your way arou—" She tried to protest.

"I already learned it. And besides, I think I know where her parents are…" He said.

The Shiketsu student knew something wasn't right, but she couldn't refuse for some reason. She just stood there, watching them leave the commercial district. Camie bit her lip and began to jog after them.

 **[Aimer – Words]**

Izuku stopped at an empty children's park. He entered it and sat down on the ground, and put the little girl on his lap.

"Big bro?" She asked, confused.

"Hey, Hokoru-chan… can you tell me… where do you live right now?" That question caught her by surprise, but instead of answering, she looked down in embarrassment. "You… live in an orphanage… right?"

The little girl refused to look at him in the eyes.

Camie, who was behind a tree listening to them, covered her mouth to suppress a gasp from leaving it.

"Why did you escape?" The cat boy asked. This was the reason why she didn't want to be left with a police officer.

"Because everyone said that mom and dad abandon me!" She yelled. "They said they didn't love me! I want to prove they're wrong! Everyone is wrong!" She realized she just lashed out at the only person who was helping her, and regret overtook her face. "I-I'm sorry! Please don't hate me…"

Izuku placed a hand on top of her head. "There's no way I can hate you." He smiled at her. " _So, no one has told her…_ " He wanted to clench his fist, but right now wasn't the moment. He didn't know how to do what came next. "Hokoru… Your parents were…" He bit his bottom lip. "They were attacked by a villain a month ago, and they didn't… *Sigh*" He stopped for a second. " _She needs to know! So, spit it out! Even if she hates you for it!_ " He pushed himself. "They died…" He finally said it. He had heard it all from the people in the commercial district. No wonder why he couldn't find the shop which sold the tools he was looking for; it was from their shop.

From Camie's eyes, tears began to fall but she refused to cry. Now she knew why Izuku didn't want her to be there.

"N-no… you're lying! Big bro is a big liar!" She screamed while tears began to come out of her eyes as she hit him with her tiny fists.

"I'm sorry…" Izuku apologized. He wanted to tear up, but he couldn't, not now. He hugged her as her cries became louder and louder. " _I'm so sorry for not being there to save them…_ " He apologized again. The cat boy perfectly knew it was impossible for him to be there to save them, but it was still frustrating… to know that even right now, there were people out there suffering and without anyone to help them.

"Did mom and dad really love me?" That question almost crushed his heart. He only could assume they were never at home.

He immediately opened his mouth to say yes, yet the words didn't come out. He didn't want to give her empty words of hopes. It was so frustrating. " _I want to save her… …I want to help her. No… I need to help her!_ " Then, a foreign image came to his mind. An image of people he didn't recognize, people he hasn't met in his life. "Yes!" He said. "Yes, they loved you with all their heart." Those words came out without him knowing he was saying them.

"R-really? How do you know?" The little girl asked.

"Because I know your parents," Izuku told a lie… was that really a lie? "Your mom's name is… … and your dad's name is… … They look like… …" He described two people he didn't know about.

"T-that's mom and dad!" The little girl exclaimed.

"Yeah. And they… …" He began to tell her about her parents. What they did. Their antics. And how much they loved her… " _How… how do I know all of this?_ " He asked himself… The images played in his head like a movie. " _And why does it hurt so much?_ " Something inside of him really hurt, like if something was being burned. " _It hurts… It hurts. It hurts! But… where does it hurt? Why does it hurt?_ " He didn't know. Even though he was suffering an indescribable pain on the inside, on the outside he continued smiling while telling everything he knew about those parents he hadn't met. Making the little girl happy.

Neko was covering her ear, trying to not listen to his screams of pain. She knew the reason for all of this, but she couldn't do anything about it right now. The feline could only wait for it to be over soon… It did not.

Unknown to the three people in that park. Izuku's tail had changed. From the middle to the tip, it looked like it was made of green ominous fire, flickering to the wind.

An hour and a half later.

Izuku paused for a second and then smile again. "This collar was from them…" Midoriya touched the bell on his neck. He could see Midnight buying it from their shop. They sold a wide variety of things. The cat boy took it off and put it around her wrist. "It has a charm, you know?" The little girl looked at the bell with wonder. "Whenever you feel alone… Make the bell sound, and you could feel your father and mother by your side…"

Hokoru made it sound immediately and for some reason, she felt warm. The wind blew next to her ears and she was able to hear a whisper. It said 'Farewell, my dear'.

"As long as we don't forget them… The people we love are not gone…" Izuku said. Uncontrollable tears began to pour down her cheeks. She clutched his shirt tightly and began to cry. The boy hugged her as he contemplated the orange afternoon sky. " _I wish… someone was there too… when my world crumbled._ " At long last, the internal pain was gone. " _When was the last time I heard dad's voice…? When was the last time I saw his face…?_ "

After some time, Izuku stood up with the girl in his arms. She had cried herself to sleep. The cat boy then walked to a tree.

"Camie-senpai, do you know where is her orphanage?" He asked the tree.

"So, you knew…" The Shiketsu student came out. Tears were still in her eyes. "It wasn't my intention." She swiped her tears away. "I'm sorry you had to see me like thi—"

Before she could properly apologize, Izuku was already nuzzling his forehead against hers. His hands were busy to pat her and his tail felt sore for some reason, so he used the only thing available to soothe her. "There's no need to apologize. Senpai is a kind person, it can't be helped."

" _The only kind person here is you._ " Camie thought she wasn't embarrassed for his actions, it wasn't their intention. "You know that could have gone a lot worse, right? She could have ended hating you." She talked, already calm.

"Yeah, I'm conscious about it." He said, giving a smile to the dormant girl. "But…" That caught the young woman's attention. "If I end being hated… Even if I end being the villain of the story… As long as they can have a happy ending… I'm fine with that. It doesn't sound that bad, don't you think?" He spared her a smile.

It was then and there that Camie realized something. Early she said he was too pure for this world as a joke, but now she couldn't think of that as such.

After a little walk, they spotted the place they were looking for. An old nun was on the gate, looking very worried. Her worry faded away when she saw the girl in his arms.

"Good evening, sister. We found Hokoru, so we have brought her back." Izuku spoke.

"Oh, thank goodness! We were so worried." The nun said, rushing towards them.

"Hey, Hokoru, wake up… We're here." The cat boy patted gently her cheek.

After wiping away her sleepiness, she stood next to the nun. "Thanks for everything, big bro…" She smiled. "Will… Will I see you again?"

The green head crouched and petted her head. "Of course, I'll come and play from time to time. And that's a promise and a hero…" He pulled out his right pinky.

"Never breaks his promises!" The little girl intertwined her pinky with his and smiled.

"I'll totes come and play too pinky promise." Camie did the same.

"Now, Hokoru, go inside. It's late, go straight to bed." The nun told the little girl.

The infant nodded and ran back at the building, then stopped on her track, turned around and waved at them. "Big bro, big sis, bye-bye!"

Izuku and Camie waved back.

When she turned around to go inside, Izuku's eyes grew in astonishment as two figures made out of a green mist appeared next to the little girl. It was a man and a woman. They both bowed to him as some kind of thanks, then they began to fade away. The mist entered the bell on the little girl's wrist.

He looked around, but apparently, he was the only one who saw that. " _What… was that?"_

" _I can explain… but not now… too… tired… see you tomorrow._ " Neko responded just to fall asleep afterward.

"Thanks again for bringing her back." The nun bowed. "I'll wait here for the person who went out searching for her. Have a good evening. God bless you."

Izuku nodded. "Thank you. Also, sister… She already knows about her parents. I know she wasn't told to prevent her pain, but kids are not stupid, they need to know what is truly happening." The sister bowed again as an apologize. "In three years, when I become a true hero… If she's still here, I'll take her with me, along with everyone who remains here… That's a promise…" The nun who was still bowing shed a tear. Izuku then turned to his companion. "Well, I think here is where we depart, Camie-senpai." He said to the Shiketsu student.

In response, she hooked her arms with his right. "You said you would hate to send me alone so late, right?"

"I… I guess I said that, didn't I?" Izuku smiled.

"Oh, I know! How about we have a date? It would be so lit!"

"Eh? Right now?" He couldn't believe her words.

"Of course! This is gonna so sick, fam! Let's go! We don't have all night" She began to pull him away.

"L-Let's not do something outrageous okay?" He began to sweat. The cat boy couldn't help but think that yet another problematic girl has appeared.

After they were gone, a figure ran towards the nun and stopped while panting. "Sister! Do you know anything about Hokoru? Did she return?" The voice of a woman spoke.

"Ah~ Konako. Yes, she was just brought back safe and sound by some people." The nun responded with a smile.

"Really?! Thank goodness…" The woman let out a sigh in relief. If someone dared to do something to the little girl… She would tear the person's heart in the next days. "I need to see her." She and the sister rushed inside.

When she entered, some of the kids who were still awake, lit up when they saw her. "Dusty-nee-chan!" One shouted while running towards her.

She picked the kid up. "Hey, I told you not to call me that." She smiled none the less.

"Eh~?! But we gave you that cute nickname!" A girl complained.

Dusty Ash sounded cute, but it was still the name of a villain…

The white-haired woman went to see the girl she had spent all day looking for around the city… "Thank goodness…" All her stress was blown away when she saw the girl sleeping soundly.

"Konako, you should sleep here tonight." The nun said.

"No, don't worry sister. The boys and I are still working on a project, so I need to go back." The white-haired woman declined with a smile. "Also, do you need anything? Clothes for the kids, toys… Do you have enough food? You know money it's not a problem."

"No, don't worry." The sister declined. "*Sigh* You three, are always working so hard. Without your help, I don't know where this place would be."

"Don't say that. You know this is our only true home. We can't repay you and this place enough." Ash reassured her mother figure. "Well, I guess it's time to leave." After she said goodbye to the nun and the kids, she went out and took out her phone.

"Hey, Ash." Gust Boy answered. "Did you find the little cringe nugget or do we have to go out to look for her too? The boss was threatening with burning the city if something happened to her and I don't think he was joking."

"No, that won't be necessary. Someone found her and brought her back safe and sound. I'm going back, so tell the boss." She hung up the call. " _Oh, I didn't ask the sister for the person who saved Hokoru… …Whatever, I'll do it next time I come. I need to reward that person somehow though_." With that final thought, Dusty Ash went back to her _'work'_.

 **XOX**

Izuku arrived home after his quick date with Camie.

"Izuku, welcome back." His mom came to greet him. She was immediately wrapped into an embrace. "I-Izuku?! What happened?! Is there something wrong?!" She freaked out.

"I just wanted to hug you… I love you, mom…"

His words calmed her down as she hugged him back. "I love you too, Izuku."

"I need to do a call." The boy ended the embrace and went to the phone.

After putting the number in and a few minutes of waiting, someone picked it up at the other end of the line. "Hello?"

"Hey… dad…" Izuku answered.

There was a paused at the other end. "…Izuku?! Hey! How is my little hero doing?! Man, I couldn't even recognize your voice!" Hisashi Midoriya was excited.

"Hehe… I… wanted to hear your voice…" The cat boy said.

"Yeah… me too. You sound like you have really grown up… …Did something happen?" Even after all these years, even though they just talked for mere seconds, Hisashi could already tell that something had happened to his precious boy. That was just how being a father worked.

"I got a Quirk…" Izuku informed him.

There was another paused. "…Wait, what?! You got a Quirk?! What is it?! Can you breathe fire like me?!"

Izuku couldn't help but laugh, his father was more of a child than him. The cat boy spent the rest of the night catching up with his father.

Also, Inko spent the night trying to stop crying over how much her baby boy has grown.

 **XOX**

The next day Izuku woke up in his bed like every other day, yet something was wrong, he…

" _Ahgg… I don't want to move… It's there a way to not live but to not die either…?_ " He didn't want to do anything.

" _Yes, and it's called a coma. Thing you were really closed to enter to, you dumbass!_ " Neko yelled at him.

" _Why the suddenly aggression? And what are you talking about?_ " Even thinking was tiresome.

" _Oh great! You don't even have any idea. That's just great._ " The feline wanted to tear apart this kid she loved so much. " _Yesterday you broke my lock in order to make happy that little girl._ " She let out a sigh, trying to calm down. " _Do you remember when I told you there were other abilities of our Quirk? Well, yesterday you unlock one just by pure power of will._ "

" _Eh~… and which one…_ " He really couldn't care less for some reason, maybe this ability had something to do.

" _People, or in this case humans, tend to associate us, felines, with death and other supernatural stuff. For example, cats that had predicted the death of people better than any machine, how we tend to see things nobody else can. I mean, some humans even think we keep their hoses safe from bad spirits and all that._ " She explained, not very clearly due to her being tired too.

" _So, I can interact with spirits, and I did that yesterday with Hokoru's parents. That's why I knew all that stuff about them. It's that it?_ " He asked lazily.

" _Yeah, you even enchanted the bell for them to accompany her._ "

That explained what he saw last night. He was somehow proud of himself.

" _But by doing so, you burned your vital energy. Do you remember that burning sensation? Well, it was that. It will leave you with no energy after it ends. It didn't happen yesterday because I used mine to compensate and allow you to get to your bed._ " The feline explained. " _I don't think I can do it again._ "

" _Sound pretty risky._ "

" _Well, not really. Even though I said 'vital energy'. You aren't at risk of dying. After a long rest, it will recharge again. That's why you don't want to do anything right now, and the worst it can get it's for you to enter a coma until you recharge._ "

" _And how much would that be?_ " He asked.

" _Don't really know. Also, if something like this happens again, and I mean another ability or something similar, check your tail, which will change depending on what you're doing. Yesterday, for example, it changed into a green flame, indicating your energy being burned._ " She finished.

" _Oh~ so that's why it felt sore afterward… Well, I guess It's just lazing around for me today._ " Now he understood why cats were always napping.

If he was more awake, all this conversation would have him astonished at such amazing ability, and probably analyzing its usages for hero work… …He'll do that later.

However, like if the world was against the idea of him resting, his door burst open, revealing a very anxious Inko Midoriya.

"I-I-I-Izuku! You got a letter!" She informed her son.

"Can you leave it on my desk? I'll check it later." He responded, not even bothering to move from his position, it was too much work.

"I-I-It's from U.A. High School!" Inko blurted out.

Izuku Midoriya was awake now.

It has been an hour since he got the letter, and he still hadn't opened it. He was too busy killing himself over the possibilities of why he received a letter now when there were still two weeks for the exam…

" _Just open it already, goddamn it!_ " Neko yelled out of impatience.

He did.

There was a little disk inside. When he placed it on his desk, it activated, projecting a hologram.

There was a creature like a mouse, bear, something wearing a waistcoat and matching dress pants.

"Hello, Izuku Midoriya-Kun. I am Nezu, the principal of U.A. High School!" The rodent spoke, introducing itself… himself. "I'm sure you're wondering why did we send you a letter. Well, let me explain!" Nezu said, cheerfully. "Well, you see. You, Izuku Midoriya-Kun, are an exceptional case, or rather unique case, which we have in hands." That took the boy's attention. "As of right now. You're registered to take the entrance exam at our school, which is going to take place in two weeks. However, this is the unique part. You, Izuku Midoriya-Kun, have also been recommended to our school."

" _Wait, what?_ " That didn't make sense. He, recommended? Was this some kind of prank?

"I'm sure you're confused about this." Nezu continued. "You see, people normally get recommended through academics or physical grades from a renowned middle school, but also through the influence of one of their family members. Be that because they're heroes or people really important." The rodent informed him. "We are fully aware that your grades as of right now are the best in your school, academically and physically, but your school… …It really embarrasses me that these are the kind of rules we have. Also, in your family, there is nobody who is or was a pro hero."

" _Then why am I recommended?_ " He thought. He wasn't mad or anything, just confused.

"However, you were recommended to us by a pro hero."

" _What?!_ "

"Not only that, but another two pro heroes also recommended you. Making that three important people recommending the same person." He made a paused and smiled. "We would be making a grave mistake if we were to ignore something like this. That's why we have decided to accepted it."

" _Wait who were them? Do I know them?_ "

" _Wow, you're denser than a rock,_ " Neko said nonchalantly.

"That's what brings us to our current problem. We would like to know if you want to take the normal entrance exams as it was programmed or do you want to take the recommended student's exam. Please, send us an answer as soon as possible. Thank you very much for your time, Izuku Midoriya-Kun. We'll be waiting for your answer." And with that, the disk shut down, leaving a very confused Izuku.

 **XOX**

Three days later at U.A. High.

The principal Nezu was walking with a content smile on his face through one of the many corridors of the academia.

After arriving at his destination, he entered a meeting room, where a really nice jazz music was playing to light the ambience.

"Ah, I'm glad all of you made it in such short notice." The rodent said, greeting all his colleagues.

Every teacher was present, in their seats.

"That's fine, but we would like to know why did you call us." The Blood Hero: Vlad King spoke.

"Yes, is it something important?" The pro Hero Ectoplasm agreed with his fellow teacher.

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that. This is just about one of the examinees who after a short explanation of his situation, he gave us an answer I didn't saw coming. So, I'd like to have your opinion on the matter and if you approve of it or not." Nezu explained while scaling the desk.

Everybody in the room perked up at that. Something that not even Nezu foresaw? Then, this needs their full attention.

"To be honest with all of you. I'm thrilling and I'm in favor of the idea, but I'll like all of you to be with me in this decision." The rodent spoke while placing a disk on the center of the desk and then going to his seat. "To give you a quick preview. The examinee was going to take the normal entrance exam, but he, later on, got recommended for three pro heroes. I told him to give us an answer about which exam he was going to take and he… … Well, I let him explain it to you." He pushed a button of a remote in his hand.

A hologram was displayed for everyone.

"H-hello? It's this working…? I followed Mei instructions so it should be working." A boy with cat features appeared.

Aizawa's face winced for a second when he recognized the boy. However, he wasn't the only one.

"Young Midoriya?!/Izuku?!" All Might in his deflated form and Midnight shouted at the same time.

"Oh, so you know him?" Aizawa questioned them, while Nezu paused the video.

"A-ah… hahaha. Y-yes, I met him before." All Might scratched the back of his head. How did he allow that to slip?

"W-well, he is famous after he saved that floating baby all those months back." Nemuri was also embarrassed.

"You two sounded like you know him on a personal level." Shouta pressed further.

"I made a mistake a while back regarding the boy right here. We became acquaintances after I apologize." The Symbol of Peace confessed.

"After some turn of events, I took it upon myself to correct his reckless behavior. That's all." Midnight told her side of the story.

"What I'm asking is not that." Eraser Head corrected himself. "My intention is to know if you two were part of this little group who recommended him. It would be very unprofessional if it was the case."

"We didn't do such a thing." The two heroes answered at the same time with a straight face.

"Well, well. Let's calm down. Also, they weren't who recommended him, Aizawa-Kun. If you go by their reaction, then you can see they are really surprised at this turn of events." Nezu intervened.

"YEAH!" The Voice Hero: Present Mic let his presence be known. He was taking his good time for it. "What's wrong, Eraser?! You're not often like this!" He questioned his friend. "AH! I know! It's because he's a cat, isn't it?! Man, you really like those little furballs." Yamada nodded to his flawless logic.

"It's completely the opposite," Aizawa answered. "I was present on the floating baby incident. And this kid was nothing but trouble. He made my job ten times harder, and I agree with Kayama about his reckless behavior. So, yeah. I'm not quite fond of this problem child. If he's just going to cause trouble wherever he goes, then I rather he doesn't become a hero."

"Wow! So harsh man." Mic shrugged like it couldn't be helped.

Midnight almost yelled at the man who knew nothing about Izuku, but Nezu didn't let her.

"Well, shall we continue?" When everyone nodded, he pressed the play button.

"Um. Thanks for your words, Principal Nezu. And I'm really flattered that this opportunity had presented itself to me and… I'm in conflict. I want to take the normal entrance exam like some friends of mine, but I also want to take the opportunity that other people see me worthy of having… That's why… If it was possible…" Izuku looked at the camera with determination. "I would like to take both exams as a challenge to myself." The video was paused.

"There you have it. This hasn't happened even once throughout U.A.'s history. And that's why I want your opinion on the matter." Nezu said with a smile.

Everyone was surprised beyond belief.

Midnight, in particular, was biting her lips and fidgeting with her legs. A little blush was presented on her face. " _Ah~ this is bad… If you keep acting so cool… I may actually fall for you, Izuku._ "

All the teachers began to discuss the matter at hand, and soon after, the room went silent.

All of them raised their right hand and spoke. "We agree with Izuku Midoriya to take both exams."

"I disagree." The jazz music in the background stopped.

All the heads snapped in the direction of the person who said that. Surprisingly or unsurprisingly it was Shouta Aizawa.

"HA?!" Midnight slammed her hands against the desk. "Did he kill your family or something?! Why are you against it?!" She was a little more than furious. The other teacher went silent. None of them were that stupid to get in the way of a madden woman.

"I'm not saying that he cannot take both. I'm saying that it's simply not enough. If he wants this to be a real challenge, then… how about… If he doesn't pass both exams, he won't be accepted." Aizawa said.

"Why?!" Nemuri yelled again. "For someone who claims to be logical, you're being very irrational right now!"

"Settle down, please." Nezu intervened. "And actually, Aizawa-Kun. I don't think there is a problem with your request."

Everyone looked at the principal in a strange way. He just continued the video.

"And… If I don't pass both exams then, please, don't accept me." Izuku said. "I want to feel that I deserve to be in U.A. High. Thanks for your attention. And if this is not possible, then I'll take the normal entrance exam." And with a bow from the kid, the recording reached its end.

"HNNNGGG!" Midnight jolted on her seat while a little stream of saliva went down her mouth. She had to admit that she was a little moist down there.

All Might and Vlad King; who was at her left and right, respectively; cringed away from her. They already knew about her antics when teens acted cool, but this was going to a whole new level.

" _Jesus Christ, woman!_ " All Might thought.

" _You need Jesus in your life, woman!_ " Vlad King also thought.

"Will that be enough, Aizawa-Kun?" The principal asked his colleague.

"He… hehe… hehehe. No." Shouta said with a straight face.

If it wasn't because All Might and Vlad King had a very good reaction time, Midnight would be over Eraser Head right now, strangling him. And even though, All Might was in his buff form, he was still having problems to restrain the woman.

Aizawa, on the other hand, was smirking at her reaction with amusement. He didn't know what got into the woman, but this was the perfect payback for enlisting him as a teacher against his own will all those years back.

"I'm not saying he should do more. But to be honest, the last thing I want, it's to have him in my class. So, unless he gets first place in at least one of the two exams, I want this problem child to be placed with another teacher." He said to Nezu.

"Ho? Bold of you to assume he would be placed in your class." Vlad King voiced his displeasure about his colleague's arrogance.

"I'm not being arrogant, but going by logic, the most problematic children would be placed with me due to my Quirk. And even though his Quirk is a Mutant Type, my Quirk can still mess with it." Shouta explained his flawless logic. "But if I can get rid of at least one of those burdens beforehand, then I want to take that opportunity."

"Hmm, I see," Nezu spoke while contemplating what the others said. "Okay, then I allow that, Aizawa-Kun." Said the teacher nodded in gratitude. "However, if he placed first in one of the exams, he's not only going to be placed with you. You will also have to nurture him with whatever he needs on his path to become a hero. If that requires you to take extra hours, then you will do it without complaining. Also, because you're the only one who has been complaining about all of this situation and showing your displeasure for one of our possible students, then if he gets first place, you also will have to do something you wouldn't normally do as a punishment. You cannot demand without giving, so I hope you agree with all of this." The principal finished.

Shouta sweat dropped for a moment but nodded none the less.

"Hm." Everyone turned to look at Midnight who had a smug on her face. "You're going to regret this, Eraser."

"It's not that easy to get first place. I like my odds." He countered.

"Then it's settled!" Nezu announced. "Izuku Midoriya will take both, the normal entrance exam and the recommended students' exam. You can go now."

 **XOX**

 **A/N: Hey! How was it? I wonder if you expected the last part about Izuku taking both exams. If you haven't read something like that in another fic then just you wait, the unique stuff is just starting. If you have, then don't worry, I have something for the future.**

 **Please leave your thought about the chapter. Aw man, I'm so nervous right now.**

 **Also. If any of you know weird facts about Felines, whatever it is, it doesn't matter if it is small, big, known for everyone or unknown, leave it in a review, it just gives me more tools to play with.**

 **I'll read you later. I hope you like the chapter. Oh boy, my heart is going to explode.**


	7. Ch - 7 Fast and Injurious

**A/N Hey! Thanks for reading my story as always. Also, a quick reminder that the last chapter was divided into two parts in case someone didn't read one of them. I'm paranoid about that. Also, thanks to everyone who left a fact about cats. I'm going to use them when I see the opportunity. Now let's answer some questions. You can skip if you want.**

 **To "Butterino" about the suggestions from the readers and how do I deal with them. I divide them into three categories. 1. If the suggestion is something I already had planned to do before it even was suggested, then we're cool. 2. If the suggestion gives me something relevant for the plot that I didn't contemplate then I would use it, for example, the meeting with Spinner earlier, it not only makes a connection between the two characters but also brings an important point for the future in the story. 3. If the suggestion is something that goes against a certain plot or point in the future or interferes in any means then It will be ignored, as simple as that. If the suggestion doesn't apply to one of these three then it's a 50/50, if I feel like doing it.**

 **To "Anonymous" About Aizawa's Quirk. His Quirk what actually does it's to send a signal through his eyes that stops the Quirk factor in the body of a person from flowing correctly. In the Mutant type, it's the same. He doesn't make the mutant part of the body disappear, but it makes it hard to control. For example, if he uses his Quirk on Ojiro, he simply couldn't control his tail. That's why I consider Aizawa to be the strongest Hero in a One on One combat. Against All Might? What's he gonna do? he can't get buffed. Endeavor? Sorry, not flames for you. Hawks? Aww, the poor little bird can't fly. Mirko? What happened to your legs, bunny girl? Can't jump as always nor standstill, can you? Against motherfucking All for One? Where did that tons of Quirks go, big guy? That's what I thought, you're the most useless human around. You depend so much in Quirks that you can't see without them, you can't even breath without them. I'm literally killing you just by looking at you.**

 **Edit Post-update: Yeah... After reading some of the reviews, I see that his Quirk doesn't work on mutant types... I swear I read that somewhere. Welp, maybe my brain pulled a sneaky on me. I'm going to leave it there anyway as proof of my mistake. Well at least this came before any bullshit happened in the story, also I think he explained that his Quirk works blocking the hormone or cell that is the Quirk factor... but I'm not going to debate that. But hey, at least he can kick All for One's ass for sure. **

**Well, that's all, if I didn't answer your question, it's probably because it would be a spoiler or because my stupid ass couldn't remember it.**

 **Also, thanks for telling me those grammar mistakes, like damn. I already correct the two previous chapters and I'll be correcting the other around the week.**

 **Now let's start this!**

 **XOX**

 **Fast and Injurious**

Izuku was two days away from the recommendation entrance exam and after that he had another two days for the normal entrance exam.

So, he decided to relax for now.

And what was better than a picnic to see the cherry blossoms bloom… … Unfortunately, there was no one of his friends to make him company.

Eijiro had more training than ever with All Might due to the proximity of the exam, Mei was working on an important baby, the pro heroes he knew had hero duty, Camie had plans with her friends, mom had work, Mirio was in his internship, and Toga… well, better not call her to come to a place with so many people around.

"*Sigh* And I made a ton of food that I cannot finish myself." The cat boy said while looking at the pink flowers. He was on a great spot, just under the bigger cherry tree around. "Well… At least I always have you by my side, right, Neko?" He asked his faithful companion.

" _Snore* Zzzzzz… *Snore*_ " That was her response.

He just contemplated the sky with a straight face. "… …Reality is often disappointing."

Something caught his attention. It was some type of commotion. There were two guys talking to two girls who didn't look to fond of the attitude of the guys, there was also two kid involved.

Izuku focused his hearing on them.

"Come on, we can have some fun, the three of us." One of the guys said. "Your friend can babysit your siblings for some time."

"I already said no. So, please leave us alone, ribbit." One of the girls grabbed the hands of her two siblings.

By the sound of a groan that came out of the man, Izuku could easily predict where this was going.

" _Are you seriously going to do this in the middle of the day with so many people around?_ " He asked in his mind.

He saw around, but no one looked like if they were going to interfere.

With a frown the man opened his mouth, however, he never had the opportunity.

"Hey~!" A shout caught everybody's attention. They turned around to see a cat boy sitting next to a cherry tree on a small hill waving his hand at them. "Girls! Over here!" He shouted again. "What took you so long?! I've been waiting for an hour!"

Now, Izuku could only wait and see if they took the opportunity.

Both girls and kids were stunned. It was the big sister who recomposed faster. "As you can see, we already had plans, ribbit. If you excuse us." She pushed her siblings and pulled her friend from the wrist. "Sorry for making you wait, Midoriya-Kun!" She shouted back.

Izuku's eyes grew in surprise for a second before going back to his facade. So, she recognized him? "Haha, don't worry about it." He said back.

The four people sat on the sheet.

"Oh, so they're the siblings I've heard so much about?" He continued with his act; those two guys were still watching them.

"Yes, they are Samidare and Satsuki." The unknown girl continued to play along, introducing her brother and sister respectively.

The girl in question was short of a relatively slender build and had notably large hands. Her appearance was very frog-like, maybe it was her quirk and that was where her ribbiting came from? Her siblings had the same characteristics. Her hair was long of dark sea-green color, reaching all the way to her waist, the ends tied together at the bottom in a bow of hair.

Her friend was a normal looking girl from the shoulder downwards, she had the head and neck of a grey patterned snake with bright yellow eye and slit pupils, lastly, she had spiked messy red hair. It was kind of like his.

The snake girl had her mouth open while looking at her friend like if she didn't know her. The two siblings were also doing the same.

"T-Tsu-chan, d-do you know him? You didn't tell me you were friends with him." The friend said in surprise.

" _Yes! Now I have a name to make this farce even more natural_." Izuku thought. Meanwhile, the two kids and the friend bombarded the frog girl with questions. While they were doing that, he took a glance at the two guys who were still there looking at them. " _Why are they not going away?_ " One of them seemed like he was going to approach them to create more problems. " _Wait… don't tell me, they… Crap… Do I seriously have to do this?_ " He let out a sigh, preparing himself to get slapped across the face after all of this was done. "Actually," The four of them looked at him. "Tsu-chan is my girlfriend."

Everything stopped then and there. A little and faint blush appeared on the face of 'Tsu-chan' while her visage stood straight and calm as ever.

Izuku saw the two guys click their tongue and walk away. So, they were really waiting for that.

When they were out of sight, Izuku's face immediately freaked out, and in a swift motion, his head was now pressed against the sheets. "Please! Forgive me! I just said that so those guys would leave you alone! I understand if you want to slap me!" He spat those words to the frog girl.

"Please, raise your head. I'm not mad at you, ribbit." The girl responded with a smile.

"Em, Tsu-chan, what's happening?" the snake girl asked her friend in confusion. The two kids also didn't understand anything.

"We… really don't know each other." The frog girl answered, surprising the three. "We just pretended to, so that those guys left us alone."

"But, Onee-chan really looked like she knew you." Little Satsuki said to Izuku.

"Though you know him too from those videos, remember?" The big sister answer for him.

"Ah, right. We were the ones who showed them to nee-chan." Samidare spoke his mind in realization.

"Anyway," The frog girl spoke again. "Thank you for what you did."

"N-no, don't worry about it," Izuku said.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui and she is Habuko Mongoose. Tsu is just a nickname." Asui explained.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again for using the nickname so casually whit a blush on his face. "My name is Izuku Midoriya, though you already knew that I guess."

"Don't worry, and thanks again, Midoriya-Kun." She bowed a little. "But we should get going."

"Ah, did you come to see the cherry blossoms by any chance?" Izuku asked.

"Yes!" Satsuki responded cheerfully.

"They wanted to come." Tsuyu explained.

"Well, if you want, you all can stay. I made a lot of food that I cannot finish by myself anyway." Izuku proposed, but then realized something. "Of course, only if you want. I'm not forcing you or anything" He didn't want to sound like those guys from before.

"No, I'm sorry, ribbit," Asui said. "We wouldn't want to be a nuisance." As she finished that sentence, she saw the look on the face of her siblings. They wanted to stay. "On second thought. All the best spots must be taken by now. So please take care of us." She bowed. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her siblings.

"Of course." Izuku smiled at them. "I have tea, different kinds of sandwiches, cheesecake, and lemon jelly." He began to take out the different dishes for their display. "Please, don't contain yourselves." The cat boy was happy that he wasn't alone anymore.

"I want jelly!" Little Satsuki yelled her declaration.

"I'll take the cheesecake." Samidare spoke his mind.

"I would like some of the sandwiches," Habuko said without taking her eyes from the food.

Tsuyu couldn't help but think that they took the 'Don't contain yourselves' too literal. She looked at the cat boy thinking he would feel a little annoyed, but he was just smiling while serving their meals. She was worrying about nothing.

Izuku wasn't only affable, but also very attentive to any of their needs.

After finishing a sandwich, the cat boy went for the cake. After so many attempts doing it, this one was pretty good if he said so himself. While he took a bite, he noticed that the snake girl whispered something to her friend's ear. The green head couldn't help but wonder what were they talking about. He didn't need to wait long.

"Habuko-chan thinks you're cute." Tsuyu said with a straight face.

"Tsu-chan?!" Habuko screamed with a blush on her face. Oh, the deception, the betrayal, woman, you deceived her. She looked at the boy timidly. Boys at her school just get grossed out due to her snake head, however, she came across a blushing cat boy.

"T-thanks." Izuku was embarrassed, he wasn't called cute by women very often. Well, his mom did but that didn't count. Not even Yu did, so this had a great impact. "You're cute too." Wait a second, he thought that saying something back was the right thing, but that wasn't the right call.

The snake girl covered her red face, which made him go red too.

"Hm, *Nod* You're both cute, ribbit." Tsuyu said bluntly. They went redder.

"Yeah! Big brother is cute!" Satsuki included herself in the conversation.

If someone else said that word again, Izuku would explode.

"What? No, Aniki is badass! Don't you remember when he saved that baby? He was awesome." Samidare said, finishing with a hero pose. That made everyone laugh.

The little sister of the three tug Izuku's shirt while looking at him with puppy eyes, or it would be with tadpole eyes?

"Big brother, let's play a game." She said.

"Satsuki. You shouldn't bother hi—" Tsuyu tried to stop her sister.

"Sure," Izuku answered with a smile. "What do you want to play?"

The frog girl was surprised. She didn't believe that this boy was that kind. She knew perfectly well how was dealing with kids and most people of her age didn't like them, yet him, he was a genuine kind boy.

"Ah! Let's play 'Heroes and Villains'! I want to be the hero!" Samidare said, excited.

That brought memories to him. The last time the cat boy played that was when he was little. Kacchan always made him the villain and he ended with a lot of burns.

"Eh~… But I want to be a princess." The little girl said with a pout.

"Hmm. I think I know what to do." Izuku said as he got up. The two kids did the same. "Just follow my lead." He said. He then instructed the kids to take some distance.

They stared at each other for dramatic purposes. Then…

"Ha ha ha! So, you have finally come to my lair! Prince Samidare and Princess Satsuki! The two heroes from the Frog Kingdom!" Izuku said with his best impersonation of a classic villain.

Not only Tsuyu and Habuko were interested in this act, but apparently everybody else in the vicinity.

"Yeah! And we're going to put an end to your evil acts!" Samidare followed while Satsuki nod profusely with a frown.

"Pff-Hahahaha! Oh really? Did you forget?!" With an evil smile, he did a motion, showing the big sister and her friend at his back. "That I have not only kidnaped your sister, Princess Tsuyu, but also Princess Habuko of the Snake Kingdom?! Do you really think you can defeat me?!"

The two were caught by surprise. So, they were also in the game.

"Please save us!" Both of them cried.

The two kids clenched their fists.

"How could we forget?!" Satsuki said in fake anger.

"After we're done with you, they will be safe and sound!" The little brother declared.

"Oh, so naïve," Izuku commented. "After I win, I'll force them to marry me and then I will be the ruler of two kingdoms, hahahaha!" He revealed his evil plan. "But that's enough talking. Let's begin this fight!"

"We'll never let you—" Samidare said as he and his sister began to run in the cat boy's direction.

"Get away with this!" Satsuki finished.

An epic battle for the future of two kingdoms ensued.

While the fight took place, the people there made a crowd around them genuinely entertained by them. Some of them were even recording it on their cellphones.

The battle came to an end.

"Ugh… As expected of the two heroes…" Izuku was resting against the cherry tree… defeated.

The heroes weren't unscathed either. They were both panting on their knees.

Izuku held his fake wound on his stomach. "Hehe… I'm glad… that you're so strong." Speaking was difficult for him. "Maybe you two… will be able to truly save them…"

That last comment impacted not only the two heroes but every spectator who was very into the setting.

"Ha? What do you mean by that! It's there something worse that you?!" Samidare asked in desperation.

"He… hehehehe… So, you don't know… Well, you're both too young to do so." Izuku said with a pained smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Satsuki wanted two know too.

The cat villain contemplated at the sky with a nostalgic look on his face. "Before you two were born, the Frog kingdom and the Snake kingdom were in war with each other." Audible gasps were heard from the crowd. "My family… we lived in the middle of the two kingdoms and were caught in the war." The heroes and the two princesses pale at that. "Don't get me wrong. I never did this out of vengeance. I also grew up hearing the legend of the two heroes like every kid, and so… I wanted to become a hero myself. I wanted to save the kingdoms." Everyone felt a lump in their throat. "But what can an infant do with nobody at his back… The answer was simple. I became something worse than the war… I force the kingdoms to unite against a greater evil… Against… me…"

Everyone was terrifying. This didn't take the turn they were waiting for, but they were loving it.

Izuku put a little ketchup bag on his mouth and bit. "*Cough* *Cough*" He coughed blood on his hand. All the people freaked out. "Hehe… So, it finally caught up to me…" He said. Then he looked at the worried looks of the heroes. "What~? Don't worry about it. This old illness of mine is just one of the reasons I could never become a true hero." He gave them a weak smile. "Where was I…? Ah yes… During those ephemeral years of peace, the two princesses became friends…" He looked at Tsuyu and Habuko. "Yet they were unaware that their kingdoms still hated each other and were plotting against one another in the shadows… The two of them were going to be used as tools for the war when they were done with me… So, I kidnaped them… I thought that… if they won't change their minds then maybe if I become the ruler, then they wouldn't have an option but to accept peace."

Everyone was paralyzed on their spot, holding their breath.

"But I guess I got a little selfish too… I wanted something for me too." Izuku confessed. "After all these years of being hated by everyone, I forgot something that I wanted to remember…" He coughed more blood (Ketchup). "I wanted to remember… what being loved felt like." Tears began to appear on some of the people's eyes. "The only thing I remember it's what mom said to me once… …Being loved felt like the caress of cherry blossom petals on the skin…"

A gust of wind blew at that moment, taking the cherry petals and making them dance to the wind. Everyone was flabbergasted.

Keeping his eyes open was difficult. "There's only so much a villain like me can do… But you two… the two heroes of legends can do what I could never… …So, please… …Save them… Save the peace… Make them… …Smile…" That was the last thing he could utter before closing his eyes. A single petal landed on his forehead.

"Onii-chan!/Aniki!" Satsuki and Samidare screamed simultaneously while they began to run to him with tears in their eyes.

Izuku sat up with a smile while opening his arms. The two kids tackled him. "Pff-hahahaha. Maybe I took it too far."

The two siblings shook their heads. "This was a lot of fun!" Satsuki said.

"This was the best game of heroes and villains I have played!" Samidare exclaimed.

"I see. Then I'm glad." The cat boy smiled.

The crowd began to clap their hands and cheer. Everyone except a certain frog girl. Tsuyu was still disbelief not only for what the cat boy pulled off but because her siblings acted so comfortable around him like if he was their big brother.

After everyone calmed down and returned to their own spots, the trio did the same.

Little Satsuki looked at Izuku with a smile. "Hey, big brother, could you become Big sis boyfriend for real? You will make a super cute couple!" She stated.

And there it was, the last use of the word 'cute' to refer to him, but his time it came with an extra blow.

Izuku collapsed on his back while he covered his face which exploded in a blush. He failed to see he wasn't the only one.

 **XOX**

The day of the recommendation entrance exam came, and Izuku was punctual.

After confirming their attendance, they went to an auditorium where the Principal Nezu gave them a brief explanation of the exam.

"Hello everyone! I'm Nezu the Principal of U.A." The rodent greeted. "I'm glad all of you made it in time, but let the formalities for later and go right into the exam! Please pay attention. The exam consists of three parts. First is the written exam. You will be assigned to a classroom to take it. There will be a time limit of an hour so please pay attention to the clock. Needless to say, if we catch any of you cheating the person in question will be sent home with no possibilities to take the exam ever again." Even though he smiled, everyone saw how serious he was about it. "After the exam is over, you will do a practical test which will be explained by the designated teacher. Finally, for those who had passed these two tests will have an interview with… ME!" Nezu began to laugh maniacally.

The examinees were given their classroom to take the written test.

Izuku took a look at his surroundings before moving. There were probably a hundred students taking the exam. " _I expected more people. It shows how selective they are._ "

After arriving at his classroom, he sat on his designated chair at the back. Apparently, it would be 10 people per classroom. A good strategy to prevent cheating.

When their teacher arrived, Izuku almost went into fanboy mode when he saw the Pro Hero Cementoss, but he was able to restrain himself.

Something else caught his eyes. A black spiky ponytail was in the front of the room. The cat boy could swear he had seen it before. When the girl turned her head to see the teacher, a memory came to his mind. A memory from when Neko was still with him… A bittersweet sensation came to him.

" _She is… Ya… Yao… Yaoyorozu._ " The family name finally came to him. " _So, she's taking the exam too. I wonder if she… …No. She probably doesn't remember me. If she knows me, it would be for entirely different things._ " He saw her focused gaze. " _I should concentrate on the exam too. There's no time for these kinds of thoughts._ " His emeralds lose a little of their light as they became sharp. Maybe it was the memory of Neko when she was alive, but his mood changed a little.

The feline in question was quiet. She didn't like to talk when this subject came to the surface, besides, she would only distract him.

The written test was not that hard, but not that easy either. Yaoyorozu was the first one to finish in an impressive time of half the time given. Izuku finished ten minutes later, being the fourth to finish.

They were dismissed as they handover their tests.

This was the perfect time to talk with the ones who already finished, a perfect time to talk to Yaoyorozu and see if she remembered him.

With a cold look on his face, Izuku turned on the other direction, that bittersweet feeling was still there and the exam wasn't over. He needed to stay focused.

45 minutes passed and he along with the others were sent to change clothes for the practical test and meet outside in the designated area.

Izuku put on his green tracksuit and stood barefoot.

"Hey! How you're doing, little listeners?!" Present Mic announced himself.

Izuku covered his ears, he was extra loud for him.

The Pro hero noticed that so he decided to contain himself a little. "I will be the one overseeing the practical test, so let me tell what is all about!" He said in a lower tone. "The practical test is… An obstacle course!" Some of the examinees got excited. "The participants will race six at a time through our course which is designed so you can't get to the finish line only by running, so you better use everything you got! The use of Quirks is allowed so better get creative! What's not allowed is to mess with other examinees! That would mean a disqualification!"

Izuku took a look around, he was surprised by the number of people remaining. " _There's only 24 people with me included… So many failed the written test? Did they take the results so quickly?_ " It showed that U.A. wasn't playing around.

"Okay! Now put these numbers on and when your number is called, go to the starting line!" Mic said while passing them stamps with numbers.

Izuku was number 100, apparently, it was the number in the attendance list and he was the last person to be registered for taking the exam.

The first six people were called. Izuku tried to make a game to ease his feelings. He tried to guess who would win the race in each group.

" _Hmm… this is not easy. All of them look really strong on their own right._ " His eyes went to one of them in particular. When he saw the smile on the girl's face, he knew it. " _I guess the winner is number 55._ "

The girl had a mossy green hair just like him and the confident smile told him she had this in the bag. She was wearing a white loose tank top whit blue shorts sporting her sculptural fit body.

"Start!" Mic yelled, firing a fake pistol.

N. 55 split her body as she began to float away.

Izuku was fascinated by her Quirk, it was a shame he didn't have his notebook around to make a page about her.

Twenty minutes later the second group was called.

" _Hm… I'll take my bet on N. 16._ " Izuku thought.

The guy didn't look like much, but a feeling just told him he had something up his sleeves. N.16 had pale skin tone and beige spiked hair, but his most predominant feature was his mouth. His teeth were on the outside and he had no lips.

"Start!" Present Mic shouted again.

Izuku was startled by N. 16 Quirk, whatever that was.

The pale teen submerge himself in the ground like if it was water. Again, it was a shame he didn't have his notebook.

After the time passed, the third group began to be called.

"Number 41!" Mike called the fourth person.

"Yes, sir!" A very energetic and enthusiastic young man stepped up. He was very tall and had a great built body with buzzed dark brown hair and black eyes. An instant candidate for taking first place.

"Number 100!" Mic shouted his number with a big smile.

When Izuku took a step, he immediately felt all the stares directed at him, there wasn't a single soul who wasn't looking at him.

"Hey, isn't he that kid from…"

"Yeah, I know, I wasn't aware he was taking the exam too…"

The gossip didn't make itself wait.

Izuku just ignored them with a gentle smile.

Momo Yaoyorozu was astonished. " _He is… that boy from that day…_ " She remembered him completely. Thanks to him making her laugh that day, that important meeting was perfect. She didn't know why everybody seemed to recognize him, she's been always busy, although she remembered something about a green cat boy who did something amazing. " _Wait… he didn't have the cat features when I saw him last time… did something happen to him?_ " When she looked at his face, she was mesmerized by his smile and those big emeralds for eyes. She noticed how much he had changed and wonder if it was the same person. Momo caught herself trying to speak to him, but she stopped before anything happened. " _He probably doesn't remember me anyway._ " She took a look at his face again and saw his serious eyes. " _That's right. This is not time to think about such things as that. Focus Momo, focus._ " She slapped her cheeks lightly.

"And lastly, Number 23!" Mic announced the last examinee.

N. 23 was a reasonably tall teen, whose hair was evenly split into two colors: white on his right-side and crimson red on his left, he also had heterochromia iridium making his left iris of a turquoise color, while his right was brownish dark gray. But what took most of Izuku's attention was the large burn scar on the left side of his face. Despite that, he was good looking, though those eyes looked too cold for his liking.

Something was immediately obvious for the cat boy… " _I'm in the middle of the two biggest powerhouses in the entire exam._ "

Meanwhile in a control room.

"Wait a minute. Why is Izuku there? He was supposed to be in the second group." Nemuri asked, though she already knew the answer. "Neezu~ It was you, wasn't it?" She narrowed her eyes at the principal who was drinking tea.

"Ahahahah! I'm completely guilty!" He said madly.

"Did you seriously had to put him against Endeavor's son?!" She was a little mad… just a little.

"The kid said he wanted a challenge, right?" Aizawa spoke with a creepy smile on his face.

Midnight just click her tongue as she and the other teacher watched the race that was about to begin.

Back at the obstacle course, the six participants were ready.

Present Mic had the gun up in the air. A big smile appeared on his face. "*Bang* Start!"

N. 23 took first place by staking ice to propel himself to great speed.

N. 41 was surprised by it, but after a second he matched the speed of 23 with a gust of wind around his body.

They both looked at each other for a second thinking that this race was between them, however, shattering their thought like a wrecking ball a green blur surpass them.

They weren't the only ones surprised. No one watching them expected someone to move so fast by just running.

The two increase their speed to match the green cat boy.

However, this wasn't a race in a straight line and the first obstacle was hurdles.

Izuku jumped, skipping several of them in one go. He kept doing the same, unfortunately for him, this made him slow down a little.

Meanwhile, the other two just flew over them with his wind or froze them while going above them, surpassing the cat boy.

Finishing the first obstacle, they came across the next.

A crystal bridge too fragile to endure a person's weight.

41 and 23 cross it like the last one without any problem.

Izuku stopped for a second. He could not cross it so easily, yet he didn't hat the time to think or else he would just lose to them.

He saw that the ice stalagmites made by 23 were still there. Extending the claws of his feet he went for them.

Thanks to his speed and claws he could run through them without touching the bridge.

The bicolored haired teen noticed that.

The next obstacle was an abyss and the only way to continue was to jump through pillars separated by 5 meters each.

41 just continued as if this didn't face him.

23 made ice bridges from pillar to pillar that would break if someone else tried to use them.

Izuku didn't need them anyway. 5 meters jumps were a piece of cake for him. Now 41 was on the lead, but the other two were close

Continuing on the race, the next obstacle was easy to spot.

A climb of a little mountain of about 50 meters of height and then from the top, cross a suspension bridge to another mountain, then another one to finally climb down.

" _Where do they get these things?_ " Izuku questioned in his mind.

41 like every obstacle before this one, just propel himself with wind up the mountain.

23 did the same but with his ice.

" _Is there something for these guys to make them slow down?_ " The cat boy was annoyed. He began to climb as fast as he could.

41, or better know as Inasa, stopped at the top and began to walk as fast through the bridge. His Quirk was good, but he needed to be closed to a solid surface to propel himself and this bridge wasn't sturdy enough. It wasn't like he could fly or at least not without a proper suit. So, better safe than sorry here.

23, AKA Shoto did the same when he got to the top if he used his ice on the bridge, there was a high chance that it would break. So, he opted for the same as 41.

When they both were in the middle of the second bridge, they saw the cat boy get to the top of the mountain.

" _We still had a fair distance from him._ " They thought.

They were wrong.

Izuku began to run through the bridge like a madman, not caring at all that the bridge began to move erratically. Cats had great balance and he had trained it a little so he was unfazed by this.

" _Shit._ " They both thought at the same time while hastening their pace. They certainly didn't want to be in the bridge when he arrived to it.

They both began their descent using their Quirk, though at a slower pace, being careful about it. Though it was still faster than climbing down.

"RAAAAAHHH!" A roar from behind startled them.

Before they could react, the cat boy surpassed them while running downwards still like a madman. The climb down was almost on a 90 degree and this kid was running it down. He was truly insane.

When Izuku got to base, he had to rest for a second. " _Maybe I went overkill there._ " This was his opportunity to get first, but maybe it wasn't the smart choice. Now he was slower when running.

It wasn't a surprise that he was surpassed again so easily by those two. Truly two powerhouses. He had to try harder.

The next insanity was… a roller-coaster. It wasn't actually an obstacle; it was there so the participants got a moment to rest. However, it was necessary to get to the next section of the course. And made out of individual wagons so whoever got to it first, got an advantage.

Shoto was the one who got first, but Inasa wasn't that far. They both departed at the same time. Shoto would use this time to treat his frostbite and Inasa to catch his breath. Now they just had to wait for the slow roller-coaster to take speed.

They thought they couldn't get passed now. They forgot that sanity was overrated for the candidate N. 100.

A shadow was cast over them, freaking them the fuck out.

With wide eyes, they looked up.

There it was. That green cat boy jumping over them.

Izuku landed on the railroad track in front of Shoto and began to run as fast as he could trough them.

" _Wagons are for pussies!_ " Neko yelled in excitement, she couldn't stay quiet anymore.

The green head almost lost it. The irony of a cat saying that was priceless.

"Tsk." Clicking his tongue in annoyance, Shoto jumped out of the wagon and began to use his ice again.

Inasa was having a blast, the hot-headed way and passion of this cat boy to act were awesome, by the end of the day they were going to be friends. He also jumped off the wagon and began to use his Whirlwind to catch up.

The teachers in the control room couldn't help but think that these three were insanity at its finest.

Izuku was the first to arrive at the end of the roller-coaster. He was easily surpassed by the other two again. " _Damn it!_ " He yelled, keeping up with these two monsters was the hardest thing in the world. He has taken any opportunity to get the upper hand but to no avail. He was too tired. The difference between his physical Quirk and these two emitters type was too great. " _Not giving up, no matter what!_ " With those words, he pushed on.

The next obstacle was a stone hill with holes, in the first half, pillars of fire came out of the holes on intervals of 3 seconds each. On the second half, there was no fire but it was covered in slippery ice, finally the hill ended in a cliff with a little lake at the bottom and continuing with a forest.

The two powerhouses had to stop their Quirks due to the fire pillars.

Another opportunity has arisen.

Izuku never slowed down, and with swift maneuvering, he dodged the fire and took first place again… …Just to immediately slow down with the ice.

He used the claws on his feet to get a better grip, however, he could not move faster or else he could risk it to fall.

The other two immediately passed him again when the fire was no more.

" _CRAP!_ " He yelled again.

Those two monsters didn't even touch the water of the lake when they jumped off the cliff, and submerge themselves right into the forest.

After finishing with the ice, Izuku instead of jumping like any normal person, he decided to propel himself from the rock just to fall faster.

The water was refreshing, but he didn't have time to appreciate it as he rushed out of the water and enter the forest.

Meanwhile, N. 41 and N. 23, who were fighting to get the upper hand, arrived at a hard obstacle if not the hardest of the entire test.

A labyrinth cave. At the entrance of the cave, there was a basket with flashlights and a screen with a sign telling that the map of the labyrinth would be shown for 10 seconds when a participant used their fingerprint, only once per examinee. There was also another sign telling them to be carful with rocks falling from the ceiling.

This obstacle was a challenge for the mind instead of the body.

The two powerhouses couldn't do much but complied and slow down.

Shoto went ahead and ran into the cave after taking a flashlight and looking at the map.

Inasa, on the other hand, took his time, he didn't want to make a mistake.

After some time, Izuku arrived at the cave too.

He took a look at everything. " _Okay, flashlights… I don't need them._ " His night vision was better. " _The map…_ " He heard a chirp coming from inside the cave.

Neko smiled when she heard those sounds. " _You don't need it either._ " She said.

Izuku stopped for a second and then smile. "Okay." He ran inside. The cat boy didn't know why she said that, but he trusted her with his life so he didn't need to ask questions.

When he entered, he noticed something. Izuku covered his nose immediately. "Agh, what's that smell? It's horrible." When he heard those chirps again, something clicked in his mind. "*Smile* So there bats here… I see." He got what Neko said by not needing the map. He would have to endure the stench of guano, but utilizing that, the chirps and his night vision, he could find the other exit easily than trying to remember the right path. Instead of trusting in his memory, he would trust in nature.

So, the cat boy ran through the cave taking every turn in the right direction.

Inasa was also moving in the right direction when he heard something from behind. The tall young man turned around, pointing his flashlight at whatever made the sound.

"AhAhg! My eyes!"

Inasa found the cat boy covering his eyes. "Ah! I'm sorry!" He apologized immediately when he figured he flashed him in the face. He moved closer to see if he could help with something, then noticed something. "Eh? Hey, where is your flashlight?" He asked.

"I have night vision so I didn't need it," Izuku explained as he rubbed his eyes.

Now, Inasa knew how serious it was. Flashing him like that was even worse than to a normal person. "Can you continue?"

"Yes, just give me a moment." The cat boy answered.

"That's great! Hey, when this is over how about we become frie—" The whirlwind user stopped his sentence when he heard something from above. A rock was going to fall on top of the cat boy. "Hey, watch out!"

Izuku opened his eyes and looked up, though he still was blind. He had heard the rock, but he didn't know it was on top of him.

Before the rock could touch him, Inasa jumped using his Whirlwind to push Izuku out of the way.

"*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*" The elemental Quirk had lifted dust, and the worst part was that said dust had entered Izuku's eyes. Now he was blinded until he found something to clean them.

"Hey, where are you?!" Inasa called for him. "My flashlight was smashed and I don't see anything, can you hear me?"

Now the two were blinded.

"Yes, I'm okay!" Midoriya yelled the answer. " _Damn it, what do I do now. How do we get out of here_ without _my eyes—_ " His thought came to a halt when something weird happened. " _I…I can… I can see? How?_ " A perfect image of his surroundings was in his mind. What kind of sorcery was this?

" _It's not sorcery, they're your whiskers_ ," Neko stated, taking him by surprise. " _You have never pay them enough attention because you use your other senses more and on top of that they just look like a tattoo on your cheeks, but they're real feline whiskers._ " She explained. " _They are more sensitive than even your hands or mouth, and thanks to that, you can create a three-dimensional image in your mind as long as there is the faintest of breezes around you._ "

Now Izuku understood something. "Um, Excuse me what's your name?" He asked to the examinee N. 41.

"Ah, I'm Inasa Yoarashi. Nice to meet you!" He had a great smile.

"Likewise. I'm Izuku Midoriya. Um, Yoarashi-san, can you create a steady breeze around the cave? I think I can use it to get us out of here."

Inasa's smiled got wider. "Of course! And just called me Inasa!" He used his Quirk how was instructed.

Izuku smile when he could see the cave perfectly, it was like a weird echolocation, but he could see 360 degrees around him.

Inasa felt a hand grabbing his wrist.

"Then you can call me Izuku, Inasa-Kun." They would use teamwork to get out. Nobody would ever think of using such a thing in an individual test, but… It wasn't against the rules. "Now, let's get out of here."

The cat boy ran while pulling his new acquaintance.

Meanwhile, in the control room, Nezu was losing his shit laughing madly along with Nemuri. All Might was smiling proudly of one of the candidates for OFA. Izuku may not succeed him, but he was a great person.

Shoto had been good on his track, but this was taking longer than he thought.

"We're close to the exit!"

The bicolor boy heard a voice from behind.

He then saw the cat boy pulling the other examinee while his eyes were closed. N. 41 also had a dumb smile on his face while creating a light breeze.

"You can follow us if you want." The cat boy said while passing by his side with a smile on his face. N. 41 just gave him a serious look.

Shoto was a little shocked, but after shaking his head he decided to run after them.

After different turns without even stopping to consider them. The two powerhouses saw the light of the sun.

The finally came out to the other side of the forest. The trio came across a river. Actually, the next obstacle was to go up a waterfall from where wood logs were coming down.

"Thanks." With that word, Shoto used again his ice to move faster.

"Hey! Wait! We can't leave him behind!" Inasa protested.

"No, don't wait for me, Inasa-Kun," Izuku said as he began to clean his eyes with the water. "Or else, I'm going to take your place when I'm done here."

That startled the tall young man, but then a wide smile appeared on his face. "Okay! I'm going to win anyway, Izuku!" After saying that, he used his Quirk and start moving, chasing after the son of Endeavor.

Izuku was able to see how the ice left by N. 23 collapsed with the stream of water and Inasa reaching the top of the waterfall.

 **[MHA - Jet set run [Dual Mix] (Orchestral VS Rock)]**

The green head stood up and contemplated the waterfall. Somehow, he knew he was on the final section of the race. It was all of nothing now.

Oxygen entered his body as he readied his muscles.

Izuku was shot forward like a bullet.

When he arrived at the waterfall, without stopping he began to jump from log to log. He was on the top in no time.

Continuing running, he came across the wall of a fortress blocking his path and like if that wasn't enough, there were explosions going off around it.

Izuku didn't stop nor question the sanity of the person who made this course. And taking advantage of his momentum, he jumped over the explosions and ran up the wall, barely reaching the top with his right hand.

The cat boy jumped to the other side just to find that the last obstacle was a long run with no obstacle whatsoever and then there was the finished line.

The two powerhouses were halfway there.

A smile of excitement appeared on his lips as his legs took off.

" _Are you speed?!_ " Neko saw the opportunity and she took it.

"I'm speed!" Izuku answered with a smile. This was fun.

Inasa and Shoto were trying to surpass each other when they heard something.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHGGGG!"

They both spared a glimpse behind them. Their eyes widened in surprise.

They didn't have an option than used their quirks at their maximum output or else the first place was going to be stolen from them.

Present Mic was waiting for them at the finish line, and he had to admit he was excited.

He wasn't the only one, though. The teachers in the control room and the examinees of the previous groups who were there were at the tip of their seats.

Time seemed to stop when the trio was at the finish line, reviling the winner.

"IT'S A PHOTO FINISH!" Mic yelled. "THE ONE WHO HIT THE GOAL FIRST WAS… NUMBER 41 BY JUST A BIT! FOLLOWED BY NUMBER 23! THEY ALMOST LOST THEIR PANTS TO NUMBER 100 THOUGH!"

In the control room, Aizawa let out a sigh in relief.

Only two of the monster trio stopped.

" _Hit the brake! Hit the brake! Hit the brake!_ " Neko yelled when she saw Izuku wasn't stopping due to having so much speed.

When he tried to do so… … …He tripped.

"Ah." Was all that he and Neko could let out.

"Ah." Was all that Present Mic could let out.

"Ah." Was all that Inasa and Shoto could let out.

"Ah." Was all that the other examinees could let out.

"Ah." Was all that the teachers at the control room could let out.

Izuku flew for a moment thanks to his inertia. " _This~ is going to hurt._ " He said in his head.

" _A lot._ " Neko finished for him.

He braced himself for the impact and minimize damage.

"Ouch!" He began to bounce like a rock on the water. "Crap!" Again. "Ouch!" Again. "Shit!" Again. "Ouch!" Again. "I'mnotgoingtocursemorethanthat!" And again.

The bounce came to an end when his body crashed against the wall.

Meanwhile in the control room. "Well, that's my call. I wasn't expecting to do something today but that kid is as crazy as Nezu." A granny with a big syringe for a cane walked out of the room a little bit grumpy.

Two of the examinees ran to aid him.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" The examinee N. 55 said in worry.

"Damn man, what a way to finish it." N. 16 spoke.

"Yeah, go big or go home, I guess," Izuku said sarcastically while sitting up. "And I'm still alive and noting seems broken, so I'd say I'm okay." He looked up and found they were the two he predicted to get first on their group.

They helped him to get up.

"Thanks." He looked at Inasa talking with N. 23. "I'm going to talk to them. I'll see you two in a little." He ran off.

"Ah wait! Your head is bleeding!" They both shouted to deaf ears.

Izuku heard something from N. 23.

"This is an exam. If I pass then that's all that matters." He wasn't even looking at Inasa. "And I never had any intention of competing with you two, got it?" His eyes were too cold… even for an ice user. "You're just a nuisance."

Inasa's face looked hurt, then his eyes become just as cold.

"That attitude isn't very hero-like, don't you think?" They both looked at the person who spoke. Their eyes widened in shock when the saw the state of the cat boy.

His tracksuit was ripped apart showing multiple bruises and scrapes, there was even blood going down his temple, yet what shocked them the most was his burning glare.

"Are you seriously trying to be a hero by treating people like that? What kind of hero does that?" Shoto tried to ignore him. "Ah… wait." His glare disappeared when something came to his mind, Izuku grabbed his chin and looked at the sky. "There is a hero with that kind of attitude…" He trailed off. "The Number two hero: Endeavor."

Shoto and Inasa froze in place.

"Your eyes are just like his," Izuku spoke.

Shoto clenched his fists.

"Also, Inasa's eyes too… for a moment."

The tall young man gave a step backward in disbelief.

"Are you two trying to be like him?" Such an innocent question hurt like a bullet.

"Of course not! / There no way I want to be like him!" Inasa and Shoto yelled at the same time in anger.

"Ah, s-sorry." The cat boy apologized, not expecting them to get angry like that.

Those too gritted their teeth when they realized that such anger was just like the one of Endeavor.

The three entered into an awkward silence.

"Ouch!" Izuku screamed when something was pressed against one of his scrapes.

"What are you doing standing up, sweetheart?" A little old lady was pressing a huge syringe against his wound. "You're even bleeding through the head. Come and sit down while I heal you." The granny let not room for declining. "You two should also sit down and rest while the last group makes it here." She said to the other two examinees.

The monster trio went to a big tent where the others were covering from the sun.

Izuku sat on the ground while the elder woman tended his wounds and put a bandage around his head. Finally, the granny gave him a smooch on the forehead healing him in seconds.

Izuku was in awe. "You're Recovery Girl…"

"Hehehe, so you recognized me that easily." The old heroine said with a gentle smile. "Here, have some of these, honey." She gave him some gummy bears. "Now, is anybody hurt?" Chiyo raised her voice asking the other examinees.

Everyone swarmed Izuku because he looked like the most approachable of the three powerhouses.

"Man, you were awesome!" One of them said.

"Yeah, you almost got first from all the way back of the long run! You had me thrilling, dude!" Another person said almost shouting.

"Hahaha, thanks." Izuku couldn't help but feel flattered. He saw the two who help him when he tripped over. "Thanks again for helping me. And sorry for running off."

"Nah don't worry." The girl dismissed it with her hand. "I'm Setsuna Tokage by the way." She introduced herself.

"Juzo Honenuki." The pale young man said.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya." The cat boy said with a smile.

"We know." They both answered at the same time, surprising him.

"A-ah. I see… Does anyone else know?" He asked around.

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Aha."

"Dude, you're a legend."

The people around him answered.

Izuku blushed a little.

"Hey, Midoriya," Setsuna called for his attention. "Can I… …pet your head?"

"Eh?!" Izuku's face got redder.

"He's not a pet." Juzo reproached her.

"But he looks so fluffy!" The green-haired girl gave her reasoning.

"I-I don't mind," Izuku answered. "Though, I have never done this before." Well, he had received head pats from his mother, Yu or the others. But none of them asked if they could do it. It changed the experience completely.

"Then I'll be your first." She said.

Every boy there couldn't help but think how wrong that sounded. Izuku got more nervous.

Meanwhile, in an unrelated note. The other three examinees of Izuku's group just arrived at the finish line. Nobody even noticed them.

"Now." Tokage readied her right hand. "Itadakimasu!"

" _Is he food or something?_ " was the collective thought around.

" _Am I food?_ " Izuku thought.

A shiver went down his spine when the hand made contact with his head. It felt totally different than when his mother did it. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the hand, forgetting where he was or who he was.

"Aha!" Setsuna's eyes lit up in excitement. "He's so~ fluffy! Now, how about this." She began to scratch below the chin.

"Aren't you going too far?" Juzo asked with concern.

"Prrrrr~" Izuku began to purr.

" _He's adorable!_ " Setsuna screamed in her head.

That finally caught the interest of the pale boy. His hand moved by its own and landed on Izuku's head. He was really fluffy.

One by one, the people around took turns to pet him. It was a great stress reliever from the stressful exam. Except for Setsuna, she couldn't take her hands off him. Inasa didn't do it, though. He was deep in thought with himself.

"Oi, could you let him rest a little?" Juzo asked the energetic girl.

"Actually, that's good." Recovery Girl intervened while giving gummy bears to anyone who wanted. "Cat purrs help to heal multiple things, from broken bones, to cope with illnesses, blood pressure, respiratory problems and the list still goes on. And not only helps the cat but anybody around them."

" _Is that true?_ " Izuku asked his companion.

" _Yeah, we tend to purr whenever we get hurt to heal faster. I guess you haven't done it due to your human side._ " Neko explained.

"Aww~ I want to adopt him!" Setsuna stated while hugging Izuku's head against her breasts. It wasn't a surprise that said teen's face exploded in a flush.

"He's not a lost kitten, he's a person." Juzo again tried to appeal to the girl's logic.

They continue talking for a while until something took their attention.

*BOOM!* The sound of an explosion from behind the fortress wall made everyone snap their necks.

Recovery Girl took out a pair of binoculars when she saw an object flying over the wall. She saw a person covered with a bite suit for dogs and a helmet. "That's a person."

"What? Did they fire themselves from a cannon or something?" Setsuna commented in disbelief.

"Judging by their trajectory, they're going to land just after the finish line." Chiyo continued. "But even with all that protection, they are still going to get injured. They're just as reckless as you boy." The Youthful heroine turned around to see Izuku, along with everyone else except for Inasa and Shoto. The spot where Izuku was supposed to be was empty. "Eh?" Everyone freaked out.

"Where did he go?" Juzo asked.

Shoto's and Inasa's eyes widened in surprise when in the blink of an eye, the cat boy was already on the way of the human projectile.

" _That… was even faster than in the race._ " They both thought. How was that even possible?

Izuku himself didn't know what had happened. He only remembered that Recovery Girl said the person would get injured and the next thing he knew was that he was ready to catch them.

The person hit him square in the torso. He embraced the person was he began to bounce again. But this time was completely different.

Izuku's face was completely serious. Every time the person was the one who was going to make contact with the ground, the cat boy used his righting reflex to rotate, being him always in the receiving end.

Their bounce came to an end with his back scraping for a fair distance.

He endured the desire to scream in pain. "A-are you okay?" He asked the person resting on his chest.

"Oh my god! Why did you do that? Why were you so reckless?!" The person answered in panic while taking off their helmet.

"I should be the one asking tha—" Izuku lost his words when he saw the worried face of the person.

Green emerald eyes met onyx eyes.

Izuku Midoriya met Momo Yaoyorozu.

"You are…" They both said at the same time. Their eyes widened at that. "… You remember me…?" They were in perfect synchrony. "Ha… haha… hahahaha!"

The black-haired girl smiled sweetly at him.

Izuku returned the smile, but there was something else. A single tear came out of his right eye.

This girl, he didn't even know her that well and all he has is her family name. Yet she brought those bittersweet memories back in the blink of an eye.

The tear wasn't unnoticed. "Are you okay?!" Momo asked worriedly.

"It just… hurts a little…" He answered. " _I need… to learn how to cope with these feelings._ "

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She stood up ASAP, thinking she was hurting him.

"Why did you do that?!" The voice of Recovery Girl took them out of their stupor. To say she wasn't very happy was an understatement. Everyone else was behind her.

"S-sorry. When you said she was going to get hurt, my body just moved." Izuku tried to explain.

"It's that a new disease? It makes you hurt yourself when other people are in danger?" Recovery Girl said, exasperated.

"Does that have a name?" Izuku asked innocently.

Chiyo pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to suppress the headache that was this kid. " _Yes, and it's call being a true hero_." She wasn't going to say that in front of the other examinees. The old lady had seen this disease before, in a man called Toshinori Yagi, but his kid had it ten times worse. Maybe Aizawa was right about him. "Yes, and it's call being an Idiot." She said.

"Then I guess I'm the biggest idiot of them all. Hahahaha." The cat boy laughed at his own joke.

Chiyo wanted to be mad at him, she really wanted, but she couldn't. It was worrisome though. By saying that he just confirmed that he would do it again without a thought. If he passed both exams, she wondered how often she would see him at her infirmary. Chiyo didn't like that one bit.

Everyone else couldn't help but admire this big idiot.

Momo was blushing a little, she also was sweating. Then she remembered what she was wearing. That protecting suit she made was too thick and in the middle of the sun, yeah, no wonder she was blushing.

"So hot." Began to take it off.

Every male's face exploded in red when they saw what she was wearing beneath the protecting suit. Shorts with capital S and a sports bra that did a poor job at hiding what was inside, that was all.

" _Isn't she exposing too much skin?_ " Izuku asked himself while trying to look away, the glisten and smoot skin due to her sweat didn't help much.

"So hot in~deed~." Setsuna said form behind Yaoyorozu. Her arms went around just beneath Momo's breast accentuating them as the black-haired girl squeaked in surprise. "Damn girl, where were you hiding all of this?" The greenette asked teasingly. "And why are you exposing so much skin? Are you a pervert?" She couldn't help it; she was feeling great thanks to Izuku.

The guys' faces went from red to crimson. Some even had to cover their nose.

"I-I can't help it! I need to expose skin to use my Quirk, okay?!" Momo explained while blushing in embarrassment.

"You two quit that at once. There are guys around." Recovery Girl scolded them, to some of the guys' disappointment. "And you!" She pointed at Izuku with her cane. "How much do you plan to lay down on the ground?! Sit up so I can check your injuries!"

He did as he was told and show them his back.

The playful atmosphere died down immediately as everyone winced at what they saw.

The back of his tracksuit wasn't there, even the shirt beneath wasn't there, but that wasn't the only thing that was gone. Skin and maybe a little bit of flesh was gone too.

"For the love of God, look at what you've done to you!" Recovery Girl raised her voice. "Take off your clothes, right now!" She ordered as she took out a flask to disinfect the wound.

He did as he was told, revealing more scrapes and bruises around his torso.

Chiyo poured the liquid over his back. He bit his lips trying to suppress a scream. "You did this to yourself, now you endure it!" She was in mad gramma mode.

Momo's face paled, she felt guilty about all this.

Izuku saw her face from the corner of his eye.

"Now, come with me to the infirmary. I need to take a better look at all this mess." Recovery Girl began to walk away.

The cat boy stood up followed the diminutive woman. He stopped in front of Yaoyorozu. "Don't worry about it, you're not at fault."

"But—!" She was going to speak, but he didn't let her.

"I did this to myself. Me and only me, got it? Besides, as long as you and everyone else are safe, that will always be a win for me." He smiled. However, the look on her face told him she wasn't that convinced. Maybe it was time to try his new ability that he just learned about. He placed a hand on top of her head and… "Prrrrrrr~"

Her eyes widened as she felt her worries being taken away. When she looked at his face, she was met with a bright smile.

"Quit purring. It can heal, but it doesn't make miracles." Recovery Girl hurried him.

"Ah, yes!" He began to jog behind her, leaving everyone silent.

They stood there looking at his damaged back. Until someone broke the silence.

"Damn, no wonder he kept up with those two. Did you see his physique?" A man asked another.

"Yeah, dude. Where did he hide those muscles?"

"Man, I had to go to the gym." Another guy commented.

"I want to go too, care if I join?"

"Of course not, dude. Let's see who gets stronger faster."

Now it was the time for the girls to explode in a blush. They had ignored it due to the seriousness of the situation, but with the remark of the boy, now was impossible to take it out of their heads.

Setsuna was trying to hide her blush behind a teasing grin, but she was failing fantastically.

Momo was covering her red face with her hands. " _So indecent!_ "

Inasa and Shoto spared a glance at Izuku disappearing in the distance.

Meanwhile in the control room.

"Um… I know is late for asking this…" Nemuri spoke. "But… we can't give rescue points in this exam, right?" She asked with a 10 sign up in the air.

"Hahahaha." Nezu burst in laughter. "No, unfortunately, we can't." He answered.

She looked down sad. Then a smirk appeared on her face when she looked at Shota. "I told you, you were going to regret this."

Eraser opted to ignore her. However, in the inside. " _Maybe I made a mistake with this bet._ "

The cat boy was too close to getting first. This exam consisted of getting a lower time than everyone else. And he got third but just by milliseconds. That was too close for his own liking.

 **XOX**

Izuku finally was allowed to leave the infirmary. Recovery Girl wouldn't let him go until he got some rest. He understood where she was coming from. He got two shots of her Quirk, so he was feeling a little tired.

The cat boy arrived to the interview room after changing clothes. There he only found the Principal, Nezu, waiting for him at the door.

"I guess I'm the last one," Izuku said with a gentle smile.

"Indeed. The other examinees went home already." Nezu responded. "Now, come in." They entered the room. "Please take a sit." He did. "Now. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Izuku Midoriya-Kun."

"Likewise, Principal Nezu."

"Okay, let's start by reviewing your performance today." Izuku nodded. "Just you along with another person were the only ones to get a perfect score in the written test. Congratulations." The cat boy bowed humbly. "In the practical test, you got second place among everyone else."

His eyes widened in surprise. "W-wait a second. But I was third in my group! Isn't there a mistake?"

"I'm afraid there's none. One of the examinees decided to decline his application to U.A, which by default gives you second place." Nezu explained.

"S-Someone declined…" he couldn't believe it. "Who was it?! And why did they do such a thing?!" Izuku couldn't help but think he could have done something about it. He was filled with regret, why he didn't pay more attention?

"I'm sorry, but I can't disclose that information." The principal shook his head.

"… S-sorry… for asking that."

"Don't worry. Now, let's continue. The last part of the exam. This interview is just me telling people if they passed or not. And you, Izuku Midoriya-Kun, have passed. Congratulations." Nezu began to clap his paws. "Normally we would only pass four people in this exam." That was a really low number. "But you're an exceptional case. And this isn't over yet for you."

"Yes."

"That's why this is the first and only case in which had passed five students. Now before you go, I would like to ask some questions."

"Yes, sir." Izuku prepared himself.

"Why do you want to be a Pro Hero?" The rodent asked.

"A Pro Hero…" He trailed off. "I want a license to finally save people legally, sir."

"… …Pff-hahahahahahaha!" Nezu began to laugh uncontrollably. "Nobody, in all my years as principal, has ever given me that answer!" This kid just kept surprising him. Of all the answers, he predicted in his head, this was the only one that wasn't there. "I see. So, this is just another step in your way to your dream." Izuku nodded. "That's great! Now last question…" The atmosphere got serious all of a sudden. "How do I smell to you?"

It took a moment for Izuku to process it. He smiled mischievously. "You smell delicious, sir."

"Hahahaha! I see, I see. So, if you pass, I will have to watch my back around the campus." Izuku laughed too. "That's enough jokes for today. I will see you in three days, Izuku Midoriya-Kun."

"Yes, sir." They both shared a smile, then Izuku stood up and left.

Nezu stood there looking at the door. "How strange… for a second, it felt like you and I were the same."

When the cat boy got to the gate, he found three people there.

"Ah! He's here! He's here!" Setsuna's voice caught the other two attention.

"What are you doing here, you three?" Izuku asked in astonishment.

"We wanted to see if you were okay," Juzo answered.

"Hey Midoriya, did you pass?" Setsuna asked the big question.

"Yeah, and you?" he returned the question.

"I barely made it." The greenette said with a peace sign.

"I made it as well," Juzo answered in his calm and reserved way.

Izuku looked at the third person who hasn't spoken yet.

Momo Yaoyorozu was a little nervous. "I also passed. Here, and thanks for saving me back then." She gave him his green tracksuit.

"Eh… Did you repair it? It looks like new." He accepted it.

"That's because it is. I created it with my Quirk. Also, let me introduced myself. I'm Momo Yaoyorozu, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled at him.

"Thank you so much." He bowed his head. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, and the pleasure is all mine." He returned the smile.

"Well, how about we—" Setsuna was going to say something, but was cut off.

"Hey! Izuku!"

The cat boy turned his head and found Inasa a few meters away, waving at him. "Give me a moment." The teen said to the trio as he jogged in his direction. "Hey, Inasa-Kun."

"Hey, did you make it?" The tall young man asked.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"I declined." Izuku froze at that. He wanted to ask a million things but Inasa beat him to it. "I thought about what you said… For a second I almost become what I hated the most, but you opened my eyes, thanks for that. Though, I still can't stand it. I can't stand him. That's why I declined."

"Who…"

"Number 23. He's awesome, but I cannot stand his attitude. like you said before, it isn't very hero-like." Inasa told him with a serious face. "But, that's not why I'm here. You're awesome too. Let's be friends."

Izuku smiled. "Sure. Let's exchange numbers." He pulled his phone out.

"Yeah." Inasa did the same.

"Want to come with us?" Izuku asked while pointing at the trio behind him.

"Sorry, I can't. I need to look for another high school to become a hero."

"I see… Then, let's become great heroes." The cat boy held his fist up.

"Yeah!" Inasa bumped his fist with his new friend. Then he jogged away. "See you around!"

"Yeah!" He should introduce Inasa to Kirishima. They would get along amazingly. Izuku went back to the trio.

"What was it?" Juzo asked.

"A new friend." He answered. "And maybe three new ones on the way?" He asked.

"Sure." The pale young man said.

"Yeah," Setsuna smirked.

"I'll be in your care." Momo bowed a little.

"Hey, so how about we go eat something to celebrate we all are going to the same high school?" The green-haired girl proposed.

"That sounds lovely," Yaoyorozu answered while Juzo nodded.

"Hahaha…" Izuku laughed awkwardly. He couldn't tell them that he hasn't passed yet and it wasn't guaranteed that he would. "O-okay."

"Then up we go!" They began to walk away. "By the way, Midoriya?" Setsuna called his name.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have your autograph?"

Izuku stumbled with nothing. "Come again?"

"Come on, dude. Just for me? Pretty pleaseeee~?" She winked while holding her hands together as if she was praying, trying to look innocent.

That wasn't playing fair. No man can say no to a pretty please coming from a girl. "O-okay…" He conceded a little embarrassed. "Though I have never done it before."

"Oh! So, I guess I will be your first for this too." She said with a smirk. "I wonder if I will be the first for other things too." She teased.

Izuku looked away, trying to hide his red face.

"That's indecent!" Momo raised her voice, a little embarrassed as well.

Juzo just shook his head in disapproval. " _For the love of God, please don't put me in the same group with her._ " He prayed.

 **XOX**

 **A/N Hey, how was it? I hope it was good.**

 **You know? Most people tend to think that the recommendation exam is just a long run, just because what it's shown of it, it's only the start and finish. In case you want to see how pretty much looks like. In Chapter 21 of the third season of the anime at the minute 11:44 you can see the course. In the manga in chapter 112, you can see it too; this one has more details than the anime and is the one in which I based my course.**

 **Well, I read you later, I had other things to do.**


	8. Ch - 8 The right thing

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry for the delay, I had a little of writer's block. It was hard to take a pace, but whatever.**

 **As always, thanks to anyone who read this story, I'm forever grateful.**

 **Now to answer some stuff.**

 **First, yeah, I got that error with Aizawa's Quirk. It doesn't affect Mutant types I already say it in the last chapter a few hours after its publication. So, If I make another mistake like that, let me know immediately. Now, the resolve the issue about his Quirk affecting Mutants as he said. How about this, the best his Quirk can do on a mutant type is just to create an itch and made them uncomfortable. It's not something that great so he doesn't use it in combat but it would serve as an opening to restrain any student who is not used to it. I'm trying to create a reason for him to MAYBE use it on Izuku in the future. But well, we'll see about that.**

 **Second, as someone pointed out. Yes, the entrance exam had an acceptance rate of 4%. I think that was established in the first episode of the Anime or Manga. The acceptance rate of U.A. is really low. HOWEVER, that's not the acceptance rate for U.A. as a whole, but the acceptance rate of the Hero course. The rest of the applicants are sent to the Department of General Education if they want. They could perfectly decline and apply to any other High School.**

 **Okay, that's all for now. Let's go to the chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **XOX**

 **The Right Thing**

One day remaining for the entrance exam and Izuku had decided to pay a visit to the orphanage as he had promised as a good omen for the exam. Maybe the smile of children would ease his nervousness. But before he went there, he needed something very important…

"Hmm… what would the kids like?" First impressions were important, and he wanted to get along with them. That was the reason why he was now on a componence store trying to figure out what to buy. "Sweets? Nah, not every kid likes them… what else is there? Fruits… but which ones?" This task was proving to be more troublesome than he thought.

In his struggle to find the right answer, the cat boy heard a grunt coming from a person also struggling with their task.

Turning his head to the side, he came across a woman a little shorter than him. She was wearing a white dress shirt with a plain grayish peach-colored cardigan along with blue jeans, though what stood out the most was her hair of shoulder-length, it was snow-white, flecked with a few traces of crimson-like color.

Did she tried to dye her hair and failed in the prosses? If that was the case then her task had failed successfully because it looked good on her.

The woman was currently struggling with her height because she couldn't reach what was on top of the shelf.

Izuku covered his mouth, suppressing a chuckle. It was a little funny and endearing seeing her tried so hard when she wasn't even close. As a last resort, she began to jump whit a pout on her face, making difficult to hold his chuckle inside. She was stubborn, he'd give her that.

" _Okay, maybe that's enough. I should offer her a hand._ " Izuku managed to control himself and think straight. He approached her. "Excuse me, do you need help?"

"Uh? Ah, yes please, I can't reach the canned peaches." The woman smiled at him as if he was a lifesaver.

With the swift movement of the wind and the softness of a feather, Izuku jumped, grabbed the can and landed on his original position as nothing had happened. "Here." He said, offering her the peaches with a smile.

"Woah~ That was incredible." The woman held her mouth opened in awe. "Thank you so much." She bowed after accepting the food and put it in her basket. "Wait. You're that wonder cat boy, right? My brother talked about you last time."

"Eh?" A blush appeared on his face, Izuku was still not used to be recognized so easily. "I-I guess that's me. I'm not used to… be the talk of everyone. I haven't done anything that impressive."

"Hehe, I think I know how it feels. People get surprised when I told them who my father is." She smiled. She also noticed how the boy sniffed the air for a bit. "Eh?! Is there something wrong? Do I smell bad?!" She went into panic mode as she sniffed her forearms.

"No, no, no. It's just that you smell a little familiar. Um… I guess that sounds weird, doesn't it?" The cat boy rubbed the back of his head, awkwardly.

"Familiar like what?" The white-haired woman tilted her head in curiosity with a smile on her face.

"Ah, like two people I met before. One was named Natsuo, he had white hair like you. Well, without the… red spots. The other person was a guy of the same age. Half of his hair was white like you and the other crimson red. I don't know his name though, but they both smell a little like you." He explained. "That still sounds weird."

"Nm, nm." The woman shook her head. "We smell the same because those two are my little brothers. Natsuo and Shoto." She smiled again. Yes, it was weird that this boy said something like that, but she was actually glad that they smell the same, I meant they were really family.

"Eh?" That caught him off guard. "Wait, so when you said that your brother talked about me, you meant…" He trailed off.

"Yes, it was Natsuo. He told me he met you at a beach. He sounded happy." The woman said. "Oh! By the way, I'm Fuyumi Todoroki, nice to meet you."

"Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you too." He introduced himself. "And I guess the world is a small place, huh?"

"Hahaha, you can say that again." They both laughed.

"Um… Excuse me, it may be intrusive of me, but I want to ask something, Todoroki-san." Izuku spoke nervously.

"Oh, well, ask and I'll see if I can answer it or not. And called me Fuyumi. You probably referred to Natsuo with the 'Todoroki-san' it would be weird, right?"

"Right… Then, Fuyumi-san… who is your father?" He finally asked.

"Oh, for a second I thought you would ask for something perverted, like my cup size or something like that. There are guys out there that think they deserve something like that after helping with something after all." She noticed the weird look the cat boy was giving her. "*Cough* I guess I'm the weird right now," Fuyumi muttered a little flustered. "Well, to answer your question, my father is Enji Todoroki, also known as the Flame Hero: Endeavor."

Izuku smiled when he received the answer. "Eh~ So your father is Endeav—" In a quick motion he grabbed her shoulder as a panic expression appeared on his face. "Say sike right now!" Ah great, now Neko and Camie were sticking him with their way of speaking.

"W-what?" Fuyumi didn't even know what he said. Why the sudden change?

Izuku let her go as he began to freak out. "Oh God, what have I done?"

"Is there something wrong with my father?" She asked, well there were multiple things wrong with her father but he didn't need to know.

"W-when I met your little brother Shoto, I asked him if he wanted to be like Endeavor because he looked like him." He explained. "No wonder he got mad at me. Natsuo told me how much his little brother hated his father and I go and tell him if he wants to be like him. I'm the worst."

"Pfft—" Izuku heard the person behind him spat her saliva.

He turned around to find Fuyumi holding her mouth. "What's wrong? Are you mad at me too?"

"Pfft—Hahahahaha!" She couldn't control it anymore and began to laugh uncontrollably. "Sorry, hahaha, I-I just can't— *wheeze* That's such bad luck~ Ahaha!"

" _Well, at least someone is laughing._ " Izuku thought.

" _AAAAahahahahhahahahahaaaaa! You're so screwed!_ " Neko added herself.

"I'm so sorry for laughing." Said Fuyumi, she was not. "Was it the day of the exam?"

"Yes, why?" Izuku asked back.

"That explains why he was so mad when he got home that day." She informed him.

"Uh oh."

"Yeah, but don't worry too much, I think it helped him a little. In these two days, he has been trying to open up to me just a little, and I think is because of that. So, thanks." She gave him a sweet smile.

"No, I'm just a stupid kid with some luck on his side." He said while scratching the back of his head. "By the way, is there another sibling I should be wary about?" He has met the three of them so he joked about it.

Fuyumi's eyes widened as her smile faded. Her happy attitude changed for sadness, though she tried to fake it with a new smile. "No… I don't have more siblings."

Izuku wasn't someone who could be fooled that easily. " _I'm truly a stupid kid._ " Just by her reaction, he got enough of an answer. So, something happened to one of her siblings? Or is he reading too much into it? "Sorry..." He said.

"I don't know why are you apologizing." The woman told him, they stood in silence. "Thanks…" She answered.

"I don't know why are you thanking me." The cat boy looked at another place, what a way to kill the mood. "Anyway. I should probably continue with what I was doing. It was nice knowing you, Fuyumi-san." He nodded and walk away.

"Ah! Wait!" The white-haired woman stopped him. "I saw you struggling to pick something early, so maybe I can help you. As a thanks for helping me." She showed him the canned peaches.

Izuku thought it for a second, maybe getting a second opinion on his endeavor was a good idea. "Yeah, I cannot decide for myself, you see…" He explained his situation.

"Oh, that's so sweet. Visiting an orphanage. And well, I understand your struggle, I work as a teacher so I interact with kids on a constant basis." The Todoroki girl smiled. The mood from before already forgotten. "Hmm~" She grabbed her chin, thinking about the information she got. "Then how about a fruit salad. That way, the kids can tell you what they don't want. You could also add ice-cream. Two flavors should be enough, if someone doesn't want one it can get the other. So, what do you think?"

Izuku was perplexed. That was more than what he was expecting. "Wuoh, Fuyumi-san is amazing!" He said excitedly.

"Hehe, you can prize me more." Fuyumi puffed her chest and put her hand on her hips if she was proud of something was her understanding of kids.

"Then is decided. A fruit salad it is." He could make it quick too. He has been practicing with his claws when it comes to preparing food with his mom. It's like having ten knives, so peeling and cutting fruit should be a piece of cake.

His cat ears twitched and move in the direction of the door as the bell rang. He heard footsteps rushing in. His emerald eyes got sharp as his head snapped in that direction.

He saw two men entering while having their heads covered. Anyone with little common sense should figure out why they were here, though apparently no one had noticed them due to being busy with their own errands. Izuku was the exception jus because he could hear their hurried footsteps thanks to his augmented senses.

One of the men pulled out a gun and pointed to the cashier. "Hand over the money and you won't get shot." He ordered.

The other man also pulled out a gun. "Everybody! Get down and don't move! Or else, I'll kill you!" He yelled.

All the customer laid on the floor out of fear.

Luckily, Izuku and Fuyumi were at the back of the store so they haven't been noticed yet.

The Todoroki girl was going to scream in panic; however, a hand covered her mouth before she could do so. She looked at the cat boy, surprised by his quick reaction, but he wasn't even looking at her.

His demeanor has changed completely. His eyes, once friendly and warm, were now uninviting and cold; if she had to describe them, she would say they were the eyes of a lion looking at its prey. His body, that was relaxed and comfortable a few seconds before, was tensed and ready for action, whether it was to take them down or jump in front of someone to take a bullet for them.

It was… scary to look at. It didn't feel natural.

His eyes darted at her and she froze in an instant under his gaze, quite ironic considering the family she came from.

Izuku put his index finger over his mouth, a precise instruction to be quiet.

Fuyumi nodded slowly, making him remove his hand.

The cat boy closed his eyes as a smile appeared on his face. " _Don't worry, I'm here. Just leave it to me._ " She thought she heard that, though his mouth never open. Those words were transmitted through his smile.

What she just saw was an illusion? Where did that cold and predatory creature go?

He made a signal with his hand for her to get down. She did without a second thought, but he stood there.

Izuku took his shoes off and then his socks revealing his hind legs.

He passed her, going further into the store.

" _What is he going to do?!_ " She screamed in her insides, worried about him. He was going to get himself killed.

She wasn't the only person panicking.

Among the people was a teenager whose most prominent feature was whir orangey-blond hair, which has a black lightning-shaped streak on the left of his side fringe.

" _Ah, man. Why does this have to happen to me?_ " The blond thought, cursing his bad luck. " _Should I zap them? No, no, no, what am I thinking. I would electrocute everyone else too. Think, Denki, think._ " Unfortunately, to think wasn't his forte.

There was also another person having similar thoughts. This person was clad in a thick, dark-colored parka that reached down below their knees. Their face was cover from view thanks to the shadow that created their fur-lined hood, though their eyes glowed through. " _Tsk, this is absurd. I should just use the ice in this shop to froze those two idiots. Then again I would expose myself._ " They were in quite a predicament. " _Ahg why do I have to deal with this?! I should be training my Quirk. If it wasn't a direct order from Re-Destro I wouldn't be doing this stupid mission… Fuck it, I freeze everyone here and be done with it._ "

Before that person did anything, the noise of glass braking startled everyone there. It came from the back of the store.

The two robbers looked at each other. And with a nod of their head. One of them when to investigate.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" The other hurried the cashier.

A minute later, not a single noise was heard from the back of the store.

His partner was taking too long to investigate. The robber turned around just in time to see a shadow already over him with its fist ready to punch. In the blink of an eye, everything went black for the man. Although those two predatory emerald orbs will haunt him for quite some time.

Everyone was watching in awe as the robber fell limp on the floor. Now in his position was a green-haired teenager with cat features.

"Excuse me." The cashier was brought out of his stupor by Izuku's words. "Do you have rope or anything I can tie them with?" He was still too serious about the situation because it wasn't over yet.

"Third aisle…" The man still couldn't believe it.

"Thanks. And please call the police." He moved still without doing a single sound.

Moments later he returned with the other robber already tied up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The boy placed it on the floor and began to tie the other robber immediately.

"Phew. I guess that's all." Izuku swiped the sweat off his head. His attitude returned to normal.

Not even a second after everyone in the store began to cheer and raise their voice in happiness and excitement, startling the poor cat boy.

The first to approach him was a blond with a lightning streak on his hair of the same age as him.

"Dude! That was awesome! To think I could see you in action. That was so cool! No wonder you're the new trend in social media!" The over-enthusiastic guy kept praising.

"T-Thanks…?" He still didn't know how to respond.

More and more people began to get closer to him, and more and more praises kept coming. In mere seconds Izuku's face went crimson in embarrassment

Fuyumi stood where she was, unable to move from her astonishment. " _Isn't he… a pro hero already?_ "

She wasn't the only one staring at him from afar. The hooded person too was thinking about the cat boy. " _So, this is that famous individual… Maybe I should talk to redestroy about him and his potential. He would be a great asset for the Meta Liberation Army_." Someone that wasn't a hero but already was loved by so many would be a great investment for the future of his organization.

"Dude, seriously, I don't think any of us could have done something like that!" The blonde continued.

Izuku didn't think the same. What he did was something pretty normal, someone, who was Quirkless but with good training could have done it, which meant… " _They were thinking with their Quirks… Maybe this society has grown too dependent on Quirks_." Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud, it could be taken as an insult for some people.

"Uhg…" A grunt caught everyone's attention.

The two robbers had awoken faster than expected. They were still tied up though.

" _Now is your opportunity!_ " Neko said enthusiastically. " _Do it!_ "

" _Why?_ "

" _You gotta._ "

"Oh Hey, you're finally awake." Izuku began to talk. "You were trying to rob this store, right? Walked right into my ambush. Okay, I'm going to stop now." He let out a sigh. Neko had asked him to do this dialog, but he couldn't take it any further. His eyes got sharp again. "Now that you're awake. Apologize… now."

Everyone looked at him like he just grew a second head.

"Why would I do something like that? Hah?!" One of the robbers tried to intimidate him, being tied up and unable to move didn't help much in his task.

The cat boy got closer. "I won't repeat myself again. Apologize…" He extended the claws on his feet, which were extremely closes to their faces.

Izuku knew perfectly well this isn't the attitude of a hero, but intimidation is a great weapon against uncooperative individuals.

It wasn't a surprised for him that the two robbers began to shiver. "W-we sorry."

"With more enthusiasm." He pressed further.

"We sorry!"

"Like you really mean it!" It wasn't enough.

"We sorry for robbing here!"

"Good." Izuku smiled, pleased with himself. "Now, wait outside for the police to pick you up." He pointed at the door. "And don't even try to run away, I'll be there in a minute."

"Uh… we're tied up. How are we going to move?" One of them questioned.

"Did I stutter?" When the cat boy opened his eyes again, the look of wanting to tear their heart out returned.

Without a single word the two robbers moved like caterpillars to the door he held open.

When Izuku closed the door and turned around he was received with strange stares from everyone else.

"Um… ha… haha…" His cheeks flare in embarrassment. "Please, act like you didn't see anything!" He bowed from his waist. "In fact, don't tell anyone you saw me here! If mom finds out, I will be grounded!" And now he was doing a dogeza.

The people there looked at each other for a second. Then they erupted in laughter

"Pff-Hahahaha! Seriously, he just knocked two people out, yet he is afraid of his mom?"

"Hey, you can't underestimate- pff- the power of a mother- hahaha!"

Now was him who had a look of confusion on his face.

"Don't worry, man. Our lips are sealed." The blond from before said with a grin on his face, the rest of the people nodded after him.

Izuku let out a sigh in relief. "Thanks."

Minutes passed by until finally, Izuku left the shop with a bag full of different fruits. Fuyumi had told him about a good ice cream shop on his way.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you didn't try to escape." He smiled at the two robbers.

"There is no place we can run for." One talked back.

"I guess you're right… Sorry for treating you like that inside, but you needed a lesson." The cat boy bowed a little, leaving the two criminals perplex for his change of attitude.

"Whatever, we're going to prison anyway." One shrugged off, not buying it.

"Why…?"

"Aahh?! Because we commit a crime, idiot!" That question made them mad. This kid seriously didn't know that? Even though he was the one who stopped them.

"Not that… Why did you do it?" Now that made more sense.

"And why would we tell you that? It's not like you could understand us."

"You're right. Unless you tell me I won't understand, but… a hero has to help everyone, right?" His words shocked them for a moment.

"Heroes don't help criminals." One retorted.

"I want to believe that first and foremost, you're people, citizens. I want to believe that, there is good in everyone. That like good people can become criminals, criminals can be reformed into good people because change is the biggest quirk of humanity." Izuku finished with a smile.

"*Sigh* If you go around like that in your life, you're up for a big disappointment, kiddo." The anger on their voice was gone and was replaced by pity.

"I already know that, sir." Izuku looked at the distance, his gazes lost in something. "Anyway, I won't press further, I have other things to do. You probably are going to be in prison for some years. When you're out and if you have a change of heart, look for me, by that time I will be a pro hero and will help you out if you're in need." He began to walk away. "Of course, I'm not that merciful, so if you still decided to be criminals…" He stopped and look over his shoulder, a cold stare on his green emeralds. "… I'll make sure you cannot commit a crime for the rest of your life, one way or another." Izuku continued his way.

The two robbers were left there in silence.

"Hey, bro, should we tried to escape now that he's gone?" One asked the other.

"*Sigh* Nah, this was a foolish idea from the beginning… Let's just expect that that kid didn't babble empty words. Let's face the consequences of our mistakes for once."

"… … He was really scary." One confessed.

"Yeah, I almost shit my pants, not doing this again. Fuck, I don't want to see that kid ever again." The other nodded wholeheartedly. Apparently, they recapacitate over their actions out of fear than kindness.

Meanwhile with Izuku.

" _Waa_ ~ _That was so embarrassing. I don't know how to intimidate so I tried to copy Kacchan. Do you think it worked?_ " His cheeks were pink from just the thought.

" _Seeing how they obey you; I would say that it was a success,_ " Neko answered, she couldn't help but chuckle at his expenses. " _Were you telling the truth when you say about making sure they couldn't commit a crime again?_ " The implication of those words could mean anything.

"… … _I wasn't lying but…_ " He shook his head. " _Let's leave that for another time when I'm a pro hero._ "

 **XOX**

Camie Utsushimi was a few blocks away from the orphanage, and right now she was just scrolling down her phone while waiting for someone.

She noticed a figure turning the corner, just the person she was waiting for.

"What up, Izu—" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the condition of the boy.

He was… not presentable, that for sure. His clothes were a little torn and he was completely soaked.

"What happened to you, dude?" She was a little worried, to say the least.

"Ah, Camie-senpai." He immediately smiled when he saw her. "Oh, this. Well…" He avoided her gaze for a second, trying to find the correct words to explain. "On my way here, I ran across a car accident, a grandma who had too many groceries for her to carry and a puppy fell in a river."

The look on Camie's face said everything. She was debating if believe him or not until finally, she let out an exasperated sigh. "You know, coming from you, I'm not even surprised. But your luck it's like, totally the worse, my guy."

"Hahaha, you can say that again. By the way, what are you doing here?" If Izuku remembered correctly he never told her he would come. It's not like he didn't want to, but he figured she would be busy.

"Oh, that. I was waiting for you. I came yesterday and the sister told me you will visit them today so here I am." She explained. "What? You don't want me to be here?" The young woman looked hurt at the thought.

"No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that!" Izuku immediately panicked at that.

The girl laughed at his reaction. "I'm just teasing you. BTW what are you carrying?" She pointed at the backs.

"Oh, fruits and ice cream, I'm going to make a fruit salad for the kid, you can have some if you want."

"That totes lit, dude." In a swift movement, she hooked her right arm with Izuku's left.

"Um, I don't think I can walk too well like this, Camie-senpai." His face went red when he felt her bosom on his arm.

"You can always try; the orphanage is close too." She just got closer.

" _Okay, calm down, Izuku. If you survive Midnight you can endure this._ " He tried to think about another subject while they began to walk. "Oh, yeah. A friend of mine told me he's going to apply to Shiketsu. Please take care of him, his name is Inasa Yoarashi."

"You say it like if he's totally gonna pass. We're no U.A. but the exam is not that easy either."

"No, he's going to pass. He's someone amazing after all." Izuku smiled remembering the hyperactive guy.

"I would prefer that you were the one applying though." She said with a mischievous smile, squishing his arm even more.

" _Focus… Focus._ " She acted like this on their first date, so he should already know and don't fall for it, yet, it was really hard. "If I don't pass to U.A. then Shiketsu will be my second option."

"Oh, right~ the exam is tomorrow. Good luck, though you like, really don't need it." Even though she would like to have him in her high school, she wouldn't wish him bad luck for it.

"Thanks, I'll do my best."

Finally, they arrived at the orphanage.

"Hold up." Camie stopped abruptly. "Your luck sucks so i0m totally serious. Good luck."

Izuku couldn't help but get more nervous.

 **XOX**

At last, the day of the exam has come, and of course, Izuku was already there, walking through the entrance.

Though one thing that not many people knew about today was that the entrance exam for the support course was also today, which meant…

"Why did you have to bring so many babies?!" Izuku yelled in exasperation as he carried a mountain of inventions made by the pink head. He couldn't even see where he was going.

"Because it will increase my chances of getting in of course," Mei said, not paying any mind to his irritated attitude.

"OUT OF MY WAY, DEK—!" The distinctive voice of Katsuki Bakugo came from behind, but he stopped when he saw all the crap that Izuku was carrying. "Never mind, just don't get in my way… Fucking nerd." He said as he passed them.

"Who was that?" Mei asked.

"Katsuki Bakugo. I already told you about him." The cat boy responded.

"Doesn't ring any bells." She said with a carefree grin, she's not going to bother to remember him.

"Yo, Midoriyaaaaa… What the hell are you carrying?!" The surprised voice of Kirishima caught their attention.

"Oh, Hey Kirishima-Kun. Um, these are support items." The green head answered. The fact that he didn't look bothered by that weight was impressive to the redhead.

"Wait, weren't you going to go to the hero course?" Eijiro asked again in slightly worry.

"These are not mine." He signaled to the pink-haired girl with his tail. "Kirishima-Kun, Mei Hatsume. Mei, Eijiro Kirishima."

"Yo!" Kirishima beamed at her. "Any friend of Midoriya is a friend of mine. Nice to meet you."

"If you need any support item, just come to see me!" Mei, as always, went right into business. "I can make really cool babies just for you!"

"B-babies?" Eijiro's cheeks got a little red by misinterpreting her words.

"She calls her inventions babies." Izuku clarified the misunderstanding.

"Oh, right. Hehehe~" The red boy scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Then I'm going to go ahead. Don't be late, Midoriya. See you later, Hatsume." He accelerated his pace.

"Hey!" Izuku stopped him for a moment. "Did you get it?!" He asked something that no one else should know.

"Yeah! It was weird though and I haven't used it yet!" Eijiro answered.

So, One for All has been finally succeeded.

They smiled at each other and nodded.

"Cool guy," Mei said as she saw the redhead enter the building. "What was his name again?"

"Oh my god. Eijiro Kirishima. I say it a minute ago. Why is it so hard for you to learn names?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Meh, it fills memory I could use for more babies." She answered uninterestedly in the subject, like if it was something obvious.

Izuku gave her a worried look regarding her priorities. "What's my full name?" He asked.

"Izuku Midoriya." It didn't take her a second to respond.

"Why am I different from the rest?"

"You're special. We work together." She answered with a smile. "You're the father of my babies, after all." And the bomb was dropped.

Every student at ears-reach stopped and looked at them in shock.

Izuku's face exploded in a blush. "S-S-She's talking about the i-inventions!" He tried to clarify but it was already too late, of course, his stuttering helped even less. " _Damn it, why does she have to be like this._ " He cried on the inside.

"Speaking of babies…" Mei talked again as her gaze went up to the head of the cat boy.

There it was the most recent baby. It was a cover for his ears which helped with the sensibility to high volumes without deterring his capabilities to move or hear low or high frequencies. It was a request from Izuku to be capable to withstand Present Mic or the explosions of Katsuki.

"We haven't tested yet…" She looked at it contemplative while caressing her chin like she was some kind of sage.

"Mei, no. Where not going to do it here." Izuku panicked, knowing where this was going.

"Come on, it's not going to take much time." She said approaching him predatorily. The gild finally grabbed him cutting his escape and move closer to his ears.

"Mei! I swear to God. If you scream in my ears right now, I'm going to—" The extra weight of Mei put him off balance.

In panic, he did something that would be considered crazy for everyone else. He threw all the babies he was carrying to the air before he truly began to fall.

Yet, he never touched the ground. His brain moved as fast as it could to found the logic in this.

" _I'm not moving. Before I fell, I felt a hand touching my head. It's like gravity stopped for me, which means… Someone else's Quirk!_ " He got a conclusion. "Release me!" He demanded.

"Kya! So-sorry. Release!" The panicked voice of a girl came from his back.

Gravity returned to him a second after, but he didn't have time to be glad he got the question right.

He rushed ahead and jump as high as he could towards all the babies that were in the air. Quickly, he grabbed all of them and landed safely. however, it wasn't over yet.

"There's baby 77, 85, 46…" Izuku began to count them quickly. "Wait, where is baby 124?!" He looked up just to see a pair of goggles falling from the sky. His hands were completely full. In a quick movement, his tail shot forward grabbing the missing baby just in time. Midoriya let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. "Sa-safe…" That was terrifying. A second later a frown appeared on his face as he turned his face. "Mei!" The crazy inventor was going to receive what she deserved. However, to his surprise, the pink head was missing. In her place was another girl who looked like she was waiting for orders in a stiff position.

The girl in question had a brown bobbed cut hair, large and round eyes of the same color of her hair and a perpetual blush on her cheeks.

"Um, where did she go?" He asked.

"D-Do you mean the girl with pink hair with dreadlocks?" The brown-haired girl asked back. The cat boy nodded. "She went ahead, she said that you know where the ba-ba-babies? go?" She blushed a little with those last words.

He turned his head towards the building even more pissed. "I know where you live, Mei! You cannot escape from me!" He yelled hoping she got the message. Izuku let out a sigh, finally calming down. He looked at the new girl again. "Thanks for helping me, and sorry for yelling at you to release me." He put a friendly smile on his face, which eased the girl immediately.

"No, don't worry, I just… acted without thinking." She said with a smile of her own. "I think that falling just before the exam would've been a bad omen."

" _Such a nice girl. Mei should learn a thing or two from her._ " The cat boy thought. "Thanks again. We should hurry if we don't want to be late."

The girl nodded wholeheartedly.

 **XOX**

After leaving the babies where they should, Izuku was now roaming the halls of U.A. Looking for his assigned classroom to take the written exam and after that, he and everyone else have to go to an auditorium where they will receive the instructions for the practical test.

He had an uneasy feeling in his guts, telling him that something wasn't right. After all, he was the only one on this side of the building.

The cat boy finally arrived at his classroom, but… there was nobody around. "They didn't make a mistake with me, right?" He asked himself. "Well, there is only one way to find out." He began to open the door. "Something smells nice though." He commented.

"Oh, you're finally here." A feminine voice came from the classroom that sent a chill through his spine.

His eyes widened in horror as he saw the person sitting over the teacher's desk. "M-Mi-Mi-Midnight?!" He yelled in panic.

"Hey~ How's it going, Izuku?" The pro Heroine greeted him with a mischievous smile.

"W-What are you doing here?!" He needed answers.

"Oh? Didn't I tell you? I'm a teacher here in U.A." A smug smile appeared on her face.

He was trembling now… If he passed the exam, he was going to be in great danger.

"Don't just stay there. Come in to take the exam." Nemuri told him.

He did as she said, just to freeze in place a second after. "W-why is there only one chair?" His eyes weren't deceiving him, right? There was only one chair in that classroom.

"Because~ You're the only one taking the exam in this classroom." She answered enjoying every second of his reactions.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Well, the written test is the same as the recommendation exam, so Nezu decided to make a new one just for you. So, we decided to place you in a different location to no create any confusion."

Camie was right. His luck sucked to the point that he wouldn't be surprised he slipped on a banana peel in the next hours. Was this because he was a black cat? No, no, no, that was too crazy even for him.

"It should be obvious by now, but I'm the teacher assigned to… _supervised_ you." He didn't like the connotation of the word 'supervised' at all.

While sweating buckets, he sat down.

The 18+ only heroine handed him the test.

The cat boy calmed himself down and began to read the test.

It was definitively different and if he dared to say, more difficult. For some reason, he could swear he could hear the maniacal laughter of the principal inside his head.

He froze again when he felt two round and soft bumps on his back. It was Midnight and he didn't need to be a genius to know what those two soft bumps were. "W-what are you doing?" His face was already red.

"Well, I'm supervising you, of course. I will pay _very_ close attention to you to make sure you don't cheat in any way." She said. And of course, Izuku has never seen such bullshit before.

"D-Does it has to be that close? I-I can feel _them_." He tried to find any sense to this so he came up with the idea that she wasn't aware.

"You said you like challenges, so this is one from me. Can you concentrate while I'm here, _Izuku~_?" This was her objective from the beginning. And she was enjoying herself maybe a little too much.

"*Sigh~*" The atmosphere of the room changes immediately with his sigh. When he looked at her again, his face was completely calm, a smile of someone who had everything under control appeared on his face. "I see. Thanks, Nemuri-san." If this was another obstacle on his way to becoming a hero, he will face it with everything he got.

The cat boy turned around to do the test too quickly, missing the red cheeks on the pro heroine.

That was the first time he called her by her first name, and the way he acted, Izuku was simply too cool. Now it will be hard for her to restrain herself.

 **XOX**

Izuku survived the written exam… somehow. And now he was at the auditorium with all the examinees.

His assigned seat was next to Katsuki of all people, who just frown when he saw the cat boy.

A few moments later, Present Mic walked to the podium. "WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO MY LIVE SHOW!" Mic's voices boomed in the auditorium. Izuku got excited that the baby on his ears worked just fine, Mei was amazing. "EVERYBODY SAY HEYYY!"

"HEYYYY!" The cat boy got too carried away to be able to finally hear normal and shot his right fist up while shouting. He soon noticed he was the only one doing it, making his face go crimson in embarrassment. He soon covered his head with his arms trying to disappear as everyone there began to laugh at him.

"WOW, ONLY ONE PERSON OUT OF ALL OF YOU SEEMS TO HAVE THE RIGHT ATTITUDE FOR A HERO! WHAT A SAD START, LISTENERS!" Present Mic's voice quieted the laughter in an instant. "WHAT IF THIS WAS PART OF THE TEST?! ONLY ONE PERSON WOULD'VE PASSED!"

The whole auditorium suffered a change. Now everyone else but Izuku looked worried and embarrassed.

The green-haired boy looked at the pro hero in disbelief. The blond hero pulled up his glasses and winked at him. A smile appeared on the boy.

"LET'S TRY AGAIN! EVERYBODY SAY HEYYYY!"

" **HEYYYYY!** " Now there wasn't a single soul who didn't shout. Of course, Katsuki shouted the loudest, if he was going to do something, he was going to be the best at it.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! NOW PAY CLOSE ATTENTION, LISTENERS!" The voice hero began to explain what the practical test consisted. From the fake city districts to the point system of the villains.

Izuku was already making a plan on his head until someone interrupted. "Excuse me! May I ask a question?!" A rigid young man with black hair and glasses stood up. "On the hand-out, there are clearly four types of villains listed! Such an error would be the height of embarrassment for the top-tier national academy of U.A. caliber!" Izuku had to admit that he had a point. "Moreover, what's with you?!" The guy pointed at Izuku who flinched at such an unexpected turn of events. "You keep mumbling something over and over… You're distracting!" He was really mad at Izuku. The cat boy in question looked at his former childhood friend for answers. The exasperated look on the blonde's face was enough of an answer.

"S-sorry, it a bad habit. I was planning a course of action for the test." Izuku apologized nervously.

"As long as you understand." The young man sat down again.

"OKAY! THANKS FOR THE SEGUE, EXAMINEE 7111! THE FOURTH VILLAIN IS GIVES ZERO POINT. IT'S JUST THERE TO BE AN OBSTACLE. I RECOMMEND TO AVOID IT!" The pro hero answered the question and after that, they were sent to their respective fake cities.

 **XOX**

Izuku was already in front of city B wearing his green tracksuit and staying barefoot because shoes just get in his way.

Among all the people there he recognized someone. " _Oh, is the nice girl from the entrance._ " The girl in question was doing some breathing techniques to ease her nerves. " _Hm? If I make her laugh, maybe that would help her. Yaoyorozu told me it worked with her._ " With a plan, he began to approach her. Just to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Who exactly are you, my friend?" It was the rigid guy from before. His intervention also caught the attention of everyone else. "You didn't come to obstruct your fellow test-takers, did you?"

Izuku, strangely enough, kept a calm façade while paying close attention to the frown of the young man with glasses. His hand moved on his own and placed itself on the shoulder of the rigid boy.

"What? Do you want to start a fight now that I have discovered your intentions?" The black-haired teen jumped into conclusions.

"Take a deep breath," Izuku spoke with a friendly smile.

The young man didn't know why he followed so easily, but he did as he was told.

"Now, exhale." He did as he was told again. Then Izuku patted him on the shoulder. "I know that the test is a little unnerving, but if you let that get to you, you're not going to be able to do your best, right?"

The rigid young man widened his eyes in surprise. " _He saw through me so easily. And I'm here judging him without even know in him. How shameful of me._ " The cat boy was right about him. He was so nervous that he lashed out to anything that slightly irritated him. He was really ashamed of himself. "I'm sorr—"

"AAAAND START!" Present Mic's voice came from the distance, leaving every examinee startled.

Izuku noticed this knowing that there was no countdown, so he did the only this he saw logical at the moment, he…

"Guys! Move! There are no countdowns in real life! Villains don't wait for the heroes!" He told everyone what was happening, taking them out of their stupor and running inside, him being the last one.

Meanwhile with every teacher in the control room. Everyone facepalmed at what he did.

"Midoriya-Kun is the only person who wouldn't take advantage of that," Nezu commented, sweat dropping at the unpredictable logic of the boy.

"Midoriya, my boy. You're too pure for this exam." Toshinori had his cheeks a little red, a little embarrassed for the boy.

Then, something caught the attention of everyone in the room. Midnight was holding a little sign with the number 1 on it.

"Why are you giving him a point, Kayama?" Eraser Head question her.

"It's the job of a hero to help others out of a situation they don't understand. Which he just did, so I think that at least deserves a point." She explained.

Soon after, the other five judges joined her with one point each. Even Shota couldn't argue with that logic.

"Hahahaha! So, the first six points are for Izuku Midoriya." The Principal laughed.

Back in city B.

Izuku entered the fake city and he soon saw people already gathering some points for themselves.

" _Okay, time to make some point for me._ " He readied his muscles. When he was going to jump over a robot, his eyes drifted away for a second, spotting a 2 points robot that was going to attack another examinee from the back while fighting another robot. "Watch out!" At unbelievable speed, he stopped the 2 points from the tail. Before he could do anything else, the person he saved took the 2 points.

"Thanks for having my back." The teenager boy showed his gratitude. He had a green mohawk along with yellow-green skin, his face looked like an insect, but what stood out the most was the two impressive blades coming from his forearms.

"Don't worry." Izuku soon took his leave. " _Okay, now… to make points._ "

A 3 points fire its missiles to an unsuspecting girl. Just before impact, a green blur took the girl out of the way.

"Missiles?! Seriously, Nezu?!" Izuku yelled at nothing in particular. "Are you okay?" He asked the girl as he helped her get up.

"Yes, thanks." The girl in question had brown hair, curved inward in a mushroom-shaped bob, covering her eyes with her bangs.

Izuku noticed a diminutive mushroom on the back of his left palm. It was probably her Quirk. It didn't bother him at all, it would probably wear off by the time the test ended.

He gave her goodbye and continue his way. " _Okay, now… I have to make sure everyone is out of harm's way._ "

" _Uh oh._ " Neko noticed immediately his change on priorities. " _Wait, Izuku. What about the poin—_ "

" _There!_ " The cat boy didn't even register her words as he dashed to the next person in trouble.

In an alleyway, a midget with four purple balls for hair was surrounded by multiple robots. "Shit! How did this happen?!" He was crying at his misfortune. "If only I have a distraction!"

"A distraction right away!" A voice came from behind. The midget turned around to see a green-haired cat boy rushing at the robot that had him cornered. The cat boy began to mess with the robots without even touching them. "Hey! That's all?! you're so slow! Maybe all of you need a software update!" Soon enough, every robot there focused on the annoying feline. Yet all of them couldn't even land a hit, he was playing with them, it was so unfair that it wasn't even funny.

Seeing his opportunity, the midget began to throw the balls of his hair at the robots like a madman with his eyes closed, hoping he didn't hit the guy that was helping him. By the time he didn't hear any sound of the robots, he opened them to see. Every single robot was stuck in place with his sticky balls. He couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him.

"Hey, we did it!" A voice came from his side. There it was the cat boy without a scratch or one of his balls, he was holding his hand up for him to smack it.

The midget jumped in euphoria and smack it. "Dude, you're awesome! Thank you so much!"

"No problem… are you okay? You're bleeding through the head." He informed in worry.

"Oh, don't worry, it happened if I use too much of my Quirk." The little fellow responded.

"Okay. You know about the button on the robots to shut them down, right?" Yes, every robot had a button for those people who their Quirk was not a combatant type. The little guy nodded. "Then I'm going now." Izuku trotted away.

"Wait! You're not going to take any point?!" The purple midget asked in disbelief. He did half of the job after all.

"Don't worry, I don't like to steal points from others! That's not very hero-like." The cat boy answered. And he left.

" _He was so cool._ " The little guy was flabbergasted by his encounter. " _Wait, haven't I seen him somewhere?_ "

In another part of the fake city, a large group of people was also cornered by a lot of robots. They didn't have Quirks made for combat, so they were easy targets. Among the group was a boy with messy indigo hair and eye bags under his eyes indicating he didn't sleep that much. But right now, he was frustrated, he hadn't been able to get a single point, and now he was here being treated like livestock for the robots.

"Hey!" A shout took the group's attention. They saw a cat boy running towards them. "Every robot has a button to shut them down! 1 point behind it head! 2 points at the base of its tail and 3 points at it rear!" He shouted the information.

Some of them already knew that. It was in the hand-out.

"They also change targets to the most dangerous individual!" He shouted again.

They already knew, but that wouldn't help them here.

"Don't miss your chance!" The cat boy ordered as he stopped behind the robots. The claws of his hands and feet extended as he took a more savage appearance. "RAWGH!" With a roar scaping his mouth, every robot stopped on their track and turned around to take aim at the cat boy.

The bullets from the multiple 1 pointers couldn't hit their mark. The laser coming from the tail of the 2 pointers were too slow. And the missiles of the 3 pointers, he dodged them and even grabbed some mid-air to redirect upward so they didn't hit anyone else.

The whole group was frozen in amazement to his prowess. The indigo-haired young man was the first to snap out of it. Understanding the cat boy's words, he rushed forward and pressed the button of a 1 pointer. " _My first point…_ " He couldn't believe it.

Shortly after, everyone followed and the robots were shoot down in no time. All of the were happy that they got some points for themselves. The indigo head began to look around trying to find the cat boy, he at least should thank him, however, the green head was nowhere to be found, he was already gone.

" _He didn't even take a single point_." The young man thought as a creepy smile appeared on his face. A hero in the hero entrance exam, how ironic.

While running and looking for anyone else who needed any help, he found a blond guy who was holding his stomach in deep pain. " _He doesn't look like he's hurt… A stomachache._ " He saw who the blond despite his pain, he shot a sparkling laser out of his bell to destroy a robot. Though the blond was unable to notice the 1 pointer behind him.

In the glimpse of a second, Izuku was carrying the blond bridal style.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked as he ran way from multiple robots that saw them. " _Have I seen him somewhere?_ " He thought after looking up close.

"Merci… My stomach aches if I use my laser too much." The blonde explained.

That French gave him the answer. The guy he bumped at the French restaurant with Monoma. "Can you use it again?" The cat boy asked while watching the robots following him.

"One more time, I believe."

Izuku smiled. "Then we'll make it count." He stopped and put the blond down. "Wait for my signal." The green head turned around and rushed at the robots.

The cat boy took them in close combat without landing a hit, he just dodged and made them follow his movements.

The blonde's eyes widened when he noticed that every robot was… falling in a straight line.

"Fire!" The signal came and he did as he was told. His navel laser cut through all the robots at the same time. Izuku approached him once more with a smile on his face. "That was a nice team-play." He said. "Well, I'm going now. Take care." Without losing a beat, he was off.

The blond was left out of words, because, right there, the one who shined the most was that cat boy.

" _Okay, who else needs help?_ " Izuku asked himself while looking around.

" _IZUKU!_ " Neko yelled in exasperation, finally gaining his attention.

" _What is it?_ " He asked her.

" _Where are your point?!_ " That froze him in place.

" _Uh oh._ " He began to panic; he had forgotten his main objective. He looked around but the robots were being taken out quickly. " _Maybe in an empty part of the city there are still robots for me._ " With that in mind, he ran far from any other examinee.

Meanwhile in the control room.

"This year sure looks promising," Nezu said with a smile. "But the real test hasn't even begun. It's time to see the true colors of these young people." He pressed a button.

Izuku was in real panic, he hasn't found any robot, even though he was so far away from anyone else.

*BOOM*

An explosion quaked in the distances, probable where everybody was.

Even though he couldn't see it, Izuku knew what it was. "The Zero pointer!" His eyes widened in horror.

His legs were shot at maximum speed toward the direction of the final boss. His immediate thought was that someone could be in real danger. He couldn't allow that. Screw his points, that didn't matter right now.

" _Faster… Faster! FASTER!_ " He was too far away and his legs were already giving everything they got.

The Zero pointer was just around the corner.

However, when he turned around said corner, he bumped into someone. It was the rigid guy with glasses, he was running away from the Zero pointer and so did everyone else. But that didn't matter for Izuku.

Time passed in slow motion for him.

He was falling. What happened in the recommendation exam was going to happen again. And the worst part was that in the distance, he saw the nice girl of the entrance with her foot under pieces of concrete, trapping her there and like if it wasn't enough, the Zero pointer was going to squash her with its gigantic hand.

he wasn't that fast; he wouldn't arrive on time.

In his desperation, an image came to his head. That day when he met his favorite Vigilante, The Crawler, and how he moved so fast with his Quirk.

Something overtook his body as he extended the claws of his hands and ready his arms to touch the ground. " _I have to save her… NO MATTER WHAT!_ "

Inside his head, a feral grin appeared on Neko's face. " _Took you long enough, dumbass. What kind of feline run only on his hind legs?!_ "

Izuku began to run on his four limps like a true beast. It took him a moment to take his peace, then… he disappeared from sight.

Only eyes that were used to high speed could see him, that's why the eyes of Tenya Iida were in shock. " _That's as fast as my Recipro… No… that's even faster._ "

Ochaco Uraraka had lost any hope as she saw everyone leave her behind. And seeing the gigantic hand approaching, she shut her eyes tight in fear waiting for her death. Yet, the pain never came. So, she began to open her eyes again slowly.

There he was. The cat boy he met at the entrance. He was there holding the massive hand away with every fiber of his body.

"Don't— ugh— worry." He looked at her over his shoulder, a forced smile on his face. "I'm here."

A shiver ran through her body. She was confused… why was he here risking his life for her when no one else did. "Why…?" The question escaped her lips. "That's a Zero pointer. The strongest villain…" She couldn't understand.

"What a coincidence— Ugh—" He talked again. It was painful to watch him hold that gigantic hand that was crushing him little by little. "I'm a Zero pointer myself."

Her eyes went wide in horror. So, he hasn't got any point? And yet he was here risking his life. He was doing what the other with many points didn't, even knowing that this wouldn't give him any point, he came anyway.

She couldn't help but feel guilty. Because she was caught in the rubble, he gave away the time he could've used to gain some points. "Why are you doing this?" She bit her lips as she tried to take off the rubble of her foot with her Quirk. She couldn't stay still wasting his sacrifice.

"Why?" Izuku repeated after her. "Because what matters the most…" The claws of his right foot anchor themselves to the ground, cracking it under the pressure. "Above everything else, even my own life!" His left foot did the same, he wouldn't move an inch anymore. "It's to do!" His hands tightened, piercing the Zero pointer palm while cracking its shell. "WHAT IS RIGHT!"

He did the impossible and threw the hand in front of him, creating a cloud of dust.

A second after, he appeared through the dust, running up the metallic arm, claws ready.

"Get away from her!" He jumped at the Zero pointer's face and moved his arms in an X, leaving huge scratch marks on the robot.

It wasn't enough. Still, in the air, he saw how the other hand of the Zero pointer came in his direction.

" _I didn't think this through!_ " He shielded himself with his leg and brace himself. He was smacked into a building.

"Pretty words are not enough if you cannot back them up with actions, kid." Shota Aizawa commented from the control room.

The Zero pointer focused again on Ochaco, extending his hand again to crush her.

The massive robot came to an abrupt halt when a growl that couldn't be made by any human being came from the hold on the building where Izuku was smacked.

Parallelly, the other Zero pointers in the other fake cities stopped moving too. Their heads moving in the direction of City B.

Eijiro Kirishima who was in City E took this opportunity. For the first time, he used One for All and jumped at the Zero pointer's head.

" _A true man and a real hero, wouldn't let something that causes so much fear on others to go rampant, right? Midoriya?_ " He would be as heroic as his brother from another mother and proved to him and All Might to not regret their decision. " _Now, Clench your asshole super tight! And scream the word from the bottom of your manly heart!_ " The Zero pointer returned to normal and looked at the kid in front of it, but it was already too late. " **SMASH!** "

The head of the Robot was obliterated.

Even though he used his hardening along with OFA, the power was still too huge, so his arm and feet were broken, though not in a million pieces and they still retain their normal color. His hardening helped a little.

But now he was falling. " _I will have to use my other hand to stop the fall!_ " Eijiro thought.

However, at the last moment, a mantel of thorny vines caught him, keeping him safe.

…

…

A few moments before in the control room.

"Uh oh." Nezu began to type on a keyboard in panic.

"What? What's happening?" Midnight asked also in panic. In fact, every teacher was in panic, this was the first time the saw the Principal like this.

"It may have been an error from the damage or maybe a bug in the program, but…" Nezu spoke.

"But what?"

"For a moment the Zero pointer in city B called the other Zero pointers from the other cities as reinforcement after judging an unknown creature as too dangerous."

"WHAT?!" Every teacher screams in surprised.

"Where was located this creature?" Shota was the first to regain composure. He needed information and maybe to stop the entire test.

"It… It came from the hole in the building where Midoriya-Kun was hit." The control room fell in silence.

Back in city B.

The cloud of dust on the hole dissipated, revealing Izuku on his four with a scary face.

" _Calm down… Rage is not the answer… you can't let it consume you._ " Midoriya told that to himself. " _Neko… Status report._ " He has learned something from the feline inside his body, she knew what happened to his body better than himself.

" _Your left leg is fractured after you use it to block the hit. Any harsh movement and you'll break it._ " She informed.

This is what he was talking about, due to the adrenaline he didn't know his leg was fractured that badly.

" _That means I only have one shot._ " He said.

" _What?! No! I didn't say that!_ " The black cat yelled furiously, not liking where this was going.

" _Sorry, I can't hear you._ " At that, she began to insult him for such bullshit. Izuku looked at the Zero pointer which was readying its fist to end the job with him. The cat boy did the same with his muscles.

The Gigantic robot threw its punch while Izuku jumped at him at the same time, breaking his leg in the prosses.

He avoided the punch for an inch, going at its head. "Neko—" He readied both of his fists. "PUNCH!" Both punches connected head-on, arms exploding in a bloody mess as the entire head of the robot was separated from its body.

Everyone in city B saw in awe how the biggest enemy was defeated.

Izuku began to fall from a great height. Yet he was completely calm.

" _My arm's exploded and my leg is broken… this is the end… again. And I don't think a cute girl is going to save me agai—_ "

*SLAP*

A hand found its way into his face only for his fall to stop abruptly. The nice girl saved him. She was floating on a piece of a robot.

"R-Release." She joined her fingertips together and everything regained gravity.

Izuku fell on his back looking at the sky relatively unharmed. The nice girl, on the other hand, began to puke.

The cat boy had a deadpanned face. "I want Katsudon to rain from the sky." He better goes and tries it after all of this. Nothing happened. " _Damn it…_ "

The nice girl regained a little of her composure. "W-What are you doing…? You have to go and take some points." She told him.

"Sorry, no can do. My two arms and my left leg are busted. I cannot move even if I wanted and now that the adrenaline wore off it is Impossible for me." He was too calm for his situation; it was almost unsettling. "And if my internal clock is working as it should… the test should be ending right about no—"

"IT'S OVER!" Present Mic's shout froze the girl.

"Thanks for saving me again," Izuku spoke again with a smile on his face.

She felt guilty, because of her he lost his opportunity passed the exam.

"Hey, why the long face? I'm sure you were able to pass. Don't worry." He tried to encourage her, missing completely the reason for her mood. "You're going to be a great heroine, I'm sure of it. You saved me two times after all."

" _Please… stop… You're just making me feel worst._ " Ochaco pleaded in her head, covering her face the best she could so he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes. "What's your name?" She looked up; the girl needed to know at least that.

He didn't answer, his eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

"He died!" She screamed in panic.

"ZzZzZzZzZz~"

"Ah. He just fell asleep…" In a harsh movement, she hit her forehead with the metal. She felt dumb… but… "Pff- ha… hahahaha~" She began to laugh, all her worries disappearing in an instant. Ochaco Uraraka swore to herself that she would repay him, even if it cost her to get into the hero course.

Recovery Girl appeared in the distance, giving everyone some gummies until she was in front of Izuku. "*Sigh* Why do you have to be the only one who ends in the worst condition possible again, sweetie?" Her lips extended, giving him a smush on his forehead.

After that, two little robots came with a stretcher, taking the cat boy to the infirmary.

The exam was over.

 **XOX**

Izuku arrived home completely heal. When to his room, change clothes and headed out.

"Izuku?" Inko stopped him at the door, her motherly instinct told her that something wasn't right with him. "H-How did the exam go?" She asked nervously.

Izuku stood there in silence for a moment. Then he turned his head, a pained smile on his face. "I did the right thing, mom." With those words, he left the apartment.

 **XOX**

The feline teenager was now at Dagobah beach, practicing his fighting style to let out some steam and clear his mind.

It wasn't working.

"Hey! Do you need a partner for that?" A voice came from the distance. There it was the pro hero Death Arms smiling at him.

"… … … Please…" It was hard for him to even speak.

They began to spar together in silence until the Pro Hero broke it.

"So, how did the exam go?" He asked as he avoided a roundhouse kick aimed at his head.

"I did the right thing!" Izuku answered.

"I see." Death arms blocked a jab. The momentum of the kid began to slow down.

"I did the right thing…" He repeated.

"Yeah." The strength of his blows was faltering.

"I did…" He jabbed again at his abdomen. The pro didn't even bother to block it. The boy came to a stop with that last hit. "The right thing…" his voice cracked and tears ran down his cheeks. His façade has crumbled.

"I know…" The pro answered.

"Then why do I feel so worthless?!" He finally confessed; his tears unable to stop. The huge man hugged him and patted him on the back

Death Arms could understand him. The boy worked so hard for ten months for this day and failed… Or that was what the kid believes, the Pro already knew that it wasn't the case, he just didn't want to ruin the surprise. He still had to make sure of something though.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

"There's no way I can regret it!" Izuku yelled immediately. Regretting such a thing would mean regretting the path he has chosen.

"Okay, that's it! I'm not going to wait anymore!" A new voice came from the entrance of the beach.

The cat boy turned his head. "Yu…?"

"Hold up, Mt. Lady, we're not supposed to tell him." Death Arms spoke nervously as the pro heroine approached them with a frown on her face.

"I don't care! Look at him! He's such an idiot that it's painful to watch." She said with a bad temper.

Those weren't the words Izuku was expecting to hear. "I'm… and idiot?" He repeated.

"Yes! You can read people so easily! But when it comes to you, you're denser than a brick!" While she was saying all of that, she was hitting him on the forehead with her index finger, like if she was trying to drill what she was saying into his head.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch." She left a red mark in the center of his head.

"If you weren't so cute, I would be strangling you right now!" She said with her hands around his throat, trembling as she restrained herself from squishing.

"Wha— Why? What are you so mad about?" He asked not knowing why she was so upset.

"And there is her point. You're not getting it, are you?" A new voice spoke.

"U-Uwabami?!" The boy screamed in surprised.

The snake heroine was calmer that Mt. Lady, but it was clear to him that she was also upset at him.

With the two heroines there, Death Arms feared for the well-being of the kid.

"Wait, what are the three of you doing here?" Izuku asked.

"Helping a kid when he's felling down. That what heroes do." The trio answered.

" _Well, Yu and Uwabami are not doing a great job._ " He thought, he couldn't say that or he was as good as dead. "Where did you learn that?" He asked, they never taught him something like that.

The three pros looked at each other as if the answer was obvious. "From you, of course."

That stopped the cat boy on his track.

"But now, going back to the matter at hand." Uwabami was the first to speak. "Why do you think you failed?"

"Because I didn't get any points." He answered as if it was obvious.

"Because of…" Yu Takeyama trailed off, signaling him to continue.

"I…" He was a little embarrassed. "I forgot and began to help other people."

"Isn't helping what heroes do?" Death Arms questioned.

"Yes…"

"Then why do you think you didn't pass?!" Uwabami finally lost her temper.

"As I said, I didn't get any points." He couldn't understand.

"Don't make us slap you." The two females said through her gritted teeth.

" _I swear to god I'm going to find a way to slap you too._ " Neko also threatened him.

"Why would a school for Heroes fail you for acting as a hero?" Death Arms intervened knowing that the two heroines were serious.

"Wait… you're saying I passed?" He finally got it. "How do you know that?" He was still skeptical.

"Remember the paper I made you sign when you worked with me?" Uwabami asked.

All the pieces fell together. "You three recommended me…"

"Yeah, and we got a headache when U.A. informed us that you would be taking the two exams." Mt. Lady said with an accusatory look on her face. "You know how stupid you are?"

Izuku still couldn't believe it… Maybe he was dreaming. "Please, slap me."

*SMACK!*

"OUCH! You didn't even hesitate!" His two cheeks hurt like hell.

Both women seemed pleased with themselves after letting out their frustration with the slap.

"On another note." The snake heroine talked again. "I also came to inform you that you have a job again."

"Wut?" He barely processed her words.

"Some people saw the video on your fan-page where you played with two kids. And now they want you, so as your manager I'm informing you." She was very good at interpreting his lack of words. "It will be in two days so be ready."

"O-okay?" It wasn't like he could decline.

Now with everything settled and a crisis avoided… …The atmosphere turned heavier.

The two female heroes were looking at each other with fire in their eyes.

"Um… what's happening?" Izuku asked in fear.

Death Arms placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go for something to eat and leave then here." The bulky man suggested.

"Are you sure?" Izuku was worried.

"Yeah. If you want to live that is." His answer just scared the kid even more.

And just like that, they both left, the other two didn't even notice.

"I have no intentions to share," Yu stated her intention.

"Funny, because you can't share what's not yours," Uwabami responded with venom on her words.

It was on.

 **XOX**

Back at U.A. in the control room.

After all the examinees left it was time to count the points.

Now they were looking at the top 10 in complete silence.

"Uh… you didn't make any mistakes, right?" Present Mic was the first to talk.

"There are no mistakes, Yamada-Kun," Nezu answered.

"You sure?" The voice Hero still was skeptical. Well, the other teachers couldn't blame him, they felt the same.

"Positive." The rodent responded again.

"But this hasn't happened before." He continued.

"I'm well aware of that. It's the first time in U.A. History that something like this happens." He was the Principal for a reason. "Everyone is dismissed except for Aizawa-Kun."

Everyone began to left.

"Hehe. I told you, you would regret it." Midnight said with a satisfied grin as she left.

"Hahahaha! Good luck, Eraser." Vlad King burst into laughter as he smacked the back of the mentioned teacher.

Finally, only the Principal and Shota remained.

"If we're technical, he didn't get first place, right? I mean—" Eraser Head tried to fiend an excuse but was interrupted.

"Well if we're technical. Adding the result of both his practical tests and written tests. Izuku Midoriya-Kun got first place in both exams." Nezu used his own excuse against him. "I believe that you still remember our little bet." The Pro hero clicked his tongue at that. "And I already know what you're going to pick as a punishment for you, and you're restricted from using your Quirk on her."

Shota clicked his tongue again. He took his leave as he pulled out his phone, making a call.

Somebody picked up at the other end of the line.

"Yello~ You never called me before, Eraser." It was a female voice. "What do I owe the pleasure?"

" _To Izuku Midoriya._ " He thought. Shota sighed; he just has to do it quickly. "Emi…"

"Yes?"

"Let's have a date." The black-haired man dropped the bomb.

"… … … Wut?" Was all the answer he got.

Aizawa left the room.

Nezu laughed at him while sparing a last glance at the monitor with the Top 10 before leaving the room too. "This year sure is going to be interesting."

…

…

Top 10

1st Place: Katsuki Bakugo. Villain points: 100. Rescue points: 0. Total: 100.

1st Place: Eijiro Kirishima. Villain points: 50. Rescue points: 50. Total: 100.

1st Place: Izuku Midoriya. Villain points: 0. Rescue points: 100. Total: 100.

For the first time in U.A. history… There were three people tied in the first place.

 **XOX**

It was 12 in the midnight.

An airplane was flying over Musutafu. And one member of the crew was preparing to eat his dinner.

"Oh yes. I've been waiting all day for this." He licked his lips in preparation. He also had a door open, he liked to eat his meals with fresh air. "Itadakima—" The plane suffered a little turbulence making his plate jump through the door. "Noooooo! My food!"

The plate landed in U.A. High, in the fake city B, on the place where a cat boy laid many hours ago.

The food was... Katsudon.

 **XOX**

 **A/N: Yay, finished! Let me know what are your thoughts in a review.**

 **You know. I've been thinking of making a One-shot, of course, of MHA just to not burn myself so easily. If I ever publish it, it would be something of a maximum of 40k words or so, or maybe a lot less, I can never know until I have written it. Let me know if you would like to read something like that. Its title would be: "To you, the Eternal Hero." And it would be based out of two Mangas I read relatively recently and were really awesome. Not gonna tell the titles because it would spoil the plot of the one-shot.**

 **Also, I know that the real score of Bakugo wasn't 100, but did you never wonder why he never talked to Izuku until this chapter since he got his Quirk? Well, their first encounter was enough to force him to accept Izuku's power, so he has also been training and right now he's a little stronger than canon Bakugo. Though don't expect him to admit it.**

 **Well, that's all for now.**

 **Read you later.**


	9. Ch - 9 Not Enough

**A/N: What's up?! As always, thanks to all of you for reading this. Now let's go with some answers that there's a long chapter ahead.**

 **Thanks to the people for the suggestions of his costume. But I already had decided. It's an original costume whit a lot of meaning behind it. Though, you're not going to see it in this chapter.**

" **Why did Izuku's arms explode when he hit the zero pointer?" Have you ever punched a wall? If you're not stupid then you probably haven't but you fist end up hurting. That pain is the force you applied to the wall. Now imagine how much force Izuku applied to not only shatter but decapitate the zero pointer. For every action, there's a reaction. And well, he doesn't have a power that makes his body more resistant like OFA. If you want to have a mental image. For those who had seen Attack on Titan, remember that time when Eren miss his punch against Annie in the forest and instead he hit the ground? It's kind of like that.**

 **Okay, that's all for now, if there were more I probably forgot about them and it's going to be a pain in the ass when I remember them.**

 **Without further ado.**

 **IKUZOOOOOOO!**

 **XOX**

 **Not Enough**

Even though the three pros told him he passed, Izuku still couldn't relax.

It had been 3 days since the entrance exam.

Yesterday as promised, he went to do his job with Uwabami, it was just a small commercial, it wasn't at the scale of the last one but that didn't bother him at all. If he is honest, being famous can get really awkward, so this was fine.

But leaving that aside, Izuku has been training harder than ever this past three days, incapable of calming down until he gets the letter from U.A.

That's why he was now in a special place.

He wasn't going to lie he was really nervous about what he was going to do.

" _Umm… Izuku, you're been standing there for 10 minutes now._ " Neko informed him, losing her patience by the second.

" _But… it's this alright? Does this can still be done?_ " Izuku had his doubts about it.

" _There's only one way to find out._ " She was right, staying there he would accomplish nothing.

Taking a deep breath, the cat boy entered the building.

The first thing he saw was a big sign with the words: 'Martial Arts Dojo' There was no turning back now.

The reception area was empty strangely enough; however, he could already hear the sound of people training.

Midoriya opened a door from where all the noise was coming. Behind the door he found multiple people sparing, doing shadow fighting, training their bodies or practicing their stances. It left him speechless.

"Hey there, young lad." A deep voice startled him, turning his head, Izuku saw a huge minotaur approaching him with a friendly smile. "We weren't expecting anybody today, but we're always open to new faces. Tell me, kid, do you want to join the dojo?" The man didn't even let him introduce himself.

"I…" It was still hard to state his motive to be here. "I-I."

" _Just do it!_ " Neko yelled out of impatience.

"I'M HERE TO CHALLENGE THE DOJO!" He shouted with his eyes closed. The noise of training came to an abrupt end. Izuku opened his eyes slowly, everyone was looking at him. " _This was a bad idea._ " He regretted his decision.

"Hahahahaha!" The minotaur began to laugh hysterically. "To think I would live to see something like this. Hahaha! Alright, kid, I accept your challenge."

"Master, are you sure?" One of the people training asked the minotaur.

" _He's the master of the dojo…_ " Izuku's face flared up in embarrassment. He just shouted on his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure. This was something that happened often in the era before Quirks even existed. Now on days, things like this had been forgotten, so I'm a little excited about it." The master of the dojo confessed with a little blush on his face. "Would you let this old man have his selfish request and play along?"

The room fell silent for a moment. "YES!" Every student, young or old, yelled at the same time, bowing to the minotaur who was their master.

It left Izuku flabbergasted seeing how much respect they have for this man; he must be someone amazing.

"Now, tell me, boy. Have you practiced martial arts before?"

"I have practiced on my own, but I'm probably still a novice." Izuku was more relaxed now. They seemed like good people.

"I see. Then go change yourself into proper attire." The minotaur handed him the uniform of his dojo. "I'll pick one of my students to be your opponent and we'll see from there."

Doing as he was told, Izuku returned minutes later wearing the uniform. The clothes definitely made the man. He felt more powerful.

He stepped up on the little arena were another guy of around his age was waiting.

"You said you were a novice so I choose someone around your capabilities." The master said. "The rules are simple. It will be a point base fight. Whoever gets two out of three points wins. The points would be obtained by getting a clear hit on your opponent, pushing them out of bounds or if the opponent surrender. Knocking them out will mean an instant win. Is that clear?"

"Yes." The two opponents said at the same time.

"Okay, get ready." The student took his stance he has been practicing, yet Izuku stood still. "Um… kid, get ready." The master said to Izuku. Just like him, everyone was looking at the cat boy weirdly.

"I'm ready, sir," Izuku reassured.

Everyone only could think he was a dumbass. He was truly a novice.

"Suit yourself." The master of the dojo shook his head in disappointment. "This might end quicker than I thought." He muttered to himself. "Fight!"

*Boom!*

Everybody's eyes went wide when they saw the student falling unconscious. Izuku had his fist were the stomach of the student was a moment before. All of that happened in less than a second.

The green head had a panicked face. "H-he had his guard wide open, s-so I took it. W-was that okay, sir?" He feared he had done something illegal. Izuku was not expecting to knock him out so easily.

A wide grin appeared on the minotaur. He was completely wrong about this kid.

After that more students were chosen to fight, each stronger than the last one. Izuku pretty much one-shot every single one of them one way or another. If they took the initiative and attack first, they met a counter. If they played it safe, he would bait them and finish it off. 6 out of 6 fights won by him.

"This hurts my pride a little as the master of the dojo. But we can use this experience to learn what we lack." The minotaur said. "But this is not over yet. It's time for my stellar student." The master had a prideful smirk saying those words. "Kendo!"

" _It feels like he just a Pokémon trainer sending his max-out starter to finish the job,_ " Neko commented nonchalantly.

" _How do you even know about the franchise? You're a cat._ " Izuku questioned with a sweat drop running down his temple.

" _I have my year._ " The feline said with pride.

A girl stepped forward. She was of the same age as him. The girl had ginger hair with a high ponytail on the left side. Her teal eyes burning with confidence but there was also… kindness.

Izuku took a deep breath. The master wasn't kidding when he said she was her stellar student. She could perfectly be at the level of the recommended students like Inasa or Yaoyorozu.

"It's not to brag or anything. She's super strong. She even got accepted into U.A." Said the master of the dojo with a wide smile on his face.

" _He's totally bragging._ " Izuku and Neko along with all the students there thought that.

"Master, please. You're embarrassing me." Said the girl known as Kendo with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Besides I haven't received an answer from U.A. yet."

" _Cute~_ " Every male including Izuku thought the same seeing her reaction.

"I'm sure you got in. You're amazing after all." The minotaur said without a trace of pride, he genuinely believed it.

"Thank you, master." Kendo bowed respectfully to the man who has seen her grown into a splendid fighter.

"So, how about we make this last fight more interesting?" The minotaur spoke again. "Because she will become a hero in the future, how bout we allow Quirks to be used in this fight?"

"I don't have any objections," Izuku answered.

"If he doesn't have any them me neither," Kendo responded, though she felt like her master was forcing it a little just for her.

"We're going to see big sis Kendo using her Quirk on a fight." One of the students said to another in excitement.

"This is gonna be awesome." Other commented.

"Go get him, Nee-chan!" Another girl shouted.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" Everyone began to cheer for her. Only making her even more embarrassed.

"Pfft—" Izuku hold his laughter. Even people older than them were calling her big sis. It was clear she was the heart of this place.

"Ah! Everyone just is silent!" She shouted in exasperation with a blush on her face. "And you." She pointed at him. "Don't laugh, okay? Or I'll make you regret it."

It was hard but he managed to not laugh.

They both stepped into the boundary field.

This time, Izuku took a stance.

" _Tiger style… Is he really a novice?_ " Kendo wondered.

"Fight!"

Both of them stood still. Izuku had to respect his opponent now, not only he knew his previous ticks wouldn't work with her, but the new factor of Quirks being allowed put him in disadvantage, while his Quirk could be seen on his body, he didn't know his opponent's.

Kendo made the first move, getting close and throwing a right jab at him. The cat boy avoided it responding with a counter at her chest.

She grabbed his fist with her left hand and pulled him closer while moving her body down, in a swift movement she carried his body over her shoulders, taking him by surprise.

Kendo threw him trying to take him out of bounds by making him fall on his back.

Izuku landed on his feet in an awkward position due to his opponent still held his fist. He used his other to swipe backward in an attempt to free himself.

It forced her to retreat giving him some space to breathe. She hadn't even used her Quirk and he almost lost.

The pause didn't last for long as Kendo went back with a barrage of hits. Izuku could barely dodge them.

She then went for a rotatory kick at his ankles, forcing him to jump to avoid it.

Kendo continued with her momentum attacking with the back of her palm.

Still, in the air, Izuku decided to block it like the zero pointer, it didn't have the strength to push him out anyway.

At the last moment, her hand expanded to the size of his body. The force of the impact exceeded his expectations, taking him out of bound.

The green-haired boy recovered faster but he still had a look of disbelief while seeing the girl's giant hand.

"Hey, would you stop that?" Kendo asked him with a frown on her face.

"What?" He asked back, not understanding why she was upset.

"It's plainly obvious your holding back. Are you looking down on me because I'm a woman?" She said a little pissed.

"What? No, I haven't been—"

"Cut it, kid." The master was the one who interrupted. "You took the tiger stance but didn't use any move."

Izuku's eyes widened. Why was he expecting to fool them when they have done this for more time than him?

"I got carried away and tried to use what I knew and regret it a second after." He confessed. "It doesn't have to do with your gender or anything… It's just… I can't allow myself to go all out. For the sake of everyone's safety."

"I'm not a fragile princess or anything. I can take it." Kendo protested.

Izuku raised his hand to show her. He pulled out his claws slowly to make the point clear. "Unless you have a hardening type quirk. I don't think you can."

Now they understood. They were no strangers to the tiger style so if he used any move with those claws, he could easily draw blood. Izuku was at a disadvantage because he simply couldn't use his Quirk.

"But that doesn't matter." Izuku stood up and walked into the bounded field. "If I had to rely only on my Quirk for everything, I wouldn't get far in the path I've chosen." A smile appeared on his face. "I intend to win this."

Kendo smiled back. "You can try."

They both took their stances again.

"Fight!"

This time Izuku took the initiative immediately rushing at blinding speed. Punching forward.

Something like this wouldn't work on Kendo. Though it was hard to dodge she opted to block it by enlarging her hands in front of her. A perfect shield.

Yet the impact never came.

"Kendo, behind—!" Someone shouted.

It was too late though as a kick took her out of bounds.

"Tsk." Izuku clicked his tongue. That warning made her react for a little preventing it from being a knockout. That was his only opportunity to win. In a long fight, she had the upper hand so he needed to end it quickly.

*Smack!* with a karate chop the master sends to sleep the student who shouted. "If anyone interferes like that again! They will be suspended for a month!" He yelled in anger.

The ginger girl was still recovering from the impact; however, she was more shocked than anything else. " _He… used my Quirk against me…_ " She thought. Yes, Izuku had forced her to block like that. By having such a shield, she lost view of him and capitalized on that. That was his intention all along. The only way to pull something like that was by having an understanding of her Quirk, which was the shocking part because he... " _He only saw it for a few seconds._ " It was scary that he figured her out so easily.

"Are you okay? I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" Izuku offered his hand in worry after seeing her staying still for too long.

Kendo broke from her trance and accepted the gesture. "How did you do it?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" The cat boy didn't understand.

"My Quirk. You figure it out so easily."

"Oh, I'm… just a big fan of Quirks, so I tend to analyze them." It was a little embarrassing to admit that. "And… I practiced to do it quickly to take countermeasures." That last sentence put a little blush on his cheeks. "Your Quirk only enlarges your hands, right? Of course, if it was any other part of your body you would've already used it in the first match, like your feet or something. It also seemed to enhanced your strength when it hit me. It's super useful in a fight and with your training—*Mutter* *Mutter* *Mutter*" Izuku kept spitting information about her Quirk. It was a little creepy how accurate it was, to be honest.

"O-okay, I get it. You can stop now." Kendo intervened, sweat running down her temple.

"Ah… S-sorry, I thought I already got rid of that." Izuku scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. He now only does it inside of his head so he lowered his guard when he was asked about it.

"Anyway, I guess is my loss." The girl admitted.

"Eh? There's one last match to decide the winner." He stated.

"But someone intervened. If it wasn't for that I would be unconscious right now."

"That's just an unknown factor like in real life, it can't be helped. Let's just have the final match I want to see how far I can go against you." Izuku replied with a bright smile.

Kendo covered her eyes from such a blinding smile. It was hard to refuse him. "Okay, let's do it." She gave in. "But I won't go easy on you." The cat boy nodded happily. "I'm Itsuka Kendo by the way."

"Izuku Midoriya. Pleased to meet you. Shall we begin?"

A few inches later.

Izuku laid down on the floor looking at the ceiling of the dojo. It was a complete and one-sided loss. The same tricks wouldn't work on Itsuka twice. This outcome wasn't a surprise for him.

"Agh, this feels like an empty victory." Itsuka was feeling down about this. She will definitely teach a lesson to whoever interfered with her fight.

After that, the cat boy prepared to leave, saying goodbye to everyone.

Last it was Kendo. "If we meet again, teach me how to fight better," Izuku said while shaking her hand.

"Sure." She smiled.

And like that Izuku left.

"Wait, he said his name was Izuku Midoriya?" A student asked his master.

"Yes, why?"

"Wait, so it was him!" The student freaked out as he pulled his phone. "He's famous. Look!" He showed them the cat boy's last commercial.

"So that's why he looked so familiar." Another student commented.

"I heard a rumor that he applied to U.A. just like Kendo."

To that, the ginger girl gave a derogatory look at her master who was bragging about her before the fight.

"U-um, Kendo-chan, your gaze is hurting me." Said the minotaur, shaking at her stare.

"Good." Was her only response.

 **XOX**

Two days after.

Izuku was in his room training.

" _So, why aren't we going out today?_ " Neko asked.

" _Just to be sure. The letter from U.A should arrive around these days, so I'm staying home._ " He answered.

" _And when do you think it's gonna arrive?_ "

" _It would be convenient that arrived right now, but—_ "

The door of his room burst open with a worried Inko. "Izuku! T-t-t-the letter from U.A!" She shouted showing him the precious piece of paper on her hand.

There was a pause for a moment. " _You're starting to scare me._ " The feline in his head stated.

Now alone in his room, he opened it to find a disk along with some papers. "A hologram again." He placed it over his desk.

" **I'm on a screen!** " The voice of the number one hero echoed his room.

"All Might?!" It was a complete surprise. Izuku checked the letter again, confirming that it was from U.A. indeed.

"I'm also on a screen!" Principal Nezu appeared on All Might's shoulder. "Hello, Izuku Midoriya-Kun. You're probably wondering why is All Might here, right?" Was he that easy to read? "Well, you see…"

" **It's been decided that I'll work at U.A.!** " Izuku's eyes widened at this new information. But why telling him? " **And even though you don't have** _ **IT**_ **. You still were a candidate and someone I hold in high regard. That's why I wanted to tell you.** "

"Coughum. This is nice but we don't have all the time in the world." Nezu intervened. "In the written test you did great. It wasn't a perfect score like the recommended one, but I guess I went a little overboard with it."

"You and Midnight both." Izuku declared as a chill ran down his spine remembering that day.

" **At the practical, you got 0 points. You, of course, failed.** " All Might stated.

Izuku already knew that yet he was calm. He was waiting to see if what the trio of pros told him was true or not.

" **But wait! There's more!** "

"Behold this screen!" Nezu pressed a button.

"Excuse me." The girl with the bob cut appeared. Izuku recognized her immediately.

" **After the exam, this little lady came to make a petition** "

"Uhh, sorry to bother you, but do you know the boy with the curly hair and cat features? He had like a 'Plain' look. Do you know who I'm talking about." She tried to explain with hand gestures.

" _That's me_." Izuku thought.

" _Wait, hold up. You're okay with her calling you plain?_ " Neko intervened for a moment.

" _It's not that big of a deal—_ "

" _What part of you is plain? She could have used something like dumb or idiotic._ " The feline continued.

" _Hold up._ " Those last words weren't what he was expecting. Unfortunately, the video didn't have a pause button, so he couldn't retaliate.

"Would it be possible to give him my points?!" the girl yelled.

Izuku froze with her words. "Wait! You don't have to—" He stopped mid-sentence remembering that it was pre-recorded and even if it was not, she couldn't hear him.

"He called himself a Zero pointer, so I figured he didn't earn any at all." A lump formed in Izuku's throat. "Please at least give him the points he lost because of me! That boy saved my life!"

" **Much more than any Quirk. It's your actions that have touched people.** "

"There were more than Villain points!" Nezu spoke. "Did you think there'd be a department of heroic that rejects an entrant for doing the right thing?"

" **That's impossible!** " The symbol of peace took it from there. " **There were Rescue points given by the judges. Izuku Midoriya: 100 points! And while we're at it. Ochako Uraraka: 45 points! This means… You passed, my boy!** "

"This is/ **Your hero academia!** " They both finished.

After that, Izuku got a message on his phone from All Might himself, telling him to meet him at Dagobah beach.

An hour later, he arrived just to run into… "Kirishima-Kun?"

The red-haired boy grinned widely. "Dude!" They bumped fist without even thinking. "He called you too?"

"Yeah," Izuku responded.

They both entered the beach, spotting the scrawny person that called them.

"All Mi—ufgh!" Eijiro shouted but Izuku covered his mouth immediately.

"Bro! I know you're excited but he's in small might form outside. Don't yell that so carelessly." Izuku reprimanded his brother.

Eijiro lowered his arm slowly as Izuku took his hand off his mouth.

"Small might?" Kirishima questioned, hearing that for the first time.

"It sounds better than 'Half might'."

"Pff-hahaha! What the hell is that? I sound like if somebody couldn't get a full boner or something. Hahahaha!"

"See, that's why it's small might." Dick jokes aside, they met with the hero.

"Hey, you two. Congrats on passing the exam." Toshinori greeted them with a high five. "Just so you know, I wasn't part of the judges, that would've been…" He looked at Kirishima for a second. "Unmanly."

"Thanks." The two teens replied

"But, man, it was surprising to hear that you're going to be a teacher at U.A." Ejiro commented.

"You were going to look for a successor among the students, right?" Izuku spoke, reminding them how sharp he was.

"Ah, right. Togata-senpai. I forgot about him." Eijiro contemplated his hands. He still couldn't believe he was that successor. "One for All is so strong that even with my hardening, I still broke my body with just a punch. I still wonder if I was the right choice…" *SMACK!* "Ouch! What was that for?!" The hardening boy yelled at Izuku after he hit him on the head.

"That's what you get for thinking like that." The cat boy answered with a serious face. "Do you want to know why did we passed on it and left it for you?" The two One for All users stood quiet, they didn't think there was another reason besides the ones that were already given. "Because no matter if it was you, Togata-senpai or me, we all would have done amazing things with it."

"Then why me?"

"You thought we don't notice? Those insecurities deep in your heart? Even now you still think you're not enough to be a hero." Eijiro froze with his words. "You still don't believe in yourself. But now you have a great power so quit thinking like that." Izuku pointed at him. "It wasn't decided base on who would do better but who needed it the most."

All Might's eyes widened in realization. Izuku saw the succession as a tool to save somebody else.

"So have more faith in you like I do. Besides, it was your first time using it, just give it some time." The green head finished, holding his fist up.

The redhead followed the gestured and bumped it with a smile on his face.

"Young Midoriya is right," Yagi spoke from there. "Imaging you ask a guy who suddenly sprouted a tail to do tricks with it. He wouldn't know how to control it properly. Same story here."

"Yeah, I cut myself with my claws when I got my Quirk and my tail was a disaster to control," Izuku confessed while laughing.

"Hahaha. I just remember something." Eijiro said. "I did this to myself the first day my hardening manifested." He pointed to the scar above his right eye.

"See, with time you'll learn to tone down the power level and saved your body from the drawbacks." All Might explained as he picked to empty cans form the sand. "The more you build the vessel. The more you can control the power within. Like this!" He buffed up and squished the cans in one hand.

"Wait, isn't that All Might?! How did he get here?!" A couple shouted from the distance.

*Smack!* Izuku facepalmed hard. What's the point of trying to keep it a secret if these two muscle-heads are so careless?

They had to apply the Joestar secret technique.

 **XOX**

The next day, Izuku was in the city waiting for people to celebrate they passed.

It was a day with the boys.

"Hey, Midoriya/Izuku." Two voices called his name.

Eijiro Kirishima's eyes met with Inasa Yoarashi's. They stared at each other until Izuku spoke.

"What's up, guy… Um, I think introductions come first." He cleared his throat. "Kirishima-Kun, Inasa Yoarashi. Inasa-Kun, Eijiro Kirishima. Please get along."

The two of them kept staring at the other until…

"Yo!" Eijiro swung his hand.

"Hey!" Inasa did the same. They collide in a loud handshake. It was brotherhood at first sight.

"Haha, I knew you two would get along just fine," Izuku spoke with a wide smile. "Kirishima-kun and I got accepted into U.A. and Inasa-kun was accepted in Shiketsu. So, I thought we should go out to celebrate."

"That sounds manly!" The redhead exclaimed.

"Awesome! What are we gonna do?!" The big guy asked in excitement.

"Um, Let's go for lunch, then to the arcade and end the day with a movie. If you want to do something else just say it." It was pretty normal stuff for teenagers like them.

"Oh, oh, oh! I want to see a movie too!" A new voice interrupted them. Their three heads moved slowly in the direction of Izuku's right arm. There, clinging to his arm was…

" _Toga?!_ " Izuku screamed in his head. " _How? I didn't feel her presence at all._ " And judging by the faces of the other two, they didn't either.

"Um, Midoriya, who's her?" Eijiro asked.

" _Oh uh… What do I do? How do I explain my relationship with her? What's my relationship with her in the first place?!_ " Izuku entered in a panic attack.

"I'm Izu-kun's girlfriend! Toga Himiko!" Toga exclaimed with a grin on her face.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, then…

"EEEHHHH?!" The three boys screamed in unison.

Kirishima immediately punched Izuku in the chest.

"Why are you surprised?!" The red boy asked in exasperation.

"T-this is the first time I hear that too." The cat boy answered with a blush on his face while rubbing his chest where he was punched.

"Ugh, we haven't even started our high school lives yet you already have a cute girlfriend. I admire you, Izuku, but I'm also extremely jealous." Inasa commented with his arms crossed.

"L-like I said. I don't know what Toga is talking about." He tried to excuse himself.

"You're on a first-name basis and seem used to her being so close," Kirishima stated the facts.

Izuku looked at his side, just to find the little psychopath rubbing her cheek against his shoulder while letting out a dumb giggle. And the worst part was that he was totally okay with it due to experiencing worse things from her.

"Why would I be lying about this in the first place." Izuku came with the best response. If they were his friends they would know he wouldn't lie.

"Then we should kiss to prove you wrong!" Toga proposed taking the situation back to the beginning. He could bet she was doing it on purpose at this point.

"That doesn't make any sense!" The cat boy snapped at the stupidity of the situation. "Listen, she is just—" His words came to a stop as he froze in place because he… " _I… don't anything about Toga…_ " He had always tried to convince her to give up and go to the police, but he never made the effort to know her better… He was denser than a rock.

…

…

The quartet was now in a fast food restaurant having lunch.

Izuku managed to calm things down somehow and they let Toga tag along.

The blond girl was eating a hamburger, of course, Izuku was the one that paid for her because she didn't have any money with her.

Eijiro and Inasa laughed at a joke that Toga just made.

" _She acts surprisingly normal around others, huh?_ " The cat boy wondered to himself. " _No, that's just an act… Only I know the real her…_ " The essence of blood never left his nose drills when she was around and today was no exception.

He watched her take another bite at her burger, splashing sauce on her cheeks.

Izuku took a napkin out of instinct. "Hey, learn how to eat properly in front of others, Toga." He said as he wiped her cheek like if she was some kind of toddler. The other two gave him a suspicious look. "Eh, like I said there's nothing happening here. This is just who I am and you two know it." Midoriya defended himself from their stares.

"You're acting weird," Kirishima commented while Yoarashi nodded.

Izuku just let out a tiresome sigh. He couldn't tell them it was because of the smell of blood coming from Himiko.

After lunch, they went to the arcade.

Surprisingly enough, Toga beat them on everything, it was a complete and one-sided massacre from the girl.

"Damn, she's so manly," Eijiro said with a tear coming from his eye.

"Eh~? No, I don't want to be manly. I'm cute, okay?!" Himiko retorted at his comment.

Finally, it was time to watch a movie.

The quartet was the last on the line.

Meanwhile, not too far away.

"Hah~ This day has been great!" A woman with sea-green hair spoke. "Don't you think so, Eraser?" The man at her side was no other than the pro hero Eraser Head. "Ah, sorry, should I call you Aisawa or is it Shota?"

"Shota is fine…" He answered uninterestedly. He called her Emi after all. "And… it hasn't been that bad…"

A big smiled appeared on Emi's face after hearing that. She clung to his arm. "I still can't believe that you asked me for a date. And the best part is that it wasn't a joke."

"Me neither…" He said. " _Watching a movie is all that's left and then this is over._ " As he expected, Shota had been laughing during the day against his own will, so he was exhausted emotionally, and probably physically as well.

It wasn't like he wasn't exhausted all the time anyway.

The couple turned the corner to get to the cinema and Aisawa froze in place.

In front of him was the maker of all his misfortune… there he was… Izuku Midoriya.

"Something wrong, Shota?" Ms. Jokes asked for his sudden stop.

Eraser snapped out of it with her voice. He needed it to make an excuse. "Just tired. Your Quirk has made me laugh too much today, that's all."

"Pff-Hahahahaha!" Emi began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Shota asked, not understanding her reaction.

"Haha… sorry, sorry, it's just… *Sigh*. Shota, I haven't used my Quirk a single time on you today." She confessed.

"Eh?" Aizawa's eyes grew wide in realization. For the first time in ages, no, since forever, his face exploded in a blush. If she hasn't used her Quirk, that meant… He genuinely enjoyed his time with her. He lowered his guard too much due to the prohibition of his Quirk, after all, he always was erasing her Quirk every time she was around

"Hahaha~ you're so red!" Emi made fun of him. "Anyway, how about we watch a comedy one?" She asked, a beautiful smile on her face… … Wait, beautiful?

Meanwhile in Izuku's head.

" _The guy behind you almost kill you with his glare! What did you do?!_ " Neko yelled in panic.

" _I don't even know him! How would I know?!_ " He was also in panic, that bloodlust scared him for a moment.

"So, what do you want to see?" Inasa asked the trio.

"Hmm… everything seems interesting. Agh, it's hard to decide." Eijiro scratched his head desperately due to his indecision.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! I want to watch that!" Toga pointed at a billboard.

"A horror movie?" Izuku wondered out loud. " _She's definitely going to use it to cling onto me._ " That was his conclusion.

"Oh, that sounds great. I can show how manly I am!" Kirishima exclaimed.

"That's a challenge, Kirishima!" Yoarashi held his fist up with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, whoever gets scared loses."

Izuku let out a sigh. It was three against one, he had to give in.

Later, 20 minutes into the movie…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" Inasa, Kirishima and Izuku were screaming to the top of their lungs. The first to hugging each other trying to find protection on one another. Izuku, on the other hand, was clinging to Toga for dear life. Himiko was enjoying the movie to her heart content while laughing with glee in her eyes.

The three boys left the cinema trembling, Izuku using Toga as a support to stay on his feet.

"You three are such babies!" Himiko exclaimed, making fun of them.

"No, no, no. You have to be crazy to enjoy something like that." Kirishima tried to defend his manliness.

" _You have no Idea, Kirishima-kun._ " Izuku thought about the irony of his brother's sentence.

"I won't get scared next time!" The fiery personality of Inasa reached the top again. "Marathon of horror movies here I come!"

"You're going to have a heart attack by the end of it, dude…" Eijiro wasn't very fond of the idea.

The group walked away.

At the same time, Shota and Emi were leaving the cinema.

"Hahaha! That was great!" The green-haired woman couldn't stop laughing.

"It was alright…" The homeless-looking hero commented.

"We should do this again sometime!" Emi said jokingly knowing that probably wouldn't happen.

"Sure…" Aizawa's voice stopped her on her track abruptly.

"Eh?" She looked at him like he just grew a second head.

"I'm free next week." He said as he pulled up a taxi. He opened the door for her. "I'll give you a call." When he turned around to see her, she was frozen in place. A big question mark appeared over Shota's head.

Izuku and the others got to a point where they would take different paths to get to their homes.

"Today was awesome! Thanks for inviting me, Izuku!" Inasa said while bouncing in place out of excitement.

"Yeah, thanks, bro." Eijiro agreed. "By the way, since these two calls you by your name, can I do the same?"

Izuku smiled. "Do you even need to ask, Eijiro-kun?" They bumped fist. "I'm going to walk Toga home. It could be dangerous… _for everybody else when she's around._ " He thought the last part.

"That's just an excuse to expend more time with your _girlfriend._ " Eijiro teased.

"So lovie-dovie. It's kiss time. *Smooch* *Smooch*" Inasa followed along while making kissy faces in an angelical pose.

"You two aren't going to stop, are you?!" Izuku raised his voice, completely flustered.

"You're always so composed, so it's good to have something to mess with you." The redhead explained with a toothy grin. "Well, see you around, Himiko."

"We should hang out again!" Said the tall guy.

They both took their leave.

"See you later, Kiri-kun, Yoa-kun!" Toga waved her hand at them.

The couple stood there in silence.

"Why did you come today, Toga-chan?" Izuku broke the silence. A more serious semblance showing on his face.

"I wanted to drink your blood." She answered.

"That's what I expected." Izuku's serious face broke into a more relaxed one. "I have a condition though." The blond tilted her head cutely to the side, wondering what he would ask. "Tell me everything about you…" Her eyes widened in surprise. "I want to know you better." He grabbed her hand; he won't let her escape today.

A malicious grin sprouted on her face. "Very well. But I have a condition too. I'll be the one who decides where I'll drink the blood from."

"Fine by me." He answered. " _She will probably take it from my neck or a place I can bleed a lot._ " He hadn't realized that all his predictions about her today were all wrong.

"Hehehe, then let's go to a more private place!" Toga pulled him from his arm.

…

…

A dark alley… what was he expecting when she said 'a private place'. But what unsettled him the most was the position they were in. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall- She… was sitting on his lap looking at the only thing she could see in that darkness, his two glowing emeralds. What was the concept of personal space again?

"Why here? You can't even see me." He couldn't help but feel weird about all of this.

"But I can see your eyes!" Toga exclaimed. "They're so pretty, I want them for myself."

"You're not talking literally, right?" The girl giggled at his question. Great, now he has to be on guard to protect his eyes from been ripped out.

In this position, being so close, she could kill him at any moment. But then again, she's in the same position, he could capture her easily. Yet, neither of them had those thoughts in mind. Their relationship, even though it was a really weird relationship, was based on honesty with one another, they wouldn't pull such low blow.

"So, you probably can not see them, but my ears are paying you their complete attention," Izuku said, choosing to ignore what she said about his eyes.

"What do you want to know, Izu-kun?" She asked, tilting her head with a grin on her face.

A tender smile appeared on the cat boy's face, though she couldn't see it. "You."

Her grin grew wider. She got closer, hooking her hands behind his neck. That was why Izu-kun was the best because, until this point, he's the only one who has tried to know her better. Not even her parents care to do it.

So, she spoke… she spoke about whatever she wanted, without worry to freak him out. She knew Izuku would accept her.

"I see…" It was all that Izuku said when she finished.

"What's that 'I see…'?! Tell me what you think!" Toga got a little frustrated, it was less dramatic than she though.

"No, no, it's better if you don't know what I'm thinking," Izuku responded trying not to laugh at her reaction. Toga pouted. "Hahaha, okay, okay. I'll tell you before you stab me or something. But before, you have to tell me something."

"What?"

"What's your Quirk?" She never mentioned so he's curious.

A toothy grin spouted on her face. "Then give me your blood first."

"*Sigh* Fine… This sounds a little weird, but… from where do you want to drink it?" It sounded really weird.

Her eyes had adapted to the darkness, so with a predatory smile, she put her mouth next to one of his ears and whispered.

*Poof* Izuku's face became crimson immediately. "Eh? N-no, no, no, no. I c-can't do that. That would be my f-f-first…"

"Too bad~ because I want that," Toga responded, enjoying his fluster.

"B-b-b-but, Why? It can be dangerous for you too, you know? Last time I almost—" He was trying to make her think again about what she said.

"I know." That stopped him on his track. "And I don't care."

"But I…"

"You're going back on your promise?" She asked with puppy eyes.

Well shit~. He was against a corner… figuratively and literally. "Okay…" He gave in.

"Ehehe! Bleee~" With a smile, she pulled out her tongue.

She wasn't mocking him. She was… … telling him to do the same.

"B-blee~…" As shyly as its owner, his tongue came out.

"Thanks for the food~" With that, Toga opened her mouth and prepared her teeth.

She wanted to drink blood from his tongue with meant she would take Izuku's first…

" _My first kiss… It's so weird!_ " Never in his wildest dreams, he thought he would lose it like this.

By the end of it, Izuku was panting profusely trying to catch his breath. He covered his mouth trying to get a hold of himself, all of this made him a mess. He felt pain, discomfort… pleasure and… lust, and adding blood to the mix didn't make it better. From here on out, what was their relationship supposed to be? Thank goodness they stopped or else he could've become addicted to it.

This was bad. He realized that this was a battle. He was fighting to take her away from this life, and she was trying to drag him down with her in her descent into madness.

"Hey~ look at me, Izu-kun." She interrupted his train of thoughts.

However, there was something different in her voice… That voice was… …Looking up, his eyes went wide because there, sitting on his lap with a sickening smile, was…

"Me…" The cat boy couldn't help but be surprised seeing his doppelganger with the crazy expressions of Toga.

 **XOX**

A new day, a new bullshit that haunts Izuku's mind.

He honestly didn't want to think about the possibilities of Toga using his appearance for whatever her twisted mind could come up with.

Of course, he tried to capture her after that, but she just took it as a game and flee. It was weird enough to chase himself to mess with his mind.

" _Even if you're born with a Quirk. You'll be judged by it…"No, this wasn't the time to think about it._ " _What should I do today?_ " He just wanted to forget the mess of yesterday.

Like God's revelation. His cellphone began to ring.

" _Unknown number_." It couldn't be Toga or Uwabami, he already added them. "Hello?"

"Hello, can I talk with Izuku Midoriya?" The voice of a man came from the other line.

"Yes, he's speaking. In what can I help you?" This was unexpected. What would a stranger want with him?

"Ah, hello. My name is Rikiya Yotsubashi. I'm the President and CEO of the Detnerat Company. Have you heard of it?"

That surprised the kid. Why would someone like this person contact him personally? "Yes, it's a company that makes custom items for the daily life of people with changes on their body due to their Quirk." Izuku got some of their products after he got his Quirk, just minor things.

"Ah, I see you're well informed, Midoriya-san." He sounded happy. "Well, you see, we recently started producing support items for heroes. And well, after I witness some of your feats, I have become a fan. So, I decided to call U.A. and after a talk with Principal Nezu it was decided that we will take responsibility to make your hero costume." That surprised de kid. "Have you already turned in the description and details of how you want your costume?"

"No, sir. I haven't." It was hard to believe all of this. It sounded a little suspicious.

"Splendid! Then how about you pay us a visit so we can talk about it personally? There are other proposals I'd rather not do it over the phone." Yeah, it sounded suspicious.

"I don't mind, but can I make you some questions, Yotsubashi-san?"

"But of course, my boy. Ask away!"

"Em… how did you know I was assisting to U.A.?" Nobody should know apart from his mother and close friends.

"Hahaha, your concern is well-founded, but worry not, Midoriya-san. The truth is that some of your fans assisted in the entrance exam and saw you there. They posted on the web afterward. I can send you the links for you to confirm if you don't believe me."

Izuku held the bridge of his nose. "No, there's no need. I believe that." Honestly, being famous, even if it's just a little, can be a pain in the ass. "Okay, my other question would be… Can I contact U.A. to confirm everything you have told me?"

"Oh! By all means, please do so. It wouldn't be good if you got scammed in something like this, Midoriya-san." It sounded sincere.

"Okay, so I'll do that and if everything is in order, I'll contact you again to arrange the visit. It's that good?"

"Of course. I'll be waiting for your call, Izuku Midoriya-san." And with that, the call ended.

Checking with U.A. Nezu confirmed that everything he was told was true. And they even did a research on the company and didn't found anything out of the ordinary. In other words. All clear.

Izuku arrived the next day at the branch office in Musutafu. There he was guided and treated with the most respect he had ever seen. It was honestly a little too much for him.

He entered the CEO's office, being received by the man who called him the previous day. He was a tall, odd-looking, middle-aged man with a prominently long, pointed nose and obtruding chin, as well as small, dark eyes. He had short, orange-brownish hair, set noticeably far up his forehead, a widow's peak pointing downwards in the center, and he wore it swept back around his head. He didn't have any visible eyebrows, and also possessed two dark moles on the left of his forehead. The suit he was wearing completed his professional look.

"Ah, nice to finally meet you in person, Midoriya-san" Rikiya greeted him with a smile he must have practiced his entire life.

"No, thanks for having me here, Yotsubashi-san." Izuku bowed in respect.

"Please, take a seat. Do you want something to drink?"

"Water is fine, thanks." The cat boy did as he was told.

Pouring the requested liquid with some ice. The CEO put the glass over the little table in front of the kid. The man sat down ready to discuss business. "Now, for what you came for. This is going to be actually a great project because this is the first time my company is going to make a hero costume. We want it to be great and fulfill all of your expectations. That's why I requested you to be here today. So, tell me all the detail about it, anything that comes to your mind, even changes for the future if you have any. I'll give you the information about how it will be done and what materials would be good. We will also go around the company and show you the components of it, you can supervise it first hand if you so like it." Rikiya smiled again. "Now, I'm all ears."

Izuku sweatdropped. That was a long explanation but there also was something he didn't like. "I'm sorry to say this, Yotsubashi-san but I'm a little uncomfortable with someone eavesdropping." That surprised the man. Izuku turned his head towards a door that led to another smaller room. "The sense of smell of a cat it's not as great as a dog, but it's nothing to scoff at either. Also, my ears can catch sounds that humans can't."

The door opened, revealing a person that was clad in a thick, dark-colored parka. Their eyes glowed through the shadow of their hood. It was creepy for most people, but not for Izuku due to his eyes that did the same. Overall, it was a very suspicious person.

Geten was hiding just in case something went wrong and he had to defend Re-Destro. He wasn't expecting to be found out immediately. It didn't only surprise him and the Grand commander, but the rest of the leaders of the Meta liberation army that were listening through microphones hidden in the room.

This was looking bad for them. The serious look on Izuku Midoriya's face told them that he was waiting for a really good explanation.

Geten, also known as Iceman, took his hood off, revealing his face. Long, pale, messy hair and light-colored eyes that were framed by a set of long eyelashes

Izuku tilted his head in visible confusion. "A… girl?" He could swear to god that he thought it was a guy. But that didn't matter much, what was she here in the first place. "Is she your daughter, sir?" He asked the CEO.

"Eh… actually, it's a—"

"Yes." Geten intervened. Somehow the misunderstanding of his gender was the best route to get out of this. Re-Destro almost fucked them up. Geten put a sweet smile on _her_ face.

" _She's cute._ " Izuku thought while smiling back. He still wanted an answer though.

However, the cat boy wasn't paying attention to Rikiya who had a shocked face that had written 'The fuck?' on it. He wasn't alone in this. The other leaders of the Meta Liberation Army that were looking through the hidden cameras had the same face.

Geten wasn't the one who showed a lot of emotions, he was as cold as his Quirk, so this was a first for them. Also, the fact that he was pretending to be a girl fucked their minds pretty hard.

"I'm a big fan of you. But I didn't know what to do, so I hid. Dad didn't know anything" _She_ looked at them with apologetic eyes. " _I can't believe I'm fucking doing this._ " Geten had decided to play the shy fan card, hoping that it worked.

Rikiya shook his head, ending his trance. He had to play along. He had to use something to seal the deal. "Sorry for this, Midoriya-san. But after you saved her when some robbers in a grocery store, she doesn't stop talking about you."

"Dad!" Geten raised his voice in exasperation. That was really unnecessary. It sounded as if he had fallen for this kid. Luckily, that reaction was the one that a girl in a situation like this.

Meanwhile, the leader known as Curious was the first one to break. The woman began to laugh her ass off at the whole situation. This was so unexpected, yet so funny. It was a good thing that her mike was muted.

To Izuku, what the CEO said, clicked in his head. "Wait, I remember some like her back then. So, it was you. Were you okay back then?" Now he understood what he was called here. Rikiya probably wanted to show his thanks for saving his daughter

Geten nodded. He along with the other felt a relief that the cat boy fell for it. "Sorry about this. I'll leave." Now it was his opportunity to escape from this situation.

"If you want, you can stay though. You can give us a second opinion about my costume." Izuku intervened with a kind smile. Now knowing that there wasn't anything strange or bad he assumed his fan would like to stay.

The _girl_ looked at them with a deadpanned face. If he left now then that would look suspicious. He also spotted Re-Destro trying to contain his laugh. The man knew what was happening through his head.

"You probably already know, but regardless, I'm Izuku Midoriya." The cat boy introduced himself with a smile.

"You can call me… Geten."

" _Is that a Nickname?_ " Izuku wondered. He had never heard a name like that before.

After that, the meeting began. The hero aspirant told them his ideas for his costume.

"Hm. Midoriya-san." The CEO of the company interrupted. "I couldn't help but notice you have not mentioned a single support item for your costume. Is there any reason?" his company specialized in things like those after all.

"Ah, well. The support Items I want are going to be made by a friend of mine." Izuku explained with an apologetic look on his face. "It's not that I don't trust the quality of your products. It's just that this is something strictly personal for ourselves. So, I won't be requesting any of them here. Sorry."

"Oh, no. Don't worry about it. I can understand perfectly." Rikiya answered with his professional smile. Though on the inside he was cursing the heavens. The support Item he could've used for this project was going to have little surprises like microphones, tracker devices or anything he could have used for his advantage, yet that could have been a big risk, taking to an account how fast he spotted Geten. So, maybe it was for the better.

The phone in the office rang and soon after Yotsubashi had to leave for an important matter. I wouldn't take long though. So, in the meantime, the two teens stood there by themselves.

It was… " _Such an awkward silence…_ " Izuku thought. He had to make conversation somehow. "So… Geten…-chan?" He didn't know if he had to add an honorific to that. The _girl_ flinched at that. "What do you like to do in your free time?" Oh god, that sounded like he was flirting. Dealing with new people was hard… and awkward when you were alone. Especially with girls. " _I hope she doesn't misunderstand me._ "

" _Is he hitting on me?"_ He totally misunderstood. Either way, he had to answer or he'd be rude, but what? Training? That's all he does. He trains his Meta Ability (Quirk). Suddenly, a bright idea came to his head. "I like to read books."

"Oh, I like to do that too. I go to the library a lot to find something new." Izuku felt relief seeing that Geten didn't take it the wrong way. "What's your favorite book then?"

Perfect, that was the exact question that Geten wanted. "Wait here. Dad must have a copy. I'll show it to you." The _girl_ stood up and returned shortly after, showing the cover to Izuku.

"Meta Liberation Army…" Midoriya read it out loud. "I've never seen that book before. What's it about?"

"It'd be better if you read it yourself." The pale-haired _girl_ answered.

"Let's see, let's see." Izuku sat next to Geten without paying any mind. He was truly interested in the book.

" _You're too close, idiot._ " The villain in disguise thought in annoyance.

"Eh~, this looks interesting," Izuku concluded. "I'll look for it in the library."

The _girl_ handed him the book. "You can have it."

"Eh? No, no, no. It's from your father, isn't it? I can't take it." Izuku protested.

"He has too many copies of it. If one goes missing it won't make a big difference. It's my thanks for saving me."

It was hard to refuse it like this. "Okay… thanks, but please don't get in trouble for this." He pleaded with kitten eyes. "I'll read it and if we see each other on another occasion, we can talk about it." He hid the book.

"Oh, you two seem to get along really well." Rikiya interrupted from the door.

It was at that moment that Izuku noticed he was really close to the man's _daughter_. "Ah! I-i-it's not what you think! I wasn't trying anything!" He panicked with a blush on his face, he knew that father tended to be overprotective.

"Hahaha. Don't worry, Midoriya-san. So, where were we?" They continued with their previous conversation.

…

…

"Okay, I think that everything, right?" The CEO asked and the kid nodded. "Well then. The other thing that I wanted to ask you was. If you wanted to appear in one of our commercials."

"I don't mind, but you should have to talk with my manager about that. She's the snake heroine. Uwabami."

"I'll put myself in contact with her, then."

With that, it was time to leave. "We'll be in contact, Yotsubashi-san. See you around, Geten-chan." He left.

When they were sure the cat boy was gone Re-Destro sprouted a grin while looking at his subordinate. "A girl?" He asked.

"Females are less suspicious than males. That's how it works. He mistaking my gender was the perfect opportunity." He explained. "I was even able to give him the book. Though, aren't we going too far for just some brat?"

"The popularity of that brat keeps growing every day. At this point, he's like a mini All Might. Just imagine him in the future. If we have him on our side all of our plans will be a piece of cake. I'd call it a future investment." Rikiya explained the reason behind all of this. "What do you guys think?"

"We agree with you." The voice of the rest of the leaders echoed the room.

"Good… By the way, I didn't know you were such a good actor, Geten." Re-Destro was genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, maybe he should appear on the commercial with Izuku Midoriya." The leader known as Trumpet commented.

"Cut the crap." Geten retorted the idea immediately. "Why would I? Besides I'd have to act like a girl if he was around."

"I don't see the problem with that." Trumpet answered with an amused smile.

"Uh! I can take you to town and buy you a nice dress! Also, call me 'Onee-chan' from now on." This time was Curious who spoke with excitement.

"You can't be serious." Iceman was starting to get really annoying with all of this.

"I believe they are." The leader called Skeptic intervened. "Well, whatever. You could use that to seduced the kid and bring him to us if something goes wrong."

"Fuck off! Curious can do that!" Geten snapped. These idiots were getting too carried away. He practically carried this whole operation and this is how he gets paid. "Re-Destro, say something."

"Um, that's commonly known today as a 'Trap', right?" Maybe Rikiya too the role of a father too far and now it was a really awkward dad that tried to understand the phase his son was going through.

"… Fuck y'all. I'm going back to my training. If any of you talk about this again, I'm freezing you whole." Putting his hood back on. Geten left while flipping them off.

 **XOX**

After several days. The first day of school came.

"Did you pack everything Izuku?" Inko asked her son in worry.

"I did." He answered with a smile. He stood in front of her with a smile, wearing his new uniform.

They shared a hug. "Izuku… You're mega cool right now." She was really proud.

"Hehe, that's only natural when you have a mega cool mom. See you later. Love you." He left.

…

…

Izuku now stood in front of the huge door of the class 1A.

"Please, don't let Bakugo or Todoroki be in this class." He prayed to God and opened the door.

The first thing he saw what Bakugo and the guy with glasses from the exam discussing about Katsuki putting his feet on the desk. Looking at the back of the class, his eyes met with Shoto Todoroki's, who frowned immediately.

" _God has abandoned me._ " Izuku though in despair.

The rigid guy with glasses was the first to notice his arrival and so, he approached the cat boy.

"Hello, I'm Iida Tenya from Soumei—"

"Yeah, I overheard it. I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku responded

"Midoriya I must hand to you—" Tenya was going togive him a speech but was interrupted again.

"YO!" Screaming like an idiot and running like one. Kirishima came to greet his brother. "I can't believe we're in the same class, Izuku!"

They bumped fists and hooked their arms. "Me too, Eijiro."

Meanwhile, inside the head of a pink girl. " _Wait! Kirishima knows him?! How? When?_ "

Someone poked Izuku from behind.

"It's good to see you again, Midoriya-kun. Ribbit." It was none other than Tsuyu.

"Ah! Asui-san. You're here too? How are Samidare and Satsuki doing?" Izuku smiled remembering the two little tadpoles.

"They want to play with you again. Also, call me Tsuyu." Her stoic face let out a tiny smile.

"I guess I'll have to pay them a visit then, Tsuyu-chan." He smiled back. The cat boy then noticed a tall figure approaching him. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey, Yaoyorozu. Glad I was put with you and not Tokage. She would probably be overly excited right now."

"Hehe, You can say that again. She honestly has too much energy." The tall girl smiled at him.

Everyone else in the classroom was surprised at how many people knew the cat boy already.

A midget with purple balls for hair was bleeding through his eyes out of envy. " _He just came in, but he already knows two pretty girls! Damn you, Izuku Midoriya!_ "

"Ah! It's you, Cat boy!" A girl's voice came from the door behind Izuku. It was the girl he saved from the zero pointer. "You made it, just like Present Mic said! Yay, go you! By the way, that punch was out of this world!" Izuku chuckled at her excitement.

At the same time, Katsuki was murdering Izuku with his glare. He remembered the day when their middle school's principal congratulated them for passing the exam. He cornered Deku that day.

"What the fuck did you do, Deku?! You didn't only pass but you tied with me?! Who's dick did you have to suck to—!" He was going to grabbed Deku's collar to scare him, but his hand was slapped away immediately.

The cat boy stared at him with cold eyes. "I train a lot for this and I honestly don't care if I tie with you. But listen clear, Bakugo. If you thought that I was just a mere pebble on your path, then you better look again **because I'm a whole mountain.** "

Back to the present. " _That shit head really stood up to me…! I'll crush you like I always did._ "

"I wonder if today's the ceremony. Or is it the guidance counselor stuff today? Oh, and the teacher, what'll they be like? I'm so anxious, like wow!" The brown-haired girl was so anxious that she didn't notice the people behind Midoriya looking at her.

"If you're gonna be hunting for buddies, do it elsewhere…" A voice interrupted her. It came from behind. There all the people that was with Izuku saw a man in a yellow sleeping bag, he looked pretty much like a caterpillar. "This is the department of heroics…" He finished while slurping some juice.

While everybody was thinking who this guy was, Izuku moved and kneel next to him with a worried look. "Teacher, are you okay?! You look awful! Do you need me to take you to the infirmary?!" With due respect, the man looked like he could die then and there from sleep deprivation.

"Teacher?" The rest of the students echoed, unable to believe that this man was their teacher.

Aizawa was silent for a moment then looked at the cat boy. "What gave it away?" He asked. This was the first time someone thought he was a teacher from a first glance.

"Eh? Only authorized personnel is allowed to enter U.A. which includes the students and the staff. And… well, you don't look like a student." Izuku explained. "More importantly, are you okay?"

Ah, logic. Shota could get behind that… No, wait! He was supposed to hate this kid! Damn it. He could already hear Midnight's laughter at the back of his head.

The pro hero stood up. "I'm okay." And entered the classroom. He looked around. "It took you lot 30 seconds to quiet down." He glared at Izuku. Obviously, it was because of him that I took so much. "Anyway, I'm your homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa. Pleasure meeting you"

A big smile sprouted on Izuku's face when he heard the name. " _The Eraser Hero, Eraser Head!_ " The man was an inspiration for him to train harder. He was one of the reasons he decided to take his hellish training.

The Pro hero took a P.E. uniform from his sleeping bag and showed it to his students. "Wear these. Immediately. And then shove off to the P.E. grounds."

After changing, Izuku came out. He was one of the firsts so he had to wait for the others. He also decided to wear the baby that protects his ears from loud sounds. If they were here then they would probably use their Quirks. Well, better safe than sorry.

Then his eyes met with others that belong to a blond guy and a thick, long tail with hair on the tip.

They stared at each other for a moment and then… they hooked their tails.

"Izuku Midoriya."

"Mashirao Ojiro" They introduced themselves with a smile.

"Ah! What was that?!" A voice called their attention. They both turned their heads to find… your typical floating P.E. uniform. "Why did you two do that? It was so funny!" The P.E. uniform talked, with a feminine voice.

" _She must have an invisibility Quirk._ " Mashirao Thought.

"I don't know. It just popped in my head." Izuku explained while rubbing the back of his head.

"Same. I think it's just because we don't see other people with a tail very often." Ojiro followed.

"Oh, so you're like tail bros!" The invisible girl exclaimed, making them laugh. "I'm Toru Hagakure!" She extended both of her arms.

While Mashirao was hesitant to shake her hand due to not knowing if he'll do it correctly without seeing it. Izuku shook it right away. "Izuku Midoriya."

" _Ah~ it's as if he could see my eyes._ " She was fascinated that the cat boy was looking directly at where her eyes should be.

Everybody else arrived and Aizawa told them why they were there.

"A QUIRK APPREHENSION TEST?!" Everybody shouted.

" _Thank goodness I'm using baby 77._ " Izuku thought grateful for his ear protectors.

"What about the ceremony and the guidance counselor meeting?!" The brown-haired girl asked.

"If you want to be heroes, we don't have time for frilly niceties." Shota countered. "You all understand the school's reputation of freedom on campus. Well, that goes for us teachers, too."

He then explained in what consisted the test while disagreeing with the government's why to handle this stuff.

"Bakugo, you got the higher villain point on the exam. How far could you pitch a softball in middle school?"

"69" the ash-blond answered.

"Nice." A blond guy with a black lightning-shape streak said all of a sudden. Izuku recognized him from that time at the robbery.

Shota ignored it. "Try using your Quirk this time. As long as you don't exit the circle, anything goes. Don't hold back."

Katsuki did just that, throwing with a. "DIE!" creating a shock wave with his explosion.

Kirishima had to recognize that it was pretty manly.

Shota then showed them the result. 705.2 meters. "This is a rational metric that will form the basis of your hero foundation."

The students began to talk with each other in excitement. "This looks fun!" Someone commented.

" _Fun,_ you said?" The atmosphere changed. "So you were planning to spend your three years here having good old time? What happened to becoming heroes?" A chill ran down the spine of the students. "All right then. In that case, new rule: The student who ranks last will be judged hopeless and instantly expelled."

"What?! That's too unreasonable!" Someone protested.

"Natural disasters, massive accidents, ego-mad villains. All of this is unreasonable and it's our job as heroes to stop it all. This is the formation that U.A. provides. This is Plus Ultra."

First trial: 50-meter dash.

Iida made it in 3.04 sec. Besting Asui who made it in 5.58 sec with her long jumps.

Kirishima made it in 5.46 sec. " _I can't use One for All yet. I'll just wreck myself._ " He had to wait for the right moment.

Now it was Izuku's turn and he was placed with no other that Bakugo. They took their positions but Midoriya's stance. He was on his four, like a beast waiting to be released.

"Mu. That's frustrating." The pink girl murmured.

"What's wrong, Ashido?" Kirishima heard her.

"That Midoriya guy has a better butt than me." It was a low blow to her pride as a woman. "Also, why didn't you tell me you know him?" She wanted to thank him for that time with that giant.

"You never asked. But you want to know how he got such a great ass, right?" Ashido realized where all of this was going, but it was already too late. "Hey, Izuku! Ashido wants to know how did you get such a fantastic ass!" He screamed at the top of his long.

The pink girl covered her blushing face in embarrassment. She was going to murder this idiot.

Izuku looked at them for a moment, then smiled while giving his brother a thumbs up. "With my gluteus routine of exercise!" He had trained his entire body after all.

"There. I can ask for the routine if you want." Eijiro turned to see Ashido covering her face. "What's wrong?"

"Grrr… I'm gonna melt your clothes." That was so embarrassing. Even though these two didn't take it the wrong way, the rest of the classmates certainly did.

" _I'll show you your fucking place, Deku._ " Katsuki thought while ignoring what just happened, but when the signal was given…

"2.57 seconds." The robot in charge of taking the time said.

Izuku had to used his claws to stop, leaving his mark on the ground. He has been practicing running in four since the exam. While it certainly makes him faster to the point that he could've ended in first place in the recommendation exam by miles. The consumption of stamina is also increased. He can't keep that speed for a lot of time, even though he's now a stamina monster.

Tenya wasn't surprised by this result. He witnessed first hand on the entrance exam.

Katsuki, on the other hand, was in shock. When did this shitty nerd become like this? He didn't care his time was 4.13 seconds. He was utterly defeated. Deku's words came to his mind again. " _I'm a whole mountain._ "

Trial 2: Grip strength test.

There a guy with six arms got a mark of 540 kg impressing everyone.

Though the first place took it Momo by creating a grip machine and setting it to the maximum.

Izuku looked at his hand and sighed in preparation. This was going to hurt.

He gripped, piercing his own palm with his claws and drawing blood. 356 kg. He took third place.

When Aizawa saw his palm, he frowned. "A here that hurts himself is not very trustworthy. You know that, right?" Thanks to that comment, everyone noticed his bleeding hand.

"I still can keep going. Besides, this is more of an advantage against a villain." Izuku responded without skipping a beat.

"How?" Shota asked, not finding his reasoning.

Swinging his arm, Izuku splatters his blood across the wall. Unsettling everybody. "Imagine those are the villain's eyes. he will be blinded for a few seconds and that's all I need to take them down."

" _Using your own blood as a weapon… This kid sees advantages where others can't._ " Eraser thought. He had to give credit to the kid. "I never said to show me. You're cleaning that." He moved on.

" _Shit._ " Izuku didn't think this through.

"Give me your hand," Yaoyorozu told him as she created a gauze from her palm. The cat boy did as he was told. "As reckless as always, I see."

"In my defense, we're talking about expulsion here."

"You don't need to hurt yourself to pass." She pouted.

"Hehe, yeah..." Izuku looked a little depress. "It doesn't matter anyway…"

Momo noticed that. "Midoriya, you know that Aizawa-sensei can't be serious—"

"Quit chit-chating a come." Speaking of the devil, Shota interrupted them an hurry them up for the next trial.

" _Stop flirting with each other!_ " The purple midget was burning with jealousy.

Trial 3: Standing long jump.

Nothing difficult, Izuku was able to clear the sandbox easily with his jump.

Trial 4: Sustained sideways jumps.

Midoriya flexibility proved to be a great advantage, giving him second place behind the little guy with purple balls on his head. His Quirk was proving to be one of the more versatile along with Yaoyorozu's.

Trial 5: The pitch

The brown-haired girl got an infinity earning the highest score.

It was now time for Eijiro Kirishima.

" _Okay, this is it. It's now or never._ " He used One for All and hardening on his arm and threw.

66 meters…

"Eh, what happened to may Quirk?" Eijiro was super confused.

"Aizawa-sensei erased it with his own," Izuku said. "By the way, how does your hair float, Eraser Head-sensei?"

The students chatted with each other about the underground hero.

" _So he already knew who I was…_ " Eraser head thought. But he chose to ignore it. Aizawa began to scold Eijiro about his Quirk.

" _But why would he erase his Quirk?_ " The pink girl thought in confusion.

"Nobody is in a position to come to your aid." Aizawa finished. "I gave back your Quirk. Try the pitch a second time."

Kirishima was left there sulking. " _What should I do then? I shouldn't use One for all then?_ "

Izuku smiled tenderly. " _Of course it would be hard to use a Quirk, you haven't used that much._ " The green head left the crowd and walk to his brother.

There, he whispered something into the redhead's ear. "Oh!" Eijiro yelled in excitement as Izuku retreated.

"What did you do?" Shota questioned with a frown.

"You never said we couldn't help each other," Midoriya answered with a smug smile. It was a technicality of the rules, but it was true. "Also, I will always be there to aid anyone in need, even heroes." The smile disappeared. Izuku was now defying his teacher's words. "Because that's what heroes do, don't they?"

A sinister grin appeared on Eraser's face. This was a challenge.

Anyway, Kirishima threw the ball again. this time using only his finger to channel his Quirks. It created a shock wave. 705.3 meters of pure manliness.

"What the fuck?!" The pink girl screamed. "How did he get so powerful?!

"You're Ashido right?" Izuku inquired.

"Ah… em, yes." She could barely look at him in the face.

"Eijiro's hardening Quirk also enhanced his strength. We discovered this when we were training for the entrance exam. It's still too much power for his body to handle, though." The cat boy had already the perfect excuse if something like this ever happened.

"I… see…" She was surprised by how much they knew about each other.

After other people had their turn. It was now Midoriya's.

" _Okay, what should I do?_ "

" _Uh, I know. You can yell a magical word that will give you more power in your throw._ " Neko intervened

" _Eh~ I didn't know something like that existed. Okay, what's the word?_ " Izuku asked his partner.

" _Na-ah, You'll have to say it with me at the same time or it doesn't work._ "

Going along with it, Izuku took his position. Jumped and spun in the air to gain inertia in his throw. Then released the ball while yelling. "YEET!" His face morphed into one of utter despair as he realized that his companion backstabbed him.

"Pff-Hahahahaha!" almost all the students began to laugh. "He fricking yote that shit." Someone commented. "Dude, why didn't I think that?!"

Aizawa ignored their laughter and showed his score. 420.6 meters.

"Nooooo!" The blond guy with the lightning streak screamed in despair. "We were on the verge of greatness! We were this close! If that could show another number, I bet it'd be a 9. It would've been 420.69. the ultimate nice!"

The guy sure was dedicated to his memes.

They continued with the rest of the trials. Izuku managed to stay in the top three spots for them.

Now it was time for the results.

1 Momo Yaoyorozu 11 Ochako Uraraka

2 Izuku Midoriya 12 Koji Koda

3 Shoto Todoroki 13 Rikido Sato

4 Katsuki Bakugo 14 Tsuyu Asui

5 Tenya Iida 15 Yuga Aoyama

6 Fumikage Tokoyami 16 Hanta Sero

7 Mezo Shoji 17 Denki Kaminari

8 Eijiro Kirishima 18 Kyoka Jiro

9 Mashirao Ojiro 19 Toru Hagakure

10 Mina Ashido 20 Minoru Mineta

Todoroki frowned seeing that Midoriya surpassed him. It was clear that the cat boy had gotten stronger since the recommendation exam.

He wasn't the only one. "How the fuck is Deku higher than me?! Explain this, shitrag!" Bakugo launched at Izuku, but just before he could touch him, the ash-blond was caught by Aizawa. Izuku wasn't even faced with this. "The fuck…Is this cloth?"

"It's my capturing weapon, a steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers," Shota explained while his Quirk was activated. "Don't make me use my Quirk so much. It gives me dry eye, damnit!" He released the volatile teen. And looked at his students. "Now, about the expulsion…" Everybody looked at the trembling midget that got last place. "It was—"

"Excuse me…" Izuku stepped forward, interrupting the teacher. "If you have to expel someone… You can expel me instead of Mineta." Nobody could believe what came out of his mouth.

That was when Yaoyorozu realized why he was depressed before. He was going to take the expulsion regardless of who ended last. Did he seriously didn't noticed that it was just a ruse? "Midoriya. Aizawa-sensei was just—"

Shota shut her up by holding his hand up. "And why would you do that?" The teacher asked with inquisitive eyes.

"Because… I know how does getting your dreams crushed feel." He had a painful smile. "I wouldn't wish it on anybody. And It's because I already know that, that waiting another year it's not that big of a deal."

"If I expel you, you won't be able to apply to U.A. ever again. You know that?" Aizawa pressed further. He knew the body language of a cat, and the one that Izuku was showing, clearly told him that the kid didn't want to do this.

"That's fine. I'll become a hero somewhere else." He won't be backing away any time soon.

"Wuaaaah!" The midget now known as Mineta ran towards Izuku with tears on his eyes. he grabbed Izuku's pants like a child would grab his father's. "You're a great man, Midoriya!"

" _The manliest._ " Eijiro thought.

The cat boy just smiled at the little guy and patted his head.

Aizawa let out a tiresome sigh. "This is great and all. But you'll do better by letting people finish what they were going to say. Like I was saying the whole expulsion thing was a lie." Everyone's brain did short-circuit at that. "It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performance."

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Everybody screamed

Izuku's legs falter, so he fell on his butt while letting out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. Mineta still held onto him, he won't forget this.

"How didn't you notice it, Midoriya," Momo commented though she was a little worried back there.

"You liar…" Izuku managed to say.

"Sorry, kid. But you didn't let me finish."

"I'm not talking about that. You lied about the expulsion being a lie. If somebody had shown no potential. You would've expelled that person regardless of their ranking." Izuku knew when somebody was talking seriously. And Aizawa was back then.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shota averted his gaze while approaching the cat boy and pat his head unconsciously. "Besides, even if I was to expel everyone, you're the only one I'm not allowed to…" He murmured that last part, however, Izuku could hear him perfectly.

Izuku leaned on the teacher's hand. That was when Aizawa noticed what he had done, and took his hand away like if the cat boy's head was on fire. He looked around in worry that someone saw him.

"*Cough* That's all for today. The class is dismissed. Kirishima and Midoriya, go to the infirmary." Shota walked away hurriedly, embarrassed that he left his guard down. Thankfully, no one saw it.

Unknown to Eraser Head. In the window of the third floor, Present Mic and Midnight were laughing their asses off. They had seen everything. Shota was really weak to cats. All Might saw it too from a corner of the building, but he ran away before Aizawa saw him.

 **XOX**

The first day of school was over.

"Man, today was intense. And it was just the first day." Kirishima commented.

"You can say that again." Izuku was more mentally tired rather than physical.

Then, someone grabbed them by the shoulder. "Are you two healed?" It was Iida.

"Ah, yes, Recovery Girl did a great job" Izuku answered.

Tenya then looked at Kirishima. "I think we haven't introduced each other."

While they were at it, Momo passed next to them. "See you tomorrow, everyone." She walked directly to her limo.

"Tomorrow, Yaoyorozu." The cat boy responded. The other two did the same.

"Midoriya." Asui passed him while nodding.

"Tsuyu." He did the same.

"Bye-bye! Midoriya!" Toru exclaimed while waving her arms profusely to be seen.

"Bye." He waved his hand back and at the same time, he bumped his tail against Ojiro's, that was passing behind him.

" _Izuku… you're the popular kid…_ " Neko said in his head.

" _What? Pff, don't be ridiculous… …Oh god, I'm the popular kid…_ "

While Izuku was dealing with a new situation in his life. Someone popped up behind Kirishima. "Are you going to introduce me?" It was a smiling Ashido.

"Ah, right. Guys, she's Mina Ashido. We went to the same middle school."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Tenya Iida." Iida introduced himself while karate chopping the air.

"Izuku Midoriya… em, do you still want my gluteus routine?"

Mina blushed a little. "No, that was just… This idiot talking without thinking!." She climbed Kirishima's back and began to choke him.

"I… give up, ugh…" The redhead said, trying to take her down.

"you didn't even tell me about your Quirk been so powerful, nor told me that you knew Midoriya." She poked his forehead in exasperation.

"Know me?" Izuku didn't know what she meant by that.

"Yeah, I wanted to say thanks about that time when you saved me and my classmates." Mina clarified.

It was then that Midoriya recognized her. "Oh! You're that girl from that time with Gigantomachia."

"Giganto-what?"

"Em, forget about that. You and those girls are okay and that's all that matter." He smiled genuinely.

"Hey, Everyone! All of you headed towards the station? Wait for me!" The new person coming at them was…

"Infinity girl." Everyone except Izuku said.

" _Eh? Isn't that a little bit rude… Then again plain when trying to give me her points…_ "

"Hehe, I'm Ochako Uraraka." She introduced herself. "And you are… Tenya Iida, Eijiro Kirishima, Mina Ashido and… Deku Midoriya."

"Deku?" The quartet echoed while looking at each other in confusion.

"That Bakugo guy called you Deku," Uraraka spoke.

"He did…" Kirishima confirmed while looking at Izuku for an explanation.

"Ah, He calls me that to demean me. I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"So is an insult…" Tenya muttered while Mina frowned.

" _That isn't manly._ " Eijiro thought.

"For real?! Sorry!" Ochako apologized awkwardly. "But you know, I kinda like the name Deku for you. It gives me a 'You can do it' vibe." She had a pure smile on her face.

"If you think that way. Then you can call me Deku." Izuku smile back. "Then I call you 'Ocha-chan'… Just kidding."

There was an awkward silence after that…

"That sounds cute." Ochako declared with a determined look.

"Eh? N-no, no. I seriously was just kidding." Izuku blushed a little. It was already embarrassing enough. He didn't want to call her that for real.

"But it sounds cute!" Uraraka exclaimed again with her fist clenched.

"T-that isn't really an argument—"

"Cute!" She said again, ready to fight for the nickname.

"O-okay you win… O-Ocha-chan." God, it was so embarrassing to say that. The brown-haired girl smiled, pleased with her victory. "You guys can call me Deku if you want too."

"Midoriya is fine by me." Tenya adjusted his glasses.

"I'm fine too, bro." Kirishima gave him a thumbs up.

"Then, Midori!" Mina exclaimed with her hand raised and a grin on her face.

Izuku just nodded. He refrained from talking this time, and make another embarrassing nickname for Ashido as well. "We should get going then. To the station."

"To the station!" Mineta yelled next to Izuku. The little midget had appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" Ashido questioned the purple dwarf.

"After today I have decided to follow Midoriya wherever he goes," Minoru said with a grin. " _And if I follow him around, maybe I'd have a chance with the girls too._ " He thought about his master plan.

"Just don't follow me to the bathroom," Izuku said jokingly.

First day and he already had a big group of new friends. This wasn't so bad.

Then his cellphone rang. "Hello… …Ah… …yes…" With each word, he appeared with less and less energy. "Got it, leave it to me, sir" Hanging off, he let out a tiresome sigh.

"Something wrong, Deku-kun?" Uraraka asked with concern.

"You guys should go to the station without me. I forgot something back at U.A, or rather, I forgot someone."

"We can wait for you. You're our classmate. It would be a disgrace if we didn't do at least that." Iida said while chopping the air with enthusiasm.

"Nah, this is going to take… a lot of time. See you all tomorrow." The cat boy walked away in the direction of his academia.

Everyone looked at Mineta. "Aren't you going to follow him?" Mina asked with a deadpanned face.

"He said that he didn't want it… Anyway, girls…" This was his chance to brag about himself an get a chance with the females.

 **XOX**

In U.A. at the support course workshop.

"Hey, you've been here for a lot of time. Go home now girl." Power Loader scolded one of his students

"Pff. I can still keep going." Hatsume answered without paying him much attention and continue with her work.

"No, you can't. We're going home." The door of the workshop opened, revealing a slightly pissed Izuku.

"Guhg…" Mei sweatdropped at that, flinching in the process.

The pro hero was surprised that someone could get that reaction from her so easily. Until now, she had barely listened to him.

"But I'm in the process of making a super cute baby." She protested.

"Mei… your father called me and told me you were here since three days ago. No excuses, we're going home." How did she manage to start working here before classes even started was beyond him.

"At least let me finish it! This is my last baby, I promise!" She panicked, surprising Power Loader once again.

"*Sigh* How long it's going to take?" Izuku asked in resignation.

"Two hours."

"Do you need help? Maybe I—" He was interrupted.

"Don't need it. I have this." She didn't let space to argue.

Se had even rejected Power Loader's help.

"Okay, I'll be back in two hours." Izuku left the room.

"What are you making that it's so important anyway?" The pro asked.

"His support gear," Mei answered with a little smile.

" _So that's why she didn't want him to be here… Then that guy must be important for her…_ " Higari Maijima though… If it was for the sake of others then he didn't mind.

"Okay! Let's give it AAAAALLLLLL!" Mei exclaimed as she resumed her work with all the energy she had left.

"Wait! That's—"

*BOOM!*

Izuku heard an explosion coming from the workshop. "*Sigh* Let's make that three hours then." Izuku was now roaming the empty corridors of U.A. "What should I do in the meantime?" Then he crossed paths with Present Mic, who smiled widely when he saw the boy.

…

…

The door of the teacher's room was slammed open. Aizawa who was on his sleeping bag saw Izuku Midoriya with a determined face.

…

…

Izuku and Shota were now at the P.E. grounds along with a huge basket with a ton of softballs in it. The boy was also wearing his P.E. uniform as well.

"Why are you doing this again?" Eraser asked. He wanted to get back and sleep a little more. Honestly, he was just doing this because of his bet with Nezu.

"Because I felt I could have done better. But I don't know how. So, the only thing I can do I practice." Midoriya explained.

"Whatever. Here…" Shota handed him the meter counter. "I'll be back in the teacher's room." He walked away.

"Thanks, Sensei!" With that, he tried different throws.

…

…

45 minutes later. Izuku was back in the teacher's room.

"Um… I have another request." He said to Aizawa.

Though this time around, Midnight was on the room

After hearing him out, Shota rubbed his face in exasperation. Although there might be a way out. "I'll have to ask Principal Nezu about that." With enough luck, the little rodent would say no.

"I'm okay with that. Go for it." Said rodent was sitting next to them enjoying some tea. He scared the shit out of the two.

" _Agh… great._ " Eraser thought. The little rat always did this to him. "By the way, Kayama, can you not?"

This whole time, Izuku was sitting on the pro heroine lap while she just pampered him a lot. "Ehhhh… It's okay, right? We're not interrupting anything. Besides, he needs a reward for working so hard." The cat boy, on the other hand, was too paralyzed to move. His red face said everything.

…

…

Now, Aizawa was at ground Beta with a chronometer in his hand.

He stopped it when the 15 minutes mark appeared. Shota took a megaphone and yelled. "Time's up!" With that, he went to find the annoying problem child.

Izuku was in the center of the city, sweating and panting profusely.

When the teacher found him, he should've been surprised. But he was just more annoyed at the prospect of doing extra work.

Why should he have been surprised? Because Izuku was on top of a huge pile of destroyed robots. There were 1, 2 and 3 pointers, There were even two zero pointers there.

"142 points," Shota said while showing him the counter with the points.

"Thanks, sensei." Izuku was grateful. He wanted to see how he would've done in the entrance exam regarding villain points.

"We're done here." Eraser Head turned around to leave.

"Um, actually, I was hoping to spar with you, sensei." Izuku stopped him right there.

Aizawa looked at him with an annoyed face. "Okay, who told you about it?"

"Hehe. Present Mic told me about the bet, sir."

" _That idiot is going to pay after this_."

"Sorry… I know I'm imposing too much. But this is an opportunity I can't let pass." The green head apologized sincerely.

"Whatever. Follow me then."

…

…

15 minutes of spar later. Izuku laid on the ground with his body hurting all over.

" _Not bad. But it definitely needs to improve. At least he didn't make the same mistake twice._ " Aizawa commented in his head. He had analyzed the kid's movement. It was obvious he had some experience fighting other people before.

"One last time…" Izuku managed to say while barely getting on his feet.

"Not happening, kid. You're at your limit." The teacher declined.

"Can you remind me what 'Plus Ultra' means?"

Shota clicked his tongue. This problem child had a way with words. "Let's end this quickly." Just when those words came out of his mind. Izuku appeared behind him and threw a punch.

It almost caught him by surprise. Yet the teacher was able to catch it and answered with a kick. Forcing the kid to retreat.

Aizawa was already pretty tired, so he wasn't letting him escape. He threw his capturing weapon at the kid. Midoriya had said that he could use it, so he may as well take the opportunity.

He caught the cat boy's right arm. "Got— "

"Got you." Izuku stoled his words, surprising the pro hero. He then pulled the capturing weapon. He was a lot stronger than his teacher, so it was easy to pull the adult's body towards him.

It was hard. Izuku had lost countless times because of this capturing weapon. But he finally was able to use it against Aizawa. He flexed his arm ready to give the final blow.

Shota dodged it and threw an uppercut, hitting him on his stomach and lifting his body from the ground.

Izuku felt on the ground, inert.

" _Shit. Went too far._ " Eraser cursed in his head. "Hey, Midoriya. Are you okay?"

"Hehehe… ouch… You took it seriously this time…" Izuku smile while holding his stomach.

"Tsk. You were going for that?" This kid was exasperating. "I'll take you to the infirmary."

"Nah, don't worry. I still got an hour to keep training." He turned around to face up. "You can go, now. I something comes to my mind and I need your help, I'll let you know."

"*Sigh* You do you, I guess." Taking his words, Aizawa decided to left. " _In terms of fighting, he's already superior to most of the class…_ " He went about with his thoughts.

"Ah, right. I'm counting with you for tomorrow as well." Those words almost made the teacher tumble.

"Tomorrow?" Eraser Head had a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm going to do this every day after class from now on."

"What?" Did he hear wrong? Did he say every day?

"Well, the class schedule is not enough for me after all," Izuku said with a laugh.

"Why?" Now the kid had his attention.

" _Well, I guess he should already know at least that part, right?_ " Izuku rationalized in his head. "Are you aware of All Might's condition?"

"So you know… his true form and time limit." Shota said a little surprised.

" _I know more than that._ " Of course. Aizawa shouldn't know about One for All, just the time limit, probably the rest of the staff as well. "Have you ever wonder how strong was the villain to inflict such wound on him? What if someone that powerful appears in the future when All Might is gone?" His eyes became serious as he looked at the teacher in the face. "You're not that naïve to think he's going to be around forever, right?" Shota stood quiet. "I want to be ready for when that time comes. And the schedule's not enough. So I better use this opportunity while the pillar of society is still holding it. In summary: Plus Ultra's still not enough."

This kid was terrifying because that wasn't the thought process of a kid at all. "If you continue like that. You're going to break." Aizawa warned him.

"I trust everyone around me to stop me before that happens. Including you, sensei." He said with a silly smile.

"*Sigh* Don't give more work than necessary." With that Aizawa left. " _If he's going to do this every day, then he's going to get ahead of everyone in the class… Well, that's not my problem. They're the ones who should be as proactive as this guy._ "

"Ah! I know!" Izuku shouted.

" _Grr… I'm going to kill this kid…_ " He wasn't out yet for god's sake. "What?!"

"What if we make this into a club."

"What?" Aizawa wasn't following.

"We make this training after class in a club. It would be named: The Hero training club. And everyone even people from the department of general education can enter and have a taste of the hero course. And they could become heroes in the future too if they want to! It would be an extracurricular activity for everyone and those who lost their opportunity can have it here!" Izuku was thrilled with the idea.

"What did I just said about the extra work?" Aizawa not as much. He rubbed his hair hysterically. "Agh… fine. I'll talk to Nezu about it. But it's going to take some days. Got it?"

"YES!" The cat boy shouted in victory with his arms up. "Thank you soo much, Aizawa-sensei!"

Eraser Head finally left. But then realized something. " _Oh God, this is only his first day._ " He now lamented the words he said at the quirk apprehension test.

 **XOX**

 **A/N: Phew… I made it.**

 **Let me know what do you think. This may be the last chapter of the year.**

 **Well, thanks to y'all for this wonderful year. Seriously, I always have a blast reading your reviews.**

 **Happy Christmas and Merry New Year.**

 **Read you later.**


	10. Ch - 10 To be a Hero

**A/N: Hey, I'm not dead! Okay, as always thanks to everyone who has taken their time to read this story.**

 **Now, let's respond to some reviews. You can skip them, if you're not interested, just, read the one at the end of the chapter, there's something important there.**

 **Now, X, my man. You didn't have to but I'm thankful. Some of your suggestions I won't take them, but others that follow along some of the sub-plots are actually pretty neat. One of them is in this chapter, so keep the brainstorm, who knows what'd happened in the future. This goes for anyone who has any idea, just leave it in a review.**

 **A user (That I can't remember their name, I'm lazy I know) said that I was a furry. It made me laugh, but I'm not. The furriest thing I've done is putting the manga "Beastars" In my top 5. And that "Daily life with monster girls" made me have weird fantasies, but hey, I got to know "Monster Girl Quest" because of it so I'm not complaining. (Don't play it unless you want to be as degenerate as me though) Going back to the manga stuff. I recommend you to check out "Solo Leveling" "The way of the house husband." "Spy x Family" They're pretty good. Also, check "Chainsaw man." Fucking Denji made a cameo in one of the latest chapters of the manga of My Hero Academia, it was hilarious.**

 **Lastly. Someone said that the fights were inconsistent, which affected me pretty hard because that's one of the things I'm been trying to avoid in this fic, so I'm going to review right now the ones that I can remember and explain them.**

 **The spars against Death Arms, Eraser Head and Lemillion (Yes, I'm counting Mirio as a pro hero, he's at that level in my opinion) Izuku lost against all of them because of one simple thing. "Experience." In my opinion. Experience can overcome natural talent, simple as that. There's another thing but I'll leave it for after the last review.**

 **The fight against Itsuka Kendo. She has more experience than Izuku, simply because she has done that for who knows how many years, but there was also a chance for Izuku to win, he's pretty close to her… fighting power?**

 **Against minor villains, nothing much to say here. If the students can take many in the USJ incident then so can this Izuku that is stronger than the canon one.**

 **Lastly the robots from the entrance exam. They're weaker than the minor villains, they were designed that way.**

 **Now, about the Zero pointer, and this is what affects the rest of the fights. Here you got to see Izuku real strength. That "Neko Punch" (Terrible name, I'm aware of that, but what do you expect from the guy that named a cat "Cat in Japanese". Izuku here is bad with names.) In that punch that decapitated that massive robot, you saw how much strength he can muster. And is because of that, that I was expecting you to infer that Izuku in every and each fight against a human being, he's been holding back. If the punch that Aizawa blocked in the last chapter had all his strength, Aizawa would be dead regardless of what he did. Kendo's hand-shield would be penetrated by a real punch of Izuku like a hot knife through butter. Do you get me? This is why Izuku seemed to be at their level, it's not easy to control all of that power.**

 **So, um… Do you guys think the fights have been inconsistent?**

 **Anyway. Let go wit the chapter. I'm confident saying that you're not ready for this. If it is too long then you can pause in any "XOX"**

 **Okay, let GOOOO!**

 **XOX**

 **To be a Hero**

It was early in the morning of the next day.

Izuku was on his way to U.A. however, he wasn't alone.

"I don't need to be taken by the hand; you know." The pink head, Mei Hatsume complained about her current state. "I'm not a kid."

"Tell me that when I don't have to carry you like a potato sack out of school," Izuku responded while yawning in the prosses. "Even after I gave you 4 hours instead of 2, you still didn't want to come."

She pouted while looking away. "Because those babies were for… … …" Mei muttered the last part so low, that even his sensitive ears weren't able to hear it.

"You're acting like a kid right now." The cat boy remarked, making her body flinch. "That's why I'm doing this every day from now on as a petition from your father."

"Ha?! No, no, no, even in a marriage a wife needs time for herself. I like to do things my way. I don't need a babysitter." She said with a frown.

As a response, Izuku took out his phone, showed her the keyboard and pressed X with a doubtful face.

"Ha ha, very funny… When did you become a comedian?" Her sarcastic comment didn't even face him.

"Well, I'm trying to be one ever since somebody gave me an advice." The words of Sir Nigheye were still fresh in his mind. "Besides, even if your father didn't tell me, I was still going to do it. You tend to forget yourself when your working. So, at least let me take care of you, let me be there and support you as the husband I'm supposed to be" He beamed at her with those last words.

Hatsume still had her frown, but a faint tint of pink appeared on her cheeks. It was unfair when he said stuff like this. "You're the one to talk about forgetting yourself…" She muttered again as she squeezed his hand tightly.

Midoriya responded by doing the same. A sad expression on his face. "Sorry…" He murmured.

The couple finally arrived at their destination. It was fairly early so there wasn't a lot of student at the entrance yet.

"I guess that's the escort for today, honey," Izuku said, playing with their fake relationship.

"Yeah, thanks… then…" Mei leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, taking him by surprise. "That's a 'goodbye and good luck' kiss from the wife." With a wide smile, she turned around and ran at school.

However, before she made it far, her wrist was grabbed and pulled, forcing her to turn again. Being received by a kiss on her forehead. "Then that's a 'do your best' kiss from the husband." With the same smile she just gave him on his face, he passed her and jogged inside U.A.

Even after Izuku disappeared from sight. Mei still stood there. For the first time in her life, her face was of the same color as her hair.

It was in moments like these that she realized how much she had changed… How much Izuku had changed her.

 **XOX**

Meanwhile, Izuku was on his way to his classroom. However, his cheeks were red and he was in panic mode. " _Why did I do that?! Didn't I take it too far?! No, but she also did the same. But what if this ruins the relationship we have?!_ "

" _Oookay… clam down, hello kitty._ " Neko's voice intervened. " _Breathe first, and get a hold of yourself._ " The teen did just that. " _Great. Now, do you have an answer for all of this?_ "

" _No… but if things go south, the best course of action is communication and resolve things like civilized people, and don't make conclusions without a proper understanding of the situation_." He concluded with a relaxed sigh.

" _Good, this is why Yu likes you. And to answer why you did that it's maybe because of the confidence boost that Toga gave you._ " The feline deduced.

" _What are you talking about? Toga hasn't done anythi—_ " He came to a stop as his finger moved and touched his lips and the sensation on his tongue where he was bit returned. "*Sigh* I'm really a teenager, aren't I?" He said out loud.

It was at that moment that his phone rang.

It was from Death Arms. "Hello, sir." The boy answered.

"Hey, Midoriya, how are ya?" The pro hero asked.

"Great, though is unusual for you to call me this early in the morning."

"Yeah, about that. I was wondering if you want to come with me to help me with some hero work." That was certainly unusual. Why him anyway? "Ah, it's not something special, we just need an extra pair of hands."

"We?" Who were the others?

"My agency… well, my sidekicks to be precise. This has nothing to do with fighting villains so there's no real danger, and you don't need a pro hero license so everything is all green. What do you say?"

"I wasn't going to decline from the start, but thanks for your concern, sir." Izuku chuckled.

"Great, so I'll pass for you today after school. I'll give you the detail then, you're probably in a hurry right now. See you later, kid." With that, the call ended.

"So that means I'm not going to train with Aizawa-sensei today." The teen talked with himself.

Well, it didn't matter. The man looked mad yesterday, so he could use some rest anyway.

On his way to his classroom, he wan into a classmate. "Ah, Hagakure-san, good morning."

"Hm? Ah, Midoriya, good morning!" The girl waved her arms profusely, she was pretty energetic even though it was early in the morning.

Izuku smiled at her as they began to walk together. It was then that he noticed something. "Oh, you have a different hairstyle than yesterday. They both look good on you." He complimented her. It was hard not to do it when you've been indoctrinated by three aggressive pro heroes. Midnight, Mt. Lady and Uwabami were pretty scary when he didn't do it.

"*Gasp* Thank you so much! You have no idea how much effort I put into it!" The girl forgot the meaning of personal space as she shouted right on his face. She was very excited.

After Tooru calmed down, they made their way to their classroom and waited for the class to start.

Classes before noon were… pretty normal with subjects like Math or English. The expectations of everybody were declining by the second except for Izuku, Momo or Tenya who gave their all in them.

Thankfully for everyone else, lunchtime arrived.

Izuku was already on the line, waiting to take his order. Though he was last, so it would take some time.

A girl with thorny vines for hair passed behind him going to her table. Not that he noticed, Izuku was occupied fanboying a little over Lunch-Rush. Until a unique and familiar aroma got to his nostrils. "*Sniff* *Sniff* Eh…?" He began to look around in desperation until he spotted a girl form whom the smell belonged. He rushed to her. "Em… excuse me."

"Yes?" The girl turned around; her eyes widened in recognition of the cat boy.

" Eh… how do I say this…?" Izuku looked a little nervous while looking for an answer until it hit him. "This!" He pulled out his lucky charm from his pocket. "My lucky charm. It smells the same as you so I was wondering if… if you're the person who gave this to me."

The girl was very surprised that he recognized her just from the smell. "Y-yes, I was the one…"

When those words left her mouth, Midoriya's face light up like the sun. "I've been looking for you for a long time to…" He suddenly bowed from the waist. "Thank you so much…"

"Ah! Please, raise your head!" She hurried him to do so as she saw all the people looking at them. "I didn't do it for you to thank me." She clarified after he raised his head. "I'm honestly surprised you still have it."

"Yeah… Like I said, it's my lucky charm, it has saved me many times… it's like a blessing from the heavens." He said with a content smile, seeing the deteriorated crown… He had tried to preserve it the best he could.

He didn't see, however, the little blush on the girl's cheeks. She prayed for him the day she gave him the crown, but she never expected to be told that it was a blessing from the lord.

"Something wrong?" Izuku asked when he saw her standing still.

"Ah, no, don't worry. I'm Ibara Shiozaki." The girl introduced herself, stretching her hand out.

The cat boy shook her hand. "I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"I know." She answered.

"Ah— Y-Yeah…" An awkward smile appeared on his face; he's still not used to this. "It's strange though." Ibara tilted her head a little, not understanding where he was going. "We just met, but it feels like we're old friends… …That sounded weird, forget about it."

"No. I feel the same. Maybe it was the Lord's will." Shiozaki smiled, feeling truly happy to be able to talk with him face to face. "Want to have lunch with me and my friends?" She offered.

"Really?" She nodded. "Then, let me get mine. Go ahead and sit with them, I'll find you when I have my lunch." With a nod of agreement, they separated.

After getting his tray, Izuku went and looked for his new old friend. It didn't take him long.

"Shiozaki-san!" He called her, stopping next to her table.

"Midoriya." She nodded. "They're my friends." She signaled to the other four people on the table.

"Hey, I'm Yosetsu Awase. Nice to meet you, man." A boy with spiky black hair, held upwards with a wide patterned headband on his forehead, spoke.

"The name it's Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. Nice knowing you, dude." A young man with messy gray hair and very thick eyelashes greeted. For a strange reason, he gave a 'Kirishima' kind of vibe.

"The other two are…" Ibara intervened seeing that the other two were a little quiet.

"Hey, Midoriya."

"Ah, Honenuki-san!" Izuku greeted his fellow recommended student.

"Juzo is fine, man." The other people on the table looked surprised by their interaction.

"So, I'm not the only one." The last person said. "Fancy meeting you here, Midoriya."

"Ah, Monoma-san. You're here too. Thanks for those recipes, they were really good." Again, the others were taken aback by this. "Wait, this means all of you are from class 1-B, right?"

"Yeah, you're in 1-A, I take it?" Juzo inquired.

"Yes."

"Tsk." Monoma clicked his tongue.

"Um… something wrong?" Izuku asked innocently.

"Don't mind him, Midoriya. He's just jealous of class 1-A. Or is an inferiority complex?" A female voice came from the next table.

"It's not like that, okay?" Neito defended himself until he noticed the friendly tone towards the cat boy.

They turned their heads, to find.

"Ah, Kendo-san. Glad to see you here." Izuku greeted the ginger with a smile.

Her table was occupied by only females.

"Hold up, how many people do you know?" Tetsutetsu, asked with a sweat drop on his temple.

"It's just a coincidence, I don't know a lot of peop—" Midoriya's voice stopped mid-sentence as his eyes met the fidgeting and smiley Setsuna.

Very slowly, Izuku put his tray on the table and took two steps backward.

In less than a second, the girl was already over him hiving him a hug. "Izuku!" She shouted cheerfully.

It was a good thing that he was prepared or else he would've fallen. "Setsuna, please. This is embarrassing." He pleaded with red cheeks.

"I don't care." Tokage began to snuggle against his chest. "*Sigh~* This is what the doctor recommended…"

"Um… are you two in a relationship?" Kendo asked a little flustered with their interaction.

"We're not in a relationship!" Izuku hurried a response.

"Yet." Setsuna finished, grinning mischievously.

Midoriya's face exploded in a blush. " _Please don't be like Toga._ " He prayed to whatever god was listening.

"Just kidding!" Tokage said with a giggle. The cat boy let out a sigh in relief, though there was a little bit of disappointment in there for some reason. "Eh?" The mischievous grin returned to her face. "Are you disappointed? Don't tell me… …You actually want us to be something?!" She continued with her teasing.

"Need any help?" Juzo asked.

"Please." Izuku pleaded, doing his best to hide his blush.

The recommended student was able to separate them after a minute of struggle.

"Hey! I still need more IEP!" Setsuna replied with a frown.

"IEP? What's that? And why does it sound like a stat from a videogame character?" Itsuka asked as a sweat drop ran down her temple.

"Izuku Energy Points," Tokage answered.

"Isn't that just an excuse to be all over him?" This time Monoma spoke.

"No, no. She's right." Surprisingly, Juzo backed up his hyperactive classmate on this. "You should at least try to pet his head. You'll feel a cozy sensation on the inside.

"Let me try, then." Kendo got up from her seat.

"Let's see what all this is about." Neito followed suit.

One by one the others did the same.

"U-um, guys? I'm no some kind of pet or object…" Izuku tried to speak to their common sense as he backed away little by little. They didn't listen.

A few minutes later.

Midoriya was on his seat next to Ibara, covering his face with both hands. "Is this what being objectified feels like?"

"We're really sorry. The curiosity got the best out of us." Itsuka apologized for all of them.

"Could you…" Izuku took his hands off his face. "Not say that while you're still petting me?!" Izuku pouted, trying to look angry, but he just looked like a fuzzy kitten.

"Eh?!" Kendo finally noticed what she was doing, making her blush in embarrassment. "A-ah… I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was doing it!" She looked at her hand. " _This is bad… I could get addicted to this._ "

The cat boy looked at her with accusatory eyes. He also noticed how some of the other people were looking at his head, predatorily.

"I'm going to charge money to anyone who wants to pet me." He said trying to dissuade them.

"Wouldn't that be prostitution?" Monoma asked with a bored look.

Izuku gasped at the thought.

Ibara gasped louder at the foul thought prosses of her classmate.

"Hey, Izuku. How much for your services?" Setsuna asked trying to make her best impression of a lecherous old man.

It genuinely scared the cat boy.

"Setsuna!" Itsuka smacked her head. "Don't ask so openly!"

" _No, that's not the problem here…_ " The rest of her classmates thought at the same time.

"I… I'll stop having lunch with you guys for a while…" Izuku commented.

This time was Tokage's face that changed to one of complete fear. "No, no, no! I'm sorry! I'm seriously sorry! I won't do that again! But please don't go!" She looked sincerely repentant. Even some tears were in her eyes.

"… Okay…" Izuku gave her a genuine smile.

" _Ah~… I want to protect that smile._ " The dark green-haired girl thought. She didn't know she wasn't the only one.

"So, um… changing the subject. What's the problem you have with my class, Monoma-san" Midoriya finally asked what was bugging him this entire time as he took a bite of his lunch.

"It just bugs me how class A is more privileged." The blond answer while playing with his food.

"Excuse me?" Izuku didn't understand.

"I mean, when people think about the department of heroics, the first thing that comes to their mind is class A. Not only that… But you guys are getting the class of Heroics today, while we're having it tomorrow. It's unfair. We're being treated like secondary characters or something" Neito explained.

"I see…" Izuku pondered about what the blond just said. " _The teacher of Heroics must be All Might. If that's the case, his time limit doesn't let him give two classes on the same day._ " He finally arrived at a conclusion.

"Stupid, I know," Kendo interjected in the conversation. "He's just being nitpicky."

"No, I get where he's coming from," Izuku said, surprising them both. "I'll see what I can do about it. I want everyone to get along."

"… … Well, whatever… Do as you please, Midoriya." Monoma answered with a bored expression. He didn't believe in the cat boy and thought that he was just trying to get some brownie points with his classmates.

"Hm!" The cat boy nodded happily. " _It's just a waste of All Might limited time if he just teaches the same twice when he could just teach it once to all of us. We could learn more this way too._ " It was a satisfactory conclusion.

Lunchtime was over, and Izuku was happy to, at least, becoming an acquaintance with half of class B.

Now it was time for the class of Heroics.

While everyone in class A was waiting for the teacher, wondering who it was, they began to hear a familiar and boisterous laugh.

" **HA HA HA!** "

" _I knew it._ " Izuku recognized it immediately, Kirishima also did.

" **I'M HERE!... Coming through the door like a normal person!** " All Might Made a weird pose at the door.

"No, no normal person comes through the door like that…" Izuku commented, making All Might almost tumble with the air.

" **Young Midoriya, abstain yourself from ruining my gags from now on.** " The N. 1 Hero pointed at the cat boy, a little irritated with him.

"I'm sorry— Pffft." Izuku apologized while covering his mouth to prevent his laughter.

"Pfft—Hahahaha!" Eijiro on the other hand, couldn't. Which made Izuku to followed him.

"All Might knows Midoriya?" Kaminari questioned.

" **I know everyone's name, Young Kaminari.** " All Might dispelled the thought of a connection with his quirk candidates.

"*Gasp in fanboy* All Might knows me!" The blond couldn't believe it.

"I can believe he's our teacher!" A student exclaimed in excitement.

"That costume design is from the silver age!" Another commented.

" ***Cough* Anyway! Foundational Hero Studies! For this class, we'll be building your hero foundation through various trails!** " The symbol of peace explained. " **Let's jump right in with this!** " He showed a card with the word 'battle' on it. " **The trial of battle!** "

Everyone grinned in excitement except for Izuku, who had his gaze lost, looking at an empty corner of the room.

He looked around him but no one seemed to notice. As his last resort, he looked at his own tail. There he found an ominous grin ember coming from the tip. He grabbed it, preventing anyone else to see it. " _Let's ignore it for now…_ "

" **And to go with your first battle… We've prepared the gear you requested for to match your Quirks!** " All Might pressed a button, showing briefcases coming out of the wall, surprising everyone with how fast they were made. " **Get change and we're ready to go! Everyone gathers at grounds beta!** " At that moment, there was a knock on the door. " **Yes?** "

It was Power Loader. "Yeah, I'm looking for Izuku Midoriya."

"Yes?" Izuku stood up.

"I should have figured it was you. Come to the workshop of the Support course after you've changed. Your gear is ready." With the message delivered, he left.

Midoriya's eyes grew in realization. He now understood why Mei worked so hard these past few days… He had to thank her properly.

 **XOX**

The students of 1A were now on ground beta in their hero customs.

" **Hmmm… I'm liking everyone's style! Very cool! But it looks like Young Midoriya is not here yet. Let's give him a few more minutes!** "

With that, everyone began to talk with each other in the meantime.

"Your costume looks very manly, Bakugo!" Kirishima initiated a conversation with the volatile kid.

"Whatever weird hair." The ash-blond decided to ignore him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Hagakure took the attention of the girls. "What do you think about Midoriya?" She asked with a happy tone.

It was the second day and she was already talking about guys? Ashido didn't have a problem with this.

"Ah, Midori is super cool. I want to hang out with him and the others!" The pink girl exclaimed.

"Midoriya-kun is very gentle with others, ribbit." Tsuyu gave an approving nod. She based his character on how he treated her siblings.

"Yeah, Deku-kun is awesome!" Uraraka smiled.

"But why the sudden subject about him?" Jiro asked as she played with her earphone jack. "Do you like him?"

"Hehe, well, you see." Tooru sounded very happy. "He's been the only person who had complimented my new hairstyle today!"

So that was the reason.

"Eh~ Good for you," Kyoka said with a smile. "We didn't notice because you're invi—" She stopped in her track when she noticed the incongruity.

She wasn't the only one. The rest of the girls also noticed it. They were frozen in a mental panic due to the current state of Hagakure and her costume.

However, before they could say anything, everyone's attention went to the corridor when they heard footsteps.

At last, the last student came into the light. Everyone just stared at him and his costume.

A black full-body suit with white stripes, resembling a tiger. If someone were to look closer, they'd noticed the spots like rosettes on the black parts of his bodysuit that gave a clear impression of a black panther. His bodysuit was cut on the knees and shoulders reviling the furred hind legs of his and the fair skin and muscles of his arms. Around his neck was a very thick furred collar of the same color as his own hair, helping to make the illusion of a lion mane. On his hands, he was wearing black fingerless gloves with cat pads on its palms. Like if all of this wasn't enough, he also wore a black kimono on top of his bodysuit. It was cut short on the waist and had the same design of his bodysuit, always open on the front and waving to the wind like a cape, however, there was something different on the kimono, something unique. At the center of its back was a white silhouette that resembled a cat wearing a kimono. Lastly, as a cherry on the cake, close to the tip of his tail was a golden ring with Egyptian hieroglyphs carved on it.

His support gear consisted of a white utility belt; his ear protector that was upgraded by having attached dark glasses. Lastly, he was carrying a mysterious silver briefcase on his left arm.

"Dude! You look so manly!" Kirishima was the one who broke the silence.

"You look manly too, bro." Izuku fist-bumped the hardening boy.

"By the way, what's in that briefcase, Midoriya?" A man in full armor asked. The cat boy recognized the voice of Iida.

"Ah, Iida-kun, you look awesome."

"Thanks."

"And to answer your question… It's a secret." Izuku put his index finger on his mouth as he gave him a mischievous smile.

"Hey, Deku-kun, what's this silhouette on your kimono?" Uraraka asked, holding said kimono from his back.

"O-Ocha-chan… you look great in that suit."

"T-thanks, though I'd wish I had specified a little more on my request… It came out a bit puffy." She said with a nervous grin while she rubbed the back of her head.

"The silhouette is… well, I call it a 'reverse kimono cat'." He answered her question.

"What's that?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Don't worry about it. It's just an old superstition." He dissipated her confusion, waving hand.

Meanwhile at the teacher's room. Aizawa was reviewing his students' costumes to know what they could do.

"A 'reversed kimono cat'?" He read out loud.

"What's that?" Present Mic asked as he was heading out for his next class.

"If I remember correctly, it's a very old superstition, from before the era of Quirks. It was said that when a cat was born with a black spot on its back that resembled a woman wearing a kimono, it meant that a human soul had reincarnated in the cat, or that it had taken control of the cat's body." Shota finished his explanation.

"Man… you sure know a lot about cats!" Mic commented with a teasing grin.

"Just shut up and go to your class. I'll do the same." With that, Eraser closed the file and prepared himself to do his job.

Back to class 1A.

Izuku was looking at everyone's costumes.

"Everybody looks so awesome." He said with a smile. "You guys look like true hero—" He stopped mid-sentence when his eyes landed on Tooru Hagakure. His eyes grew in shock at the same time that his face became crimson red. "Kya!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, turning around, crouching and covering his eyes with his hands. "I didn't see anything! I swear! Okay! I saw it! But it wasn't my fault!" He began to yell words at great speed.

The male students looked at each other in confusion, while the girls' shock returned at their faces and realization hit them with full force. To make it worse, Hagakure was the only one who hadn't noticed.

"In the first place. Why is Hagakure naked?!" Izuku asked, still covering his face. "And why everyone seem okay with it?!"

"Bro, what are you talking about? Hagakure is invisible." Eijiro told his friend with a confused face.

"No, she's not!" He looked at his brother with a frown. "I can see her perfectly well!" He pointed at her while turning his face, seeing her again and turning immediately even more red in the face.

"Eh…?" Tooru was processing his words. "You can… see me…?" It was there and then that she realized that _he_ complimented her hairstyle this morning. How could he have known if she was invisible? Even yesterday when they first met, he shook her hand without hesitation, unlike Ojiro. And the way he seemed to look directly at her eyes. It wasn't an illusion; he could perfectly see her. Then she remembered her hero costume. What she was wearing, or better said, the lack of it. "KYAAAAAAA!"

The invisible girl fell on her knees.

"Hagakure, are you okay?!" Momo asked as she and the other girls surrounded her. They saw how liquid was formed out of thin air. They knew it was her tears.

Meanwhile, Izuku was dealing with his own problems. " _If she's invisible. Why can I see her?_ "

" _I might know the answer._ " Neko responded. " _Cat, dogs and many other animals can see other spectrums of light that humans cannot, like ultraviolet light for example._ "

" _So, she doesn't reflect the spectrum that humans can see making her invisible to the human eye, but for me, that's not the case…_ " He got it quickly. " _But why do I see her like any other person. Shouldn't I see her in a different color or colors?_ "

" _I see you haven't noticed…_ " Neko continued. " _Our quirk gives you everything that the felines have, but it doesn't take the advantages that humans have over us. For example, we can't taste flavors and only get them through our sense of smell, that's only one of the many reasons why our tongues are rough. But you can still enjoy your meals, right?_ "

" _Yeah…_ " Even after all this time, there's still a lot he doesn't know about his Quirk.

" **Please everyone. Calm down.** " All Might tried to regain control of his class. " **This is unexpected, but let's not make a big fuss about it. It's not that bad—** " Before he could end his sentence, the girls shot him a killing glare. He was being insensible again. The pro hero scolded himself for not learning anything since the first time he met Midoriya. A tug of his back took him out of his thought. Behind him, he found the rest of the boys using him as a shield for the girls' glare. The only ones that weren't there were Katsuki, Shoto, and Izuku. Girls can be pretty intimidating.

"I can never get married!" Hagakure yelled, crying even more.

The girls turned their attention to her, trying to comfort her. Yaoyorozu made a mantle to cover her invisible body.

"Where is Midoriy—" Jiro looked around with a scowl on her face, but immediately went silent.

The rest of the girl looked at where the petite girl was looking. To their surprise, they found Midoriya in front of them with his forehead touching the ground in a perfect dogeza.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized.

"No, it wasn't your fault, Midoriya-kun." Tsuyu spoke.

"I know. But even though there's no one at fault. Hagakure is crying because of me." He continued. "And for a guy to make a cute and innocent girl cry… Is unforgivable."

"So manly," Kirishima whispered from All Might's back.

"That's why as compensation I'll do whatever Hagakure wants." The cat boy finished.

The girls nodded in approval.

"Then… *Sniff*" Tooru spoke again, a little calmer. "If no one does… You'll have to marry me…" She said.

The girls nodded, until the words registered on their brain. "EEEEHHHH?!" They looked at her with wide eyes and blush on their faces.

"EEEEHHHH?!" The boys yelled as well.

"Understood!" Izuku exclaimed with determination.

"EEEEEEHHHHHH?!" All the class yelled at the same time. The situation escalated from 0 to 100 super quick, it was too fast for them.

A few minutes later, when everything settled down.

" ***Cough* Anyway. Now that everyone has calmed down. Let's continue with the class, shall we?!** " All Might continue with his duty.

"Teacher! Regarding the ground we're in right now! Would we be using robots like the entrance exam?" Tenya asked with his hand up.

" **Not quiet! We'll take an extra step! This will be an indoor battle trail! Statistically more battles against villains take place inside of buildings! Any villain with intelligence is lurking in the shadows."** The teacher explained. " **For this, you'll be separated between 'hero' and 'villain' groups. For a two on two team battle!** "

The students began to bombard him with questions.

" **Okay listen up!** " All Might pulled a little paper with the instructions. The villains are guarding a bomb and the heroes have to stop them. Heroes win if they capture the villains or if they make contact with the bomb for 3 seconds. Villains win if they capture the heroes or if the time limit runs out. " **Now, we'll be deciding the team and opponents by lottery!** "

"It's that really okay?!" Tenya asked in worry.

"In a real situation, you can't choose your teammates. When the life of others is at risk, you have to make the best out of any situation. I think that's what they're trying to teach us here." Izuku explained to his friend.

"I see. Always with our eyes on the future! I apologize!"

" **Let's begin!** "

While the teams were being decided. Izuku was praying to the gods. " _Don't put me with Hagakure. Don't put me with Hagakure._ "

" _Don't put me with Midoriya. Don't put me with Midoriya._ " Tooru was doing the same

Team A: Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki.

Team B: Ochako Uraraka and Tenya Iida.

Team C: Minoru Mineta and Eijiro Kirishima.

Team D: Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu.

Team E: Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama.

Team F: Koji Koda and Rikido Sato.

Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jiro.

Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui.

Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Tooru Hagakure.

Team J: Mezo Shoji and Hanta Sero.

" **Now, the first two pairs to do combat will be…!** "

Again, Izuku and Tooru were praying to not face each other, however, this time there was another person praying. He was even in his knees. It was Eijiro Kirishima.

" **Team A will be the heroes! And them D will be the Villains!** "

Katsuki smiled evilly knowing he had an opportunity to crush Deku.

"YEEESSS!" Yet the happiest among them was Kirishima. "I don't have to fight Izuku! Thank you, God!"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Izuku asked a little offended by that.

"Screw you, man. I haven't forgotten that time at the gym." Eijiro said a little pissed.

"What? But you told me to go all out. It's your own fault." The cat boy retorted.

"I know but… How could you do that to me, man?!" Kirishima began to sob.

"Crybaby," Izuku said with a derogatory look on his face. Eijiro flipped him off.

By now, everyone was extremely curious about whatever the hell they were talking.

" **Okay! In this scenario, the villains will go in first and five minutes later the heroes will move. The rest of the students will watch the confrontation with me from a control room.** " All Might gave the final explanation. " **It'd be better if the villains got into their character to give this exercise a little more realism, however, if things go too far, I'll stop the match.** " He then stared at Midoriya, waiting for something.

"So, I can go full villain…" Izuku pondered over the idea.

"Yep, I'm so glad I'm not against him," Eijiro commented.

"Haha… No, no, no like that… …Hehehe… There's still something missing." Izuku talked with himself, making the other students look at him weirdly. "AHAHAHAHA!" He laughed like a maniac startling everyone. "What do we have here?! Two new chew toys for me?" He looked at Bakugo and Todoroki with a sickening grin. "Master, you're too kind!" He turned to Yaoyorozu. "Well, heroes. Please make this worth it and don't break so easily, will ya?!" The nasty expression of a crazy villain was plastered on his face.

Even though they knew he was just acting, the rest of the students took a step back.

" _ **I wonder if making him a villain was a good idea…**_ " All Might thought a little scared of the cat boy.

"Ha?! You're looking down on me, shit face?!" Katsuki answered in kind.

"He." A smirk appeared on Izuku. "This is going to be too easy." Todoroki frowned at his words. He then took Momo's hand and began to walk inside the building. "Let's go, lady Yaoyorozu. We need to prepare the fireworks."

"Eh?" Momo was completely lost in all of this. "Ah, y-yes."

The cat boy looked over his shoulder one last time. "Come if you think you can stop us, _heroes._ Haahahahaha!" With that, he was gone.

"*Whistle* That was pretty scary." Denki was the first to break the silence.

"But that was so cool! Don't you think?" Mina asked the group, receiving some nods.

"I guess that's what you'd expect from an actor," Sero spoke with an uneasy smile.

"I liked the Old Spice one." Sato continued the conversation.

They began to move to the control room, leaving the hero team.

The last person to go was Kirishima, who stared at the two contestants, they stared back. "Give your best!" He said with a thumbs up and a smile then ran behind the others.

…

…

Inside the building.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Izuku asked with an apologetic smile.

"It was a little unexpected, I have to admit." Momo nodded. "But leaving that aside, do you have a plan?"

"Yeah, but let's both share our ideas." They arrived at the room with the bomb.

After a few minutes of planning.

"It's that even legal?" Yaoyorozu asked a bit worried about what her partner was suggesting.

"Can we do this, All Might?" Izuku asked over his transceiver in his ear.

" **I'll allow it.** "

"There you have it."

"*Sigh* Okay, though I don't know if I have enough lipids in my body to do this." The mature girl informed.

"Oh!" Izuku kneeled and opened his briefcase. "Will this help?" He tossed her a bar of chocolate.

"Yes thanks, but… why do you have chocolate in there?" She was even more confused.

"Reasons." He answered with an innocent smile.

Meanwhile in the control room.

"So, who do you think is going to win?" Uraraka asked the girls.

"Hmm… this is hard." Mina was thinking too hard.

"Both teams have a recommended student and a 1st place of the entrance exam," Jiro commented, bringing a good point.

" _ **So, they don't know Midoriya took the recommended exam as well… Well, I'm not going to be the one to spoil it.**_ "

"They're also the top 4 in the Quirk apprehension test from yesterday," Tenya spoke, moving his hand robotically.

"Ahg! This is too hard!" Mina yelled, already giving up. "Hey, team C, you look too serious over there. Who do you think is going to be the winner?"

"The villains, of course," Mineta answered without hesitation.

"You're just saying that because a girl is in the team." Denki accused.

"Hey! You're right, but it's also because Midoriya's in it." The midget responded without a trace of shame. "You weren't there in the entrance exam to see him play with the robots." Aoyama nodded in agreement.

"Play?" The students questioned.

"Hey…" Ashido approached her friend. "Why so serious, horn buddy?" She asked Kirishima.

"*Sigh* It just makes me uneasy to see him fight…" He answered.

"Why?"

"It's just… too unmanly."

That put her in the alert. For him to say something like that about his best friend. Now she was even more interested to see how things would play out.

At the same time outside the building.

"Just don't get in my way, half n' half," Katsuki warned his partner. "Deku is mine!"

"The same goes for you. Don't interfere with mine." Shoto responded.

Before the explosive teen could retaliate, All Might's voice echoed in their ears. " **Begin!** "

"Wait outside for a few seconds." The boy with heterochromia warned his partner.

"You don't give me orders!" The ash-blond teen ran inside without a single care, making his fellow hero sigh in exasperation.

A few moments early with the villains.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu. I know more or less what Bakugo is going to do. But what do you think Todoroki-kun will do?" Izuku asked his partner.

"Hmm… Good question." She began to ponder about it.

" _Let's see… he ha's a strong ice quirk, which he only uses to prove something to his father who he despises…_ " The cat boy began to analyze the information he had about Endeavor's son. " _He wants to show off to prove the strength of his Quirk and the best way to do that is to… …Oh no._ " He came to a conclusion. "Yaoyorozu, watch out!" He ran to his partner with a worried face as his whiskers caught a chilly sensation.

In just a second, the entire building was covered in ice.

All Might and Eijiro were trembling in the control room. "Is it over?" The redhead asked.

In a monitor they could see how at the same time the building was frozen, Midoriya was in mid-air with Yaoyorozu in his arms.

"That was too close~…" Izuku put the girl down. "You're okay?"

"Y-y-yes," Momo answered, trembling while hugging herself. The air was too cold and she had too much skin exposed. However, before she could say something else, she was embraced by the gentle texture of Izuku's kimono.

"This should help a little." He said, making sure she was completely covered.

"B-but, aren't you cold now?" She was grateful for the gesture, but this didn't solve anything if he was cold now.

"*Smirk* I have this kimono to warm those who need it. That's all. It's good that the first person I use it on is a beautiful maiden." She blushed a little with his words. "Besides, this temperature is like a walk in the park for me. A snow leopard or lynx can endure worse than this." He only uses winter clothes just to not discomfort people around him. It would be weird if he walked in a tank-top in mid-winter. "Now, I guess is time I go and greet our guests." He pulled something from one of the pockets of his utility belt. "But before I go. You can have this." The cat boy put an item on his partner's hands.

"A… screen?" She tilted her head seeing the crystal screen of the size of a phone.

To answer her curiosity, he touched the ring on his tail, lighting up the screen.

There she saw herself looking at said screen. Momo connected the dots, figuring out that there was a camera in Izuku's lenses. "I won't be able to communicate while fighting so I trust you to make the right call with the information I'll be providing you." While giving her a smile, he began to walk away. "I'm going now, Lady Yaoyorozu." His act of a villain came back.

"Um… Midoriya?"

"Yes?"

"That's the window…"

"I know."

"And we're on the third floor."

"I know."

With that, he was gone.

After a few seconds of silence in the room, Momo shook her head, trying to ignore the eccentric partner she had ended with and began to prepare her part of the plan.

…

…

Shoto Todoroki walked inside the building without any hurry to complete the trial, he trusted that his opponents were bound to the floor with ice.

Not too far from the entrance, he found the explosive boy frozen like his enemies should be.

"What the fuck did you do, shithead?!" The ice didn't deter a little bit of his personality.

"I freeze the building. I told you to wait outside for a little." Shoto didn't look intimidated by the blonde's attitude.

"This shit is gonna mess with my quirk, fucktard!" If this messed in some way his fight with Deku, this Zuko knockoff was dead.

"That doesn't matter. They both frozen like you anyway." While Todoroki said that, he kneeled and defrost the ice around Bakugo and adjusting his corporal temperature to normal.

"What did you say?!" The ash-blond grabbed his partner by the collar of his costume. "Then you'll let him free so I can crush him! Got it?!"

The bicolored haired teen slapped the hand away. "I don't know and don't care what's your quarrel with Midoriya. But I'll let him free when I'm close to retrieving the bomb, so you can be quiet already."

"As long as you get it… Shitty half n' half."

With that settle down, they walked to the next floor. They weren't in a hurry; their enemy wasn't going anywhere.

The villains weren't on the second floor either, so they made their way to the third.

The duo didn't talk to each other. They didn't have anything to talk about.

"So, what are you going to do if they're not frozen?"

"I'll just freeze them whole," Shoto answered.

"And what are you going to do when you encounter Deku, Bakugo?"

"Blow him to kingdom come and show that shitty nerd his place!" When Katsuki answered, the hero team noticed that those questions weren't made by their partner.

Turning their heads, they found a smirking Izuku walking in between them. The pair was shocked by how neither of them noticed the cat boy until now.

"You two are pathetic." His smirk grew wider, putting the Cheshire Cat to shame.

Without any word, Katsuki swung his right hand with an explosion ready. Shoto did the same.

The cat boy dodged, jumping backward.

When the smoke was gone. The ice armor on Shoto's left hand was gone and now had a small burn in its place. Katsuki, on the other hand, had his whole left leg frozen.

Izuku began to giggle.

"Watch it, fucker!" Yelled Bakugo, breaking the ice on his leg with an explosion.

"You're in the way, idiot…" Todoroki answered with cold anger.

"Hah?! I'm the one who's fighting Deku!" The blonde retorted.

"You clearly were too slow, just like your brain."

"You're dea—"

"Hahahahaha!" The laughter of their enemy stopped them from attacking each other.

"Don't laugh at me, you fucking basta—!" When Katsuki turned around to see the cat boy, he was surprised by not finding anyone there.

He and Shoto looked around but the cat boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Agh! You fucker let him get away!" the blonde blamed his partner

"It's your fault. If you weren't so loud and obnoxious…"

While they discussed a bit more, in the control room, the students were a little confused.

"Shouldn't they start to look for the bomb?" Sato asked his classmates.

"I guess this is what happens when there's no communication between partners," Jiro commented.

"To think that some of the tops of our class would get stuck with something so simple." Tenya shook his head in disapproval.

" **It's not something simple. People are sometimes too self-centered and if things don't go how they expected, the situation is bound to become chaos.** " All might begin to explain. " **What's worse it's that those people can't see their mistakes, so it's hard for them to change and correct themselves. And… well, this was just a bad pairing for those two. However, this is the best opportunity for them to learn. All of you should learn from this as well. That's why you are all here.** "

"Oh… As expected of the number one hero!" Iida exclaimed in awe. The other students had the same reaction.

"H-Hey…" Mina's voice grabbed their attention. She was sweating bullets and her expression was of a scared child. "W-What's that…?" She pointed at one of the screens.

Following her finger, the student froze when they saw what she was talking about. They saw Izuku stuck to the ceiling with his claws and the evilest grin they had seen was plastered on his face. The cat boy was just above the pair of heroes.

"And it has begun…" Eijiro said.

"He kinda looks like Patrick about to drop on Spongebob though…"

Everyone turned their heads very slowly to look at Kaminari, after an awkward silence they look back at the screen.

"You're right…" Ochako was the first one to agree. Now the cat boy looked silly instead of threatening.

"Great, you ruined the situation with a meme…" Kyoka complained.

"I couldn't help it, okay?" The electric boy defended himself.

…

Whatever, fucker!" Katsuki ended the dispute and walked away. "I'm going to look for Deku."

"I'm going for the bomb." Shoto walked in the opposite direction.

Before they were too far away from each other, Izuku landed between them with all the grace of a feline without making any sound.

The two heroes felt how someone grabbed their ankles. And soon enough, the duo was being pulled through the corridor at high speed.

The only thing they could do was to brace themselves and endure the pain of bouncing against the ground while trying to figure out how did Izuku got to their backs.

Finally, they were thrown into a room, the farthest from the staircase to the next floor.

"I don't think you understand that… we're not done playing, _heroes._ " The duo recovered from their little trip to see the smug on Izuku's face. "Let's have more fun together." As he said that, Midoriya disappeared behind the doorframe.

"Get back here, Deku!" Bakugo got up with his explosions and propel himself to the doorframe with them, just to find out that the shitty nerd was gone again. He looked up at the ceiling figuring that it was how he got them before, but this was not the case. "Fuck… STOP RUNNING AWAY AND FACE ME!"

…

"That's not manly at all!" Kirishima scolded. Disapproving of his brother's methods.

"So, he's just running away…" Sero commented a little disappointed.

"It's a valid approach to try and make them waste time, ribbit." Tsuyu analyzed with her index finger on her cheek. "But you would expect from Midoriya…" She trailed off.

"To not act so cowardly." Fumikage finished her sentence.

Uraraka frowned sadly, seeing how all the courage the cat boy showed in the entrance exam wasn't there anymore.

…

"It looks like, he's not letting us get away." Shoto came out of the room. "This probably means that the bomb is most likely to be on the next floor. Let's stick together for now."

Katsuki growled in exasperation, he was already in his boiling point but he had to comply… for now. They ran to the staircase.

"And why would I face you head-on, Bakugo?" They froze when the voice came from behind them.

Turning around, they saw the cat boy coming out of the room they just left. How he disappeared and appeared like that was getting on their nerves.

However, the class in the control room saw how he went outside the building through a window and enter through another without a single care that it was the second floor.

Bakugo launched himself immediately, refusing to let him get away this time.

"Wait…!" Todoroki tried to stop him but the explosive teen wasn't listening anymore.

When Katsuki was close enough, he swung his right.

Without breaking a sweat, Midoriya grabbed it and slammed the teen against the floor.

"You're too predictable, idiot. Always starting with a right swing." The cat boy looked at the explosive boy unimpressed. "It's that what you wante—" He stopped his mockery when the sound of ice coming for him reached his ears.

He jumped, dodging the attack, and bounce from one wall to the other using Gran Torino's technic to close the distance with his other opponent. He landed gracefully on top of Shoto's head, forcing him to kiss the floor.

"So, you can't freeze me whole. What's next?" He asked with his right foot still on top of the bicolor boy's head. "And don't tell me you didn't have a better strategy than to overwhelm me with raw power." Shoto gritted his teeth. "If only you have something like your father's Quirk… Isn't that too bad?"

…

"Hey… doesn't this look very bad for the hero team?" Mina asked a little scared.

"Midoriya is taking his role as a villain very seriously," Tenya commented. "Such dedication!"

"His role has nothing to do with it." Everyone looked at Kirishima. "This is how he actually fights. Tricks, attacking from behind, hit and run, and we can't hear what they're saying but I bet he's saying unmanly things to them so they get angry and make mistakes. He wants to get under their nerves." He clenched his fist.

"Why?" Uraraka asked a little shocked.

"Because a hero cannot afford to lose for the sake of everyone else. That's why he'll do anything to come out victorious." Eijiro finished. It wasn't like he didn't get it; he just didn't approve of it.

…

…

"Shut up!" Shoto yelled, triggering his ice quirk.

Izuku jumped away, avoiding it. Now, a part of the corridor was covered with a huge chunk of ice. Yet the cat boy smirked, noticing the frostbite on his opponent's body.

" _Damn it! Is he working for my stupid old man to force me to use my left side?_ " Todoroki thought in frustration.

" _I'm sorry, Todoroki-kun. It leaves an awful taste in my mouth to use your family issues._ " Izuku thought, though his façade didn't break. " _But if you continue like this you won't get far… better hit a wall now rather than later._ "

"DEKU!" Katsuki yelled as he came flying, angrier than before.

The green head moved his hand to catch the incoming right swing, however, the ash-blond use an explosion to get at his back, preparing an explosion.

Izuku just moved backward, passing the explosive hand over his shoulder and avoiding the attack. He then grabbed the arm and slammed Bakugo against the ground again.

Refusing to let it end like last time, Katsuki propelled himself from the ground and then rotated with his explosions while swinging a kick.

Seeing it coming from miles away. Izuku caught the kick and then grabbed the explosive boy by the throat and then slammed his body against the wall without letting go, finishing it by connecting a heavy blow with his knee on the stomach of his former bully while suffocating him.

"You seriously thought that by changing your movements a little, you could catch me off guard? I was waiting for it. I'm not stupid to think that you fall for the same trick twice."

…

…

"Damn, I thought Bakugo got him for a second there." Denki broke the silence.

"Midoriya read him like a book," Jiro commented.

"I know that he has a nasty attitude but I feel a bit sorry for Bakugo," Hanta said to his partner. Shoji nodded in agreement.

"You know? They kinda look like Itachi choking Sasuke." Kaminari broke the atmosphere.

"Can you stop with your references?!" Kyoka yelled at him.

…

…

"Maybe next time try something you'd never do. You could have an opportunity then." Midoriya smirked in mockery. "Now, get out of my face." He threw the foul-mouthed boy away as he looks at where Todoroki was supposed to be. However, the bicolor teen had already disappeared, making a run for the stairs the moment Bakugo grabbed the cat boy's attention. "He seriously thinks he can outrun me? *Smirk*."

After running many corridors, and turning many corners, the stairs were finally visible for Shoto. " _I'm going to get the bomb and be done with this._ " He thought, yet, when he stepped on the first stair, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Slow down there, buckaroo."

The next thing he knew was that he was flying back to the corridor.

"Leaving your partner back there to his own fate it's not what a hero would do, Elsa." Izuku stood on the way to the stairs. "*Sigh~* I guess trying to stop a bomb is a good reason though. If only you could run faster."

"Get out of my way." Shoto hissed through his teeth.

"You two really don't get it, do you?" Izuku scratched the back of his head, he wasn't even fazed by his attitude. "Either way, you shall not pass. My master is on the third floor guarding the bomb, and I rather she doesn't get her hands dirty. She has to stay pure, so I'll do everything for her even if I have to drown this world in blood for her to be happy."

" _Wow… that was so edgy, I almost get cut. And I'm dead._ " Neko's words embarrassed him a little, though his façade didn't falter.

"Don't make me the mastermind!" Momo yelled through the transceiver a little red in the cheeks.

Todoroki clenched his fist. He was trembling, not due to his quirk but for the fury he had. He didn't even notice that his ice armor was starting to melt.

"Get back here, Deku!" Katsuki yelled from a corner, barely staying on his feet while holding his stomach.

Izuku just made a motion with his hand for him to get away, like if he was some kind of pest. "By the way, you're melting."

Shoto was shocked, was he using his left side unconsciously? He ran at his opponent and began throwing punches and kicks. The son of the N. 2 Hero was running out of options, and the frustration didn't let him think straight, but if he could just touch Midoriya, all of this would be over.

Unfortunately for him, Izuku dodged every single one of them easily.

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME! YOU FUCKING NERD!" Bakugo exploded, launching himself at his target.

Izuku grabbed Shoto's left wrist while a smug grin appeared on his face, knowing Shoto wouldn't use his fire.

Although Todoroko knew what he was up to, it was already too late. Midoriya swung the bicolored boy like a flail to intercept the ash-blond teen. Throwing both of them away

"No, no, I'm done with this. You're simply not worth my time." Izuku shook his head in disapproval, though the smug in his face betrayed him. "I'll show some mercy, so get out of here and bring a real hero." The duo was at their limit in the rage department with his bullshittery. "Bring someone like Lemillion or Suneater." " _Though I have yet to see Amajiki-sempai in action._ " "Ah, I know. Bring me Endeavor." Shoto was the most affected by that. "He has your Quirk." Izuku pointed at Todoroki. "And your attitude." He then pointed at Katsuki. "But at least he gets things done. It's like the two of you in one but better."

The two heroes gritted their teeth so hard, they could break. The duo got up, ready to attack, yet they were halted in place when they felt a huge amount of bloodlust.

"I can't be clearer than that." The cocky tone was gone from Izuku's words. A shadow, now casted on his face, made his glare even more threatening. "If you can't stop me in your next attack, I'll end this game right here, right now. I'm done giving you more chances."

Back in the control room. All Might smiled when he heard Midoriya's words.

"I guess they can't win, huh?" Denki asked his classmates. Those two were so outclassed that it wasn't funny anymore.

" **That's not the case. Not at all.** " All Might answered. " **They can win by doing one thing only.** "

"And that is?" Sero asked a little exasperated that he let them hanging like that.

" **This trial is the one of combat, but the second exercise of it is teamwork. That's why you were placed in couples.** " The students felt dumb, it was so simple and they never considered. " **And I believe Young Midoriya is aware of this and it's actually forcing them to do it.** "

"What?! Why?!" Jiro asked, freaking out by the cat boy's decision. Wasn't that counterproductive?

" **I'm not so sure. You'll have to ask him after the match is over. But he just said this was their last chance. If those two don't work together, it's over.** " It honestly was evil. Izuku created discordance between those two and then force them to do the opposite. If they were truly strong, they'll get it, but still...

The symbol of peace couldn't help but smile nervously. Now he understood why Aizawa was so wary of Izuku. Second day and he's already testing the resolve of his classmates.

"God damn it…" Mina heard her friend Ejiro. She found him with a big grin on his face. "Don't be manly and unmanly at the same time. It's freaking disgusting." In contrast with his words, his grin refused to fade away.

"Just get out and don't waste my time." Izuku had the audacity to turn around and give them his back, walking to the stairs. " _Am I being too harsh on them?_ "

" _You already said it. Better for them to get stuck now than in a real situation._ " Neko reassured him.

The duo was frustrated. This was the first time any of them felt that way.

" _How's fucking Deku so strong?!_ " Bakugo yelled in his head. " _No more opportunities?! So, you were just playing?!_ " Then, Izuku's words echoed in hishead. ' _Maybe next time try something you'd never do._ '

Shoto was having similar thoughts. " _Why are you getting in my way?! I have to show that old man his place! What do I have to do to win?!_ " ' _You two don't get it, do you?_ ' Izuku's voice came to his mind.

' _It's like the two of you in one._ ' Their eyes widened as the realization hit them like a truck.

"Bakugo…" Todoroko called his partner.

"Yeah…" He already knew.

Izuku turned around when he heard footsteps coming for him. A grin appeared when he saw the two heroes coming for him at the same time. "I told you, no more games!" He rushed to meet them.

Shoto created a wall of ice just in time to stop his advance.

Then Katsuki blew it with a big explosion, blinding the cat boy with the smoke and the ice fragments.

From the smoke came Todoroki's right hand, ready to freeze him.

Izuku was able to back away, however, his stomach was already covered with ice. A simple swipe of his claws was enough to get rid of it, though the damage was already done.

When the smoke cleared out, it showed a grinning Bakugo and a focused Todoroki.

The ash-blonde launched himself with explosions while the bicolor teen sent a wave of ice forward.

The green head jumped, beginning to bounce from wall to wall, meeting Bakugo in the air. Yet, with a quick turn, Izuku bounced from the ceiling, passing his middle school bully.

" _Fuck, he's going for half n' half!_ " He changed his directions immediately.

Todoroki wasn't able to see it, so he made a prediction. He created ice stalagmites at his back.

Izuku was forced to jump away. However, he was grabbed by the arm.

Using explosions to gain speed, Bakugo slammed Midoriya against the floor. It felt good to returned the favor, but he knew that it wasn't enough to stop the cat boy, so he held his left arm, aiming at the floor. Izuku jumped away in time to avoid the explosion.

"GO!" Katsuki yelled as he assaulted his opponent with a barrage of explosions, forcing him to back away.

Todoroki didn't think twice and made a run for the stairs, as he ascended to the next floor, he clogged it with ice, making it extra thick so he couldn't be followed.

"Now it's only you and me, Deku!"

"And what makes you think you're a match for me without your partner?" The cocky Izuku was back. "Well, I won't knock you down immediately for making this a little more interesting."

"I'm done with that." Katsuki held his right arm in front of him. "You already know about my brace, right? Fucking stalker."

" **Bakugo, my boy, stop this!** " All Might ordered, already knowing where this was going. " **you'll kill him!**

"If I don't hit him, he won't die—" Bakugo was moving his hand closer to the pin when Izuku suddenly appeared in front of him, holding both arms away from each other.

"No one is going to wait for you to do it, Allahu Akbar." Izuku aimed his knee at Bakugo's stomach, but the ash-blonde block it with his own. He couldn't respond to the headbutt though. "Next time, save your words and just do it." Izuku walked away.

"G-get back here!" Katsuki, disoriented, yelled from the ground.

"As I promise, I didn't knock you. But don't bother coming anymore." He didn't look behind. " _Let's not rush. Yaoyorozu can stop Todoroki while I get there… My stamina is a little low, so let's take it calmly to get there._

Katsuki saw Deku jump from a window to the next floor.

"Don't… you dare… LOOK DOWN ON ME!" Bakugo only saw red now.

Todoroki kept running. " _Bakugo is not going to last long against Midoriya alone. I need to find the bomb quickly. Midoriya said it was on this floor._ " He stopped when he heard a noise coming from a room nearby.

The bicolor teen moved quietly next to the entrance and took a glimpse of what was inside. There was Yaoyorozu with the bomb.

" _Now, what do I do to deal with her?_ " He asked himself.

"Todoroki should be here soon." Momo deduced, creating a metal pole. "Everything is ready anyway." She stared at the entrance, ready for anything. She had used the last of her reserves of lipids with that pole. Now, she had to gamble everything on Midoriya's plan.

" _Everything is ready? Traps?_ " Shoto pondered on the possibilities. "All Might, how much time do I have left?" He whispered.

" **A minute and a half.** " It was the response.

" _Damn it. We wasted too much time with Midoriya._ " He cursed. " _Not point in thinking about it. I'll just overwhelm her and everything she throws at me._ " With that decided, he rushed into the room.

And just at the entrance, he felt how a thin thread broke with his feet.

*Boom* A cannon placed in a corner fired a capturing net, hitting its mark, holding his arms against his torso.

Momo was already running at him with her pole ready.

Todoroki froze the net and broke it. However, he was blinded by the kimono thrown at his face, allowing Yaoyorozu to connect her first hit at his side.

The girl kept attacking. " _Don't let him think._ " She thought. Soon enough, her superiority in close combat began to shine, until Todoroki finally managed to catch the pole with his right hand.

Momo didn't have other option than to let go of the pole, avoiding the incoming ice through it and jump away to dodge the ice coming from his leg.

Unfortunately, she slipped with the ice from when Todoroki froze the building, falling hard.

She tried to get up, but… "Ouch." She twisted her ankle, making her unable to get up. She still tried though, but it was of no use. " _Damn it, Midoriya wouldn't be taken down so stupidly._ "

"Just stay there," Todoroki advised as he walked to the bomb.

"Shouldn't you be in a hurry to retrieve the bomb?" Midoriya's voice whispering into his ear, sending chills down his spine.

With a hit to his side, Shoto was sent flying to a corner, away from the bomb.

"You have some nerves to hurt my lady Yaoyorozu, punk…" He extended his claws. "The price for that is your bloo—" Before he could finish, Katsuki came flying from a window.

Without any word or care, just as he landed, Bakugo pulled the pin of his grenade brace, aiming at Deku.

" _Move!_ " Neko yelled, knowing very well that the cat boy could dodge it.

" _Not happening,_ " Izuku answered, knowing that Momo was at his back. He just pulled something from his mane and threw it at the ash-blonde.

Whatever it was, it passed next to Katsuki's left cheek. "Ha. Miss me, you fucker, Now die!"

*BOOM*

Due to their long fight, there was a lot more sweat stored in the brace, which created an explosion that blew up half of the building.

Bakugo was shot backward because of the recoil. He was surprised that the moment he hit the wall, something soft was there to catch him. " _An airbag? But how the fuck…?_ " Then he remembered the moment Izuku threw something at him. " _That fucker protected me from my own attack?_ "

Momo was terrified. She had closed her eyes in fear while she braced herself. Now that the explosion had ended, she didn't felt pain anywhere except her ankle which was a good thing, though she felt that something was holding her tightly.

"Are you okay, my lady?" Izuku's voice made her eyes to shot wide open.

She found herself in his embrace, in between his legs. He was the perfect shield.

Momo looked at him in shock as he just looked back with a tender smile on his face. In front of them was a huge hole where half of the building should've been.

"Hm? M' Lady?" Izuku asked again when she didn't answer.

"I'm… fine…" She barely said due to her shock, the extra light in the room made Midoriya look… different in her eyes.

"I'm glad." He gave her a bright smile. But her lack of response worried him. "It's there something wrong?"

"I… thought that… back there … I was going to…" Her eyes began to water a little.

"Ah, yes, yes, yes, it was pretty scary, right?" Izuku put her against his chest with a hug while rubbing her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm here for anything you need. I'll keep you safe, my lady. Even if I have to put my life in the line, I will always keep you safe."

Even though Momo knew it was just an act, she grasped his suit tightly.

"This isn't what I was expecting." Izuku looked over his shoulder when he heard Shoto's voice. The bicolor teen was now next to the bomb. "But I'll take it." He placed his left hand over the weapon.

3… 2… 1…

A smirk appeared in Midoriya's face. " **VILLAIN TEAM WINS!** " All Might's announcement shocked everyone.

"WHAAAAT?!" The students in the control room shouted at the same time.

"B-B-B-But the hero team got the bomb." Denki stuttered, not understanding the situation, the rest nodded in agreement.

" **Let's hear it from them, shall we?** " All Might turned the speakers on so they could hear the teams.

" _I… lost… to Deku…?!_ " Bakugo still couldn't believe it.

"How… but I…" Todoroki was in the same situation.

"Hehehe…" They both looked at Izuku how was now carrying Momo bridal style. "Isn't my master just the best?" He rubbed his cheek against Yaoyorozu's forehead, making her squint her eyes cutely like a baby. "The bomb you got is a counterfeit created by lady Yoayorozu's Quirk. The real one is on the fifth floor in a dark room where only someone with night vision can defend it. And with my glasses, you don't get to see my glowing eyes anymore. There are also a bunch of traps like that cannon in the fourth and fifth floor."

"But… you said it was in the third…" Todoroki argued.

An evil grin appeared in Izuku's face. "And you believed me. Why would I tell you where it was except than to lead you to a trap?"

Everyone was in silence as they understood that from the very beginning, the hero team had lost. All this time Izuku was toying with them.

"How's that legal?" Jiro complained to her teacher.

" **It's a possibility if you take young Yaoyorozu's Quirk into consideration. They also asked for permission beforehand.** " He explained.

"This is why he's so terrifying. It's not his Quirk but his mind you should be wary of." Eijiro concluded.

"Hey… I always wondered… what did he do to you to fear him so much?" Mina asked her horn buddy.

"During a spar, I told him to take it seriously. So, he attacked the only place I didn't harden…"

"And that place was…" The pink girl asked, her curiosity reaching its peak. The others were in the same position.

The redhead looked at the floor in shame, the trauma visible in his face. "My asshole…" He confessed.

Everyone covered their mouths, but not due to shock or pity, but to prevent their laughter to burst free.

"C-Come again? H-how?" Mina wasn't doing that great either.

"Have you watched Naruto?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah… Oh, Oooh…" She got it.

"After that furtive attack, I lost my hardening and he just pummeled me." He continued. "That day I lost a little of my manliness, but I learned a valuable lesson… Never left your asshole unprotected." And that did it.

"Pff-Hahahahahaha!" Everyone began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hehehe." Eijiro laughed with them. "Laugh now, but if you ever go against him, be wary if he gets behind you. That also goes for the girls."

Everyone went quiet. After what they witnessed today, they believed him.

" **Let's go back with everyone to get your critique!** " All Might appeared next to Bakugo. The ash-blonde didn't respond.

"Ah, just give me a second," Izuku said, putting Momo on the floor. "Wait a sec while I get my briefcase."

When he walked away was when Momo saw it, her eyes widening in horror as he saw the nasty burned on Midoriya's back, part of his bodysuit was gone too. "Midro…riya…"

"Hm? Just wait, I got something for you." He continued with his task.

"But your back is…!" She shouted.

"Ah… just a little price to pay for your safety, don't mind it that much." He came back with his item and opened it. "Here, it'll help with the pain." He gave her pain killers and anti-inflammatories with a little bottle of water.

"Eh? Your briefcase is a…"

"A first aid kit." He finished for her. "I want to give anyone in need the time to get to the hospital if the opportunity ever presented itself."

"But the chocolate…"

"A great anti-stress to soothe anyone in distress." He smiled. "Ah, let me get my portable airbag and we're good to go." He walked away again. "The person who made my equipment makes me carry four of this at any time just in case I fall from very high up. Hehehe. I think it's an exaggeration though." He explained.

With his kimono on and the first aid kit on his tail, he carried Momo to the control room.

…

…

" **Very well. Who can tell who was the MVP and why?** " The symbol of peace asked his students.

"Yes!" Momo raised her hand. Now that she had calm down, she was back to her normal self.

"Me too," Midoriya spoke, with his tail high in the air.

Their faces were serious, but the fact that Momo was still being carried by Izuku took the seriousness away.

" **Ah, eh… I was hoping that someone else outside of the participants would answer, but go ahead you two.** " He allowed them to continue, assuming they reached the same conclusion.

"The MVP obviously was…" The duo talked at the same time. "Midoriya/Yaoyorozu." And then they said the name of their partner. They looked at each other with a frown on their faces.

"You were the MVP, you deal with Bakugo and Todoroki for most of the time and you also came with a better plan," Yaoyorozu explained, standing her ground.

"No, no, no. Without the usage of your Quirk, we would've lost, you're the key factor in this exercise. You also stay to defend the counterfeit to make it more realistic. Staying to defend is a simpler and more effective course of action." He did the same.

"No, I disagree. You went ahead to gain us time and you even got the upper hand against two people while I couldn't handle Todoroki by myself." She continued, not backing out.

"I'll have you know that you did a splendid job holding Todoroki while I got there. And if it wasn't because of me and how much I pushed them, Bakugo would've never had done that last explosion." Izuku wasn't backing away either.

If it wasn't because she was in his arms, all of this would've looked a lot more serious.

" _So, these two fight because the other doesn't want to take the credit?_ " The rest of the class thought. " _Aren't they… too precious?_ " They came to a shocking revelation.

" **Okay, calm down. How about you both get the MVP?** " A nervous AllMight tried to settle their quarrel.

They looked at each other and then… "Hmph!" They looked away with a pout.

" _Stop being cute, God damn it!_ " The class thought with mix-feelings in their heads.

*Stareeee~* It was at that moment Momo felt the stares of the other girls piercing her. "Wha-what?" She asked nervously.

"Aren't you awfully comfortable there?" Mina asked with an accusatory look.

"Eh?!" Yaoyorozu blushed, getting self-conscious about her situation. "I-I can't help it. Midroiya won't let me walk by myself."

" _You lucky bastard._ " Some of the males though. Mineta was the most jealous of them all.

"That reminds me. We need to go see Recovery Girl." Izuku said as he walked to the door with Momo in his arms. "We won't be here to watch the next match but I think we'll be back for the rest of them."

"Wait." Todoroki's voice stopped him in his track. "You could've finished the match from the very beginning, couldn't you?" Izuku nodded it, surprising everyone "…Why didn't you do it?" He was confused, Shoto tried it after all so he couldn't get his reasoning.

"What would've been the point in that?" Izuku answered. "Last time I did it I didn't learn anything until I got my ass whooped. Not only that but would you had learned anything if I just knocked you down?" Shoto was in silence. "This is a school and I came to learn how to be a hero and it should be the same for you. I though Aizawa-sensei left that clear yesterday." They left the room but not before he glanced at Bakugo. " _What's his problem?_ " Izuku wondered, never seeing his childhood friend in that depressed state before.

"So, he didn't finish it from the beginning because he wanted to learn, risking his victory. But he never did because he won from the beginning…" Denki tried to summarize. "Agh! It's so confusing! He's so confusing!" He scratched his head in exasperation, his brain hurting in the process.

…

…

"I still think you should've taken the MVP…" Momo brought the subject back on their way to the infirmary.

"We both got it. Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because I was so pathetic. I injured myself by dodging a simple attack and you didn't only keep the pace with them but you had the upper hand." She explained with a melancholic face. "I am supposed to be a recommended student just like you or Todoroki… Do I even deserved to be one?" The girl bit her lips in frustration.

"Stop that." They looked at each other. "Mistakes happens. And didn't you hear me when I said why we were here? We're here to learn. Just give it some time and you will become a great hero." He gave her the same tender smile as before.

"How can you be so sure?" Yaoyorozu wasn't convinced yet.

"Because your Quirk is the most awesome and practical out of everyone in our class." She blushed a little. "You're also super smart, have a great sense of justice." He continued, oblivious of the girl's state that was getting redder and redder. "Your beauty will probably make you really popular with the civilians and—" Two hands made their way to his mouth, silencing him.

"I-I get it. Please stop, it's very embarrassing." She said, trying to hide her tomato face, even though it was impossible.

They walked in silence for a little. "And your very humble for someone of your status, making you super approachable." He finished when she lowered her guard.

"W-Wha-What did I said?!" She raised her voice while she hit his chest repeatedly with the side of her fists. But it was so lightly that only made him chuckle. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Jeez…" The blush in her face refusing to fade away. Her heart, pounding profusely inside her chest. "I know it was an act, but you sounded very convincing back then, after the explosion."

"Well, that might be because I wasn't acting when I said what I said…" That surprised her. "So, if you ever need to rely on someone. I'm always here."

After another blush settled down, a smile sprouted on her face as she rested her head against his chest. "You're honestly too dangerous… _for women._ " She thought the last part.

"What?" Izuku was very confused. "Ah! Sorry! Did I hurt you with one of my claws?!" He entered full panic mode, jumping to conclusions.

"Hahahaha!" She just laughed at him, confusing him even more.

It was just like the first time they met. A good laugh was all she needed.

…

…

After a short period of time, and a good scolding from Recovery girl for always getting hurt, the duo was back at the control room.

" **You two are back! Good, the next match is about to start!** " All Might greeted them.

Izuku looked at the screens. It was Eijiro and Mineta as the heroes against Uraraka and Iida as the villains.

"Hey, Hey, Midori." Mina approached him. "Who do you think is going to win? I'm betting on Kirishima!" She pointed at herself with a smile.

"Eijiro is strong but the fact that Ocha-chan is in the other team just render him useless." He said.

"Eh? Why?" She asked again.

"Let's see it. You'll find out soon." The girl tilted her head in wonder while Midoriya spared another glance at Katsuki. " _Seriously, what's his deal?_ "

The match began, but nothing happened right away. The villain team decided to stay with the bomb and defend.

The hero team would've had a hard time finding the room with the bomb if it wasn't for Uraraka's laughter due to Iida's horrible villain acting.

"Okay, what do we do?" Mineta asked his partner, whispering.

"I have a plan." The redhead responded.

"Oh, as expected of Midoriya's friend. What's the plan?" The midget inquired.

Eijiro just grabbed Mineta with one hand and ran inside. "Catch the bomb!" Kirishima threw the little man towards their objective.

"This isn't a plan!" Minoru exclaimed as he flew, crying.

Tenya, having quick reflexes, moved the bomb away with his high speed.

"Fuuuck!" Mineta screamed as he missed, falling face first.

Eijiro, noticing that his plan didn't work, and went for plan b. A manly rush to the bomb disregarding any common sense what so ever, planning to take down anyone who stepped in his way.

Unfortunately, what got in his way was Uraraka. Who stopped him in his track, without doing anything.

"Uraraka, out of my way. I'm not going to hit a woman. That's unmanly!" Eijiro exclaimed.

"I knew it!" She shout-whispered in excitement. She had tried to think like Deku-kun and it paid off.

Waaa…" Ashido said as a sweat drop ran down her temple. "I get it now…" She didn't need to hear it to understand what was happening.

Ochako just touched him. Immobilizing the AFO successor as he hit the ceiling. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't move from that spot.

"What now, genius?!" Mineta yelled while he was being cornered by Iida.

"Ha ha ha, you foolish heroes though you could defeat me?!" Iida mocked in his terrible acting.

"Pfffft—" Uraraka tried to contain her laughter as she walked to her partner to finish the match.

" _Shit, shit, shit. Izuku makes all of this look so easy!_ " Eijiro thought, entering panic mode. " _There's only one way!_ " He readied his right arm, hardening while applying One for all into it. "Get ready!" He yelled as he swung downward.

The air pressure made a hole in the ground and then trespassed the floors beneath.

Uraraka and Iida screamed in fear, forgetting for a moment the midget.

" _Holy shit! This is what he meant._ " Mineta thought.

When the wind settled down, the little guy made a run for the bomb.

"I won't let you!" Tenya exclaimed, however when he attempted to move, he found himself stuck to the ground. Multiple purple balls were bounding him to the floor. "Uraraka!" He called his partner.

She didn't think twice before she started running behind the little pervert.

"Waaaa!" Mineta screamed as he dropped more balls behind him, making the job harder for his chaser. Finally, he jumped and hug the bomb.

Uraraka grabbed him, trying her hardest to pull him away, she had 3 seconds. But the little guy had used his quirk to stuck himself to the weapon.

"Aha! A girl is trying to grab me! Do it more!" He exclaimed with a perverted face, forgetting that his head was bleeding.

"Ugh." Ochako cringed, releasing him immediately.

" **Hero team wins!** " All Might ended the match. " **Now get back here. Except you, young Kirishima. You go to the infirmary immediately.** " The arm of his successor was broken after all. " _ **He still needs better control, but at least it doesn't look as bad as the one from the entrance exam.**_ "

Meanwhile, Izuku was paying attention to Bakugo, who was biting his lips in frustration.

The three students came back.

" **So, again. Who was the MVP?** " The teacher asked.

And again, the first ones to raise their hands was Momo and Izuku.

" _Are they going to fight again?_ " Their classmates wondered.

They looked at each other.

"It's Iida, right?" Izuku asked the rich girl.

"Mhm." She nodded.

"What? Not Kirishima or Mineta, even though they won?" Sato asked. The other students shared his opinion.

"*Gasp*" Tenya was surprised that they thought so highly of him.

"Eijiro-kun didn't have a proper plan and was handled easily by O-Ocha-chan. He also Injured himself. His last attack was also very dangerous not only to his teammate and opponents but that was very close to the weapon, if it was a real one, he could've endangered many lives." Izuku explained. Saying that embarrassing nickname was harder when Ochako was around.

"Uraraka-san gave away their position by laughing and didn't take the exercise seriously enough. She should have also used the capturing tape on Kirishima when she neutralized him, but because she didn't, he was free to use his Quirk." Momo continued after her partner.

"Mineta freaked out in the middle of the fight. If it wasn't because Eijiro intervened, he would've been captured. Their communication wasn't the best either, If I was to put what happened into words, I'd say they were lucky. You shouldn't rely on luck when it comes to saving lives." Izuku finished his part.

"Iida, though he made few mistakes, he was the one who took it more seriously, always focusing on keeping safe the weapon, knowing the battle would be around it. He got caught off guard by that last desperate attack, unfortunately. But with all of this, he's the one who did the best." Yaoyorozu finished.

" _ **Holy crap, these two. They said it all! I don't think I can win against their combo.**_ " All Might was trembling nervously. " **C-Correct answer!** "

The matches continued.

While one of them took place, Mineta approached Midoriya.

"Hey Midoriya, pst, pst, pst." He whispered.

"I'm not an actual cat, don't call me like that," Izuku answered a little annoyed.

" _Yes, you are._ " Neko intervened.

" _They don't know that yet,_ " Izuku responded to her. "What do you want?"

"I want details." The midget spoke.

"Of what?"

"Hagakure, of course! You saw her. Give me the juicy details. Be a pal." The purple boy let out his intentions.

"So, you want to know, huh?"

"Yes."

"Everything?"

"Yes!" He was getting excited.

"Then see it for yourself," Midoriya answered with an evil grin in his face.

"I can't!" Minoru screamed, grabbing Izuku's kimono in desperation.

"Not my problem." Izuku decided to ignore him. "By the way. I think you just became enemy number 1 for the girls." Izuku informed while pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

There were the six girls, glaring at Mineta while hugging Hagakure protectively. Thanks to Jiro's super hearing they knew it all.

"And I know you can't see it, but Hagakure is literally killing you with her glare," Izuku announced. He could only see her face because she was using the mantle of before, to cover herself whenever Izuku was around. And of course, Midoriya had left the room when Hagakure's match came.

Minoru was sweating profusely, fearing for his life.

 **XOX**

The trial of battle finally ended, and they were outside now.

During the matches, the cat boy had pay attention to his explosive bully, not so explosive now.

" **Excellent work! Apart from Young Kirishima, there were no big injuries! You all did wonderfully!** " All Might congratulated, then glance at Katsuki. " _ **Bakugo, my boy… a clump of self-confidence… An inflated heart is a fragile one! As a teacher, I need to give him some counseling right away! But at the moment!**_ " He coughed into his hand, covering his blood from his students.

"Wow, it took me so long to figure you out…" Everyone turned to look at Midoriya, in curiosity. "Hey, Bakugo… How does it feel to lose before me?" A cocky grin plastered on his face.

Everyone became worried. Why was he doing such a thing?

"What do you want, Deku?" Katsuki answered in a cold tone.

"Wow, it's that bad that you don't even yell or curse, huh? God, you're pathetic." Bakugo clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Hey, bro. That's a little too much…" Kirishima tried to stop him.

" **Young Midoriya, that's enough—** " The symbol of peace put his hand over his shoulder, however, it was immediately slapped away, surprising everyone.

"All Might, be quiet." Everyone wondered what got into him. This wasn't the kind Midoriya they knew. "So, you thought you were always going to be the big fish, but now a reality check slapped you right in the face. You don't even know what to do. God, all of this would be easier if you knew how to properly talk, but all you do is to yell and insult." Izuku continued with his harsh words. "Do you really think a real hero does what you do? Does a hero forget their mission just for a stupid grudge against his childhood friend? Does a real hero blow his quirk next to a fucking bomb endangering many lives?! What the hell?! And you want to surpass All Might like this?! An egocentric asshole who thinks he's the protagonist of the world and that everything is going to be given to you in a silver plate just because 'I'm more awesome than everyone else'. Don't make me laugh." Izuku was now in front of Katsuki. The ash-blonde threw a punch but it was caught effortlessly. "You're harsh against everyone… but you're even more harsh against yourself. Not knowing how to properly communicate what you feel and end with the wrong answer and with zero progress." His tone changed from one of anger to one of pity. "'Because a hero never loses'… That's what you said when watching All Might saving people. Well, I got news for you. There isn't a hero who hasn't lost in their life!" The meaning of that last statement hit hard because implied that not even All Might was invisible. "But that's fine. Because you can learn a lot more from a defeat so in the future you can be better… But if you cannot even see that then… … …You're just a Deku!"

Katsuki's eyes widened. The weight of that last word coming from his mouth was the last jab. His mouth was open, but no words came out of it.

The little group of yesterday also knew how hard had to hit Bakugo.

Izuku walked away, done with him.

" **Young Midoriya, see me after class. We need to talk.** " That was an order as a teacher.

The cat boy turned his head with an innocent and refreshed smile. "Of course, sir."

 **XOX**

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

While everyone was packing their thing up. Mineta approached Midoriya… again.

"Hey, Midoriya."

"I'm not telling you anything about Hagakure, no matter what you offer," Izuku answered with a derogatory look.

"No, no, it's not that."

"Then?"

"I want to know your secret." The midget said with a serious face.

"Secret for what?" That caught him off guard.

"How are you so damn popular with girls?" Minoru hit the desk to give it more dramatism.

"Wut?" Okay, he lost him.

"Don't play dumb. You're trying to make a harem for you, aren't you? The way you act with Yaoyorozu, that stupidly cute nickname for Uraraka. This is the second day and you already got a marriage proposal from Hagakure. It's plenty obvious!"

Izuku was in shock, his brain was failing him. He didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that they were the last people in the classroom by now.

"I… I honestly don't know what you're talking about." The cat boy responded.

"You liar!" Minoru insisted.

"No, I'm serious about this. I won't deny that the prospect of a girlfriend isn't appealing. But I've never had those intentions or motives. My only focus right now it's to be a great hero and follow the path I have chosen." Izuku clarified. "By the way, Mineta-kun. I risk it for you yesterday. Even though it was a lie, but now that I know a little bit more about you, I want to know what are your intentions. What are you aiming for by assisting to U.A.?" Now he was in the offensive.

"Eh?!" It was him who was caught off guard this time. "I-I want to be a super cool hero."

"Why?" Izuku wasn't satisfied with just that.

"So, everyone admires me, and all the girls will fall for me! Isn't great?!" He said, shamelessly with a blush in his face.

" _He's an idiot,_ " Neko said.

" _He's an idiot._ " Izuku thought.

" _He's an idiot._ " Kyoka, who was behind the wall, listening in case that Mineta tried something or that maybe Midoriya showed his true colors due to being alone, thought.

"*Sigh* Listen, Mineta. I'm going to be honest with you, just like I was with Bakugo." Midoriya spoke with a stern face. "Does a super cool hero would say something like that? Do you see All Might trying to get women just because he's the number 1 hero?"

"… No…" At least he wasn't that naïve.

"Being a hero doesn't make you cool. You're cool because you're a hero. Or that's what I think." Mineta was in silence. "Mineta-kun. Being a hero won't be pretty nor will it be easy. You put yourself in danger for the sake of others. And being cool is just for the best of the best, that's honestly a very hard dream to achieve." Izuku stood up with his backpack ready. "If you're not up for the task and you're going freak out in a moment of need. You should probably quit." That shook Minoru's mind. "I know it's bad coming from the person that said that wanted to protect your dream, but… you're going to put yourself and others in danger if you continue like this." Izuku walked away, feeling bad for the little fellow.

The cat boy didn't make it far before he was grabbed by his jacket.

"Then… Teach me… how to be a super cool hero." Mineta said without looking at his face.

Izuku smiled. "It's going to be hard. And you'll probably want to quit."

"It's fine… You'll put me back on track."

"All right, then from tomorrow onwards, we'll train after class, okay?" He informed the purple guy.

"Eh? Every day?" Minoru had a worried face. Izuku just gave him the look of 'I knew you'll quit' "Ah, It's okay! I'll try my best!" He corrected himself in a hurry.

"*Smile* Then let's go." He waited for the little guy.

"Hey, on an unrelated note. Who do you think it's the prettiest girl in the classroom?" The midget was back to being himself, though it looked that he restrained himself a little with his words.

"Hmm. Hagakure probably. Jiro-san it's pretty cute too." Izuku actually answered.

"Jiro? No, no, no. She lacks too much in the bust department. Yaoyorozu is definitely on the top."

"You don't get it. It's because of that, that Jiro is the cutest one, lewd thoughts don't come to your mind and you just want to protect her." Izuku stood his ground.

"Well, if you say so…" Mineta decided not to argue with him. "I'm actually surprised you answered."

"Well… I'm a male after all." They left.

Behind a corner, Kyoka was covering her red face with bot hand. She was angry at Mineta and embarrassed for Midoriya's comment. "Idiots…"

 **XOX**

Aizawa was already trying to sleep when the door of the teacher's room swung open, revealing the problem cat child.

Izuku had already departed ways from Minoru because he had things to do. "Aizawa-sensei!" Shota let out a sigh, unzipping his sleeping bag. "I just came to inform you we won't train today; I have some plans." With a satisfied smile, Shota zipped the sleeping bag back up. "By the way, where's All Might?"

"Next room, my kitten." Midnight answered with a smile. Izuku thanked her and left. "Come back so we spend quality time together!" He heard her behind the door.

…

…

"Even if you did it for a good cause. Don't you think you went a little too far, young Midoriya?" Small Might had his armed crossed.

"That was pretty mild if you ask me," Izuku answered with an innocent face.

"Mild, you say?" Yagi sweatdropped.

"Nothing will get through his thick skull if you're not remotely close at his level. And if I didn't say anything at that moment, later he'd lash out and not listen to anything. That's Bakugo for you." He shrugged.

"Even though, the other could change the way they think of you?"

"Pretty cheap, don't you think?" He wasn't worried at all.

"*Sigh~* You're an odd one, my boy. But as long as you get it; I'll leave it that way. Hopefully, you reached him." Toshinori smiled. "By the way… I wanted to ask for a while… what's happening to your tail?" He pointed at it.

Izuku let out an exasperated sigh, seeing the green ember from before coming from it. "D-don't mind it, please." He begged as he stood up, walking to the door. "Give me a moment." He opened the door. "Come." All Might stood up. "Ah, not you Yagi-san." That confused the adult.

Now outside, Izuku massaged the bridge of his nose.

"So, you can see me, huh?" A feminine voice said.

"Yeah." He answered. " _Why can I do that anyway?_ "

" _Well, since that day with the little girl, this power has been getting a little more powerful. But I guess it's because she has a strong will for her to be so clear._ " Neko answered his doubts. " _Ah, well, it should be obvious with the ember, but this doesn't consume much of your vital energy. Just don't get crazy with it._ "

"Oh man, that's so awesome! You have no idea how lonely is to be a spirit!" The excited voice came from a floating beautiful woman with short black hair, fair skin, and a voluptuous yet muscular body. She was wearing a dark, sleeveless bodysuit with a high collar, yellow elbow-length gloves, and white knee-high boots. Around her waist was a belt with an angular golden buckle, a small cape attached around the back which hung down to her knees, and over her shoulders was a longer cape, buttoned to the shoulders of her bodysuit. "Hey! Let's talk for a while! My name is Nana. Nana Shimura. The former seventh user of One for All and master of the one and only All Might! Nice to meet you, Midoriya!" She introduced herself, her smile was playful yet mature. Though she was sitting in the air, upside down.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too… So, that's why you're always around him?" He inquired.

"Well, I don't have anything else to do than to watch over him. Ah, but I sometimes get bored and take a stroll around." She answered. "But with you, now I can go and talk to you to kill the time. You'll hear me, right? Of course, you'll do it, you're a hero after all."

"Yeah… By the way, do I tell him about you?"

"Nah, don't do it. He blames himself for my death, knowing that I'm still around will just give him more troubles, like. 'Ah, my master can't even rest, I'm a failure' or something like that and get depressed" Nana dismissed the idea. "Hey, hey, hey. Want to hear how was society before Toshi came around?"

And just like that, Izuku's life got a little more interesting.

 **XOX**

After a short chat with Nana. And checking on Mei (Who decided to stay in the workshop for another day) Izuku decided to leave.

"Sorry, did I make you wait too much?" The cat boy asked with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry. I called ya out of the blue anyway." Death Arms responded; he was chilling on his bike. "Shall we get goin'?"

The cat boy got on the bike and they were off.

"We'll go to your house first so you can change your uniform." The pro hero informed.

After he changed and notified his mother about his plans for today, they were off again towards their destination.

"Where are we going anyway?" Izuku finally asked the question that had been bothering him.

"We're going to a mental institute." The big guy answered. "I'm doing a lot of community service recently, so they hit me up. It's their anniversary or something so they wanted to do something special. They thought that if the patients met pro heroes it could make their day or even help them somehow. I couldn't say no."

"It sounds awesome! I respect you even more now!" Izuku said with a chuckle.

"What?! You didn't respect me before?!" The cat boy just laughed harder. He was just playing with him. "Whatever. To tell you the truth, it's not that we lack personnel. There are other agencies involved, you're here because you can help with a little problem."

"Don't worry, I'm honored you thought in me for this. Whatever it is, leave it to me."

…

…

In the mental institute.

"Okay, everyone got their patient you're going to meet today." Death Arms said to all the heroes there. He just handed a sheet to everyone that had the information of the designated patient. "Let's make their day!" Izuku raised his hand. "'Sup, Midoriya?"

"Mine says that the patient doesn't want to meet a hero." He told.

"Isn't it convenient that you aren't one?" The pro hero smirked.

" _So that's why I'm here._ " Izuku realized as he shared the same smirk. "But what should I do?"

"Make them laugh or smile. That's a win in my book. If you are up to the challenge, then try to help them do something they are against but it would be good for their health. Baby steps, please. We don't want to cause more damage, understood?" Everyone nodded and departed to make a new friend.

Before Izuku moved, he read the name of the patient again. " _It's this a cruel joke from destiny or something?_ "

He arrived at the room and knock on the door.

"Who's there?" A female voice came from the other side.

"Ma'am, I'm here for the hero's day. Let's be friends!" He mustered the most charismatic and less threatening tone possible.

"I said I didn't want to see any hero." The response was as expected.

"I'm not a hero. Just some high schooler how came to help!" There was an awkward silence.

The door opened a little, revealing a brown-grey eye and snow-white hair looking at him. He gave her his best smile.

"Sorry, please enter." The woman opened the door completely.

"Thanks." He entered.

There was a plate next to the door that displayed the name of the patient. There read "Rei Todoroki"

Now in the room, he sat on a chair and the woman on the bed.

"So, let me introduce myself. I'm Izuku Midoriya, nice to meet you, Todoroki-san!" He said in a cheerful tone.

"Please… just Rei…" Her face was hurtful.

"Of course, Rei-san." He already knew some of her reasons to be here, not the full story though.

"But look at my modals. Let me make you some tea, or do you want coffee?" She got up and went to the little kitchen inside the room.

"Tea it's okay, thanks…" She began to boil the herbs. "You sounded like my mother for a second there, hehe." Rei froze for a second afraid of the teapot for some reason. "Ah, sorry! I said something bad, didn't I?!" He was quick to notice.

"No, don't worry, it just…" She returned to the bed while they wait for the tea. "I have… …I _had_ a son, he's probably your age by now."

"Had?" He remarked the word.

She nodded. "I did something horrible to him. He must hate me and probably will never forgive me. I wouldn't."

"Have you talk to him?"

Rei shook her head. "It's for the best…"

"But you don't know if he hates you. He may still love you." He tried to give her hope.

"No, I don't think I could endure his words if he hated me… Let's just leave it there, please." She gave him an awkward smile.

He nodded, pressing forward could be very bad. "So, what do you do here?"

"Oh, I just watch the world go by with some tea and a book." She smiled, tilting her head cutely, glad that the conversation turned to a normal subject.

"Eh, that's great. What book do you read?"

They had a pleasant conversation for a while, with some tea and cookies.

Izuku looked through the window. "Beautiful afternoon, right?" Rei nodded, comfortable with his presence now. "How about we go outside and see the sunset, it must be pretty." He attacked now. Rei was afraid of going outside, she'd never left her room and the workers here were trying to make her go outside with no successes until now. This was what Izuku wanted to do.

"No, no, no, I can't go outside." She negated with a worried, and a paler than usual, face.

"Why not?" He tilted his head.

" _He_ may be outside." She said in a fearful tone.

"Your son?" She shook her head. Then she had to be talking about her husband. He read a little about it in the sheet. "Then who? Why are you so afraid of him?" He wanted to hear it from her.

She shook her head profusely. "Can't say it. Won't say it. It's a secret."

"Then… If I tell you a secret of mine, would you tell me yours?" He wasn't gonna let her scape this time. She needed to be open about it to start her recovery… …He thought.

"There's no way you have a secret of the same valor." She said a little mad, making a little pout.

Izuku perked up at her words. "Wanna bet?" He got her attention. "Did you know… That I was born Quirkless?"

That surprised her. "What…? But your ears and tail…"

"Oh, this is our Quirk."

"Our?" She remarked the word, just like he did previously.

Izuku took a deep breath as a melancholic smile appeared in his face. "Let me tell you how I got my Quirk…" He figured he should trade something of the same caliber.

At the end of it, Rei was crying and Izuku was wiping away his tears. " _It felt good to get it out of my heart_." If he closed his eyes, he could see the happy smile of Neko. "So… um, will you tell me?"

"*Hic* S-sorry, but I still can't… It's just that… I can't~" She cried like a baby. It was adorable for some reason.

"Then let's go outside instead." He didn't let the opportunity slip.

"But I just told you—"

"I'll protect you." He interrupted her. "Whatever is outside, I'll protect you from it. I'm very strong, you know? I'll keep you safe." He bumped his chest with a confident smile.

"But… O-okay…" She finally gave in, feeling that she should trust him on this.

Izuku walked to the door but soon noticed that he wasn't being followed. Looking back, he saw Rei trembling in her spot. He walked back to her. "Give me your hands, I want to try something."

"W-what?" They grabbed hands.

"I'll try to take it away…" That confused her until she heard a… "Prrrrrr~" He began to purr as he smiled with his eyes close.

The mother felt a warm and cozy sensation beginning to spread out through her body, replacing her nervousness and fear.

"Let's go."

They were outside walking through the courtyard. Rei refused to let go of his hand, thinking something bad may happen if she did so.

"See? There's nothing bad out here." He reassured her.

She looked at everything in wonder like a kid, unable to remember when was the last time she went outside.

They found a nice bench to see the last bit of the sunset.

"Pretty…" She whispered.

"Told you."

They stood there in silence. It wasn't awkward, it just felt right.

"Midoriya-kun," Rei called him.

"Izuku is fine. I'm calling you for your first name anyway." He corrected her.

"*Nod* Izuku-kun… Can you hear me out…? And please, keep it a secret…" She decided to open up, and the cat boy gave her all his attention.

…

…

They were back in the room; the visit would be over soon.

"Thanks… for everything." Rei Todoroki smiled without any worries for the first time in many years.

"Too soon to thank me, Rei-san." She tilted her head in confusion. What else could he do for her? "I'll definitely make him come and see you. You can thank me then."

"W-who?" She feared a little for whatever he could say next.

"Shoto, of course." Her eyes widened.

"I never told you who he… how did you…?" she was lost for words.

"A classmate of mine has the same last name, a scar on his face." She tensed up at that. "It makes him look very cool though." That didn't make it any less painful. "Should I bring Natsuo and Fuyumi too?" He was starting to scare her.

"How…?"

"I met them some time ago. You all have the same smell."

"They visit me from time to time." She said, calming down.

"And that's why I have to bring Shoto…" He said that more to himself than anyone else. "He wants to be a hero, but hasn't even tried to save his own mother, that's just not right."

"Then… I'll be ready when that time comes." She was still too nervous but decided to do her best.

"I'm going now, I'll come in another time." He walked to the door.

"Yes." Rei saw him off with a smile.

When the door closed, Izuku rested against it, fearing he may fell on his knees. He contemplated the ceiling as he let out a sigh. " _What am I going to do when I see Endeavor?_ " One part of him wanted to jump and tear him apart, the other wanted to deal with it civilly.

 **XOX**

"Are you sure you don't want me to take ya to your home?" Death Arms asked the cat boy.

"Yeah… I have something in my mind, and I want to be alone to think about it. I'll just take the train, don't worry."

"Just don't run into trouble, 'kay?" The pro mounted his bike.

" _There's a possibility of Toga running into me…_ " Izuku thought. "If that happens, I'll just run away from her." He walked away waving his hand.

"What?" That confused the pro.

…

…

" _There isn't only Endeavor. But how am I going to make Todoroki-kun come to see his mother…_ " He was wandering around. "What a day..."

" _You can say it again,_ " Neko responded.

"You know… I'm surprised I walk away from Bakugo's explosion with just a burn." He wondered and Neko began to whistle. "That's the worst thing you can do if you want to keep a secret." He felt how the feline inside him flinched. "Whatever you did… thanks." If she didn't want to tell him, hi wasn't to press her to do so.

"Midoriya?" Izuku looked to the side, in the door of a convenient store was one of his classmates, with groceries in her hands.

"Tsuyu-chan?" As soon as he said her name, two small silhouettes ran from behind her in his direction.

"Big bro!" The little kids shouted in excitement.

"Ah! Samidare! Satsuki!" Izuku crouched with open arms. The little tadpoles collide with him like two mini wrecking balls, knocking him down on his butt.

"Hey, Samidare, Satsuki!" Tsuyu called her siblings, a little mad at their behavior. Yet they didn't listen, they were laughing too hard with their big brother. " _Why do they only act like this with Midoriya?_ " She wondered a little irritated and maybe a little jealous.

"Bir brother, let's play! Let's play!" Satsuki requested with excitement.

"Hey big bro, I want to show you my bug collection, it's so awesome!" Samidare even though he didn't show it in his face, his tone betrayed his excitement.

"Please, stop that, you two. It's late and Midoriya it's probably busy." Tsuyu came as the voice of reason.

"I would love to, but that's not up to me to decided." Izuku ignored her words as he gave her a sly grin.

The little sibling turned at her with their puppy eyes ready, Satsuki even had some tears in her eyes.

Tsuyu took a step back, their power was too much for her.

…

…

"Yay! Big brother is home!" Satsuki ran to her room to prepare everything to play.

"I'm gonna get my bug collection." Samidare did the same.

Tsuyu let out an exasperated sigh, she could never win against her siblings. The frog girl squinted her eye at his classmate. "That was very irresponsible. Even though I said they wanted to see you, we have school tomorrow." She scolded him.

"Don't worry about it. This is just what I needed. Forgive me for the trouble." He gave her an apologetic smile.

"… Welcome to the Asui household, ribbit." There wasn't anything else she could do about it.

"Um… your parents aren't home?" He asked the first thing he noticed.

"They working for our sake, so they spend most of the time at work." She explained as she went to the kitchen to set the groceries.

"So, you take care of your siblings." She nodded.

"What? You got awfully quiet just now." Tsuyu said a little nervous.

"No, I was just thinking: 'Tsuyu-chan is so mature, it's like an adult.' That's all." He smiled proudly of her.

The girl grunted as a little blush appeared on her face.

While she prepared dinner, Izuku went to play with the siblings.

…

…

Time passed. Until the cat boy took a glance at the clock.

"Oof… it's already so late, times flies when you're having fun. I should get going." Izuku got up.

"Eh?! Do you have to go, big brother?" Satsuki asked, saddened by his departure.

Tsuyu looked at the clock. "The last train passed in five minutes, ribbit."

"Come again?" Izuku looked at her in shock. He could run and get in time, but that will be illegal Quirck usage if he moves faster than a normal person. "I guess I'm staying the night at a '24 hours cyber-café'."

"Don't be unreasonable. You can stay here." Tsuyu said.

"Yay! Big brother is going to stay!" Satsuki shot her hand in the air, victorious.

"No, don't worry. I don't want to be a nuisance. I'll go," Midoriya insisted.

"Not yay…" Samidare commented, depressed.

"It's impossible for you to be a nuisance. You'll stay. I'm going to prepare the bath." Her authoritarian tone left no margin of discussion.

"Yay!" Both siblings screamed. They dragged him away to continue their game.

When Tsuyu returned, she was surprised to found both energetic siblings sleeping, using Izuku's lap as pillows. The cat boy was softly stroking their hair.

"They're still children, they need to rest." He whispered, stating the obvious.

Tsuyu took her little sister and Izuku took Samidare to their respective rooms.

The two classmates stood alone in the living room, in silence.

"Thank you for putting up with their demands." She bowed a little. "Go take a bath while the water is warm." The frog girl was about to walk away, when something stopped her.

Izuku had begun to patting her head out of the blue. "Tsuyu-chan sure is strong, huh?" The girl didn't know what to do or say. "Growing up faster than others for the sake of your sibling is admirable, but… don't you miss a lot because of that?"

"Midoriya…?"

"Hey, I'll be the big brother, so at least…" He pointed at himself. "…Be more selfish with me." He smiled brightly at her. "Though if you dislike it then I'll never speak of something like this ever again."

So, this is why Samidare and Satsuki acted differently with Midoriya. They were being selfish… they restrained themselves with her to not give her any trouble.

Izuku took away his hand of her head, taking her silence as a negative. "Sorry, I overstepped my boundaries—"

She grabbed his arm tenderly with both hands and then place it back on her head. "I… don't dislike it… so… do it more, ribbit." She tried to hide her blush by looking down.

Izuku smiled as he patted her more. "What a good girl."

…

…

Izuku came out of the bath wearing some of the clothes of her dad. She said he wouldn't mind.

"Then, I'll sleep on the couch," Izuku announced.

"I can't let you do that. There has to be something better." Tsuyu rejected the idea.

"Then, do you have a big cardboard box?" The frog girl didn't know if he was talking seriously or if it was a joke.

"N-no?" She answered, unsure.

"Then, the couch is the second-best option. Go take a bath and then go to bed, we have school tomorrow." He pushed her lightly to the bathroom.

…

…

Tsuyu came out after her bath, already in her pajama. "Midoriya… Good nigh—" She came to a halt when she found him already fast asleep on the couch. He didn't even have a blanket… "Ah… Right, I forgot to give him one."

After a minute she came with the warmest one and covered him with it, carefully to not wake him up.

After the deed was done, Tsuyu Asui stood there, staring at the sleeping kitten. " _Be more selfish with me._ " His words played again in her head. A little blush sprouted in her cheeks.

 **XOX**

"Ngh…" Izuku grunted, waking up. "What…? Where am…? Ah, right, Tsuyu's home." He looked at the clock, it was early in the morning, but at least the train was already functioning. He also told his mother before going to sleep, so there shouldn't be any problem in his home. "I guess I should get going… I'll try to not wake someone up." However, when he tried to sit up, an extra weight prevented him from doing so. He looked down… "I know I said she could be selfish, but… isn't this a little too fast?"

On top of him was his frog girl classmate, sleeping soundly with her head on his chest.

She looked so cute and tranquil, that he realized something… "I… …I can't move." He couldn't dare to disturb her. "But if I don't go now, I'm going to be late for school…" He took another look at her sleeping face. "Well, whatever… I guess I should think of an excuse for Aizawa-sensei."

 **XOX**

 **A/N: So, how was it? And regarding the fight, was it inconsistent compared to the others? Did you expect some of the characters that appeared in the chapter?**

 **So, the important stuff I was talking about. I decided to take the advice from some of you and decided to get a beta reader. The problem is that I don't know how that works. Anyway, if any of you are interested to be a beta reader, leave a review or PM. I'm starting a new job so I might not answer immediately. We could start by correcting any mistake in the previous chapters up to this one, but as I said, I don't know how it works, so you'll have to explain it to me, be patient with me.**

 **Anyway, read you later.**


End file.
